


Cheerleaders, Drug Dealers, and Church Boys

by hayleysutcliff, leoistrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Boys, Cheerleaders, Church boys, Drugs, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Open Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, background red velvet, but mainly kristao, lots of fluff, mentions of sukris, you will get a toothache from how sweet this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 110,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoistrash/pseuds/leoistrash
Summary: Jongin was what many people would refer to a typical “church boy.” His parents raised him in a christian household, he went to church and attended private school basically his entire life. That is until, his parents had to pull him out of his life of uniforms and Friday chapel services and shove him into the harsh life that was public school. There, he meets a twink cheerleader with a life long crush on the captain of the football team, who also has a crush on the twink cheerleader, but they’re both too stupid to realize their love for each other, an incredibly quiet but incredibly savage egghead, a weed dealer that has a higher IQ than most of the entire high school, two “straight” guys that fuck each other on the daily, and one badass that has a tendency to make Jongin’s heart race a little too fast.





	1. Baby Boy

Today was supposed to be a normal day for Jongin, but God obviously had other plans for him. After a solid good two months at his new high school everything seemed to be going well, great even, but of course, there was no way it could stay like that. Honestly, he was content to stay at his old private all-boys school that kept him nice and sheltered from all the shit that regular teens had to deal with but after an encounter with a very shady priest his parents ultimately decided to pull him out.

So it was goodbye catholic school, and hello shitty public school. Thankfully, he had friends from his church to rely on which made the transition more bearable. He was so happy when he walked into the school building on the first day and saw a couple of his friends from youth group there.

He knew very well that it was extremely lame to stick with the friends you already had instead of making new ones, but Jongin was completely out of his depth. He had spent his entire life in his small private school, which left him little to no knowledge of how other teenagers acted.

 After spending a few weeks at the school he learned that teenagers were a reckless folk and it terrified him. It's like they had no ambition to actually live and grow up with the way they aimlessly threw around their lives. Other teenagers scared Jongin so he was perfectly happy to stay within his small friend group, but today would change everything.

  


***

 

“Did you know that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?” a voice asked from behind, startling Jongin out of his thoughts. He spun around to face the perpetrator but relaxed when he saw it was just Kyungsoo. But then again who else would shout random comments and questions at him right as he was entering the school building.

“Hopefully, I mean we do have that bio test later. Did you study?” Jongin asked as he pulled out his bio and started absently studying while navigating the hallways. 

“Nah. I didn't even know there was a test until I saw Jongdae furiously studying on the bus today. I've just decided to fail bio altogether.” Kyungsoo said as he laughed a very empty laugh as the very fake smile on his face slowly slid off and returned to his regular perpetual sad face.

“Yeah tell me how that goes.” Jongin giggled before returning to his notes.

“I'll see you in bio, I have to go to math before Mrs. Riverso actually sticks a ruler in my ass. Jongin slapped Kyungsoo on the shoulder for the horribly crude comment before the older runs off. He walks down the hallways at a brisk speed trying to balance studying and walking as he tries to get to English lit on time.

 He is forcefully snapped out of his thoughts when he bumps into the person in front of him. The force from the push, makes him fall onto back onto the floor and scatter his backpack and binder.

“Sorry.” Jongin said as he hurries to pick up his binder and backpack.

“Next time watch where you are going, kid.” The guy who Jongin bumped into says. He looks up to see a man with pink hair looking at him over his shoulder, with his arm slung around another man with blonde hair.

_Wow, rude._

He gets up, closing the binder as he enters the classroom and sits down in his regular seat in the middle of the classroom. Next to him, Baekhyun is lying head first on his desk looking almost dead.

“What's wrong?” Jongin asks as he cautiously pokes Baekhyun's back with the back of his pen. 

“I stayed up all night trying to memorize my routine for the game today. It was a mess Jongin, a mess,” Baekhyun groans and emphasises the final mess. “you're coming to the game right?” He asks, finally looking up from his desk.

“Of course.” Jongin said before his attention is taken by the multiple people in the room gasping. He spins around to see the source of the sound and is also taken aback when he sees… him. A guy with blonde hair walks into the room wearing all black. But it's the tattoos that litter his body that catch Jongin's attention.

_Do they even allow tattoos in school?_

Well, apparently they did because no teacher made a move to stop him. He heard people in the room begin to whisper about the new addition to the classroom but Jongin understood why. This man stood out so much in his tight clothes, v-neck and _collar._

The man made eye contact with Jongin, who completely froze when the dark eyes hit him. He saw the guy smirk before making a beeline for Jongin, who was motionless as the man sat down in the desk next to his.

 “who is that?” Jongin whispered at Baekhyun who was also in awe.

“That's Oh Sehun.” He said, all while not taking his eyes off the man.

“How come I've never seen him?” Jongin whispered back.

 “He skipped the first months of school.” Baekhyun answered before abruptly looking away when Sehun looked at him. From what he could gather so far, Sehun did not seem like a good guy to hang around. Considering all of Jongin's friends were from church, he was always sheltered and kept away from bad people like Sehun and he would like to keep it that way. He wasn't even going to talk to him.

“So you're new here?” Sehun asked but it sounded more like a comment, startling Jongin out of his thoughts. Well, there goes that idea. He watches as Sehun unwraps a lollipop and sticks it in his mouth. Jongin nods at what the man says, not taking his eyes off of Sehun's lips before trying to turn back to work.

“Sehun you can't sit there. It's Yeri's seat.”The teacher said from the front of the classroom. _Thank god this means I don't have to sit next to him._

“You don't mind if I sit here right?” Sehun said, innocently turning his head to the side as he speaks around the lollipop in his mouth. The girl furiously shakes her head no before making her way to the back of the classroom.

  _How?_

The teacher promptly begins class after the incident with Sehun. Jongin does his best to pay attention, he really does, but it's impossible to do so when Sehun would not stop looking at him. Throughout the entire lesson, Sehun did not take his eyes off of Jongin. By the end of the class, Jongin is extremely frustrated since he didn't learn anything thanks to Sehun. He begins to pack up when he notices Sehun getting up and leaving. Right when he's about to finally leave, he turns around making eye contact with Jongin.

“See you later baby boy.” Sehun winked before popping the lollipop out of his mouth and exiting.

“What the fuck.” Baekhyun asked, opening his mouth in awe as he turns to look at Jongin. “What the hell was that?”

“I have no idea.” Jongin replies not taking his eyes off the door as he stares at where Sehun just was.

“How the hell did you get Sehun to talk to you. He never talks to people like us.” Baekhyun said 

“What do you mean people like us?” Jongin asks looking down at his clothes.

“You are literally wearing a sweater vest, I think that explains it.” Baekhyun exclaimed pointing at the monstrosity that Jongin was wearing. “Anyways, this is perfect!”

“How is this in anyway perfect.” Jongin retorted as he stuffs his book into his backpack.

“Sehun is friends with Chanyeol.”Baekhyun said while chewing on his pencil.

“And?” Jongin said grabbing his backpack and standing up.

“If you become friends with Sehun then I can and then I finally talk to Chanyeol.” Baekhyun squealed.

“It's been years, I think you can talk to him yourself.” Jongin chuckled while taking the pencil out of Baekhyun's mouth. “Besides, I don't even want to be his friend, let alone talk to him again.”

“You hardly even spoke to him! Just bring him to today's game pleeeeease! do it for me!” Baekhyun pleaded, grabbing the end of Jongin's sweater vest.

“I’ll see you in art, I have to stop at my locker first.” He sighed. 

Jongin opts to roll his eyes and walk away, leaving the classroom. The hallways were almost empty since most people had already left to go to class and somehow managed to leave him behind. He waved bye to Baekhyun who went in the opposite direction to his art class.

He was walking to his art class when something caught his eye. He saw Sehun pressed against the lockers by the guy with the pink hair. The sight itself was sinful, their bodies were pressed against each other and their mouths were hot and sloppy. His mind was screaming for him to look away.

But for some reason he couldn't.

He was completely frozen in place, his eyes glued to their lips. His pencil rolled out of his hand and onto the floor creating a noise in the otherwise silent hallway. The two stopped and pulled away to look at Jongin. Sehun smiled and once again winked. Jongin could feel the blush rising up his neck as he bent over and grabbed his pencil before running away as fast as possible

  


***

 

The best news Jongin had gotten that day was the information that Sehun was in his class but had decided to skip. He really hoped they wouldn't have that many classes together, or else he would end up not learning anything. He sat down in his regular seat which was right next to both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. It was great if he wasn't opposite Yixing.

Yixing was a nice person, it wasn't like he was rude or anything. He was just known for smoking weed and anyone who was associated with him also smoked. It didn't matter if you were the purest person ever, just being in his general vicinity for too long made you want to smoke. 

However what was confusing Jongin was how he had never noticed the pink haired guy in his classes before yet all of a sudden he had seen him twice in one hour. How did everything manage to change in one day?

“What’s up with the guy with pink hair?” Jongin leaned over to Baekhyun who was drawing a terrible version of mona lisa.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks, not taking his eyes off his “masterpiece”

 “I've never seen him before.” Jongin responded.

 “That's Luhan He probably was skipping with Sehun. Jongdae told me they are friends with benefits.” Baekhyun said, effectively ending the conversation since Jongin was way too embarrassed to talk about the endeavors of being in a friends with benefits relationship.

 

***

 

“Nyeol you piece of shit!” Sehun shouted, storming down the hallway, basically startling everyone in his general vicinity. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and turned around the face Sehun, his longtime  ~~annoying ass~~  best friend.

“Sehun, for the thousandth fucking time, stop calling me that stupid nickname!” Chanyeol has been getting really fucking tired of Sehun’s bullshit. He's had to endure him for years (no like literally years, they've been friends since they were basically toddlers).

 “Sorry Nyeol, no can do. It's grown on me now.” Sehun said while putting his arm around Chanyeol. Chanyeol grunted and shook Sehun’s arm off him.

“Aw come on Nyeol, you know you love me.” Sehun said while playfully punching Chanyeol’s arm.

“Aren't you supposed to be in art class?” Chanyeol snapped.

“Yeah so are you but I'm not asking.” Sehun scoffed.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. What do you want?” Chanyeol questioned.

Sehun sighed and his eyes started to wander off, almost like he's thinking of something… or someone.

“There's new meat in my class.” Sehun said, still staring off into space.

“Uh, yeah there are about 200 new students every year.” Chanyeol said matter-of-factly. Sehun groaned and threw his head back in annoyance. 

“You don't get it Nyeol! This one… he's different.”

“Oh my fucking god Sehun, not again, Stop picking on the new kids.” Chanyeol groaned as he tried to walk away from Sehun’s bullshit.

“No, wait! Nyeol come on hear me out.” Chanyeol turned around and stared at Sehun in a “are you fucking kidding me” kind of way.

 “This guy, I don't know Nyeol, he's just so fucking _innocent_ and _beautiful_ and I want him.” Chanyeol sighed and turned his body fully around.

“Well, I can't help you there my dude, sorry bye.” Chanyeol said as he picked up his pace to walk as far away from Sehun as possible.

Sehun whined (in a manly way, of course) and shouted back at Chanyeol “That's ballsy coming from the guy that has had a crush on the twink cheerleader for what, four years now?”

 

***

 

The locker rooms always smelled like sweat; it basically clung to the stench of all the tired football players and cheerleaders over the years of use. Baekhyun wasn’t quite used to the smell since he joined the cheer team only recently, but he’ll learn to adapt. Even if he was considered a “new” member of the cheer squad, the girls welcomed him with open arms, and they were basically his closest friends.

“Ugh, Baekkie, can you help me zip my uniform.” Wendy asked Baekhyun while moving towards him. Baekhyun finished tying his laces and got up from his crouching position to help the flyer of the cheer squad with her uniform. 

“Thanks Babe!” Wendy said and smiled at him. She stayed staring at him, though, and it was starting to creep Baekhyun out… just a little.

“Um, Wendy, why are you staring at me?” Baekhyun said while waving his hand in her face. Wendy grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and moved it out of her face. Wendy narrowed her eyes like she was inspecting some deep dark corner of Baekhyun’s mind.

“Guys! Wendy’s being weird!” Baekhyun called out to the rest of the cheerleaders in the locker room. The rest of the girls walked over to Baekhyun and Wendy. 

“Wendy, what the fuck are you doing?” Joy asked while putting her hands on her hips.

“I can sense your gay thoughts Baekhyun.” Wendy said bluntly (it was her charm after all).

“You’re thinking about Chanyeol, aren’t you?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened and Wendy dropped her hold on Baekhyun’s wrist and smirked.

“How did you know?” Irene and Joy groaned in unison at the question, both looking completely done with their poor oblivious Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, it’s literally so obvious. Why don’t you just fuck him already?” Joy stated. Baekhyun was taken aback and he opened his move to respond, but nothing came out.

“Oh Baekkie,” Irene put her hand on his shoulder, “it’s just sad now watching you silently pining over Chanyeol.” The other cheerleaders nodded their heads in agreement. 

“You’ve literally had a crush on him for what, four years? Come on Baekkie, you gotta do something.” Yeri said reassuringly. Baekhyun sighed and looked down. 

“I know, it’s just I’m scared that he’ll reject me and he’ll hate me forever.” Yeri was probably about to say something nice and soft-spoken to make Baekhyun feel better, but Joy stepped in before she could.

“Oh my fucking god, honey, do you not have eyes? I’ve seen that mother fucker make heart eyes at you since you joined the cheer squad. He clearly wants your ass, so you gotta make a move because I’m tired of seeing Chanyeol stare at your ass at every single damn practice.” Joy finished her rant and took a deep breath. Baekhyun blinked and let the words he just heard be processed.

 _Chanyeol has been staring at me? Chanyeol noticed me?! He knows I exist?! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my-_  

“Baekkie!” All of the girls shouted at once, breaking Baekhyun from his twink trance. Baekhyun slowly lifted his head to meet five pairs of eyes staring into his soul. 

“You were thinking about Chanyeol again weren’t you?” Wendy asked, catching Baekhyun red-handed. Baekhyun slowly nodded in shame. He really was in too deep. 

“Listen, this is what you’re gonna do...” Joy started, a devilish grin tugging at her lips.

 

***

 

Chanyeol had gotten used to the smell of sweat and the loud “whoops” and cheers of victory coming from his fellow team members. Chanyeol has been on the football team since he was a freshman, and he was welcomed immediately. He became captain of the team shortly after in his sophomore year, being one of the youngest to ever become captain.

His teammates didn’t make a fuss though since everyone loved him they were okay with him leading the team. Chanyeol became incredibly grateful that he decided to join the football team because a certain boy by the name of Baekhyun joined the cheer squad, therefore having Chanyeol more time to ~~stare~~  appreciate Baekhyun’s beauty.

“Chanyeol!” Chanyeol jolted upwards and turned around to meet Jaebum’s stare. 

“What do you want Jae?” Chanyeol responded. 

“Are you gonna grow some balls and actually talk to that cheerleader you’ve been staring at since forever?” Jaebum asked while fixing his gloves. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and thoughts raced through his head.

_Jaebum knows? How many fucking people know? Goddammit, what if Baekhyun has caught on? What do I do? What do I-_

“Chanyeol!” Another voice chimed in with Jaebum’s, interrupting Chanyeol’s train of thought.

“What?” Chanyeol’s eyes met with basically all of the football team.

“You really need to do something about your obsession with that kid. It’s getting unhealthy.” The football team’s wide receiver Vernon said. Chanyeol grunted rather loudly and threw his head back in frustration.

“How many fucking people know about me liking Baekhyun?” He looked around the locker room and everyone said a chorus of “I do’s” and “everyone’s”. Chanyeol put his face in his hands and let out a frustrated breath.

“Dude, it’s literally so obvious, I’m surprised Baekhyun hasn’t come up to you and asked you out already.” The entire football team agreed with the left tackler Jungkook’s statement.

“What if he doesn’t like me back?” Chanyeol asked softly. His team groaned and huffed at Chanyeol’s stupidity.

“Dude, he literally has been pining after you for as long as you have.” Jaebum said to Chanyeol, and like in an early 2000’s hip hop music video, the football team is backing him up.

 “He has?” Chanyeol was thoroughly confused now. His whole reality has been shattered. All this time he thought a precious, beautiful, innocent boy like Baekhyun would never like a “bad boy” like Chanyeol.

“Oh my god Chanyeol, you really are oblivious.” Jaebum said, rolling his eyes. The whole team then circled around Chanyeol with very questioning looks on their faces.

“You’re going to ask Baekhyun out.” Jaebum commanded Chanyeol with his team nodding in agreement. Chanyeol looked down at his feet, his bad boy guard slowly falling. He always became weak for Baekhyun.

“I don’t know, I want to but… I guess I’m too scared.” Chanyeol cringed at himself for being such a pussy, but he couldn’t help it. He actually really liked Baekhyun, not for just a quick fuck. He wanted to date Baekhyun, he wanted to go on cheesy dates and hold hands while walking in the halls, but he was too scared that Baekhyun wouldn’t want him as much as he wanted Baekhyun. 

“Aww Nyeollie, don’t be so discouraged. Trust me, Baekhyun likes you like A LOT.” Hansol said reassuringly.

“I fucking swear if Sehun told you to call me that I will kill him.” 

“Ok Chanyeol, we’re gonna make sure you get a piece of that ass.” Jaebum said and the whole football team releases a chorus of “whoops”. Chanyeol could swear he heard someone scream “Get some you fantastic whore!” Chanyeol was so ready for this game.

 

***

 

After Jongin finally convinced Minseok and Kyungsoo to join him at the game, the three of them begrudgingly made their way to the bleachers. Minseok was forced to come along since Jongin was walking home with him. Somewhere along the way, Jongin noticed that Sehun was following them. He was hoping it was since the game was so huge, and his friend was on the football team, but he began to lose hope as Sehun sat next to Jongin.

“What are you doing?” Jongin spun around and asked Sehun.

“I’m watching the game just like everyone else here.” Sehun said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, which unsettled Jongin.

“How the fuck did you make me come here.” Kyungsoo said as used his hands as shade for his face. “My beautiful pale skin is going to burn.”

“Well, Baekhyun made me go, and I did not want to go alone and be surrounded by jocks and cheerleaders. It's just what friends do.” Jongin said as tried his best to ignore Sehun who was pressing into his side as he spoke.

 “Oh hey, Sehun! Guess you and Luhan finally decided to stop fucking 24/7 and actually go to school.” A voice caught Jongin’s attention as it neared. He looked up to see Kris walking towards Sehun, with Tao in tow as per usual.

Jongin didn't have many classes with the two, but he was kept up to date through Jongdae who knew all the new drama. Kris and tao agreed to an open relationship since no one can manage to tie down Tao. Jongin didn't understand why Tao was so finicky when he had Kris who was obviously the hottest guy in school. 

A vendor walked through the bleachers offering sodas and candy, which really showed how big of a game it was. Jongin called the man over and bought a soda and Kyungsoo bought Skittles. The three made small talk as Sehun rested his head on his hand and watched Jongin. Jongin tore his attention away from his friends and onto Baekhyun as the older ran onto the field, surrounded by his fellow cheerleaders.

“Give me a S! Give me a U! Give me a P! Give me an E! Give me an R! Give me a C! Give me an A! Gi-” Baekhyun began doing the intensive cheer routine. 

“What is he even spelling?” Sehun piped up from his seat. 

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. We might be here for a while.” Jongin said as he sipped on his drink, making Sehun's eyes stare down at his lips. He did his best to finish the drinks fast as possible since he wanted to minimize Sehun staring at him.

 “I’m going to go throw this out.” Jongin said, holding up his drink as he got up.

He walked down the bleachers to the trashcan to throw away his drink when he noticed a presence following him. However, It didn’t bother him considering they were at a big football match until he noticed the disgusting smell of smoke behind him. He spun around to see the face of the person who was smoking on campus to see that it was Sehun.

“That smells horrible.” Jongin said, pulling his hand to his nose to block the smell.”What is it?”

“Weed, you want some?” Sehun said, taking the blunt and putting it towards Jongin's lips. He grimaced a took a few steps back as Sehun began to steadily walk towards him.

“No wonder you're friends with Yixing.” Jongin scoffed, which drew a chuckled form Sehun.

 “I’ll tell the teachers on you. You could go to prison.” Jongin said, trying to act much more confident than he actually was, as he backed away from Sehun.

“Dead men tell no tales.” Sehun said, as he flicked his blunt away and pinned Jongin against the side of the bleacher.

Now this action left Jongin in a bit of a predicament. He had been questioning his sexuality for a while, but then again, who wouldn't with a guy like Kris going to his school. His church was very accepting of gay people, but his parents were not. He was raised to be the typical church boy who had amazing grades and had a wife and kids, and he did not want to disappoint his parents who did so much for him. But in this current moment, his mind was screaming at him to kiss Sehun.

However, there were things holding him back. From the information that he had gathered so far, Sehun wasn't a good person. He had tattoos, he wore all black and chokers, and to top it all off he smoked weed. He also couldn't forget about the guy he had caught Sehun locking lips with earlier. 

Nonetheless, all sane thoughts left him as Sehun leaned in even closer. He could smell his breath, which wasn't great from the weed he had smoked, but there was something enticing about it. He could feel Sehun's breath softly blowing against his cheeks, as he leaned in. Jongin could feel his cheeks getting hot as his heart rate picked up. His breath hitch as Sehun moved to his ear.

“Is something wrong, baby boy?” Sehun whispered in his ear, before slightly biting his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine. It was weird how he didn’t find the bite to be painful if anything it was almost, arousing and caused him to let out a breathy moan. Now usually Jongin was much saner, but it was hard to be when there was a gorgeous man nibbling on his earlobe. The feeling of Sehun's teeth disapeered only to be replaced by the feeling of lips against his neck.

The moment was over almost as soon as it started. Sehun pulled away, much too soon for Jongin’s liking but he would never admit that. He smirked as he took in Jongin’s wrecked appearance. He backed away and walked away.

 _Fuck_  

Jongin did his best to reign in his racing thoughts, as his mind screamed for Sehun again. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? He never had thoughts like this before and it was all so new to him. Maybe it was because he missed so much in his sheltered little private school, and maybe all the stuff he missed was finally crashing down on him.

He slapped himself on the cheek in an attempt to snap himself out his thoughts. He ran back up the bleachers and grabbed MInseok, dragging him back down.

“We need to go home.”Jongin said, quite panicked at the thought of having to interact with Sehun again.

“You made me come all the way over here and now you're making me leave before it's over?” Minseok whined.

“We need to leave _now._ ” Jongin said using his best stern voice to make Minseok listen to him.

“Fine.” He said stopping his foot and pulling a pouty face.

“Thank youuu.” Jongin said, dragging out the last syllable.

“I’ll go get our stuff.” Minseok said leaving to get their stuff. While he's gone he texts Baekhyun saying that something came up and that he had to leave early, but he did get to see his routine. But before he can finish his phone is pulled from his hand. “Hey-” He starts to protest before he sees who took his phone. Sehun takes a second to read the text he was about to baekhyun before looking up and making eye contact. 

“Aw, leaving so soon? The game isn't even over yet.” Sehun smirks. 

“Minseok and I have to leave now.” Jongin responded, grabbing at his phone, but it was quickly swept away before he can even touch the phone. Sehun pressed a few buttons on the phone before finally handing it back.

“I gave you my number, so call me whenever you feel like it, baby boy.” Sehun said, walking away before Jongin can complain about the nickname. 

“What was that all about?” Minseok asked, as he handed Jongin his backpack.

 “I don't want to talk about it.” Jongin said as he slung his backpack onto his back and began walking home with Minseok. Walking home with Minseok was always nice. MInseok isn't a very loud person like the rest of Jongin’s friends at school. They fill the silence with small talk, although they are both content to just walk in silence

  
  


***

 

Luhan was beyond sane at this point. He really shouldn’t have smoked so much of Yixing’s shit. He was incredibly tired, incredibly high, and for some reason, he was craving mangoes. Luhan basically has had enough with Yixing’s and he really wanted to go home, but the thing is Yixing drove him there and right now he was laying on the grass mumbling incoherent sentences, but Luhan could pick up something about lamps and picture frames?

 _I need more friends._ Luhan thought to himself as he got up from the passenger seat of Yixing’s car, getting out of the car to break Yixing’s weed trance and make him drive Luhan home so he can get out of his tight jeans and sleep.

“Yixingggg.” Luhan said, drawing out the last syllable of his name.

“Whaaaat, I’m busy talking to that dolphin with a jet pack, he has some beef with Morgan Freeman who has a tattoo of my mom’s face on his arm.” Luhan put his face in his hands and let out a frustrated scream.

“Please don’t tell me you’re too fucked over to drive. I want to go home!” Luhan whined and shaked Yixing, trying desperately to get him up.

“Noooo, I can’t. I don't wanna get arrested again. I got some shit in the trunk and I can’t see shit maannn. I’ll probably kill you heh.” Yixing then started to laugh , as if Luhan dying because of Yixing was the funniest thing ever. Luhan was basically on the verge of collapsing, all he wanted to do was go home, but no.

Yixing had to pull out his weed and get them both high and unable to drive. Luhan looked back at Yixing and his smiling face that looked way more sinister than it should have been, then looked back at the car, then back to Yixing, and finally back to the car. Luhan groaned again and pulled out his phone.

“You leave me no choice, Yixing. Fucker.” Luhan turned on his phone and went to the messages app and clicked on the name that read “Playboi” and started typing. 

_Fucking Sehun I swear to god._

**Flute Boy** (Luhan) **: Bith I need u to come pick me n yicing up n take us home**

 

**Playboi: um why? And why the fuck is your spelling so weird**

 

 **Flute Boy: yuxins weed man we got to fcuked up n i wanna go home but iyxing is tpp fucked**  

 

**Playboi: oh my god i swear**

 

**Flute Boy: plleasassseee**

 

**Playboi: Fucking**

 

**Playboi: Fine**

 

**Flute Boy: thANK U UR TH BEST**

 

**Flute Boy: WER ONE RGAR ONE SIDE OF THE PAKTING LOT W THE GRASS**

 

**Playboi: um there’s a lot of areas with grass**

 

**Flute Boy: but this gass has yicing layihng down n dying lol**

 

**Playboi: i swear im never doing anything for you ever again**

 

***

 

After walking for about 20 minutes, Minseok and Jongin were getting closer to their house. Everything was peaceful was a while until they saw a black pickup truck loudly making its way down the road. He could hear the screaming from the sidewalk.

“There is no fucking cardboard box with a mustache telling you to drink your own piss!” the voice from inside the car shouted to the back seat before halting to a stop. Jongin froze in place when he saw the driver.

“Jongin?” Sehun said, also surprised to see the older.

“Who’s the geeky twink you are talking to?” A person who Jongin noticed to be Yixing asked from the back seat.

“Sorry, he is very fucked up right now.” Sehun apologized as he leaned his forearm against the car window. “Anyways do you two want to get in?” 

Jongin looked at Minseok and back at Sehun… and his high friends. Jongin decided against the idea, he really wouldn’t want to drive with Sehun, and looking at the circumstances he thought that maybe it was better to just keep walking with Minseok.

“Um, we’re fine, thanks, we were actual-” 

“Sehun why the fucking shit have we stopped? I want to go home you dick hole keep driving!” A voice coming from the passenger seat shouted. Minseok and Jongin craned their necks to try to see who was screaming from the passenger seat which was reclined all the way down. They didn’t need to move much because all of a sudden someone sprang up from their lying down position. 

“Sehun for the second goddamn time why-” The guy stopped mid sentence as he made eye contact with Minseok. At that moment, Minseok was thoroughly shaken. The man was incredibly handsome, but he could tell that he was _clearly_ on some weird drug. What was weirder was that Minseok’s heart basically doubled its speed all because some weird druggie that was annoyingly gorgeous was making eye contact with him.

“Holy fuck you’re really hot.” The guy said all of a sudden, catching Minseok completely off guard.

At that moment, Luhan knew, he was fucked.  



	2. Drunken Endeavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi, My friend and I (They are the one who writes the chanbaek parts lol) are going away for a week so see you then!  
> enjoy this chapter in the meantime

After the incident with a very high Luhan and a very flustered Minseok, Jongin was honestly just hoping everything would stop. He was hoping that tomorrow he would walk into English lit, and that Sehun would lose interest in him and that everything would go back to normal after the shit shitshow that happened when he first met the younger. But of course that wouldn’t happen.

Sehun continued to pester Jongin, it what he liked to call the worst week of his life. The man followed him everywhere, and he soon learned that they had many classes together. It wasn't like he spoke to him though. It was quite the opposite. His classes consisted of Sehun staring at him while he worked and occasionally throwing a comment at the older.

But it all changed when He made Jongin laugh. After Sehun uttered a horrible pun, it made Jongin more aware of how he felt about Sehun. He always thought he resented the younger, for being the opposite of what he was and for following him around for a week, but deep down it was different.

Deep deep down, part of him really likes Sehun and wanted to be friends with him. I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with a cool bad boy, and no matter how hard he wanted to loathe the younger he just couldn't.

 

***

 

Chanyeol was losing his shit, to put it lightly. Gym class, he decided, was simultaneously the worst and best class he had. The worst was because of Baekhyun, and the best was also because of Baekhyun. Fuck Baekhyun for wearing those _tight_ orange shorts. Fuck Baekhyun for warming up with his friends _right in front of him._  Most importantly, fuck Baekhyun. No like literally fuck him like against a table. Chanyeol shook his head to try to get the dirty thoughts out of his head because he knew that if his brain continued down that route he would have a _little problem_ in his “down under.”

Baekhyun honestly didn’t know what “damage” he was doing to Chanyeol. He was too oblivious to know. He wore those shorts because they were comfy, and he didn’t realize how good his ass looked in those shorts. He also didn’t realize that not only was Chanyeol staring at him, literally every guy in his general vicinity was also staring, even the straight ones (yep, even Jaebum was staring).

Baekhyun also didn’t know that him warming up with his cheerleader friends made literally every guy start drooling over Baekhyun, especially Chanyeol.

“So, Baekkie,” Joy started. Baekhyun got up from touching his toes (he couldn’t see the group of boys tilting their heads slightly to get a better view of his ass).

“Yeah?” Baekhyun said, turning to see Joy in a lunge, he decided to join her in the stretch to get more warmed up.

“Have you noticed that literally, every single guy has been staring at your ass for the past five minutes?” Joy said to Baekhyun, making Baekhyun gasp and turn around. Every guy that had been staring at him then all of a sudden turned their heads in many different directions to make them seem like not total creeps. Baekhyun managed to make eye contact with Chanyeol, making both of them blush a very deep red and turn away immediately. This, of course, made Joy laugh extremely hard, so hard in fact that she fell out of her lunge.

“Joy, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Baekhyun heard Irene say. Baekhyun turned his head to see Irene walking towards them, or more importantly a dying Joy.

“I’m-I’m sorry it’s just,” Joy managed to get out in between her laughs, “our poor Baekkie is so innocent.” Joy wiped her eyes and she got up from the ground. Wendy and Yeri walked over to see what was going on with their head cheerleader. 

“Baekkie, oh my god. Literally, everyone was staring at him while he was stretching! And he didn’t even notice!” Joy explained to the rest of her group. Baekhyun looked down in embarrassment.

“Aw, baby, don’t be embarrassed. You were hot as fuck.” Joy told Baekhyun.

“Honestly your ass does look amazing in those shorts.” Wendy said, joining Joy.

“I bet Chanyeol was staring, too.” Irene said while wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Baekhyun blushed deeply and put his face in his hands. The girls all squealed and jumped around enthusiastically. 

“Oh my god, you made eye contact, didn’t you?” Wendy asked, definitely reading Baekhyun’s mind. Baekhyun had a hunch that Wendy was a psychic. He nodded slowly, causing the girls to erupt in another round of squealing and jumping around.

“Come on Baekhyun, let’s warm up a little more.” Yeri said, pulling Baekhyun out of the circle of hyenas.

“Thanks, Yeri.” Baekhyun said softly. Yeri smiled at him and started stretching. Baekhyun followed her and got into the same stretch. Cue the boys to turn their attention back to the cheerleaders, or more importantly, Baekhyun. Chanyeol was seriously struggling right now. With Baekhyun basically showing off his ass to everyone and his friends pestering Chanyeol about needing to “excuse himself from class because of a little problem.”

“Literally, fuck off Kris.” Chanyeol said, shaking Kris’s hand off his shoulder. That only made Kris laugh and pester Chanyeol more.

 “Are we making fun of Chanyeol now? Sweet.” Chanyeol whips his head to the other side to see Jongdae appear next to him. Chanyeol jumped because _how the fuck did Jongdae appear out of nowhere?_

Chanyeol groaned and threw his head down. He really didn’t want this shit right now.

“Shouldn’t you be spreading gossip or some shit right now?” Kris said to Jongdae over Chanyeol’s hunched over body. 

“Actually, that’s why I’m here.” Jongdae said with a smirk, he then continued with, “I’m like ninety-nine percent sure that Sehun and Jongin are into each other or something. I don’t know the details yet, I just know that something’s up.” Chanyeol perked up at the mention of his friend Sehun. _What kind of shit has he gotten into now?_ Chanyeol asked himself. 

“No way, Sehun and that church boy?” Kris asked Jongdae, entirely surprised that someone like Sehun would pick some innocent kid like Jongin to lust over.

“Yep, exactly what I thought.” Jongdae responded, that clever smirk still on his lips. 

“Are we the first people you’ve told?” Chanyeol asks, suddenly piping into the conversation. 

Jongdae shook his head, “Nope, I’ve already told Joy.” Jongdae said while gesturing to the head cheerleader, Joy, who was talking to Baekhyun at that moment. (Of course, Chanyeol’s eyes were immediately drawn to Baekhyun).

Baekhyun couldn’t believe what Joy was telling him. Jongin? His best friend who went to church on Sundays and repented on Saturdays? Jongin, who went to an all-boys catholic school all his life is now basically dating Sehun? Sehun, the bad boy with tattoos who smokes, is attracted to Jongin?

“Really? Are you sure?” Baekhyun said to Joy, the reality still not set in. 

“Yes! I heard it from Jongdae, and he’s never wrong, trust me.” Joy responded. Jongdae had a reputation for spreading the hottest gossip, well not really gossip, more like facts, because he’s never wrong. That’s where the whole school gets their daily dose of spilt tea.

“I’m worried, you know?” Joy added. Baekhyun looked up at her, a questioning look on his face.

“Sehun has done something like this before. Did you know about that?” Baekhyun shook his head. Joy then sighed and cracked her knuckles, preparing herself to spill the tea. 

“Basically, long story short, Sehun saw this new kid and he got close to him and then they fucked and Sehun left him and the kid switched schools. So, I’d guess that your friend Jongin isn’t in a good spot right now.” Baekhyun was bewildered. At first, the idea of Jongin being friends with Sehun was good for Baekhyun because he got to be closer to Chanyeol, but now he’s worried about his friend. 

What if Sehun ends up breaking up his heart? He should be a good friend and tell Jongin to back out before it’s too late, but something inside told him it was better not to, that maybe Sehun actually likes Jongin, and maybe this will help Baekhyun finally take some steps forward in his and Chanyeol’s relationship. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do, but what he does know is that he’ll support his friend’s decisions.

Chanyeol didn’t realize he was staring at Baekhyun while Kris was trying to tell him something, yet again.

“You are so fucking whipped for this kid.” Kris said, poking Chanyeol’s sides playfully. Chanyeol groaned and continued to try to get Kris to leave him the fuck alone.

“Don’t you have to go fuck Tao or something?” Chanyeol started, swatting Kris’s hands away from him. 

“What about me?” Tao said, appearing out of literally nowhere because of course, he had to show up at that exact moment. Kris’s attention then magically completely transferred to annoying Chanyeol to making heart eyes at Tao. Chanyeol rolled his eyes so hard that he might have seen his brain.

“Can’t you guys go and suck each other’s dicks somewhere else?” Chanyeol said, turning away from the gay shit that was Kris and Tao’s relationship. Their relationship made Chanyeol, and many others, very confused. He’d heard that they both agreed on an open relationship, but they were both clearly whipped for each other, but Tao was clearly too much of a whore to devote himself fully to Kris. 

 _Fucking stupid._ Chanyeol thought to himself, walking away from the messes that were Kris and Tao.

 _Why can’t Kris just grow some balls and tell Tao how he feels about their relationship? Why can't Tao just-_  

“Fuck!” Chanyeol exclaimed as his train of thought was interrupted by him tripping over something, or _someone._ Chanyeol was about to land face first in the grass before he felt someone grip his wrist and save him from a face plant.

Chanyeol turned around to see who his “savior” was and, _of fucking course,_ he saw Baekhyun in a full fucking split holding onto Chanyeol’s wrist. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as the reality of the situation set in. _Baekhyun was holding his wrist. He was looking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was looking at him. Fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

“Are you okay?” A sudden sweet, beautiful voice broke Chanyeol out of his thoughts. Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun just _talked_ to him. Baekhyun just realized that he actually spoke a full sentence to Chanyeol without looking like a complete fool. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” Chanyeol said after a pause of him processing what had just happened.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry for tripping over you.” Chanyeol added, realizing that he had probably tripped over Baekhyun’s leg while he was too busy lost in his own thoughts. Baekhyun shook his head and smiled.

“It’s fine, really.” Baekhyun said with a smile. You see, on the outside, Baekhyun might have seemed calm, but on the inside, every single cell in his body was screaming bloody murder because _holy hell I am touching Chanyeol, I repeat, I am touching Park Chanyeol!_

 A moment passed of Baekhyun and Chanyeol staring at each other, neither of them accepting the fact that they were actually talking to each other and _they look so much better up close._

 “Are you guys gonna stop eye fucking for a second?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol both jumped at the sudden sound of Joy’s voice. They both turned around to face Irene, with her resting bitch face and her arms crossed.

“Come on, Baekkie,” Joy said, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and pulling him away from to beautiful grip that was Chanyeol’s gaze.

As Baekhyun was being dragged away by Joy, he turned his head to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. Baekhyun smiled at him and waved. Chanyeol, being the lovestruck teenager he was, took a moment to process that Baekhyun was waving at _him._ He was smiling at _him._ Then, Chanyeol lifted his hand and waved back, a smile slowly tugging at his lips.

 

***

 

“What did you get on your test.” Sehun said as he jogged to catch up with Jongin.

“Why do you care?” Jongin scoffed as he sped up to walk away. 

“I know that you are going to give in and be nicer to me eventually.” Sehun chuckled as he slung his arm around Jongin. “Might as well make it sooner than later.” He whispered in Jongin’s ear.

“I got an A-” Jongin gave in and said in a small voice.

“Nerd.” Sehun laughed as he flicked Jongin on the forehead.

“I’ve decided to continue ignoring you.” Jongin said, trying to hide the smile that formed on his face.

“Aw, I’m sorry, babe.” Sehun said trying to suppress a laugh. 

“Can we stop with the pet names, please.” Jongin curtly asked.

“No can do, baby boy.” Sehun replies, and a silence finally passes over them as Jongin opened his locker. 

“What did you get on your test?” Jongin as he grabbed a couple books from his locker.

“An A.” Sehun nonchalantly said as he leaned against the other lockers.

“What?” Jongin exclaimed as he slammed his locker shut. 

“Just because I like getting high doesn't mean I can't be an intellectual.” Sehun winked as he pushed his body off the locker.

“Actually, I want to invite you somewhere.” Sehun said as he grabbed Jongin’s backpack for him.

“What is it this time?” Jongin faked annoyance. 

“Me and a couple friends from school are going to Yixing’s place. I know you are probably going to say no but I thought it was worth a s-” Sehun starts to ramble before he is cut off by Jongin. 

“I’ll go.” Jongin said as he tries to build up his confidence.

“Really? You don't hate me anymore?” Sehun said, stepping in front of Jongin.

“Well, you aren't _as_ bad I thought you were… and If you're friends are like you then it's okay.” Jongin concluded, as he tried to take his backpack back from Sehun, who refused. 

“Come follow me, I’ll drive you.” Sehun excitedly said, as he grabs Jongin’s arm and pulls him in the direction of the parking lot. He see’s the familiar black beat up pickup truck, and prays that they aren't driving that monstrosity. He almost cries when he see’s both Luhan in the passenger seat and Yixing laying in the back seat. 

“Luhan move.” Sehun said as he got into the driver's seat.

 “Why do I have to move?” Luhan groaned.

“Because that’s where Jongin is going to sit.” Sehun informed as he unbuckled Luhan’s seat belt. 

“Wait you finally got the twink to come?” Luhan sat upright and looked around to find Jongin stand uncomfortably next to the truck.

“I can just go home.” Jongin pointed the general direction of his house, as he began to walk away.

“Oh no, you don't.” Sehun whispered, in Jongin’s ear, leaving the latter, very stunned because Sehun was just in the car.

“Fine Fine, I'll move. Luhan groaned once again as he moved to get out of the front and into the back. 

“Okay, Jongin get in.” Sehun gestured to the empty passenger next to him, and Jongin timidly enters the car. The ride is a rough one and consists of Luhan and Sehun shouting at each other the whole ride. It was completely beyond Jongin how the two managed to be friends while they were constantly bickering. They started driving into the richer side of town before they stopped at what seemed to be a corner store called “Zhang’s Parlour.” On closer inspection, Jongin realised it's a store that sells all weed related things. Must be Yixing’s place. 

“Come on, babe.” Sehun calls for Jongin to get out of the car. 

“I told you to stop with the pet names.” Jongin complained as he got out of the car and joined the others.

“Welcome to… My wonderland.” Yixing welcomes as they enter the store. 

“This is where you live?” Jongin asked, as Sehun pulled him onto one of the couches.

“Well, I live in the basement and the floor upstairs.” Yixing pointed to the two doors at the back of the store.

“Wait you live alone?” Jongin exclaimed, sitting just a little bit straighter.

“Yep. This is all mine.” Yixing gestured to the place with his arms open. He was about to press for more questions, but he was interrupted by the door opening. He turns to look at who was entering to see, Kris and Tao enter with a very upset looking Chanyeol in tow. 

“What’s got you down Chanyeol.” Yixing asked as the three entered.

“Kris here made me leave practice before I had the opportunity to stare at Baekhyun warm up.” Chanyeol accused through gritted teeth. He stomped over to the opposing couch and flopped down before finally noticing Jongin under Sehun’s arm. 

“You finally got the twink to come?” Chanyeol exclaimed as he shot up. 

“Why do you guys keep calling me a twink? I thought Baekhyun was the twink.” Jongin groaned as he leaned back on the couch. Everyone in the room gasped before bursting out into laughter.

“Holy fuck, nice catch Sehun.” Tao laughs as he drags Kris onto the couch.

“I know." Sehun replied, leaning into Jongin more.

“I come bearing gifts.” Yixing said as he re-entered the room, even though Jongin didn't remember him leaving in the first place. He produced a brown paper bag, and Jongin could safely assume it wasn't frankincense, myrrh, or gold. He pulled out, what Jongin assumed were blunts and began handing them out to everyone.

“Do you want one?” Yixing asked, holding out an expertly rolled blunt to Jongin. 

“No, thank you.” Jongin shakes his head no, as he shrinks back into the couch. Never before did he think that he would ever interact with the people sitting around him, but once again Sehun betrayed his expectations. He always assumed that the people around him- save for Chanyeol, were rude and hated people like him. But as he watched them laugh and just have fun, it completely altered his vision on them. 

That is if he forgot the fact that they were smoking weed.

The whole situation made him feel like an outsider like he was watching everything happen through a window. He never before talked to these people before yet all of sudden they were talking to him like they had been friends for years. But yet it seemed to motivate him. Maybe he would stop ignoring Sehun and start giving into what the younger said if it meant he got to hang out with these people.

His phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts. He pulled his cell phone out of pocket and saw that his mum had texted him. He unlocked the phone to see his mum asked him to come home since it was getting late. He sighed putting the phone back into his pocket.

“Can you drive me home?” Jongin turned and asked Sehun who agreed.

“We are going to take our leave.” Sehun said as he stood up, taking Jongin with him.

“Aw, so early?” Yixing mumbled from the floor, which he was currently lying on.

“Jongin has to go home, I’ll be back though.” Sehun said as he grabbed the keys off the table and left with Jongin. The drive home was fairly quiet, save for Jongin giving him directions, and soon enough they found themselves at Jongin’s house. He got out of the car, followed by Sehun before stopping.

“You don’t need to walk me. The door is like right there.” Jongin said pointing at his door.

“It’s what any gentleman would do.” Sehun shrugged as he once again slung his arm around Jongin’s shoulders, yet for once Jongin didn't hate it.

“So, I've made a decision.” Jongin said with his hands behind his back when they stopped in front of his door.

 “I’ve decided to stop hating you. BUT that doesn’t mean I like you or anything.” Jongin rambled on before Sehun stopped him.

“I’ll take what I can get, baby boy.” Sehun chuckles before he turns to walk away, but before he can get far, Jongin grabs his sleeve and stops him. He spins Sehun around and grabs his shoulders. Pushing himself up, he presses a small chaste kiss onto Sehun’s cheek before immediately letting go and running inside. He slams the door shut, before leaning right back on it and catching his breath.

_Fuck_

  


***

 

“Jongin, I have an offer you can't refuse.” Sehun said as he slammed Jongin’s locker door shut, startling the latter.

“Oh my god don't do that.” Jongin said as he grabbed his heart through his shirt, feigning pain.

“That's not important, I have the offer of a lifetime.” Sehun said, grabbing Jongin’s collar and pulling him close.

“W-what is it?” Jongin stuttered at the sudden closeness between them.

“I’m inviting you to a party.” Sehun said letting go of Jongin’s collar. “You can even bring your nerd friends.”

“Wow, I’m sold.” Jongin retorted in a monotone voice, as he began to walk away.

“Aw, come on babe. I’ll do anything.” Sehun begged as he grabbed Jongin’s wrist and turned him around. 

“Anything?” Jongin smirked as he looked up into Sehun’s eyes.

“Anything, within certain limits.” Sehun smiled deviously as Jongin began to give in.

“No more pet names.” Jongin demanded.

“I’ll think about it if you come to the party. Do we have a deal.”Sehun replied, putting his hand out. Now it wasn't _exactly_ what Jongin had imagined, but it was close enough so he put his hand out and sealed the deal.

“Okay the party is tonight at 9:30 at Luhan’s house, I can come and pick you up if you want.” Sehun said before running off to his class. Wait, 9:30? His parents would never let him go to a party that late.

 

***

 

“Wait so Sehun invited you to a party and you aren't going? Are you crazy?” Baekhyun slammed his hands down his desk, in surprise.

“It starts way too late and my parents would never let me stay that late.” Jongin said as he let his head fall into his arms. “I actually wanted to hang out with him for once.”

“Aw, is my Jongin finally falling for Sehun.” Baekhyun cooed, which made Jongin snap back up.

“Don't push it.” He grit out through clenched teeth before letting his head fall again.

“How about this, tell your parents you are sleeping over at my house and then we can go to the party together.” Baekhyun offered, which made Jongin snap up once again.

“Wait that's genius” Jongin exclaimed.

“I’ll even drive you home so that you can start getting ready early.” Baekhyun said, just as the bell rung signifying the end of the school day.

“Come on let's go.” Baekhyun squealed as he grabbed Jongin and dragged him out of the classroom. The two ran to Baekhyun’s car and quickly drove off in the direction of Jongin’s house. After Baekhyun dropped him off he got started on his homework so that he wouldn't have to worry about it for the rest of the weekend, it also helped remove suspicion from his parents.

Once he finished a good portion of his homework, he picked up his phone and told Sehun to pick him up from Baekhyun’s house instead and dropped the address before getting up and walking over to his closet. He obviously couldn't wear half of his wardrobe due to the number of sweater vests and salmon shorts that he owned. He ended up settling for black skinny jeans and a white loose button down.

“I’m sleeping over at Baekhyun’s house.” Jongin called out to his mum who is sitting on the couch before running out of the house. He jogged to Baekhyun’s house on the other side of the street and knocked on the door. He is greeted by Baekhyun who justs gasped and dragged him up to his bedroom. 

“What on earth are you wearing?” Baekhyun said gesturing to Jongin’s body.

 “It was the best I could pull together. I didn't think it was that bad.” Jongin flops down onto Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun looked like a model in his black deep v-neck and tight leather pants, and anyone would easily pale in comparison, to a sight like that.

“Well, it could be worse. Come here.” Baekhyun replied, and Jongin sat up. The older undid the buttons on Jongin’s shirt until it's undone to the middle of his chest. He then messed up Jongin’s hair and forced him to stand. “Much better.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked as he looks in the mirror taking in his much more dishevelled appearance.

“I’m positive. What time is Sehun coming?” Baekhyun asked as he also checked his own appearance. 

“9:00.” Jongin replied as he looked down at his watch. “He should be here any seco-” Baekhyun began to say before he was cut off by a honk outside. 

“That must be him.” Baekhyun squealed, before it turned into giggling as he dragged Jongin down the stairs and out the door.

“Hey baby boy.” Sehun greeted Jongin as he leaned against a very expensive looking car.

“I told you to stop with the pet names. Who’s car is this?” Jongin asked as he stepped closer to the car. 

“You won't believe me, but it's actually mine.” Sehun said as he walked around the car and opened the passenger door for Jongin. “Care to enter?” Jongin rolled his eyes before walking over and entering the car. Sehun took a step back and also opened the door for Baekhyun who was honestly just staring at Sehun in awe.

“Can I safely assume that you've never been to a party before?” Sehun asked as he pulled off onto the main road.

“I’ve been to many church picnics.” Jongin said matter of factly as he crossed his arms.

“That does not count.” Sehun scoffed.

“Why?” Jongin scoffed back and turned to look at Sehun.

“It has both the words Church and Picnic in it, which automatically makes it not a party. Sorry I don't make the rules.” Sehun chuckles as he turns his attention back on the road.

"And we're here.” Sehun said pointing up at the huge house in front of them. Jongin checked his watch, to see it was only 9:16, but looking at Luhan’s house, there were already people filling both the inside and outside of the party.

“Are you sure it's okay for us to come?” Jongin asked, as hesitancy and doubt suddenly crashed down on him.

“Yes yes, I'm positive. Now come on let's get out, and inside this party shall we?” Sehun responded as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. Jongin hesitated one last time before finally leaving the car with Baekhyun. After exiting the car, Jongin realised just how loud the music in the party was. Even from the end of the driveway, he could clearly hear the bass boom throughout the whole area. His ears hurt, just thinking about going closer, but before he could stop himself, Sehun was dragging both him and Baekhyun into the lion’s den.

“Welcome, whores. Come on inside.” Luhan said, right after opening the door. Baekhyun and Jongin jumped and looked at each other, surprised by the sudden appearance of Luhan. He was dressed in tight, black, leather pants with a white shirt and a leather jacket. He had black eyeliner coating his eyes and it was smudged to get that “smokey eye” look.

“You finally brought the twinks?” Luhan added, turning to Sehun. 

“I swear to all that is good, why does everyone call us twinks?” Jongin asked, crossing his arms for extra effect. Sehun laughs in response, throwing an arm over Jongin, who just rolls his eyes.

“I mean, I kinda like it.” Baekhyun says, giggling afterwards. “I don’t know what it means, but it sounds cute!” 

 “No wonder Chanyeol is so whipped for this kid.” Luhan chuckles, making Baekhyun turn beet red.”I’m too sober for this conversation I’m leaving.” Luhan spins around making a beeline for what Jongin assumed is the kitchen. 

“Hey, fucker, you-” Chanyeol started to say, before he laid his eyes on the beauty that was Byun Baekhyun. They made eye contact, getting lost in each other’s gazes. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Sehun said, grabbing Jongin’s arm and dragging him deeper into the party, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol to awkwardly stare at each other for all eternity, or until one of them finally breaks the silence and speaks up.

 _Fuck, Baekhyun is right there. Say something you idiot!_  

“Um, hi.” Chanyeol managed to let out. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in realization. _Chanyeol is talking to me! Park Chanyeol said hi to me! Okay, come on Baekhyun, you can do this._

“H-hi.” _Yes, I did it!_

Chanyeol coughed, trying to overcome his sudden nervousness. He never felt this nervous before, he was Park Chanyeol, captain of the football team, one of the most popular guys in his high school. He can do this.

 “I didn’t expect you to come to a party like this.” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun, trying to (finally) make conversation with his longtime crush.

“I didn’t either, to be honest.” Baekhyun said back, giggling at the end of his statement. Chanyeol felt the heat rushing to his cheeks because _holy fucking hell that’s the most adorable giggle he’s ever heard in his life._  

“You’re so cute.” Chanyeol blurted out. _What the fuck? Why did I just say that? Oh my god, I just ruined all my chances with Baekhyun. Oh my god I’m a fool. Oh, my-_

Chanyeol’s inner rambling was then caught off by another set of adorable giggles.

 “R-really? Thank you!” Baekhyun said while smiling widely. _Oh my god, Chanyeol just called me cute! He actually complimented me! Wait, was that flirting? Is he flirting with me? Oh my god-_

“Do you want to come inside?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, realizing that they have been talking right outside the doorway and they were blocking the main entryway with their gayness.

“Oh! R-right, yeah.” Baekhyun responded, suddenly flustered by his own stupidity. Chanyeol stepped to the side to let Baekhyun enter the house, and Baekhyun was suddenly overwhelmed by the amounts of alcohol, bodies, and pounding music. It almost made him dizzy and want to tap out immediately, but he turned his head and saw Chanyeol right next to him, and he got a burst of confidence.

“Do you want to, maybe get a drink?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, after closing the door and moving just a tad bit closer to him. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and smiled.

“Sure!” Baekhyun did not know where that came from, honestly. He’s never drunk anything alcoholic in his life before, and he was actually really scared of touching alcohol for the first time at a wild high school party; but, hey, if your longtime crush asks you to get a drink with them, you fucking get a drink with them.

 

***

 

Part of Jongin, really regretted going to the party with Sehun, since all he was currently was doing was standing behind Sehun who was talking to various people. He looked over at Baekhyun who looked like he was having the time of his life with Chanyeol and couldn't help but feel jealous at how much fun he was having compared to Jongin.

 _I just need to loosen up._  

“Do you want a drink? I can make you a non-alcoholic drink if you want.” Sehun said as he put his hand on Jongin’s lower back and led him towards the kitchen.

“You don't need to do that. I can have a regular drink.” Jongin replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“You mean one with alcohol?” Sehun asked, completely shocked and taken aback when Jongin slowly nods his head.

“Our Jongin is growing up.” Kris laughed as he slapped Jongin on the back, a little bit too hard.

“Well, come on then, let's take your alcoholic virginity away.”Sehun laughed as he pushed Jongin towards the kitchen once again. The younger opened up a few drawers, before pulling out a clear bottle and a regular bottle of sprite. Jongin watched in awe as Sehun mixed together the drinks and handed it over.

“Why did you add sprite?” Jongin asked, looking at the drink he was suddenly holding in confusion. Sehun dumped the rest of the bottle in and mixed significantly less sprite as he stepped closer to Jongin 

“It would be way too strong if I didn't.” Sehun winked. “Now drink up.” He persuaded as he put his own drink to his lips. It took Jongin a second to get rid of his hesitations. All he could think about were how his parents would be devastated if they found out. 

“But what if my parents find out?” Jongin asked, looking up at Sehun with puppy-dog eyes. 

“I won't let that happen, baby boy.” Sehun replied as he stepped just a little bit closer to the older. He gulped before staring down at the ominous liquid before him. _Just do it, Jongin it's not that hard._  He threw away his doubts for a second before finally putting the cup to his lips. He tipped his head back and let the bitter taste fill his mouth. At first, he thought it was disgusting, it was strong and bitter and caught him off guard, but then the sprite kicked in and added a certain sweetness that made up for the bad start. 

“Wow.” Jongin gasped when he finally put the cup down. 

“Good right?” Sehun had to stop the smile that spread on his face when he saw Jongin smiling so… happily.

“Mmhmm.” Jongin replied, but it was muffled by him putting the cup to his lips again.

“More.” Jongin slammed the empty cup onto the countertop.

“Okay okay.”Sehun chuckled as he prepared another drink for Jongin.

 

***

 

That one drink started it all. At first he grabbed the red solo cup that Chanyeol gave to him, not knowing what was inside. After taking his first sip, he realized that it must have been some sort of alcohol mixed with Coke, and honestly, it didn’t taste bad. So, Baekhyun reached for another drink, and another, and another, and another…. And another, until he was completely wasted. Chanyeol wanted to stop him, he really did, but he was really having a lot of fun. He finally got to spend time with Baekhyun, and they were making good conversation. Maybe it was the alcohol that gave Baekhyun all that liquid confidence, but damn Chanyeol was fucking whipped for him and he honestly couldn’t say no after Baekhyun continued to say “Pleeeease, just one more!”

So, there Baekhyun was, wasted as fuck, stumbling on words and his own two feet, Chanyeol having to literally grab onto him so he wouldn’t fall face first. 

And then, the songs started to play. There was already music playing, but now the music all of a sudden turned to Baekhyun’s favourite songs. And, everyone knows that a drunk plus their favourite songs equals a lot of dancing. Usually awkward dancing, but Baekhyun was a cheerleader, and he had all of his liquid confidence, so in the eyes of many, he was fucking killing it. Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare because Baekhyun looked so damn hot in those tight jeans and that damn v-neck.

“Chanyeooooll!” Chanyeol snapped out of his gay trance when he heard Baekhyun slur out his name and walking (stumbling) towards him.

“Can I tell you that,” Baekhyun managed to get out, all of his words becoming jumbled messes, but Chanyeol could still make out what he was saying.

“That, you’re really hot. Like really really hot.” Baekhyun said, bursting into a fit of giggles. Chanyeol’s heart rate sped up and he could feel his face growing hot. Baekhyun stared at him and started laughing yet again.

“You look like a tomato!” Baekhyun basically screamed out, laughing once again. Chanyeol smiled and started laughing with him because _oh my god this kid is too much._

“Now you’re a happy tomato!” Baekhyun smiled and looked deeply into Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I like it when you smile.” Chanyeol then said out loud. Baekhyun kept looking at Chanyeol, his drunken mind barely able to process Chanyeol’s words, but he managed.

Baekhyun then smiled again, leaning closer to Chanyeol.

“I guess I’ll smile extra for you!” Baekhyun said, giggling again. In Baekhyun’s drunken state, he didn’t really realize that maybe his head spinning was a bad sign, and maybe he should have realized that he started stumbling a bit more, and maybe he should have caught himself, but it was ultimately too late.

Baekhyun’s knees gave out and his vision blurred, and before he knew it he completely passed out. Chanyeol, being literally an inch away from him, caught him before he could reach the ground, but now he had a passed out twink in his arms and his friend was nowhere to be seen. 

Chanyeol was freaking out, just a little bit. 

Okay, maybe he was freaking out a lot. He tried to process what exactly just happened in his mind and how the fuck he’s going to deal with this situation. He has  Baekhyun, his crush, literally laying on his arms, completely passed out, and he can’t just drive him home because he has no fucking clue where he lives. He also has no fucking clue where Sehun or Jongin went, who were the ones that brought Baekhyun here in the first place.

Chanyeol then decided that the only thing he could do at that moment was bring Baekhyun to his house.

 After practically hauling Baekhyun out of the party, getting some questioning glances from some people, he laid Baekhyun down on the back seats of his car and he drove off to his home.

Getting Baekhyun out of the party was half the battle, now Chanyeol had to try to get Baekhyun inside his house, up the stairs, and into a bed for him to sleep in. Baekhyun, even though he’s small, was pretty hard to carry up a flight of stairs. Chanyeol is pretty fit, but carrying another human who weighs a few pounds less than you do up a flight of stairs is pretty hard. Nonetheless, Chanyeol made it to his bedroom with Baekhyun still in one piece.

Chanyeol placed Baekhyun on his bed, shortly after realizing that he can’t sleep in the same bed as Baekhyun, that’s skipping like three bases already! So, Chanyeol, being the gentleman he is, decided to sleep on the floor next to his bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable option for him, but he did it anyways because of Baekhyun.

  
  


***

 

In hindsight it probably wasn't a good Idea to give Jongin so much alcohol. Since it was his first time drinking, Sehun wasn't aware that Jongin was such a lightweight and that the slightest amount of alcohol would horribly intoxicate him. And that's how he was left in his current situation; trying to find Jongin after he disappeared. It was not a good idea to leave a newly drunken person alone, especially when it was someone like Jongin, who was so naive yet drop dead gorgeous.

He finally found Jongin sitting on the couch, spaced out, emptily staring out onto the dance floor. He noticed someone sitting next to him though, although it didn't strike him as odd since he wasn't near Jongin but near his drink. However, he sprung into action when he saw the man dropping something into his precious Jongin’s drink. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Sehun said angrily stomping up to the man who had just tried to roofie Jongin.

“How is this any of your business. Are you two dating or something?” The man had the audacity to laugh at Sehun as the younger reached down and grabbed Jongin.

“No, but he is mine. Come close to him again and you’ll fucking regret it.” Sehun spat out before dragging Jongin away. He desperately needed to clear his mind after that quick incident and decided to pull Jongin outside. The older seemed to get the idea and once they were outside, he promptly collapsed on the grass. 

“Are you alright?” Sehun said as he knelt down next to Jongin.

“M’ fine. The grass is cold.” Jongin mumbled, his words getting slurred together. “Come next to me.” He demanded as he grabbed Sehun’s sleeve and pulled him down towards the ground. Sehun hit the floor with a groan before spreading himself out on the grass. Jongin was right it was cold and nice. 

It felt amazing to just pause and look up at the stars for once. To just be calm and not worry about the onslaught of stresses that every day brought, and just be still. He turned and looked at Jongin, who was peacefully staring at the stars with his eyes half open, his breath coming out in short, soft puffs.

“You know.” Jongin said turning to look at Sehun. “I don't _actually_ hate you. I just think that you are really cool and it's really overbearing sometimes. Like how can someone be so so _hot._ ” Jongin said speaking very animated about Sehun’s overwhelming charms.

“Okay okay, whatever you say babe.” Sehun laughed at Jongin who was honestly just babbling at this point.

“Oh oh, you know I actually like it when you call me pet names. It's really hot.” Jongin giggled before he suddenly gasped out. “Just like you.”

“You really think that?” Sehun said placing his hand on Jongin’s waist as the older scooched forward into Sehun’s arms. 

“Yeah, I’m a liar aren't I.” He giggled before nodding off.

 

***

 

Morning came and Baekhyun woke up with a splitting headache. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and inspected the room he was in. It took a few minutes to adjust to the light, but once he did Baekhyun nearly jumped out of the bed. 

_This isn’t my room. I’m in someone else’s room! I’m in someone else’s bed! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-_

Baekhyun looked to his side and found a strange lump of bed sheets on the ground, but wait, this wasn’t just any strange lump of bed sheets. Upon further inspection, Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was sleeping inside that weird lump of bed sheets.

_Oh my god! Chanyeol is here! I’m in Chanyeol’s room! Oh my god, did we- did we have… sex?_

Baekhyun shut his eyes hard and shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind. All of the possible wrong outcomes came flooding into his mind. 

 _What if we did have sex? What if I said something completely stupid last night and now he hates me? God, I’m such an idiot! I shouldn’t have drunk so much!_  

Baekhyun needed to get out of Chanyeol’s house, and quickly. He needed to leave, he couldn’t stand being in the same room as him after thinking about all the worst things that might have happened because _what if they were true?_

Baekhyun tried to move out of the bed, but a sudden wave of pain came to his head and he fell right back down on the bed. His headache was killing him and it hurt to even think about what would happen next as he stared down at Chanyeol.

 

***

 

The first thing Jongin remembers when he wakes up is pain. Pure, unadulterated pain. The light streaming in from the windows hurt, the tick from the clock hurt, the breathing next to him hurt. Wait, breathing? He sat up in confusion at whose bed he was currently in because he does not remember his bedroom being half as this luxurious. Then his eyes fall on the body next to him. He notices Sehun lying in bed right next to him, perfectly happy under the white sheets.

“What the fuck?” Jongin shouts at the top of his lungs since that seems like the only logical thing to do in such a situation. 

“What the fuck?” Sehun groans as his eyes slowly flutter open.“Oh, good morning babe.” 

“What do you mean good morning babe? What is going on? Where am I?” Jongin rambles on before Sehun stops him.

“So you mean you don't remember last night?” Sehun smirks as he pushes himself to a sitting position. 

“I don't remember anything.” Jongin deadpans as he tries to remember something from the night before. 

“So you don't remember…” Sehun starts to say as he suddenly grabs Jongin’s wrists and pushes him down onto the bed. Sehun’s breath fans out on Jongin’s face as he slowly drops closer until their lips are mere centimeters apart. “This?” Jongin stays still in fear of what will happen next. Did he do something with Jongin? Oh god.

“I’m just messing with you nothing happened.” Sehun laughed as he sat back up. “You should have seen your face.” Jongin grabs the nearest pillow and hits Sehun with it.

“By the way, who's house is this?” Sehun asks, gesturing at the very expensive looking decor before, from the looks of it, they were obviously way richer than Jongin.

“Oh this is my house.” Sehun replies nonchalantly as he casually gets out of bed.

“What the fuck?”


	3. Snowy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops,,,,,,
> 
> (the eye of the storm) 
> 
> quick warning in advance we are sorry so much happens in the chapter
> 
> also once this hits 1000 hits we have a big surprise!!

“Oh this is my house.” Sehun replied nonchalantly as he casually got out of bed.

“What the fuck?” Jongin exclaimed as he sit up, his head spinning from moving so quickly.

“I think that's the first time I’ve heard you actually curse.” Sehun giggled while covering his mouth.

“That's not important. You mean to tell me that this beautiful house is yours, Sehun?” Jongin asked while slowly turning around and getting out of bed.

“What type of house did you think I lived in?” Sehun asked with a smirk as he leaned against the bedpost of the huge canopy bed.

“To be honest I thought you were homeless.” Jongin challenged.

“Well, I’m quite offended to hear that.” Sehun said as he stepped forward, forcing Jongin to take a step back. He continued to step forward until he had finally pressed Jongin against the wall. Jongin however, was on the brink of having a mental breakdown when Sehun started leaning in. Part of him really really _really_ wanted to kiss Sehun.

It was almost scary how easy it was for Jongin to forget about all his morals and give in to kiss the devil. He just thought about how his parents would be so disappointed in him, but even that didn't get rid of the sheer want and need to kiss Sehun. _Don't be a coward._ He was so close to giving in and kissing Sehun, when the door opened.

“Sehun?” A voice said but Jongin couldn't see who it was since Sehun’s body was blocking his vision.

“Yes, Junmyeon?” Sehun said not taking his eyes off Jongin’s.

“You have a phone call.” The voice responded.

“It can wait.” Sehun waved him off in a desperate attempt to get rid of Junmyeon.

“It really can't. I suggest you answer it because if not, your father will be very angry." The voice, Junmyeon, said but honestly it sounded more like a demand.

“Of course.” Sehun groaned and slammed the wall next to Jongin before walking away and leaving Jongin in this huge room. He stood in shock for a second, taking in his surroundings and what just happened. Now Jongin was confused on what to do in a situation like this. Was he allowed to look around Sehun’s huge room or was he to stay and wait for Sehun to return?

He decided since he was throwing his morals out the window maybe he could look around Sehun’s room a little bit. He pushed himself off the wall and towards the center of the big room. It was kind of funny how the room was so white and pure, the walls and carpet were white along with the bed and the furniture, yet Sehun was the complete opposite.

He noticed his clothes, folded and neatly placed on the bedside table, and finally realised he wasn't wearing his own clothes. He looked down at the grey sweatpants and sweatshirt he was currently wearing and was confused as to why he didn't notice earlier. The sweatshirt was way too big on him and had the name of a college he had never heard of.

He walked over to the huge windows that lined one wall and was immediately taken aback by what he saw. In front of him there was a massive driveway that looped around a large fountain. _Wow._ Jongin thought to himself. From what Jongin could gather so far, Sehun was insanely rich, unless the younger was lying and this wasn't actually his house. He easily beat Jongin out and it was kind of disappointing.

On the opposite wall of the bed, there was a dresser with various trinkets and small boxes decorated the surface. He picked up one of the boxes and tentatively opened it to find copious amounts of weed. _Of course._ He caught a whiff of the noxious odour the weed emitted and gagged as he placed the box back on the table.

“Someone’s eager.” Sehun said, from the doorway before walking closer to Jongin. “Do you want to try it?” Jongin quickly shook his head no, and Sehun laughed.

“I didn't think so.” Sehun said before closing the distance between them. He put both of his hands on Jongin’s waist before pulling his other hand up the older’s body and gently caressing his cheek. _Can't back out now._ Everything was moving so agonizingly slow, it made Jongin want to just grab Sehun by the collar and smash their lips together. Of course, he could never have the courage to do so, but he just wanted things to move faster.

“Breakfast is ready, hurry up!” The same voice called from outside the room.

“Of fucking course it is.” Sehun cursed as he turned around and walked towards the door. “We will finish this later.” He spun around and pointed at Jongin, before walking out of the door. Jongin stood in shock for a second as he thought about what had just happened, and how he was so close to kissing Sehun. _God, when did I become so needy?_

“Do you want me to follow you or…?” Jongin shouted out the door as he still stood in Sehun’s room.

“Of course, you Spork. There's food for you too. Sehun called back. Jongin took a tentative step out of Sehun’s room and found himself in a hallway that opened up to the regal-looking stairs to the foyer. He saw Sehun a couple feet away and quickly ran up to catch up with him.

“Are you sure this is your house?” Jongin asked when he caught up with the younger.

“I can't believe you doubt me.” He laughed as he threw an arm around Jongin. He led the older down the stairwell and into a marble kitchen, where a man was standing behind the counter island.

“Sehun, who is this?” The man asked as he placed two plates of food on the table.

“Jongin.” He simply responded as he kicked his chair out and took a seat.

“Well, Jongin it's nice to meet you. I’m Junmyeon.” Junmyeon said as he walked over and held his hand out for Jongin to shake.

“Nice to meet you too.”  Jongin responded, as he gratefully shook Junmyeon’s hand. _So this was the man Sehun had been talking to earlier._

“I work for the Oh family, and I make sure Sehun doesn't get into _too_ much trouble while his parents away.” Junmyeon explained as he walked back to the counter and cleaned the marble surface with a rag. “Feel free to eat, and you can always ask for more.” Junmyeon said when he noticed Jongin had yet to start his food.

“Sehun what time is it?” Jongin said looking over at the younger.

“Its 2:47, why?” Sehun replied with a mouth full of food. Oh shit. Jongin’s parents were most likely freaking out at this point. He pat his pockets to find his phone wasn't there. No surprise there since he wasn't wearing his own clothes anyways.

“I really have to get home, like now.” Jongin said while trying to calm the panic that was rising throughout his body. He quickly stood up before he was stopped by Sehun lightly pushing him back to his seat.

“Calm down and finish your food. I’ll drive you after.” Sehun said before turning back to his own meal. Jongin tried to calm himself down and started shovelling food down his throat. The food was amazing and Jongin would have definitely enjoyed it more if he wasn't worried about his parents burying him alive.

“I assume you two used protection.” Junmyeon piped up from the kitchen making Jongin choke on his food, Sehun pausing before bursting into laughter at Jongin’s response.

“W-we didn’t do anything last night. We have never done anything at all.” Jongin said between fits of coughing.

“Oh really?” Junmyeon said sounding weirdly surprised as he started washing the dishes.

“Not yet.” Sehun mumbled and winked at Jongin, only to be greeted with a slap on the shoulder.

“Well, if you two ever decide to, you know, do something, tell me and I can buy you whatever you need.” Junmyeon said and Jongin had never wanted more than to disappear into a puddle on the floor. Junmyeon turned off the tap and walked out of the room, leaving the room silent, save for Sehun’s laughter echoing off the high ceiling.

“Okay okay, I’ll take you home now.” Sehun said, still trying to stifle his laughter as he stood up and walked Jongin to the door.

“Oh wait, before you leave, here are your clothes.” Junmyeon exclaimed as he walked down the stairs and passed Jongin his clothes from the night before.

“Thank you.” He muttered before Sehun placed his hand on the small of Jongin’s back and led him to the garage. Honestly, at this point, he wasn’t surprised to see that the garage was full of expensive cars. Sehun grabbed a pair of keys off one of the tables and unlocked a light blue Lamborghini that would make even his father green with envy.

Jongin couldn’t help the smile that slid onto his face as he got into the very expensive car. Sehun stuck the keys in and turned, causing the engine to roar to life. He reached over and took out a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment, slipping them over the bridge of his nose.  The garage door opened with a touch of a button and led to the driveway that Jongin had seen earlier. Sehun took no time, pulling out of the garage and into the driveway.

Jongin barely had time to look at the scenery before Sehun was at his front gates. He opened the gates and zipped onto the main road. Now that he was on the road he noticed they were on the same street as Luhan’s house from the night before. Sehun reached down and turned on the radio and some horribly loud rock music streamed from the speakers. With the speed of the car, they were at Jongin’s house in no time.

“Do you want me to walk you?” Sehun turned and asked while placing his hand on Jongin’s inner thigh, and pulling him a little closer.

“No, If my parents see you they will throw a fit.” Jongin replied.

“Then I’ll see you later, baby boy.” Sehun replied still not letting go of Jongin’s thigh.

“Yeah, bye.” Jongin started to turn away. _Don't be a coward,_ He thought, and finally made up his mind. He spun back around and grabbed the back of Sehun’s neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Nothing too big, just a chaste kiss. His face went bright red and he grabbed his close and ran for the door. 

“Jongin, What took you so long?” Jongin’s mother scolded, right when he entered the house.

“Sorry Mother, We got caught up playing Overwatch.” Jongin lied and kicked off his shoes before running to his room.  He collapsed onto his bed, unceremoniously dropping his clothes from the night before onto the floor.

“What the fuck?” Jongin whispered to himself. He was in the midst of having an identity crisis all thanks to Sehun. His entire life he had always been the little church boy who had listened to his parents and he was very aware of that. He had his entire life planned out. He was going to finish high school and go to law school to become a lawyer, and later on, he would get married and have kids.

He was going to have a quaint and quiet life, and he was honestly fine with that. It was boring but, It’s what his parents did, and what he thought he had to do.

But Sehun changed all of that.

Sehun opened doors that Jongin himself would have never dared to open. It was kind of terrifying how Sehun had managed to change his life so easily. Now Jongin subconsciously longed to be with Sehun. Even though the younger, was the embodiment of sin itself, he couldn't help but want to be near him. 

It had gotten to the point where Jongin couldn't imagine a life without Sehun. He couldn't imagine a school day where Sehun wasn't constantly bothering him. He wouldn't admit it but he had grown to love Sehun’s incessant pestering. He even found it slightly endearing.

He had read in the bible how the devil tried many times to draw people to sin, and now he was kind of understanding the appeal. Sehun was mysterious and lustful in everything that he did, but underneath that, there was a certain sweetness that kept Jongin coming back for more. 

It was almost funny how Sehun had managed to get Jongin to abandon his morals so quickly. They had only known each other for two weeks yet Jongin so badly wanted to kiss him. He knew that it would be incredibly frowned upon, but maybe that's what made him want to do it so badly. The thought of doing something you weren't supposed was so enticing, it was driving Jongin mental.

He thought back to their kiss in the car. Sehun’s lips had been so plush and soft against his own. It made him want more, no it made him _need more._ Jongin threw his hands over his eyes, as his mind started wandering to dirty places. How did Sehun manage to wreck him this much? He groaned and let his arms fall behind his head.

“Oh god.” Jongin cursed, as he sat up and noticed the tent in his pants. Now, of course, this wasn't the first time he had gotten a boner, he was a hormonal teen but it was still annoying as ever. He decided it was time to take a shower since he could almost feel the layer of grime from both the party and his thoughts. 

He got up and walked into his bathroom and stripped his clothes. He turned on the water and struggled to find a nice balance between hot and cold. He gave up trying to find a happy medium and instead settled for lukewarm water since he didn't feel like burning his skin today.

He grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing down his body and let his mind wander. His thoughts went right back to Sehun’s lips. He couldn't get over how soft they were and how they left him wanting more and more, and _god_  he wanted to know how they would feel wrapped around his- _Oh my god what the fuck_? Jongin tried his best to pry his mind away from such dirty thoughts but he horribly failed.

He groaned and gave in, letting one hand slip down and grab his hard length as he thought about Sehun’s lips.

 

***

 

Baekhyun was having a mental breakdown, to say the least. He had a splitting headache, he doesn’t remember anything that happened last night, and he was laying in bed… in Chanyeol’s room.

Baekhyun being Baekhyun, he decided to go down the darkest possible route, imagining Chanyeol and him doing… unspeakable things together. He blushed furiously, shaking his head in an attempt to stop the dirty thoughts from entering his head.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but try to imagine what it would be like, with Chanyeol on top of him, kissing his neck sensually, his fingers caressing-

_No! Stop it! Come on Baekhyun, focus. What do I do? I can try to sneak out, but my head hurts so much I won’t be able to focus, and how will I be able to get home? I don’t even know which area of town I’m in, if I’m in town at all-_

Baekhyun’s endless train of thought was interrupted by the _sweet_ sound of Chanyeol groaning as he started to wake up. Baekhyun’s eyes immediately widened in realization that _oh my god Chanyeol is waking up, I’m going to have to confront him about…. Last night._

Chanyeol moved around, sitting up slowly, getting used to the sudden light. All Baekhyun could do was freeze in place and stare as Chanyeol started to come to his senses. Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare at Chanyeol’s lightly tousled hair, his half open eyes, his cute pink lips, his-

“Baekhyun?”

  _Frick._

Baekhyun sat up, making eye contact with a very sleepy Chanyeol and instantly regretted it. His mind started racing, suddenly the room felt a lot smaller and a lot hotter. He felt as if he was going to die right on the spot.

 “Are you feeling okay?” Chanyeol spoke up again, his voice deep and raspy, sending chills down Baekhyun’s spine. He had to get out of there as soon as possible. He needed to get away from Chanyeol, because of what happened last night (even if he didn’t know what happened, he just assumed, which of course never ends well).

 “I-I,” Baekhyun stuttered, unable to form the words, his throat going dry. Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and started to get up from his sitting position. Suddenly, Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore, his mind became disconnected from his body, unable to control what was happening. Baekhyun rose to his feet and dashed out the door of Chanyeol’s room.

Chanyeol couldn’t let Baekhyun just leave like that, he knew how early in the morning it was, and how much pain he must be going through, after drinking so much last night, so he ran after him.

“Baekhyun, wait!” Chanyeol called out, stumbling down the stairs, trying to catch up to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t want to stop, he couldn't. He couldn’t face Chanyeol. He knew he ruined everything between them. He should have never gone to that party, he should have never accepted that first drink, he was so stupid!

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, spinning him around to have Baekhyun face him.

 “What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, stepping closer to him. Baekhyun looked down, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze, thoughts of what last night could have been flooding his brain.

Baekhyun shook his head and freed his hand from Chanyeol’s grasp.

 “I know what happened last night, I know what we- what we did.” Baekhyun gulped hard, suddenly feeling emotional. Before last night he was a virgin, never having experienced making love with another man, or another person in general. He wanted to save himself for someone special, at a special time, a time in which he could remember it forever; but, that was taken from him.

A time which was supposed to be special was now ruined. Of course, Baekhyun always imagined his first time being with Chanyeol, if he ever got around to confessing, but he never wanted it to be in a drunken state, for it to be forgotten. Maybe it was just Baekhyun being dramatic, but he couldn’t help it.

Before he knew it, tears were slowly falling down his cheeks.

Now, Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. Baekhyun was crying, on his way out of his house, and Chanyeol didn’t even know why.

“Baekhyun, wh-what? What are you saying?” Chanyeol reached out to touch Baekhyun’s shoulder, but Baekhyun pushed it off. Chanyeol froze, his heart feeling as if it’s been just shattered into a million pieces.

“You took advantage of me, you used me,” Baekhyun responded, turning around, starting to walk out of Chanyeol’s house. Before walking out the door, Baekhyun turned his head to look at Chanyeol one more time.

 “Don’t ever speak to me again." 

And he walked out the door, leaving Chanyeol and last night’s memories behind.

Chanyeol froze, unable to process what just happened. Baekhyun just… left. He left, saying that Chanyeol took advantage of him, he left without letting Chanyeol explain what _really_ happened, he left with Chanyeol’s heart.

 

***

 

The shower had left Jongin dirty than he had planned, and a tad more panicked. Nothing was adding up. He wasn't supposed to like Sehun, so why was he. Then it hit him, why does Sehun want to be with him? 

He tried asking Baekhyun for help but it was to no avail since he wasn't answering the phone. He had to pull out the big guns. He pulled out his phone and dialled the one friend he could really trust. Kyungsoo. He pressed the call button and it rang twice before he answered.

“Whats up?” Kyungsoo asked once he picked up the phone.

“Soo, I’m having a moral crisis.” Jongin groaned as he slid down his wall. 

“What's wrong dude? Also please remind me to never say dude again.” Kyungsoo responded.

“It’s stupid, but I have boy troubles.” Jongin sighed.

“Is this about Sehun? I’ll be over in ten minutes with popcorn and ice cream.” Kyungsoo said, before quickly hanging up. Jongin proceeded to spend the next ten minutes slouched over on the floor, pretending to be dead, because it had gotten to that point.

He was honestly so over having emotions and feelings and he just wanted to hide from his problems. The doorbell rang pulling him out of his thoughts. Seconds later, Kyungsoo came bursting through Jongin’s room. 

“Your parents let me in.” He answered before Jongin even got to ask. He dropped the ice cream and popcorn and plopped down next to Jongin, using the frame of the younger’s bed as a backrest. “So spill the tea.”

“What does that even mean?” Jongin asked, leaning over to his bed and grabbing a pillow.

“How do you manage to be so sheltered?” Kyungsoo faked a whine and in return had to dodge Jongin, hitting him with a pillow. “Tell me whats wrong.”

“I-I don't even know where to start.” Jongin grumbled into his pillow.

“Can I take a wild guess and say that you are developing feelings for Sehun.”

 “How did you know?” Jongin lift his head from his pillow in awe.

“I haven't seen you this distraught since you got a B on your science test. It was pretty easy to guess what was wrong once you told me you had ‘Boy troubles’.” Kyungsoo retorted. “Did anything happen between you two?”

“Well, I decided I was going to try being friends with him and things kind of escalated and now I kind of want to kiss him but I know it's wrong but I still _reaalllyy_  want to kiss him and we almost kissed twice and then I like gave him a peck on the lips but that doesn't count and then I was thinking, why does he want to kiss me? What does he want out of this? I just don-” Jongin let out and rambled on before Kyungsoo finally cut him off.

“Wait wait wait. You kissed him?”

“Yeah, but it was like a peck and it doesn't count.” Jongin groaned. “That's beyond the point. What do you think I should do?”

“Well Jongin, I think every person in the student body -even some teachers, want to kiss Sehun so don't worry, but still I think you and him need to sit down and talk things out.”

“I know, but whenever I’m with him my mind just goes blank." 

“Aw, my baby is in love.” Kyungsoo sang and pulled Jongin into a hug,

“Am not.” Jongin whined and untangled himself from Kyungsoo’s embrace.

“But in all seriousness, do you like Sehun at all? Do you see yourself in a relationship with him?” Kyungsoo asked. Did he? Sure, he liked being around Sehun, everything just seemed so easy with him. He didn't worry about his future or going off course, everything just seemed to fit. But did he like Sehun?

 “Maybe a little.” Jongin face planted his pillow once again to hide his blush.

“Okay, then you two have something to talk about." 

“But I don't want too.” Jongin whined.

“Jongin, I'm being completely serious. I want you two to talk during school on Monday.” Kyungsoo but on his serious face.

 “Okay, mum.” Jongin rolled his eyes.

“Great, now let's watch a shitty drama and finish this food shall we?” Kyungsoo flashed a smile.

 

***

 

“Joy!”

The co-captain of the cheer squad turned around, her red hair accidentally hitting an innocent freshman.

“Baekkie!” Joy squealed, running to meet up with a very distressed Baekhyun.

“I need to tell you something, but we need to go somewhere more private.” Joy understood, following Baekhyun to a private place, that place being the abandoned janitor’s closet that wasn’t used by staff anymore because of the amount of sex and weed that had been done in that specific closet.

Baekhyun and Joy stepped in front of the closet, the surroundings smelling a lot more like weed than before, but they ignored it, having more important matters to attend to. Joy twisted the knob, expecting it to be empty, as usual, but instead, a large cloud of smoke came stumbling out, as well as a very confused looking Yixing.

“Yooo, what the fuck?” Yixing said, his eyes bloodshot and him stumbling around the hall. 

Joy and Baekhyun looked at each other, then back at Yixing, then back at each other. 

“Baekhyun… why-why are you wearing a jetpack?” Yixing’s eyes squinted, seemingly deep in a mental conversation with himself and his second half that happened to have three eyes and a sick mohawk.

“Um, Yixing, do you mind if we use the janitor’s closet for a quick sec?” Joy asked, smiling sweetly, but in a demanding manner. Yixing’s eyes widened as he dropped to his knees. 

“Of course, God, whatever you say, heavenly Father. I’m deeply sorry for the evil I have caused.” Yixing exclaimed, clasping his hands together in a praying motion. Joy just scoffed and stepped around him and into the janitor’s closet, Baekhyun trailing behind her, looking back at Yixing for a quick second (he was still on his knees, mumbling about a dancing pineapple), then joining Joy in the closet.

 Baekhyun closed the door behind him, Joy immediately pouncing on him.

“Spill.” Joy demanded. Baekhyun gulped, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Well… um- I, uh,” Baekhyun stuttered, _damn this is harder than I thought,_ Baekhyun said to himself in his head.

“Basically, I, well- uh, I guess, um-”

“Just fucking tell me what happened!” Joy snapped, annoyed at how irritating her captain was being right now. What could sweet little innocent Baekhyun have done that made him so nervous?

“I had sex with Chanyeol!” Baekhyun blurted out. Joy’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped, unable to make any coherent sounds.

“Well, I think.” Baekhyun then quickly added. Joy then relaxed, slouching a little, putting her hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Joy’s head snapped up to face Baekhyun.

“Tell me everything.”

 

***

Jongin was sitting in the lounge during one of his free periods, trying to find something to do. He had finished all of his work and nothing to waste his leftover time. He pulled out his phone and began aimlessly scrolling through his instagram feed, before something caught his eye. 

He saw Chanyeol posted a picture of him, Luhan and Sehun at the party the night before. He tapped on @oosehun since he was tagged and was hardly surprised to see all of his pictures were dark, party pictures. 

He started scrolling the pictures, fully aware he was now stalking him. He stopped when he started to notice a trend. Almost all of his pictures were of him and different boys, mainly @7_luhan_m which. His heart sunk when he saw a photo of the two of them sloppily making out, from only 2 days ago.

So Sehun didn't like him back. _Does this mean he doesn't actually like me? Does he just want to get into my pants?_

Jongin turned off his phone, and angrily stuffed his backpack and walked over to his history class, which thankfully he didn't have with Sehun. 

Jongin was completely content to ignore Sehun for the whole day but the universe had other plans for him. He successfully ignored him for the better part of the day, but it all came crumbling down when a panicked Chanyeol came running to him in the hallway. 

“Have you heard?” Chanyeol asked.

“What that you and Baekhyun are into BDSM? I still don't know what that is but good for you I guess?” Jongin responded, and Chanyeol groaned dragging a hand down his face

“Me and Baekhyun are not into BDSM.” Chanyeol sighed 

“Are you sure about that?” Kris asked as he walked by the two and slapped Chanyeol on the ass.

“That was not necessary Kris!” Chanyeol shouted and dragged Kris and tao into the conversation.

“It’s all a misunderstanding, and I've been trying to tell Baekhyun that all day but he keeps ignoring me.”Chanyeol explained.

“Wow, that sucks. Bye!” Tao cheerfully said while turning around.

“You guys are such fake friends. I need your help.” Chanyeol groaned as he once again pulled Kris and Tao back into the conversation.

“Please come with me to watch the cheerleading practice, and then I’ll talk to him in the locker room.” Chanyeol practically begged, making it very hard for them to say no.

“Fine, but you owe me.” Tao gave in. “You’ll go too right Kris?”

“I mean I do have a job but sure, anything for you babe.” Kris sighed. _Damn, he really is whipped. Poor kid._

“I’ll go if you want.” Jongin piped in, not sure if the invitation was open to him as well.

“Of course I want you to come, now come on let's go.” Chanyeol said while he dragged everyone to the stadium.

 

***

 

Baekhyun didn’t mean for this to happen, he didn’t mean for everyone to find out what he and Chanyeol did a few days ago. Now, everyone knows, and now he feels like a dirty whore. It’s his fault, really, he shouldn’t have told Joy about what happened because, even though he loves Joy, he knows that she’s in cahoots with Jongdae, the school gossip, and that usually means that when something juicy is spilled, she immediately goes to Jongdae.

From Jongdae, it went to Kris and Tao, then from them, it went to the football team, then to everyone else. Now basically the entire school is talking about how Chanyeol and Baekhyun “supposedly” had some kinky ass sex the night of Luhan’s party.

All Baekhyun wanted to do now was curl up into a ball and die. He couldn’t stand the constant whispers and side comments. He was losing his goddamn mind over this, and it was all his fault.

He wanted to blame Chanyeol, he wanted to blame him so badly, he wanted him to feel terrible about what he did, but he couldn’t bring himself to. A small side of him knew that something was not quite right with his assumption of Chanyeol taking advantage of him. If they really had sex, then why were their clothes still on? Why was Chanyeol sleeping on the floor?

The fact of the matter is, Baekhyun didn’t know what actually happened, he had jumped to conclusions and he caused this whole mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to face Chanyeol, not after what he said to him.

Baekhyun buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled scream of frustration.

“You good?” Kyungsoo asked, averting his attention from his math homework to his friend that was currently struggling.

“Noooo.” Baekhyun said, his face still in his hands, sounding like a small depressed puppy. Kyungsoo would have shed a tear if he still had emotion left in his body.

Kyungsoo blanked, unknowing of how to take care of a suffering human. He was never really good at _feelings._ When someone was upset or angry and they needed help, he usually stayed away and let others take care of it, it wasn’t his problem. But, now, it kinda is his problem.

His best friend is currently having a total mental breakdown right next to him and he has to do something. He can’t just sit there, staring at his friend as his sanity slowly slips from his body.

So, Kyungsoo did was he does best, he awkwardly patted Baekhyun’s shoulder in an attempt to console him. Hey, he’s trying his best.

Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo with tear stained eyes and at that moment, Kyungsoo knew, Baekhyun had fucked up. 

“I’m such an idiot, Soo.” Baekhyun said, shifting his body so he was now fully facing Kyungsoo.

“I would say ‘no you’re not’ in an attempt to comfort you, but we both know I’d be lying.” Kyungsoo responded. Baekhyun smiled a pitiful smile, which made Kyungsoo mentally smack himself. _You idiot, this isn’t how you comfort a friend._

“I fucked up, Soo, I really did.” Kyungsoo nodded in understanding, he knew already what the fuck was up.

“Come on, tell me.” Kyungsoo urged, hoping to relieve Baekhyun of some of his stress.

“So, a few nights ago I went to Luhan’s party with Jongin-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold the fuck up. _Jongin_ went to a _party_?” Kyungsoo asked in disbelief. The Jongin that he knew would literally never. He wore sweater vests for fucks sake!

“Yeah, I know, it was that Sehun guy that convinced him, and since I knew Chanyeol would be there I obviously tagged along.” Baekhyun continued, Kyungsoo rolling his eyes because _of course Baekhyun would go to a party if Chanyeol was there._  

“So I get there and I kinda...bump into Chanyeol, and then we start to talk and one thing leads to another and now I’m drinking alcohol and I just, don’t stop, and then I wake up and I’m in Chanyeol’s bed and I have a splitting headache and I don’t remember anything and I just-”

“Whoa, slow down, breathe.” Kyungsoo said, cutting Baekhyun’s rambling off. Baekhyun took deep breaths, trying to calm down his hammering heart beat.

“I think Chanyeol and I- I think we had sex.” Baekhyun said quietly, covering his face with his hands to hide his red face.

Kyungsoo sighed, “You really are an idiot.”

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, his eyes basically pleading Kyungsoo for help, he was desperate, he was a complete mess, he _needed_ help.

Kyungsoo sighed again, “You’re getting worked up over nothing, Baek.”

Kyungsoo adjusted his position so he could fully face Baekhyun.

“That morning, was Chanyeol sleeping in the same bed as you?” Baekhyun slowly shook his head ‘no.’

“Were you two naked?” Baekhyun shook his head again.

“Did you have any pain in your lower back?” Baekhyun shook his head yet again.

“Then what the fuck Baekhyun? Did you think that you two had sex then put all your clothes back on and Chanyeol slept somewhere else?” Baekhyun looked down, feeling even more stupid.

“I don’t even know what happened that night.” Baekhyun confessed. Kyungsoo threw his hands in the air in frustration.

“Oh my fucking god, Baekhyun. You need to talk to Chanyeol, at least let him explain himself. He knows what happened that night, and trust me, he wouldn’t lie to you,” Kyungsoo said to Baekhyun, trying to knock some sense into that fucker.

Baekhyun slowly nodded, “You’re right, I need to talk to him.” Kyungsoo smiled and pumped his fist in joy.

“That’s my boy!” Kyungsoo said, putting his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 Baekhyun smiled, _I can do this._

 

***

 

 _Of course,_ Jongin thought to himself when he saw Sehun lounging on the bleachers with Luhan and surprisingly Minseok in tow. He had almost survived a day ignoring Sehun but the stars were not in his favour.

“What is Sehun doing here?” Jongin whispered to Chanyeol.

“I texted him and told him to come.” Chanyeol responded. Of course, he would. Sehun was his best friend after all. He internally groaned as they walked up to the others and took a seat. He sat down behind Sehun.

“So what's your plan Chanyeol?” Kris asked while he slung an arm around Tao.

“I’m going to talk to him in the locker room and explain everything.” Chanyeol said trying to muster up all the courage he could manage.

“Wait that's it? I thought you were finally going to ask the twink out?” Kris said, earning a slap on the shoulder from Chanyeol.

“Can we please stop calling him a twink?” Chanyeol asked.

“We will once he stops being one.” Tao laughed. 

“Um, in all seriousness, I think you should ask Baekhyun on a date.” Jongin chimed in.

“Oh my god, that is way too risky. What if he says no?” Chanyeol started to panic.

“Trust me, he won't. I can tell you that for a fact.” Jongin gave Chanyeol an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah have you seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like are the only thing it the room.” Kris said, almost sounding a bit jealous but then again who wouldn't be, when your quote on quote boyfriend was constantly fucking other guys. 

“Are you guys sure?” Chanyeol asked.

“Positive.” Jongin responded and Kris and Tao nodded. It stayed silent for a bit before Jongin turned to minseok.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asked a very confused looking Minseok.

“Luhan brought me. I’m not really sure why.” Minseok said as he looked back at Jongin.

“You are friends with Luhan?” Jongin said, suddenly very confused on how he completely missed out on their new friendship.

“Well, he follows he around everywhere and won't stop, so I decided we might aswell be friends.” Minseok shrugged as he spun back around to focus on the practice. _So he is kind of in the same situation as me._ Jongin tried his best to focus on the practice, but it was extremely hard to do so.

In front of him was Sehun with his arm wrapped around Luhan. Sehun had his head buried in Luhan’s neck and was kissing all over it. His blood boiled as the younger reached up and kissed Luhan. Jongin tried to calm himself down but it was nearly impossible. He got up and tapped Sehun on the shoulder, forcing him to pull away from Luhan.

“Come with me.” Jongin led Sehun down the stairs and behind the bleachers- coincidently the same place they had one of their first encounters.

“Aw, is my baby boy jealous?” Sehun cooed as he stepped forward forcing Jongin to take a couple steps back until he was pressed against the back of the bleachers, flush against Sehun.

“Don’t worry, there’s some for you too.” Sehun whispered, as he leaned in. All of a sudden Jongin wasn’t mad anymore. Instead, he was just sad. The sudden weight of emotions came crashing down on him, and he noticed himself shedding a few tears.

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Sehun asked as he pulled away.

“What even am I to you?” Jongin choked out, before he managed to run away.

 

***

 

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this._

Chanyeol repeated that in his head like a prayer while he was approaching Baekhyun. It was his free period, and he was going to explain everything to Baekhyun, and (finally) hopefully ask him out.

Chanyeol turned the corner and there Baekhyun was, sitting on a seat in the commons room with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol then suddenly started to regret every life decision he’s ever made. His knees started to go weak, his palms sweaty (mom’s spaghetti).

_No, I can do this. Come on Chanyeol! You can do this!_

Chanyeol took a deep breath and started to walk into the commons room, closer to Baekhyun, closer to his confession.

Baekhyun turned his head to see who had just walked in and his eyes met with Chanyeol’s. They both froze, eyes widening.

 _I can do this,_ they both said in their heads.

“Chanyeol.” 

“Baekhyun.” They both said at the same time. They looked down in embarrassment, red tinting their cheeks.

“I need to talk to you.” Chanyeol then said suddenly, a surge of confidence going through him. Baekhyun was caught off guard because _I was gonna say the same thing._

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo and he did a motion with his head as if he was saying “Go for it.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and nodded, getting up from his seat, following Chanyeol to wherever he was planning to take him.

The walk to the locker room was silent, both of them trying to think of what they were going to say to each other. Baekhyun’s mind was too clogged with questions, Chanyeol’s was too filled with anxiety.

They finally got to the locker room, Chanyeol shutting the door behind them, both of their hearts beating harshly in their chests.

Chanyeol turned around to face Baekhyun, his mind racing. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and his clouded mind immediately cleared because holy fuck Chanyeol was so gorgeous. Baekhyun was so damn whipped. 

“I need to explain, about the party, about that night.” Chanyeol said, never breaking eye contact. Baekhyun drew a sharp breath and nodded. 

“I didn’t take advantage of you.”Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun nodded again. 

“I know.” Baekhyun responded, surprising Chanyeol.

 “That’s why I needed to talk to you too. I was so confused and my head wasn’t in the right place, so I assumed the worst, not even stopping to look around and-and I’m so-” Then, Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore, all of the stress, all of the confusion, all of his feelings then spilled.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop his tears, it seemed like all of the shit from the past two days just came tumbling on top of him all at once, and now he was officially breaking down, right in front of Chanyeol.

_Great, now you have officially ruined everything, he’s gonna walk away now and tell everyone how much of a cry baby you are, he’s gonna-_

Baekhyun’s thoughts were interrupted by a pair of long, strong arms wrapping around his small torso. Chanyeol’s long fingers brushed through Baekhyun’s hair softly, whispering comforting words to him. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to bury his head in Chanyeol’s chest and keep crying, letting everything out. Chanyeol didn’t leave, he just kept petting Baekhyun’s hair, hugging him close, making him feel loved.

Baekhyun’s sobs slowed down and he backed away from Chanyeol’s embrace, wiping his eyes.

“I’m-I’m sorry, for everything. I didn’t mean what I said that morning, I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun said, another small sob escaping his lips. Chanyeol smiled and pulled him into another hug. 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not mad, I promise.” Chanyeol said reassuringly.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked, still deep in the embrace. Chanyeol let out a small chuckle, “Of course, you’re too cute to be mad at.” Baekhyun’s cheeks turned red and he backed away from Chanyeol, covering his face with his hands. Chanyeol smiled, _cute._

“Actually, I had something else to talk to you about, too.”

Baekhyun looked up from his hands, meeting Chanyeol’s warm gaze. Baekhyun ran his hand through his hair and nodded, telling Chanyeol to continue. 

Chanyeol bit his lip, scratching the back of his head in anxiety.

“W-well, I wanted to ask you if-if, um.” Chanyeol paused, took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

_Come on, now’s your chance!_

Chanyeol took another deep breath, clearing his mind.

“Do you want to go to the movies with me?” Chanyeol blurted out all of a sudden. The room was silent for a few seconds, Baekhyun trying to process what just happened.

“Wait like a date?” Baekhyun tentatively asked.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol said in a quiet voice, as he reached up and started nervously touching the back of his own neck.

Baekhyun’s mind didn’t want him to believe this was real. _Chanyeol_ just asked _him_ on a _date._ Yep, Baekhyun was going to die, right there, in front of his longtime crush, _who just asked him on a date._

“I-I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine-”

“Yes!” Baekhyun then said, probably a little too enthusiastically. Chanyeol’s eyes widened. _Oh my god, this is actually happening!_

“Really?” Chanyeol asked, still not sure that Baekhyun actually said yes.

“Yes! Oh my god yes!” Baekhyun said again, at this point he didn’t care if he was too enthusiastic. His crush just asked him on date! He felt as if he could explode because of how happy he was.

“Then, I’ll pick you up at around five p.m. on Friday, is that okay?” Chanyeol asked.

“That’s more than okay, that’s perfect!” Baekhyun then rushed to Chanyeol and tackled him in a hug. Chanyeol smiled happily and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun.

“Fucking finally!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun jumped at the sudden sound of Jaebum, the football team’s linebacker, popping out from behind a locker.

Then, all of a sudden the entire cheer squad jumped out from inside the lockers, and so did some of the football players. More football players appeared from the showers, all hooting and hollering and saying things like “It’s about time!” and “Fuck yeah!” 

Baekhyun’s face turned red because _oh my god everyone was listening to what we were saying._ Chanyeol shook his head, putting his arm around Baekhyun, which emitted a little surprised sound from the small boy, and whispered to him, “Come on, let’s go.”

 

***

 

After the fiasco that was today, Jongin was content to just hide under his covers and not think about anything. But once again his thoughts kept creeping in no matter how much he tried to push them away. Just two weeks ago he had hated Sehun and wanted nothing to do with him, yet here he was completely heartbroken and feeling like a fool.

He thought they had something special but seeing him kiss Luhan so easily and without guilt was such a reality check. Maybe he wasn’t meant to be with Sehun after all. Maybe it wasn’t worth it. So why did he feel so horrible? He knew that being with Sehun would lead to nothing but trouble, yet he managed to fall for the man.

Why was he so goddamn naive? He wished he could’ve seen it coming. Maybe then he would’ve ignored Sehun and never made an effort to be friends. Who was he kidding, these past two weeks had been the most fun he had in his life. He made new unlikely friends, did crazy things and even went to a party. Hell, he had even gotten drunk!

Maybe that’s why he felt so terrible now. Because he was utterly devastated and only had good memories to look back on. He so badly wanted to blame Sehun, but it was partially his fault for being so childish and oblivious. Sehun had only been good to him. So why did he feel so awful now?

Jongin groaned at the sheer amount of maybes and whys in his life right now, as he flipped onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. _Great, now I’m crying again._ He let the tears soak into the pillow as he cursed himself for being so ignorant.

“Jongin?” He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar voice in the room. He jolted up and almost screamed when he saw Sehun entering through the window.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked as he sat next to Jongin on the bed. He tried to reach out and touch Jongin, but he merely flinched away from the touch. They sat in silence as Jongin hoped for Sehun to get the message and just leave.

“Do you want to talk?” Sehun asked and was greeted by silence.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun whispered as he looked down at his hands. It was by far the most vulnerable Jongin had seen him.

“Why?” Jongin’s voice cracked as a few tears slipped out. “Why did you lead me on?”

“I didn’t lead you on.” Sehun replied as he turned and looked at Jongin.

“I got close to you, I opened up to you, hell I even kissed you, and you repay me by kissing Luhan right in front of me? That seems a lot like leading me on.” Jongin cried, as tears continued to stream down his face. Sehun stared back at him blankly.

“I didn’t think you cared.” Sehun simply said as he took Jongin into his arms. He tried to resist at first but eventually gave into the embrace.

“I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you, I-.” Jongin said before he hiccupped and cut himself off.

“You what?” Sehun asked, prompting Jongin to continue his sentence.

“I-I think like you.” Jongin whispered just loud enough for Sehun to hear. Sehun replied by kicking off his shoes and pulling Jongin closer. He ran one hand through Jongin’s hair and kept the other one on the small of his back. Jongin cried and cried against Sehun’s chest, completely getting rid of his pent-up emotions. 

He pulled back the blankets of the bed and help Jongin get under, before joining himself. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him close, so that his back was pressing against Sehun’s chest. Sehun peppered kisses all over the back of Jongin’s head and neck.

“I like you too.”

“But you like Luhan.” Jongin said, choking back a sob.

“No, I don't.” Sehun breathed out a little laugh.

“Then why are you always kissing him?” Jongin said, trying his best to not get his hopes up.

“Yeah we used to be friends with benefits, so I’ve always gone to him when things get hard for me.” Sehun explained. “You know, this is my first time liking someone as much as I like you. I’m not used to it.”

Silence.

“I’ll stop going to Luhan if you want.” Sehun whispered, breaking the silence.

“Mhm.” Jongin mumbled.

“Instead I’ll come to you.” Sehun said pulled Jongin closer and burying his face in the older’s neck.

 

***

 

Jongin was not used to waking up next to someone. He relaxed a little when he realised it was just Sehun, but tensed up again when he thought about the previous night's events. What did this mean? Were they dating now? Everything last night was such a spur of the moment decision. He looked over at his bedside table to see, he thirty minutes late for school. He tried to carefully untangle his legs from Sehun’s without waking the younger but it was to no avail.

“Don’t leave.” Sehun mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him back down to the bed.

“Sehun, we’re late!” Jongin said trying to urge Sehun to get up. “And I have to walk to school so, get up.”

“I’ll drive you, so don’t worry, just stay for a little bit.” Jongin had a mental battle before he gave up and decided English lit would just have to wait. He sighed and gave in, letting Sehun cuddle up next to him. They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s presence.

It gave Jongin sometime to think. One would think after a night of intense emotional revelations, that Jongin would at least have some clarity, but boy, would you be wrong. The night left Jongin more distraught than earlier. _What are we? Are we dating?_

“Sehun we should really get going soon.” Jongin anxiously said.

“Fine fine.” Sehun groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Can I borrow a shirt?” Sehun asked as he slipped into his skinny jeans. Jongin rummaged through his drawers before throwing Sehun a plain white tee shirt. After donning his clothes for school, Jongin turned to the mirror and began styling his hair.

Sehun gratefully took and pulled in on and slipped his jacket back on. Jongin was almost jealous since his shirt was a bit too small for Sehun’s broad shoulders. Sehun turned to look at Jongin who was now wearing a sweater vest.

“Oh no.” Sehun said walking towards Jongin. “ No no no no.” He grabbed the end of his sweater vest and pulled it off.

“I am not dating someone who wears sweater vests to school.” Sehun said as he turned and looked through Jongin’s drawers.

“We’re dating?” Jongin stood dumbfounded at Sehun’s statement.

“Well considering we both confessed last night, I’d hope we would be dating.” Sehun laughed as he threw Jongin a simple white button down. “Unless you don’t want to date me.”

“No, I never said that.” Jongin went bright red.

“Okay, now hurry up and change.”

“Turn around.” Jongin responded.

“Aww so cute.” Sehun cooed as he spun around to let Jongin change. Once the latter had finished, Sehun ran his hand through Jongin’s hair, messing up the once meticulously styled hair.

“Much better.” Sehun smiled.

Once they were done Jongin grabbed his backpack and Sehun grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down the stairs and out the door. Thankfully, Jongin’s parents weren't home, so he didn’t have to explain why he was late and why there was a boy in his bed. They entered the powder blue car from earlier and sped over to the school. It was a short drive since Jongin lived relatively close to the school.

Sehun parked right next to the building, already grabbing the attention of the students who had free periods and were milling about outside. He got out and opened the door for Jongin. He slung his arm around Jongin as they entered the building. Everyone was staring at them. He caught Jongdae giving him a thumbs up and Yixing looking high as per usual, but other than that, everyone was looking.

“Everyone’s staring.” Jongin whispered.

“Not that guy- Oh never mind he just looked.” Sehun said as they approached Jongin’s locker. He grabbed his books for his next class and slammed his locker shut.

Okay, are you ready for Art?” Jongin said as he turned and faced Sehun. The latter responded by grabbing Jongin’s cheeks and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Now we’re even.”

 


	4. Rusty Pick-up Trucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi,,,  
> im so soft this chapter is so cute  
> I think soft sekai and chanbaek is going to have to stay a little longer before the dreaded angst occurs ;)  
> anyways enjoy!!!  
> (also chinese sentences are in italics)

 

“Will you stop it?” Jongin snapped at Sehun, who would not stop touching him. “I’m trying to pay attention!”

Ever since class started, Sehun had been touching Jongin non-stop. He was playing with his hair, trying to hold hands with him, touching his shoulder, while the older was just trying to pass art. Jongin was in no way used to skinship, and the constant touching was a huge distraction.

“Pay attention to me instead.” Sehun whined while taking Jongin’s pencil away, effectively stopping the latter from actually doing his work. 

“Stoppp.” Jongin started to whine before Sehun quieted him by giving him a small kiss. Jongin immediately pulled away. Not quite used to the concept of PDA, Jongin went bright red and turned away. Granted it was just a chaste kiss, in the very short time they had been dating, they had never gone farther than small pecks. 

“Give it back.” Jongin subconsciously pouted and grabbed his pencil back.

“Fine, fine I’ll just suffer.” Sehun sighed. 

“If I knew you would be this needy, I would've taken back my confession.” Jongin mumbled. 

“I’m injured.” Sehun scoffed and clutched his heart. Jongin let out a small laugh before returning to his work. He spent the rest of the class absorbed in trying to draw a fucking apple. _Why did I even sign up for art?_

“Why are you looking at me?” Jongin questioned, when he noticed Sehun had been staring at him for quite a while.

“You’re nice to look at.” Sehun simply responded, shrugging his shoulders.

“God, you’re so cheesy.” Jongin hit Sehun on the shoulder.

“Oh so are you two finally fucking? Nice job Sehun!” Kris barged in on the conversation and held his hand up for a high five from Sehun.

“You know it.” Sehun winked, and in return received a glare from Jongin. “Nah, I’m just kidding. Jongin over here finally realised he’s head over heels in love with me.”

“Am not.” Jongin huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Oh so are you two a thing now?” Kris asked.

“Yep.” Sehun said, popping the p and throwing an arm around Jongin, kissing the latter on the cheek for extra effect. Jongin swore he heard Kris mumbled a small “Lucky” before walking back to his seat.

“Poor kid.” Sehun sighed before returning to his work, and Jongin nodded his head. The bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags and ran for the cafeteria. After second period there was Break-also known as hell on earth. If you didn't get there on time, you would miss the muffins, and god forbid you miss the muffins. 

Jongin, however, was more consumed in adding the finishing touches on his work before leaving.

“Come onnn, we are gonna miss the muffins!” Sehun whined.

“Honestly why is everyone so scared of you? You are literally a baby.” Jongin snapped since he was so sick of Sehun constantly whining.

“You are so boring, let's go.” Sehun groaned and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He reached down and picked up Jongin’s backpack with one hand and with the other he pulled Jongin away from his work.

“Sehun, I swear to god.” Jongin warned.

“Listen Jongin, I am not letting you miss any meals because I want you to stay just as thick as you are now.” Sehun grinned as he slapped Jongin on the ass. “So we are getting food now.”

“What the hell?” Jongin squealed as he let Sehun pull him through the hallway and to the cafeteria. As per usual they ran out of muffins as soon as break started, but Baekhyun being the true friend he was, saved one for Jongin.

“Why can't you be more like him?” Sehun glared at Chanyeol who flipped Sehun off as he finished his muffin.

“Well it looks like we have to share.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders and stole Jongin’s muffin, taking a huge bite.

“Wha-” Jongin began to protest but gave up when Sehun gave him a huge smile. He settled to glare at Sehun when the younger finally gave him the muffin back. 

“Come on let's go.” Sehun once again grabbed Jongin, effectively dragging him away. 

“Where are we going now?” Jongin complained. 

“You have a free now right? I want to show you something.” Sehun smiled and dragged him downstairs, towards the arts center of the building. He pulled him deeper and deeper until they stumbled upon a door. Sehun opened the door for Jongin who was immediately taken aback by what he saw. It was a small dance studio, with mirrors lining three of the walls. 

“Woah, are we even allowed to be in here?”Jongin asked as he stepped back outside of the studio. 

“My names on the door, so I would assume so.” Sehun said as he kicked off his shoes and entered the studio. Jongin took a look at the door and sure enough, it said ‘Oh Sehun’, in big letters. “Make sure to take your shoes off before you come in.”

“How did you even get this place?” Jongin asked as he kicked off his shoes and looked around the room. 

“I used to be part of the dance program.” Sehun said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Wait wait, you used to be part of the dance program?” Jongin laughed as he took a seat next to Sehun, who was currently sitting against the only wall in the room. 

“Yeah, I was a killer ballerina.” Sehun deadpanned.

“Seriously, how are people so scared of you?” Jongin laughed.

“I don't know.” Sehun mumbled as he pulled Jongin into his lap.

“What are you doing?” Jongin said, trying to stifle his laughter. Sehun smirked before looking at Jongin’s lips. _Oh god it's happening. He's gonna kiss me. Do I even want to kiss him?_ After a solid four days of waiting, Jongin was finally going to kiss Sehun, he was terrified.

 _What if I suck at kissing? What if he thinks Luhan is better than me, and goes back to him? What if-_ Before Jongin had time to think, Sehun was already backing away. 

 _I don't want to make him uncomfortable_ , Sehun thought as he pulled away.

“Did you do the Math homework?” Sehun said. _I thought we was going to kiss me- wait what math homework?_

“Oh no.” Jongin gasped and climbed out of Sehun’s lap. He grabbed his backpack and took out his laptop.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Sehun chuckled, at Jongin’s frantic movements. Since Jongin was… preoccupied last night with Sehun, he had yet to finish his math homework. 

“Come sit here.” Sehun gestured to his lap.

“No thanks, I’ll sit here.” Jongin sat down next to Sehun on the wall, but he knew once he felt Sehun’s hands on his waist it was over. The younger pulled Jongin into the space between his legs and nestled his head in the nape of Jongin’s neck. Jongin spent the rest of his free period, trying his best to do his work while Sehun peppered his neck with kisses.

  _It's nice, I guess._

 

***

 

“Hey loser,” Luhan said, walking up to Minseok who rolled his eyes in response. 

“What is it?” Minseok said closing his locker and slinging his bag over his shoulders. 

“I’m taking you out tonight.” Luhan said, leaning against the lockers. “We’re going to go to Yixing’s place.”

“And who says I’ll agree?” Minseok challenged.

“I will literally follow you around everywhere until you agree.” Luhan responded, looking too serious for comfort. Minseok scoffed and turned around to go to his bio class. Honestly, he wasn't even surprised when Luhan followed him inside the classroom, forcing the poor kid who sat next to MInseok to move.

“Luhan, you are not in the class, can you please leave?” The teacher said with a dead look on his face. Luhan spun around and glared at the teacher who immediately gave up and turned back to the board. 

“Luhan.” Minseok whined. “Please stop.”

“Nope, not until you decided to come tonight.” Luhan said, resting his head in his hands and looking at Minseok.

“I don’t even know any of your friends.” Minseok protested.

“I’ll let you bring a friend, just please comeee.” Luhan whined.

“Any friend?” Minseok said, letting a sly smile slide onto his face.

 

***

 

“Hey babe, How was bio?” Sehun said as he slid an arm around Jongin. The latter blushed at the pet name, but honestly, he was starting to get used to it.

“It was horrible.” Jongin complained, as he got some books from his locker. 

“I can't relate, I don't even take a science course.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders.

“Wait what?” Jongin spun around.

“Yeah my parents pulled some strings so now I only have to take four classes.”

“Show me your schedule.” Jongin said, holding his hand out. Sehun smiled as he gave his schedule over, and sure enough, he only had four classes each day.

“That’s no fair I have 6.” Jongin pouted, and Sehun pressed a small kiss to Jongin’s lips. _Why isn't he kissing me? Sure, I love the little kissing but why isn't he really kissing me?_

“Come with me to Yixing’s house.” Sehun said while intertwining their fingers.

“I can't, I have to go home with Kyungsoo.” Jongin said, picking up his backpack and slinging it onto his shoulders.

“You can bring him.” 

“I don't think he would want to come.” Jongin began to say before he was cut off.

“What do you mean? Of course I want to come.” Kyungsoo said, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

“See problem solved, now let’s go.” Sehun said practically dragging the two into his car. Kyungsoo was crammed into the back seat, but he didn't seem to mind since he was generally a small person. Sehun started blasting his music and sped out of the parking lot.

The wind was whipping Jongin’s hair in every direction. He turned to look at Sehun, with his blonde hair and sunglasses. They really did make a weird couple, didn't they? Soon enough they made it to Zhang’s Parlour, and the three exited the badly parked car.

“You didn't even try.” Jongin said, referencing the badly parked car on the street. Sehun shrugged in response. Kyungsoo pulled Jongin aside, earning a confused look from Sehun.

“I see you two are dating now.” Kyungsoo whispered as a sly look emerged on his face.

“Yeah?” Jongin whispered back. 

“Why do you seem so down? Isn't this what you wanted?”Kyungsoo asked.

“This is going to sound stupid but...He won’t kiss me, We’ve almost kissed a couple times but each time he pulls away.” Jongin whispered, but before Kyungsoo could even respond Sehun was walking over. 

“Sorry to interrupt your nerd time but It's really cold and I want to go inside.” Sehun complained before the other two sighed and walked into the store. They welcomed the warm interior of the store, but the smell not so much. The place reeked of weed, more so than usual. 

“Wow that's strong.” Kyungsoo took a step back. 

“We don't have to stay, I could probably get Sehun to drive us back.” Jongin began to say before he was cut off by Kyungsoo.

“Don't worry, I’m used to it.” Kyungsoo shrugged, earning a questioning glance from Jongin.

“Congratulations Sehun!” Yixing said, popping out of nowhere and hugging the younger. “I heard you got Jongin to date you.”

“It took a lot of work but yes I did.” Sehun said, faking a curtsey before sitting down dragging Jongin onto his lap. The older tried to protest, but Sehun held two strong hands on Jongin’s waist, stopping him from moving. 

“Oh hey, It’s the twink!” Kris exclaimed from the other couch. Jongin was about to complain when he saw Baekhyun walking in with Chanyeol. 

“Is no one gonna mention that both Minseok and Jongdae are here?” Tao asked pointing to the corner couch where the two were sitting. 

“Wait what are you doing here?” Jongin said turning to face the two.

“Well, Luhan wanted me to come but I didn't want to go alone so I brought Jongdae.” Minseok shrugged.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol exclaimed when he walked in.

“Oh my god, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo walked over to Chanyeol and they began this weirdly intricate handshake.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Sehun asked, sounding just as dumbfounded as everyone else in the room.

“Of course! We were friends in primary school.” Chanyeol explained. 

“Can I talk to you for a second Jongin?” Luhan said piping up out of nowhere.

“I guess?” Jongin said, and Sehun finally released his hips and let the older get up. Luhan led Jongin down a hallway and up the stairs into what seemed to be Yixing’s bedroom. There was an awkward tension between the two as Jongin waited for Luhan to finally speak.

“So you and Sehun are dating now, huh?” Luhan asked and Jongin nodded his head, too intimidated to speak. 

“So I guess you want me and Sehun to stop hooking up?” Luhan asked once again and Jongin slowly nodded his head, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"You could've told me to stop if you wanted.” Luhan said gently grabbing Jongin’s chin and tilting it upwards so Jongin would look into his eyes.

“You know Sehun and I have a complicated relationship, we used to date, and then once we broke up we were friends with benefits. We’ve kind of been through everything with each other, so I guess we just tend to stick to each other. I completely respect that you want us to stop though, it's completely understandable, but can you do me a favour?”Luhan explained.

“Sure.” Jongin responded. 

“Can you help me a little with Minseok? I have no clue how Sehun managed to get you, but can you please help me with Minseok?” Luhan practically begged.

“Of course.” Jongin laughed before Luhan led him back downstairs.

“Sehun watch out, Luhan is trying to steal your mans.” Kris said as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

“You guys are so stupid. ”Luhan rolled his eyes as he walked back to his spot on the couch. ”Except for you Minseok. I love you." 

“Ew gross.” Sehun said pulling Jongin back down to his lap.

“Says the one with the twink in his lap.” Luhan stuck his tongue out.

“Hey!” Jongin protested.

“Don't bring him into this.”  Sehun responded before he was interrupted by Jongin’s phone vibrated in his coat pocket.

“What is it?’ Sehun asked, peering over Jongin’s shoulder.

“It's just Instagram.” Jongin pocketed his phone.

“Wait you have Instagram?” Sehun exclaimed, grabbing Jongin’s phone. 

“Of course I have Instagram. Who doesn't?” Jongin responded, trying to get his phone back.

“Let me follow you.” Sehun said, typing his username into Jongin’s search bar.

“Wait me too!” Tao piped in from across the room, and soon enough everyone was exchanging, snapchats, Instagrams and phone numbers.

“But why does your username say Xiumin in it?” Luhan asked Minseok.

“It's my chinese name.” Minseok shrugged, whereas Luhan gasped.

 _“You speak Chinese?”_ Luhan exclaimed in Chinese, leaving the rest of the boys confused, save for the ones who could also speak the language.

 _“Yeah so does Jongdae.”_ Minseok responded and Luhan slung an arm over Jongdae in return. 

 _“Oh, we are all going to get along.”_ He winked.

“I’m going to make a group chat!” Luhan shouted, and sure enough, everyone was put in a group chat together.

**Cheerleaders, Drug Dealers, and Church Boys**

**Flute Boy:** Welcome to hell hoes

 

 **Kyungsoo:** Why is your name flute boy?

 

 **Flute Boy:** That's a story for another time the real question is y r u using proper grammar?

 

 **Kyungsoo:** Because I’m educated, what’s your excuse?

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Kris exclaimed from the couch. “Soo’s a savage!”

 

 **Snapchat me that bussy:** SDKSDKHFGLDKAGH HE ENDED YOU

 

 **Kyungsoo:** Who the hell was that?

 

 **Flute Boy:** That was Tao lmao

 

 **Kyungsoo:** and why is his name… that?

 

 **Snapchat me that bussy:** Story for another time…………,,.

 

“Why is everyone on their phones?” Yixing said, as he waltzed in and plopped down on the floor. “Let's play a game instead.”

“What type of game?” Jongdae asked, his interest piqued.

“How about never have I ever?” Yixing offered and received a chorus of affirmations across the room.

“Okay, I’ll start.” Tao said putting up his hand and looking around the room to watch everyone do the same. “Never have I ever worn lingerie.” He said looking directly at Luhan. The older stared daggers at Tao as he regretfully put down one finger.

“Fuck you Tao.” Luhan said. “My turn.”

“Never have I ever done BDSM in the basement of a Mcdonald's.” Luhan said, all while looking at Tao. The latter groaned before putting down one finger.

“What the fuck Tao?” Chanyeol said.

“It was one fucking time!” Tao whined. “I’m too sober for this game.”

“I ran out of beer and soju.” Yixing shrugged his shoulders.

“Well then, how about Jongin and Sehun get us some?” Kyungsoo chimed in throwing a knowing wink at Jongin.

“That's the right way of thinking!” Chanyeol said slapping Kyungsoo on the back. “I love ordering Sehun around.”

“Do you wanna go babe?” Sehun whispered into Jongin’s ear, who eagerly nodded. The two stood up and walked out.

Once outside, Sehun intertwined their fingers. Their hands were about the same size, but the way their fingers slotted so well against eachother's would never get boring. Jongin loved the feeling of Sehun’s cold fingers around his, but it was freezing outside, so he was enjoying it a little less right now.

“Are you cold?” Sehun said as snow started softly falling around them.

“A little bit, but it's okay.” Jongin responded rubbing his hands together as his breath came out in puffs.

“It’s not okay.” Sehun said, stopping underneath a streetlight. He took off his scarf and began slowly wrapping it around Jongin’s neck. _So cliche._

“I didn't know you were such a softie.” Jongin whispered as he watched Sehun’s face.

“Oh shut up.” Sehun groaned. Once he finished he put his hands on Jongin’s shoulders. “Much better.” 

“Yeah.” Jongin said not taking his eyes off Sehun’s lips. The younger started leaning in. Time seemed to pass just a little bit slower, the closer they got to each other. Jongin could feel the ghost of Sehun’s lips brushing against his, but the second he got used to the feeling it was gone.

_Why won't he kiss me?_

Before Jongin had a second to process his body's movements, his hands were reaching out and grabbing Sehun’s collar. Squeezing his eyes shut, he finally crashed their lips together. When he finally released Sehun, the younger went stumbling backwards. 

“Wow.” Sehun gasped, fully in shock.

“Sorry, I was- I was just confused why you weren't kissing me.” Jongin said, mumbling towards the end.

“Baby, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.” Sehun explained, taking a step forwards and caressing Jongin’s very red cheek.

“I ruined our first real kiss didn't I.” Jongin sighed, and Sehun chuckled in response. He leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to Jongin’s lips. Sehun’s lips moved against Jongin’s as he tangled one hand in the older's hair and let the other wrap around his waist, pulling him just a little bit closer. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Jongin let them rest on Sehun’s chest. 

Sehun’s kiss was gentle and sweet. It was almost funny how it contrasted him so well. He wasn't nearly as demanding as Jongin thought it would be. It was soft and just… good. They kissed until they were struggling to breathe, and when they pulled away their foreheads were still touching.

“Wow.” Jongin breathed out, his breath clouding in front of them. Sehun pressed one final kiss to Jongin’s lips, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

_I could definitely get used to this._

 

***

 

 

“I’m going to jump off a cliff.” Baekhyun sighed, burying his head into the pillow.

“Baekhyun, it's not that bad.” Jongin said, patting his friends back.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” Baekhyun whined although he was currently sitting in a pile of clothes that looked perfectly fine.

“Do you want me to help?” Jongin asked.

“No, let me help. We both know Jongin has no sense of style.” Sehun chimed in as he stood and walked over from the couch.

“Hey-“ Jongin began to protest before he was cut off by Baekhyun sitting up.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Baekhyun agreed. “Chanyeol is going to be here in fifteen minutes and I still don’t know what I’m wearing.”

“Don’t worry. You’ve got me.” Sehun pat Baekhyun on the back before opening up the closet and getting to work. He spent a lot of time eyeing his clothes before finally picking out a pink pastel sweater and some whitewashed ripped jeans.

“Why these?” Baekhyun said, picking up the clothes and holding them up. “It’s so plain.”

“Since it’s so plain, it’ll show off your natural beauty and also make you look sweet.” Sehun said while rummaging through Baekhyun’s shoe drawer.

“You think so?” Baekhyun asked.

“I know so, now put those on and I’ll do your hair after.” Sehun replied after picking out a pair of white converse. Baekhyun smiled as he practically skipped to the bathroom and got changed.

“Maybe I should take you out on a date...Would you like that?” Sehun said, taking a seat on the bed and wrapping his arms around Jongin. He pressed a couple kisses on the latter's neck before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

“Ew that's gross, go home.” Baekhyun said, emerging from the bathroom.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “If we go home, who is going to do your hair?” 

“True, please don't leave, I need the support.”

“Come here.” Sehun said, beckoning Baekhyun over. He ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s sandy blonde hair and pushed it down so it was falling in his face. He could see why Sehun was styling his hair like this, he looked quite adorable.

Baekhyun was so incredibly nervous. I mean, who wouldn’t be? He was about to go on a date with his crush, the boy he’s been basically in love with since middle school, and he’s _finally_ going out with him. Baekhyun was nervous, but he was also so ecstatic. Maybe, just maybe he could finally call Chanyeol his boyfriend. Baekhyun’s heart swelled at the thought of that.

 _Boyfriend,_ Baekhyun thought, _that sounds nice._

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun’s (gay) train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the sound of two idiots calling his name. Baekhyun whipped his head to face Sehun and Jongin staring at him.

“What?” Baekhyun said softly. Sehun and Jongin both looked out of Baekhyun’s window, looking at a _certain someone_ parked outside Baekhyun’s house. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in realization. _Oh my god, this is actually happening._

“Go get your man.” Sehun said, putting his arm around Jongin’s shoulder.

Baekhyun nodded shyly, _I can do this._

He bounded down the stairs, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he adjusted his sweater, trying to make himself look as good as possible. He has to look his best for Chanyeol. Every time Baekhyun thinks of himself actually going on a date with Chanyeol his heart speeds up a little more. 

 _This is actually happening._ Baekhyun thought, while opening the door.

 _This is actually fucking happening,_ Chanyeol thought while going to knock on the door. Suddenly the door swung open and Chanyeol almost died right on the spot. Baekhyun looked like an actual angel with his white ripped jeans hugging his legs _so nicely,_ his pastel pink sweater that was slightly too big for him, _Baekhyun looks so good in pink,_ and his dirty blonde hair falling over his eyes.

 _I just died and went to heaven,_ Chanyeol thought to himself.

“Hi,” Chanyeol said softly, Baekhyun looked up, his eyes meeting Chanyeol’s and his breath hitched. Chanyeol looked absolutely _gorgeous,_ with his tight black jeans, his navy blue button up that had the first three buttons undone, showing his glorious skin, and his hair pushed back that literally made Baekhyun’s heart stop.

“H-hi,” Baekhyun replied shyly, looking down, playing with the sleeves of his sweater in nervousness. 

“You look beautiful,” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun look up, blush tinting his cheeks. Chanyeol smiled at how cute Baekhyun was. Baekhyun brought his hand, that was currently covered by the long sleeves of his sweater, up to his face and smiled, too. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said, running his hand through his hair, “you don’t look too bad yourself.” Chanyeol playfully put his hand to his chest, pretending he was hurt. 

“Is that all I get? I’m offended.” Chanyeol said, which made Baekhyun start giggling. Chanyeol then decided that Baekhyun’s laugh was the most beautiful thing that he has ever heard, and he would do anything to make him laugh as much as possible.

“Fine, you look really really beautiful, too.” Baekhyun said with a smile. Chanyeol smiled again, and took Baekhyun’s hand, intertwining his fingers with Baekhyun’s. 

“Shall we go?” Chanyeol asked, gesturing with his head towards the black, beat up truck. Baekhyun nodded, currently trying to hide his inner excitement. 

_Holy crap, I’m actually holding Chanyeol’s hand. Oh my god, his fingers are so nice._

“Sorry about the truck, I had to borrow Yixing’s ride because I don’t have a car.” Chanyeol said, looking down in embarrassment. Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand reassuringly.

“It’s perfect,” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, then adding softly, “just like you.” Chanyeol then beamed at that, instantly making him one hundred times happier, if that was even possible.

Chanyeol then opened the passenger’s door with his free hand. Baekhyun smiled at him and stepped in the (very old) truck. Chanyeol ran to the other side of the truck and got into the driver’s seat, starting the engine and driving off.

Baekhyun reached over to turn on the radio, looking at Chanyeol, “Can I?” he asked. Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun turned on the radio and immediately ‘Touch MY Body’ by Sistar started blasting through the speakers.

“Oh my god, I love this song!” Baekhyun exclaimed, but then calmed down, trying not to make a fool of himself. Chanyeol chuckled and said, “I actually love this song, too.” Baekhyun’s smile widened and started getting even more excited. Then, Baekhyun started singing along, making Chanyeol start laughing.

“Touch my body!” Baekhyun sang, then started to do an overdramatic interpretation of the dance, making Chanyeol laugh even harder. 

“Oh my god, stop, you’re going to make me crash into a tree!” Chanyeol said, trying to focus on the road, but Baekhyun continued dancing in his seat. At that moment, all of Baekhyun’s fears seemed to vanish. 

Chanyeol didn’t care if Baekhyun was singing to a girl group song at the top of his lungs, or dramatically dancing in Yixing’s beat up truck that smelled like weed, he realized that Chanyeol really liked him for who he was, and Baekhyun almost died of happiness. He would have gone on this date, being shy and quiet, but now he could show his true self to Chanyeol, and he was more than happy to do that.

“We’re here,” Chanyeol said, stopping the car. Baekhyun looked out the window and saw they were parked in a parking garage. Chanyeol got out of the car and before Baekhyun could get out, Chanyeol opened his door for him. Baekhyun blushed and stepped out of the truck.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Baekhyun said, covering his face with his sweater paw. Chanyeol chuckled and took Baekhyun’s hand, leading him out of the parking garage. 

“Nah, I didn’t _have_ to, but I wanted to.” Chanyeol replied with a cheeky grin on his face. Baekhyun playfully hit Chanyeol’s chest with his free hand.

“Oh my god, you’re so cheesy.” Baekhyun said, Chanyeol grinned again, bumping his shoulder against Baekhyun, “I am, but you love it.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and looked at Chanyeol.

“I guess I do.” Baekhyun said softly, blush rising to his face. Chanyeol smiled sweetly and continued to lead Baekhyun out of the parking garage.

“So,” Baekhyun started, “where are we exactly?” 

Chanyeol smiled and shook his head, “God, you’re gonna think I’m so cheesy.” Baekhyun giggled, “I already think you’re cheesy.” Chanyeol laughed and started swinging their intertwined hands. “Then you’re gonna think I’m even _more_ cheesy.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun kept walking until they got out of the parking garage and in front of a movie theatre.

“I know, I know, I’m the most basic bitch ever-" 

Chanyeol was then cut off by Baekhyun throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“This is perfect.” Baekhyun said, making Chanyeol blush. Chanyeol grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands, that was currently still wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck, and placed his (significantly larger) hand on Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun looked at their hands and back at Chanyeol. Chanyeol then laced their fingers together and sighed happily. He then looked down at Baekhyun, who was looking fondly back at Chanyeol.

“You’re so cute.” Chanyeol said with a smile. Baekhyun blushed and brought his hand up to cover his face. Chanyeol laughed at the action and pulled Baekhyun towards the theatre, their hands still together. 

They got inside the theatre and Baekhyun was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of popcorn and butter. They quickly joined the line to get the tickets for the movie.

“What movie are we watching?” Baekhyun asked once they got the tickets. They made their way to the line for snacks. “The Return of Xander Cage,” Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun sent him a questioning glance.

“I’ve never heard of that movie,” Baekhyun said while Chanyeol ordered a large popcorn and two water bottles for them.

“Yeah, it just came out and there’s supposed to be an idol acting in it,” Chanyeol told Baekhyun, now making Baekhyun even more interested. Everyone knew that Baekhyun was a slut for idols, he was basically one of the biggest K-Pop fanboys ever, so hearing that there was an idol acting in this movie made him interested.

They gave their tickets to one of the employes and entered the theatre. Baekhyun was surprised to see there were many people already seated. Chanyeol led Baekhyun to the seats near the back, him saying that you can see the movie better if you’re in the back. They had to do some awkward shuffling past annoyed strangers but they finally sat down.

“Hope this movie doesn’t suck, because if it does I’m going to hate you for wasting two hours of my life,” Baekhyun said jokingly. Chanyeol laughed and put his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure it’s not gonna suck.”

 

***

 

The movie sucked. Baekhyun and Chanyeol basically screamed every time the idol came on screen, getting some very questioning looks from the other people in the theatre. They practically only watched the movie because of the idol. 

The pair ended up leaving the movie theatre before the movie even ended because it sucked so much, and they were gonna get kicked out by the amount of “fangirling” that Baekhyun was doing. He couldn’t help it, he loved that certain idol. Chanyeol found it cute (of course he did).

They ran out of the theatre and to the truck, laughing at each other’s idiocy.

“That movie was so bad!” Baekhyun said, getting into the truck.

“Oh my god, it was terrible!” Chanyeol replied, also getting into the truck. Chanyeol turned on the car and Baekhyun turned on the radio. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other and both started laughing again.

“I had no idea what was going on!” Baekhyun said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Same! I’m pretty sure it was supposed to be the third movie in a series, so that makes sense why we literally didn’t understand anything.” Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun brought a hand to his face and shook his head.

“I can’t believe we saw a movie just because an idol was featured.” Baekhyun laughed again. Chanyeol shook his head and started driving away from the theatre and to their next destination.

“Where are we going now?” Baekhyun asked. 

“It’s a surprise.” Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun released a groan and threw his head back. 

“Ugh, why can’t you just tell me?” Baekhyun asked in annoyance. Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun’s reaction.

“Because,” Chanyeol said,”It’ll ruin the surprise.” Baekhyun groaned again.

“Fine.”

The rest of the ride was composed of a comfortable silence, plus Baekhyun softly humming along to whatever song was on the radio, he basically knew all of the words to every song (Irene liked to call him a human jukebox).

Chanyeol loved hearing the sound of Baekhyun’s soft voice. It was something that he could listen to all day long without getting bored. There was something about it that was mesmerizing to him, the way his voice would reach higher octaves, the way the sound rang throughout the truck, the way his voice sounded sweet yet powerful, Chanyeol loved it all. He was practically addicted now, like a new drug that he can’t get enough of.

Chanyeol drew his attention back to the road, getting closer to their destination. Chanyeol prayed that Baekhyun liked where he was taking him, it was one of his favourite places after all.

After a few more minutes of driving, the truck stopped on the top of what seemed like a small cliff overlooking the town below, the sun slowly setting in front of them. The door next to Baekhyun opened suddenly and he was met with Chanyeol standing next to him, outstretching his hand. Baekhyun smiled and took his hand, stepping out of the truck.

Chanyeol led Baekhyun to the back of the truck, where there were already a few blankets set up. Chanyeol gestured for Baekhyun to get in, “I’ll go get a few things you stay here,” Chanyeol said while jogging to the front of the truck. Baekhyun relaxed and stared at the beautiful view in front of him. He never realized a place like this existed, it was so peaceful, so quiet. It was perfect.

Chanyeol hopped into the back of the truck, landing a little too hard on the blankets. Baekhyun giggled and patted Chanyeol’s head. 

“You okay there?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol got up and held up various pillows. Baekhyun reached out and grabbed two of them, placing them behind him to get comfortable, Chanyeol did the same.

Once they got situated, Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to put his arm around Baekhyun, bringing him even closer, if even possible. Baekhyun snuggled into Chanyeol’s side, sighing happily. Chanyeol smirked and glanced down at Baekhyun’s small figure.

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked.

“It’s perfect.” Baekhyun responded. They both sat in a comfortable silence, watching the sun setting behind the quiet town.

“You know, I’ve actually liked you for a really long time, basically years,” Chanyeol said suddenly. Baekhyun was suddenly taken aback by the sudden confession.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at Chanyeol. Chanyeol nodded in agreement. Baekhyun took a deep breath and spoke up, “I, well, I actually have had a crush on you since basically middle school.” Chanyeol then let out a small laugh.

“We really are so stupid, you could have told me you know?" 

“Yeah, but I was so scared that you would have never liked me back in that way.” Baekhyun responded, dropping his gaze. Chanyeol adjusted their positions so they were now facing each other. Chanyeol hooked his finger under Baekhyun’s chin, lifting his face up to meet his gaze. 

“Well, I do, I like you a lot, maybe even a little too much for my own good.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun reached his hand up and laced his fingers through Chanyeol’s soft hair, pulling their faces closer and closer. 

“I like you too, way too much for my own good.” 

Then they started to slowly lean into each other, creating less and less space between them. Time seemed to slow down, everything froze around them. Right now, it was only Chanyeol and Baekhyun together in this moment, nothing else mattered. It was just them and their love, coming together finally.

They were only a few centimetres apart, Chanyeol was about to finally close in when he started feeling one drop, then another, and then it started pouring. Thick, wet, raindrops started dropping from the sky, making the pair instantly drenched. 

“Ah, fuck it.” Chanyeol said. Then, he grabbed Baekhyun’s soaked hair in one hand and his palm in the other, and finally pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s.

They were suddenly transported to heaven, both of them living in a bliss that could only be described as heavenly. Baekhyun was dying on the inside because _oh my god, I am kissing Chanyeol! I’m actually kissing Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol, on the other hand, couldn’t even think straight, because the most perfect human to ever grace the earth was finally with him, he was finally kissing him, he could finally feel him, and oh my god he felt like an angel. His lips were warm and soft, a contrast to Chanyeol’s slightly chapped ones, but Baekhyun didn’t mind.

Baekhyun brought his hands up to lace them through Chanyeol’s locks yet again. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. Chanyeol then started to slowly move his lips against Baekhyun’s, almost dying at how perfect everything was. They both almost forgot about the rain soaking their clothes, but that didn’t matter right now.

They both moved their lips in sync, both getting used to the feeling of each other’s warmth, but also so used to it at the same time. They were both on cloud nine, unable to process any other emotion except happiness, because this was truly what real happiness felt like to them. 

Running out of breath, they both pulled away, looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Baekhyun then smiled, making Chanyeol smile as well. Chanyeol placed his forehead on Baekhyun’s and he chuckled softly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun giggled softly and nodded, “me too.” Chanyeol leaned in again, capturing Baekhyun in another kiss. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate this time to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. 

Their lips started moving against each other, already familiar with their movements, so this time it was more intense, with more want laced in every action. Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheek and parted from their kiss. He kissed Baekhyun’s cheek softly and quietly muttered, “we should probably get out of this rain.” Baekhyun giggled and realized how soaking wet they both were and nodded.

“That’s a good idea.” 

Chanyeol then grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and ran to the front of the truck, desperately trying to open the doors so they could get out of the rain. When they both got inside, they looked softly at each other and started laughing again at each other’s stupidity. 

“God, I’m such an idiot, now you’re going to get sick.” Chanyeol said, starting the car.

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot.”

 

***

 

After driving through the thick rain, that of course turned into a thunderstorm, they finally reached Chanyeol’s house. Chanyeol and Baekhyun got out of the truck and ran as fast as they could to reach the front door, trying to not get even more drenched, and trying to reach shelter as quickly as possible. They reached the front door, which was luckily unlocked, and stumbled into the house. The pair both stood and panted for a solid minute, trying to catch their breath.

“Come on, let’s get changed into dry clothes,” Chanyeol said, walking towards the stairs, Baekhyun following close behind. 

“Aren’t your parents home?” Baekhyun asked after Chanyeol closed the door behind him after getting into his (surprisingly clean) room 

“Nah, my dad’s on a business trip,” Chanyeol said, “Mom’s probably with him.” he then added, while rummaging through his closet. After a little, he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sweater.

“These are probably way too big for you,” Chanyeol said, chuckling softly. Baekhyun playfully hit his chest. 

“Hey! I’m not _that_ much shorter than you!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Chanyeol gave him a questioning glance and rolled his eyes. Baekhyun huffed in annoyance.

“Fine, maybe I am _that_ much shorter than you.” Baekhyun said in defeat, pouting slightly. Chanyeol laughed and threw his arm around Baekhyun, “God, you’re so cute.” Chanyeol said, giving a small kiss on Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun giggled softly and walked towards Chanyeol’s bathroom to get changed. In the meantime, Chanyeol got out of his wet clothes and into dry ones.

Baekhyun got out of the bathroom and Chanyeol almost died at the sight. He then decided that the cutest thing to ever exist was Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s clothes. Those thing were _clearly_ way too big for him, the sweater hanging off one of Baekhyun’s shoulders, exposing his collarbone, and the sweatpants were basically falling off. Chanyeol could have fainted on the spot.

“Oh my god, those are way too big for you.” Chanyeol said, walking over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun hid his face behind his sweater paws and grew red. 

“I know, you’re too tall!” Baekhyun said from behind the sleeves of the huge sweater. Chanyeol just laughed softly and then suddenly picked Baekhyun up. Baekhyun released a small squeak in surprise.

“God, you’re light, too.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun hid his face again and Chanyeol smiled at him. Baekhyun shyly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck as he started walking towards his bed. Chanyeol sat on his mattress, Baekhyun still wrapped around him, and he scooted back so he was in a more comfortable position. Baekhyun nuzzled his head into Chanyeol’s chest, silently sniffing Chanyeol’s shirt and humming softly.

“You smell good.” Baekhyun said softly. Chanyeol chuckled, “Do I really?” he asked.

“Mhm.” Baekhyun said, nodding his head slowly. Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, basically petting him (Baekhyun was practically a puppy at this point). Baekhyun sighed happily, leaning into the touch. 

“Hey, do you want to spend the rest of the day on top of me, or do you actually want to do something?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun then muttered something like, “Let’s just watch a movie, I wanna cuddle.”

“I had the same exact idea.” Chanyeol said, reaching for his laptop while trying to keep Baekhyun on him, which he found out was a little difficult, but he managed anyways.

“We’re basically soul mates.” Baekhyun responded, opening his eyes and looking up at him. Chanyeol grinned and leaned down to capture Baekhyun’s lips in yet another kiss. Baekhyun brought his hand up to softly caress Chanyeol’s cheek. Their lips moved lazily against each other, enjoying their time together. Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and moved him so he was sitting fully on his lap. Baekhyun put his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s face and pulled them closer, tilting his head slightly. Chanyeol slowly moved his hands up and down Baekhyun’s back, running his fingers softly around the smooth skin.

They both pulled away, looking at each other. Baekhyun bit his lip and looked down, his shyness taking over.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun started, “What are we, as in right now?” Baekhyun asked.

 _Please say that we’re dating, Please say that we’re dating, Please say that we’re dating,_ Baekhyun prayed to himself.

“Well,” Chanyeol said, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek, Baekhyun leaning into the touch, “I guess, will you, Byun Baekhyun, be my boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and smiled. He took Chanyeol’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“Of course, I’d love to be your boyfriend.” 

They leaned in and shared yet another loving kiss.


	5. Confession Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is late!! school is taking its toll lmao  
> this might be one of my favourite chapters actually!!! its so fluffy and sweet  
> enjoy it!!(while it lasts)

  


_Boyfriend,_ Baekhyun thought, looking up at Chanyeol, their eyes meeting. _I could get used to that_.  

 _Boyfriend,_ Chanyeol thought, softly caressing Baekhyun’s soft hair, him leaning into the touch like a puppy. _I could really get used to that._

Chanyeol ducked his head down and pressed a small kiss on Baekhyun’s temple, reaching over to check the time on his phone.

9:48pm

“Shit,” Chanyeol cursed. Baekhyun looked up at him questioningly.

“What? What happened?” Baekhyun asked.

“It’s getting late, your parents are probably worried,” Chanyeol said, starting to get up from the bed. Baekhyun quickly grabbed Chanyeol’s arm to stop him. 

“I-I, don’t wanna go…” Baekhyun said shyly, playing with his sleeve. Chanyeol’s heart swelled at the sight. _How can one person be so goddamn cute and perfect all the time holy fuck_ , Chanyeol thought to himself while he tried to fight off a small blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. Chanyeol grabbed the sleeved hand that Baekhyun was currently playing with and brought it up to his lips. He gave Baekhyun’s hand a (very cliche, but very sweet) kiss.

“You can sleep over if you want?” Chanyeol asked, still holding Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun’s face lit up and he nodded excitedly. Chanyeol chuckled and said, “wow, excited to sleep with me already?”

Baekhyun flushed red and hid his face in his hands. Chanyeol laughed out loud at the action and pulled Baekhyun closer. “I’m just kidding, you get so flustered so easily.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun, with his face still buried in his hands, said a quiet “shut up.” Chanyeol laughed again and moved one of Baekhyun’s hands away from his face. Chanyeol leaned in and captured Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss.

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed and he brought his other hand (the one that Chanyeol wasn’t holding) up to Chanyeol’s jaw to pull them even closer. Chanyeol broke away from their kiss and pulled Baekhyun closer so they were back to their cuddling position.

“Well, now we have the whole night ahead of us, what do you want to do?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun thought for a moment and then his face lit up as if he just got the best idea in the world.

“Should we watch one of those cheesy romance movies?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol. Chanyeol sighed and let out a breathy laugh.

“Of course you’d request that.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun just playfully slapped Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Oh, you shut up, you’re just as cheesy as me.” Baekhyun told Chanyeol. Chanyeol shook his head in defeat and reached over for his laptop. Baekhyun squealed happily, and clapped his hands in excitement. 

Chanyeol settled back into the bed, Baekhyun nuzzling into Chanyeol’s chest as he opened up his laptop and logged onto Netflix.

“So, what cheesy movie do you want to watch?” Chanyeol asked.

“Literally any, I love all of them,” Baekhyun answered. 

They ended up choosing a random one, Chanyeol honestly couldn’t even remember the plot because he was too busy peppering Baekhyun’s neck with kisses. This, of course, released high pitched laughs from Baekhyun. 

“Stop! I’m ticklish!” Baekhyun said, in between laughs, as Chanyeol kept pressing small pecks to the back of his neck. Then, Chanyeol flipped their positions so that he was hovering over Baekhyun, the movie long forgotten. Chanyeol started tickling Baekhyun’s sides and Baekhyun then started laughing uncontrollably. Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun’s laugh was the best thing to ever exist.

“S-stop! Pl-please!” Baekhyun said, still laughing, still being tickled by Chanyeol. Chanyeol stopped tickling Baekhyun and instead leaned down to kiss him again. Baekhyun sighed happily and he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol broke the kiss, only to look at Baekhyun. They both smiled fondly, Baekhyun moving one of his hands to brush away some of the hair that fell on Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol lifted one of his hands to hold up his pinkie finger.

“I adore you, Byun Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun hooked his pinkie around Chanyeol’s.

“I adore you too, Park Chanyeol.”

  


***

 

 

“Can I meet your parents?” Sehun said as he paused the movie they were watching. Jongin froze at the question. He was fully intending to keep their relationship a secret until he graduated from high school and was finally able to be on his own because his parents weren't the most...accepting.

“Why?”

“Well, I am your boyfriend, don't you think that I should?” Sehun responded, sounding just a little bit offended that Jongin wasn't so open to the idea.

“Sehun, I haven't come out to my parents yet. I don't even know what my sexuality is, and my parents aren't that accepting. Also-” Jongin began to ramble until he was inevitably cut off by Sehun putting a finger to his lips.

“You don't have to mention that we are dating, I can just be your friend.” Sehun offered, and Jongin sighed in relief at Sehun not questioning any further.

“That's perfect.” He relaxed back into the couch. 

“But before that, I’m taking you out on a date.” Sehun said, pulling Jongin onto his lap.

“Okay then let's go.” 

“No no, I’m going to pick you up tomorrow at 12. I want this date to be as cliche and cheesy as possible.” Sehun smirked, before gently grabbing Jongin’s chin and leading the older to his lips. After their first kiss the day before, Jongin learned that he really liked kissing Sehun. The latter was slow and sweet, and Jongin could control how the kiss was. Their lips moved languidly against each other

Kissing Sehun was new and exciting, it made Jongin’s head spin with each turn of their heads, trying to find the best angle, the fire burning hotter with each tug of flesh with teeth, with each pull of the clothes with greedy hands. Jongin was happy to stay kissing him for ages, until Sehun licked Jongin’s bottom lip, catching the older off guard. He immediately pulled away.

“I’m sorry, do you not want to try that?” Sehun said once Jongin had pulled away.

“I-I mean, I was just- caught off guard.” Jongin said before Sehun breathed out a small laugh before pulled Jongin back down to the kiss. Sehun could tell Jongin was a little bit hesitant so he took it slow. He placed his hands on Jongin’s cheeks, before once again, licking Jongin’s bottom lip. Jongin took a second, before letting Sehun deepen the kiss.

It was weird, the feeling of having someone else’s tongue against yours, but at the same time, it was… hot. Jongin found himself enjoying kissing Sehun 1000% more than he did before. He moved his hands up to thread through Sehun’s blonde locks, and the younger, pulled Jongin closer so that their chests were touching. 

Jongin was the one to pull away when he ran out of breath. His face was flushed, and he was glistening from the sweat that had started to form. To top it all off, he was panting very heavily, his red lips parted. It was enough to set Sehun off. He flipped their positions, pinning Jongin to the couch. He crashed their lips together, into a heated kiss.

“Jongin! Your parents are here!” Junmyeon shouted into the room. “Oh…” He stopped once he saw them on the couch. Jongin sat up immediately. Sehun groaned as he sat up, sending a glare to Junmyeon. Jongin spun around and looked at the time. He had asked his parents to pick him up at 7:00 so that he didn't stay to late, and of course, it was exactly 7:00. 

“Do you have to go?” Sehun asked. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at 12:00 and then after you can come to my house to dinner and meet my parents.” Jongin responded, fixing his hair and slipping his shoes on. Sehun sighed, before pulling Jongin into one final kiss.

“Bye.” Jongin got up and ran out of the room.

“Wear the black jeans tomorrow they make your ass look great!” Sehun shouted after Jongin, who started blushing. He met his parents in the foyer, and they were surprised to see the expensive decor.

“It’s nice right?” Jongin smiled as he led his parents out the door.

“It’s huge.” Jongin’s father chuckled as they entered the car, and left the property.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could invite Sehun over to dinner tomorrow?” Jongin posed the question and his parents took a second to think.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Just make sure you have all your homework done before tomorrow.” Jongin’s father responded. Then a silence settled over them and Jongin was thankful that the ride to Sehun’s house was so short since it gave him a chance to escape the situation. He ran up to his room and immediately started his work. He spent the night doing his homework so that he could spend the entire day with Sehun the next day.

 

***

 

  
Waking up next to Chanyeol, Baekhyun found out, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Well, that and kissing Chanyeol. Those were definitely tied for best things that Baekhyun had ever experienced. Chanyeol in the morning was the most beautiful thing ever, his hair was messy, his lips parted slightly, and he just looked so damn _beautiful._  

Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare at Chanyeol when he woke up. He just loved staring at Chanyeol, he loved being kissed by Chanyeol, he loved holding Chanyeol’s hand, he _loved Chanyeol._

Yeah, he was definitely way too whipped to be considered healthy at this point.

Chanyeol’s eyes opened slowly, meeting with Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol’s lips curved into a smile as he reached over to brush Baekhyun’s hair out of his face. Baekhyun smiled back at him. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol said, his voice a little deeper. Baekhyun literally almost fainted. Chanyeol’s morning voice was so sexy but adorable at the same time. Baekhyun basically died because he’s actually dating the most perfect human being ever, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Good morning.” Baekhyun responded, craning his neck to press a quick peck to Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol sighed happily.

“Mm, another one, please?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun groaned and rolled his eyes. He reached up again to kiss Chanyeol again.

“Another?” Chanyeol begged. Baekhyun let out a louder groan. 

“God, you’re so needy.” Baekhyun said, but nevertheless, kissed Chanyeol again. This time, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer so their lips stayed connected for longer.

“Did you know that I really like kissing you?” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun nodded his head and said a small “mhm” in response. 

“Well, did you know, that I really like you?” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol overdramatically clutched his chest and threw his head back.

“Agh! So cheesy!” Chanyeol exclaimed jokingly. Baekhyun giggled and shifted so that he was hovering slightly over Chanyeol.

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I said it.” Baekhyun said. They both laughed out loud at their cheesiness. They were probably the most cliche couple ever, and they have been dating for a total of ten hours. 

Chanyeol flipped Baekhyun over so that now he was the one on top. Chanyeol then leaned down slowly to connect their lips. Baekhyun tilted his head slightly, moving his lips against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol brushed his tongue lightly over Baekhyun’s bottom lip, testing the waters a little bit. Baekhyun gasped softly, letting Chanyeol’s tongue to enter. Baekhyun’s tongue met Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun letting out a small moan. Chanyeol and Baekhyun pressed their bodies closer together, their tongues dancing together in harmony.

The rest of their Saturday morning was spent like that, their limbs intertwined, their lips connected, and their happiness overflowing.

 

***

 

“You’re an idiot.” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, who was currently buried under hundreds of covers and used up tissues.

“Yeah but I’m-” Chanyeol began to say, but was then caught off by a sneeze. “Goddamnit.”

Baekhyun shook his head and pressed a finger to Chanyeol’s lips.

“You need to rest, stop talking so much, you’re gonna ruin your voice.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol let out a small chuckle.

“Okay, mum.” Chanyeol said playfully.

“Do you want me to leave you here alone?” Baekhyun said threateningly, but it sounded not that threatening, it was Baekhyun saying it after all.

“Nooo, please stay with me.” Chanyeol begged, taking one of his arms out from the pile of covers and reaching out for Baekhyun. Baekhyun walked closer to Chanyeol and took his hand.

“Okay, but you really are an idiot.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol sneezed again and then groaned in annoyance. 

“Yeah, I really am.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go get some medicine, you stay here and try to get some sleep.” Baekhyun said, softly caressing Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol nodded weakly in response. Baekhyun pressed a small kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead before leaving to room to look for some medicine for Chanyeol’s cold.

Baekhyun rushed down the stairs, trying to think where Chanyeol’s parents would think to leave some medicine.

After searching basically every cabinet Baekhyun that he stumbled upon, he finally found a bottle of medicine. Baekhyun was about to go back upstairs when he got an idea. Baekhyun put the bottle down on the kitchen counter and rushed to the fridge, looking for certain ingredients for what he needed.

 

***

 

Chanyeol was getting a little impatient, I mean how long does it take to get some medicine? He was basically dying and he needed Baekhyun. Yeah, fuck the medicine, he wanted his boyfriend.

Chanyeol really had no concept of time at that point, since there was no clock under his little cocoon of blankets, also he really didn’t feel like moving, he was too busy trying to live through a pretty bad cold.

After what seemed like forever (it was only thirty minutes), Baekhyun finally returned. As soon as Chanyeol heard the footsteps making their way toward his bed, he immediately sat up, which he soon regretted, because his head started spinning way too fast.

“Woah, easy there.” Baekhyun said, placing what Chanyeol could see as a bowl of soup and a bottle of medicine, and pressing a wet cloth to Chanyeol’s forehead. Chanyeol sighed happily and he reached his hand out to search for Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun grasped Chanyeol’s palm and laced their fingers together.

“I missed you.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun giggled and said, “I was only gone for thirty minutes.”

“Yeah, but I still missed you.” Chanyeol insisted. Baekhyun laughed and reached over for the bottle of medicine and a glass of water. He put those in front of Chanyeol, Chanyeol adjusting his position, slowly this time, so that he was sitting up, and he quickly swallowed the pills and took a gulp of the water. 

“Here, you need to get some food in your system,” Baekhyun said while giving Chanyeol the bowl of soup and a spoon.

“You didn’t have to,” Chanyeol said.

“Yeah, but I wanted to,” Baekhyun responded. 

“Touché.” Chanyeol said, reaching over to take the bowl from Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun pulled it away and shook his head. He then took the spoon and filled it with a small amount of the spoon, reaching it towards Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Are you seriously going to feed me?” Chanyeol questioned.

“Duh, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t spoon feed you while you’re on your deathbed?”

Chanyeol chuckled at the response and opened his mouth, letting Baekhyun feed him. As soon as Chanyeol swallowed the hot broth, he let out a sound of approval.

“Holy shit, this is really good!” Chanyeol said, before sneezing for the hundredth time. Baekhyun used his free hand to get a spare tissue and gave it to Chanyeol, which he took graciously.

“God, I feel like shit.” Chanyeol said.

“You look like shit, too.” Baekhyun retorted. Chanyeol gasped and placed his hand on his chest dramatically. 

“Wow, after everything I’ve done for-” yet again, Chanyeol was cut off by his own sickness, for he started sneezing repetitively. Baekhyun giggled and handed him another tissue.

“I’m kidding, now let me feed you!” Baekhyun said, taking another spoonful of the soup, which Chanyeol ate quickly. He never knew that Baekhyun could cook so well, he then realized he didn’t know that much about Baekhyun. Sure, he knew enough for him to have a (massive) crush on, but he wanted to know more. He wanted to know his pet peeves, his guilty pleasures, his favourite foods, everything.

“Woah, that was so good, I didn’t know you could cook!” Chanyeol said, after finishing the soup. Baekhyun, while putting the empty bowl back on the nightstand, smiled shyly and ducked his head. 

“Yeah, when my mum would make food I’d always watch her, and I guess I caught on some things.” Baekhyun said, playing with the ends of his sleeves. Chanyeol’s heart fluttered at the sight of Baekhyun being all shy and flustered.

Chanyeol scooted over a little on the bed and opened his arms, inviting Baekhyun to join him. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to fall into Chanyeol’s warm (but sick) embrace. Baekhyun lifted the covers and got comfy (basically laying on top of Chanyeol because of how close they were). 

They laid there for god knows how long, arms wrapped around each other, looking into their eyes, completely whipped for each other. It was Chanyeol who decided to speak up first.

“What else should I know about you, other than the fact that you’re extremely adorable and perfect in every way?” Baekhyun giggled and searched for Chanyeol’s hand, locking their fingers together once he found it. 

“God, you really are the cheesiest person ever.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol just laughed and kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“Well, other than the fact that I’m a cheerleader and basically flip around everywhere, I kinda sing a little, I guess,” Baekhyun said shyly, hiding his face in Chanyeol’s chest.

“Really? Can you sing for me?” Chanyeol asked enthusiastically. Baekhyun shook his head and buried his head even more into Chanyeol’s chest to hide his flushing cheeks.

“Aw, why not?” Chanyeol said, poking Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly.

“Because I’m not that good…” Baekhyun said, trailing off at the end. Chanyeol’s smile fell, saddened by the fact that a person as perfect as Baekhyun would have any self-doubt. He deserved all the happiness and confidence in the world. Chanyeol shifted his position so that he was on his side, with a better view of Baekhyun.

“Well, you’re gonna have to show me so that I can confirm, sorry I don’t make the rules.” Chanyeol said, causing Baekhyun to smile and look down. Chanyeol placed his finger under Baekhyun’s chin, tilting it upwards and bringing his face closer to Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun placed his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek. Their lips connected softly in a sweet kiss (even though Chanyeol was sick and would probably attach his plague to Baekhyun, but they didn’t care) 

After a few seconds, Chanyeol broke away and softly caressed Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb.

“Sing for me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun leaned forward and connected his lips to Chanyeol’s once again in a short kiss.

“Okay.” Baekhyun said quietly, quickly running songs through his brain to chose one.

Gathering confidence, Baekhyun breathed in and started to sing. His vocal chords humming softly as the first notes escaped his lips. It was a song that he knew all too well, singing it to himself on those nights where there was no one in the house, hoping that one day he could sing it to someone. A song, to Baekhyun, is the perfect way to tell someone how you feel and to let out the emotions you feel, and that’s what he was doing.

Chanyeol couldn’t process completely what he was witnessing. He was convinced that honesty, truly, he had died and gone to heaven. The person sitting in front of him was an angel, an actual ethereal being was before him and he was utterly in love, even more in love than what he was before if that’s even possible.

Baekhyun finished the song with a soft final note, following with a thick silence. Chanyeol, with no hesitation, placed his palm on Baekhyun’s cheek and leaned in, connecting their lips. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed and sighed happily, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. 

Chanyeol broke away and put his forehead against Baekhyun’s a muttered, “How did I get so lucky?”

Baekhyun smiled softly and pressed a small peck to Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him down so that they were now both laying down on the bed.

“So,” Baekhyun began,”what about you?” Chanyeol looked down with a puzzled expression.

“What do you like to do, other than throw footballs around and push people to the ground?” Baekhyun asked.

“Well,” Chanyeol started, playing with Baekhyun’s hair, “I actually play the guitar.” Baekhyun turned around and pushed himself up so that he was now hovering above Chanyeol.

“Really?!” Baekhyun said, a little loudly. Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun’s cute antics. Chanyeol nodded, causing Baekhyun’s eyes to light up.

“That’s so cool!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Chanyeol threaded his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, making Baekhyun basically purr.

 _Cute_ , Chanyeol thought to himself.

“One day I’ll play for you if you want.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun’s smile widened and he nodded enthusiastically. Chanyeol chuckled and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, Baekhyun settling his head against Chanyeol’s chest.

“So, what else should I know about my perfect boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked (cheesily). Baekhyun giggled lightly at that question and blushed.

“Um, well you know I cook.” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded.

"You're amazing at it too.” Chanyeol added. Baekhyun giggled again and began to speak again.

“Well, I learned how to cook because when I was younger, my mother would always cook all of our meals, and I would always look over her shoulder to see how she made the food. I guess a lot of it stuck with me.” Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol hummed softly in admiration.

“That’s actually really cool.” Chanyeol said, continuing to play with Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun nodded and buried his head in Chanyeol’s chest, breathing in heavily. Chanyeol’s lips stretched into a smile and hugged Baekhyun closer to him.

Unfortunately, their moment was disturbed by Baekhyun’s phone ringing obnoxiously. Baekhyun groaned and slowly rolled out of bed, not before pressing a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead. Baekhyun walked across the room and picked up his phone, answering the call.

“Hel-”

“ _Byun Baekhyun!”_ Baekhyun’s mother screamed through the phone. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in realization that he didn’t tell his parent about him staying at Chanyeol’s house, and it was already almost twelve p.m.

“Do you realize how worried your father and I have been?!” Baekhyun’s mother screeched again. Baekhyun flinched and brought the phone farther from his ear.

“You didn’t come home last night, you haven’t shown up to the house _at all_ since yesterday afternoon, and no one has heard from you this entire day! Care to explain young man?” 

“I’m sorry mom! Park Chanyeol invited me on a date and I just couldn’t say no, because I’ve been crushing on him for so long and so we went on a date and it was the best thing ever and we kissed on top of his friend’s beat up truck while it was pouring and then we went back to his house and I just couldn’t leave and then in the morning he got sick and I couldn’t leave him there! I was gonna tell you, but I was taking care of my boyfriend and I’m so sorry. I promise to be at home as soon as possible!”

“You better get here in five minutes or you’re not going out for another week!” Baekhyun’s mother said harshly before ending the call. Baekhyun sighed and walked over to the bed, where Chanyeol was just silently observing the whole scene go down.

“What was that about?” Chanyeol asked. 

“My parents didn’t know that I’m at your house, and that I spent the night here, so they thought I was kidnapped or something. I’m sorry for having to leave, but my parents are like _really_ pissed right now.” Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol understood and got up out of the bed quickly, heading over to his closet.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’m driving you home, duh.” Chanyeol said matter of factly. Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun’s clothes and gave them to him, kissing his cheek and going to his bathroom to change. Baekhyun smiled to himself and started to dress. 

Once they were both ready, they dashed down to Chanyeol’s (Yixing’s, technically) car, and drove off to Baekhyun’s house. Once they reached the house, Baekhyun quickly rushed out of the car and to the door of the house. Baekhyun stopped before opening the door and turned around to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. Baekhyun smiled and blew a kiss to Chanyeol, which he responded with “catching” it and kissing his hand. Baekhyun’s smile widened and he opened the door and entered the house.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Baekhyun stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head slowly to face his fuming mother. 

“I’m sorry Mama, I forgot and I promise it’ll never happen again!” Baekhyun exclaimed, hoping he wouldn’t get in too much trouble. A few seconds passed of him not hearing another scold from his mother, so he slowly looked at his mom, who was surprising smiling. Baekhyun cast a confused look, _I thought she was mad at me?_

“You finally got off your bottom and got yourself a man!” Baekhyun’s mother exclaimed happily. Baekhyun’s confused face turned to one of embarrassment because _holy shit I just accidentally slipped out that I went on a date with Chanyeol to my mom._

“Oh god.” Baekhyun said softly to himself. His mom then rushed to him and wrapped her arms around Baekhyun and started to scream in excitement. 

“Baekkie got a boyfriend! Baekkie got a boyfriend! Baekkie got a boyfriend!” Baekhyun’s mom chanted while jumping up and down while still hugging Baekhyun. Baekhyun managed to pry himself away from the grasp of his mother. 

“I love you mom, gotta go, bye!” Baekhyun said hastily while rushing to his room. Baekhyun shut the door and rested his back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. A smile pulled at his lips as he walked to his bed and flopped on top of it. Baekhyun grabbed a pillow and pressed his face to it, breathing in slightly before screaming into the pillow.

After Baekhyun had his little “moment,” he heard small little pebbles hitting his window. Confused, he opened the window and before he knew it a pebble hit him right in the eye. Baekhyun clutched his eye, “Ow, what the hell?”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Baekhyun looked down and saw Chanyeol standing below his bedroom window with a hand full of pebbles and the most worried expression on his face. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, and then laugh, loudly.

“You are so cheesy!” Baekhyun said, still holding his injured eye, but smiling widely. Chanyeol then started laughing at his own stupidity. 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed, getting Baekhyun’s attention. Chanyeol held up his pinkie, smiling widely. Baekhyun giggled and raised his pinkie, both of them curling their fingers as if they were right next to each other.

“Call me!” Chanyeol exclaimed, before running off to Yixing’s truck and driving away.

Baekhyun fell back onto his bed and for the rest of the day couldn’t get the stupid smile off his face.

 

***

 

Jongin awoke to the sound of his mother pounding on the door. He groaned before turning over and burying his face in the pillow. He had stayed up until around 3 in the morning trying to finish all his homework in one sitting.

“Jongin, your friend is here!” Jongin’s mother called before finally busting inside with Sehun in tow. It took a second for his mother’s words to register in his head, but once they did he shot up. He saw his mother smiling at him, and Sehun biting his lip, while looking Jongin up and down. He panicked and picked up the blanket to cover up his bare chest. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone!” Jongin’s mother cheerfully said, before walking out of the room. Sehun smirked as he walked over and took a seat on Jongin’s bed. He grabbed the older’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. However just as it started to get heated, Jongin’s mother knocked on the door. Jongin pushed Sehun away.

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” She popped her head in.

“No thank you. We are going to go out and eat in a second.” Sehun smiled pleasantly. It was scary how Sehun changed from his usual “bad boy” style to a sweet an innocent boy right in front of his eyes.

“Oh, okay. Make sure to come back in time for dinner!” She said before finally leaving. 

“I’ll go get changed.” Jongin said. He waited for a second for Sehun to realise that he had to leave in order for Jongin to get changed. The younger finally got the message and walked outside, leaving Jongin to put some clothes on. 

He pulled on his black jeans and the same sweatshirt that Sehun let him wear. He still didn’t know what college was on the front. He checked his hair and brushed his teeth before meeting Sehun. The younger led him outside, only stopping to say a quick goodbye to Jongin’s parents. He opened the door for Jongin and got into the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?” Jongin asked as they sped down the roads.

“Rollerskating.” Sehun smiled.

“Do you even know how to rollerskate?”

“I’ll learn.” Sehun said as they pulled into the skating rink’s parking lot. “It can’t be that hard.” 

Famous Last Words.

“Whatever you say.” Jongin shrugged as he got out of the car. Sehun slung an arm over Jongin, leading him to the ticket booth. He bought shoes for the both of them and then he struggled very much trying to put the shoes on. Jongin smirked as he got down on his knees and helped Sehun put his shoe on.

“You know you look really good on your knees.” Sehun said, causing a few families to look over and Jongin to turn bright red. He got up and dragged Sehun onto the court. 

“You can’t just say things like that!” Jongin scolded, however, Sehun stayed unbothered.

“I’ll say what I want.” Sehun responded, before turning and skating away. Now, it would've looked cool, but the younger promptly fell on his butt after one step. Jongin scoffed and rolled his eyes, before skating over and helping Sehun up.

“Do you need some help skating?” Jongin asked as he kept a firm grip on Sehun’s forearm. 

“Thanks, but I’ll be fine.” Sehun took his arm away and tried to skate again, but much like the first try, it was in vain and he fell down once again

“Okay, I might need a little help.” Sehun said, reaching his hands out for Jongin to help him out. Jongin let out a little chuckle before helping the younger up. He once again held Sehun’s forearm with a firm grip and began skating down the rink with Sehun in tow. 

Once Sehun got more comfortable skating, he shook off Jongin’s grip and instead intertwined their fingers. Jongin blushed for a second about the sudden PDA, but got used to it. He still had to help the younger, when he would trip but it was nice. 

He wasn't paying attention to the stares or the whispers, he was just… with Sehun and only paying attention to him. He watched the way his Adam's apple bobbed and the way his blonde hair moved with the wind. Everything he did had some grace to it, even the small things.

“See something you like?” Sehun asked once he noticed Jongin staring. He blushed in response, shaking his head. Sehun raised an inquiring eyebrow but gave it up.

“Do you wanna leave?”’ Sehun proposed. Skating was fun and all but the shoes were a tad bit too small and his butt was starting to hurt from all the falls he had to take.

“Sure.” Jongin sighed.

“Wait before we leave,” Sehun started, before doing his best to lead Jongin to the centre of the rink. “I want to do this.” He smirked before grabbing Jongin’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Jongin froze for a second before Sehun pulled away. 

“ _Sehun!_ ” Jongin scolded, playfully pushing the younger away, but he lost his balance and fell backwards.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Jongin gasped before leaning down and pulling Sehun up.

“I told you this date was going to be cliche.” Sehun quipped before pressing one last kiss to Jongin’s lips trying (and failing) at leaving the rink. They dropped their shoes off and after massaging his very sore feet, they left.

“Follow me.” Sehun said leading him around the back of the building. It was messy and obviously in disrepair and looked like no one usually went there. Sehun walked up and opened a door.

“Don't go in there it has a “no entry” sign on the door!” Jongin pulled Sehun away from the door.

“What do you think those signs are for.” Sehun asked, turning around to face, Jongin with what resembled a smirk on his face.

“To stop people from entering?” Jongin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world though it seemed came out like a question.

“Wrong. They’re to established the weak from the strong.” Sehun smiled, before pulling Jongin through the door. He led Jongin up some stairs and when he opened up they were on the roof. It was gorgeous. Everything was coated in white snow, and there were small houses littering the mountains. Sehun brushed the snow off a bench before taking a seat and prompting the older to do the same. 

Jongin sighed before sitting down. Sehun slowly intertwined their fingers, the younger relishing in the warmth that Jongin provided. Sehun generally was a cold person, his body was cold, and so was his attitude. But Jongin was different. He was warm both in temperature and personality-wise.

“You're warm.” Sehun mumbled before leaning on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin was surprised to see such a soft version of Sehun. The younger looked like a baby with his eyes closed and his breath coming out in small puffs as he rest his head on Jongin’s shoulder. His heart swelled with affection as he regarded the younger in such a state.

“Sehun.”

“Mmm.” he mumbled as he sat back up and looked at Jongin. The older ran one hand through Sehun’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and soft, and not demanding.

“I really like you.” Sehun said when Jongin pulled away.

“I really like you too.” Jongin smiled.

“Really? Because honestly I think I like you more-” Sehun started to say before he was cut off by Jongin rolling his eyes and kissing Sehun once again. The younger smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

“Do you have anywhere you want to go now?” Sehun asked as stood up and led Jongin back towards his car.

“Honestly can we just go to your house?” Jongin sighed.

“Of course.” Sehun laughed as he opened the door for Jongin. After a quick drive, the gates to Sehun’s house were opening and they were pulling into the huge garage. They got out in unison, Junmyeon greeting them at the door.

They walked down to the basement, Sehun switching on the tv and collapsing onto the couch. Jongin sat down and snuggled into Sehun’s side, pulling one of the blankets over their bodies. They stayed like this for a while, just cuddling and enjoying being in each other's presence. Neither one of them needed to talk for it to be comfortable, everything just seemed to fit.

 

***

 

“Nice to formally meet you. I’m Sehun.” Sehun introduced himself, and shook both Jongin’s parents hands, with a polite smile on his face.

“Its nice to meet you aswell. Oh please do take a seat, dinner will be ready any second.” Jongin’s mother said, pointing towards one of the seats and the dining room table. Sehun nodded before sitting down, Jongin taking the seat next to him.

“So you go to the same school as Jongin, correct?” Jongin’s father asked after he took a seat.

“Yes, I do.” Sehun said, looking over at Jongin with a slight smirk on his face. That was never a good sign. Under the table, Sehun slowly placed his hand on Jongin’s thigh. The older let out a small yelp which caused everyone to look at him.

“What's wrong?” Jongin’s mother asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

“Yeah, what's wrong?” Sehun said, trying to mimic a concerned expression but there was mischief leaking through.

“Nothing!” Jongin said, just a little too loud, before looking away.

“What courses do you take?” Jongin’s father asked after Jongin had calmed down.

“Well I used to be in the dance program, but I switched to economics.” Sehun said as his hand slowly started to creep up Jongin’s thigh.

“Since I switched, I have some classes with Jongin now, Right?” Sehun turned and looked at Jongin while squeezing his thigh. 

“Yep.” Jongin let out, his face beet red.

“I think the food is ready, excuse me a moment.” Jongin’s mother said, before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Sehun looked over at Jongin and smirked when he saw his eyes were glazed over and that his cheeks were a deep shade of red. 

“You okay?” Sehun asked while massaging Jongin’s thick thigh. The older glared in response.

“Okay! Hope you enjoy!” Jongin’s mother smiled, as she placed down a couple plates of food. They ate in a relative silence, with some small talk but paired with the number of people and Jongin’s massive appetite the food was gone pretty quickly. 

“Oh, Sehun, there's a church picnic tomorrow. If your parents are okay with it, you can sleepover and join us.” Jongin’s mother offered, and Jongin tried to intervene and say that Sehun was not religious but before he had the chance he was cut off by Sehun himself.

“I would love to!” Sehun smiled as he let his hand crawl just a bit higher. For some reason that caused Jongin to snap.

“Can we be excused?” Jongin asked, trying to keep a straight face. 

“Of course! Make sure to not stay up too late!” Jongin’s mother smiled as they stood, completely oblivious to what was happening under the table. Jongin quickly walked to his room, Sehun trailing behind him. 

Once inside, Jongin was immediately spun around and slammed into the wall. Sehun grabbed both his hands above his head and pinned him to the wall while crashing their lips together. Though he was taken aback, Jongin gave in and kissed back, initiating the fight for dominance. This kiss was different than the other kisses they shared. This one was fueled by something. 

Want. 

Sehun kissed with need laced through his lips. He let go of Jongin’s hands and instead let his hands slide down the older’s body. He grabbed at the hem of Jongin’s shirt, trying to persuade the older into taking it off. Jongin’s mind was fuzzy and in his lust induced haze, he lift his arms, only breaking the kiss when the shirt had to come over his head.

Sehun’s hands roamed the new skin, his cold and pale hands, contrasting Jongin’s tan skin. Jongin flinched for a second at the touching but quickly gave in. They were forced to pull away when they couldn't breathe.

Sehun smirked as he pulled his own shirt over his head, and then grabbed Jongin and pulled him over to the bed. Once on the bed, Sehun pulled Jongin flush against him, relishing in the skin on skin contact. He sloppily kissed down Jongin’s face, before stopping at Jongin’s ear.

“Do you like that, Baby boy?” Sehun whispered into Jongin’s ear before lightly tugging at his earlobe. It sent a shiver through Jongin’s body and forced a small moan out of his mouth. Jongin covered his mouth in shock, but Sehun moved his hand and replaced it with his lips.

After he pulled away he pressed a couple kisses on Jongin’s neck before gently biting down. It hurt, but in a good way which caused Jongin to let out a slightly louder moan. Jongin was confused, he had never thought that pain could feel so _good._ Sehun seemed to know exactly what to do and continued to draw more and more sounds from Jongin by lightly biting. He tried to pull his hands up to cover his mouth but Sehun quickly swatted them away. Reaching down, Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulling the man onto his lap.

Jongin hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck. Sehun kissed down his neck, only stopping at Jongin’s collarbones. He licked a thin strip and pressed a small kiss to the end of the bone before stopping to look at Jongin. If he thought that Jongin looked good during dinner then he was so wrong.

Jongin’s pupils were blown, making his eyes black with lust. His lips were bright red and swollen and his cheeks were heated. He looked so undone, with his hair messed up and the new marks forming on his neck. Sehun’s hips bucked up with need causing Jongin, who was on top of Sehun, to let out a strangled moan.

“D-do that again.” Jongin struggled to let out as he let his head fall onto Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun didn't need to be told twice. He was met by Jongin grinding down with those sinful hips of his. He let his hands roam the expanse of the others tan back, as he kissed up and down his neck. His hands settled at Jongin’s hips, guiding the older with his movements. The sensations were all in all too much for Jongin. His moans were getting so loud to the point where he had to bite down on Sehun’s shoulder if he didn't want his parents to hear.

Jongin dug his nails into Sehun’s bare back, as he came into his jeans. He went limp in Sehun’s arms. They two were breathing heavily, when Sehun tilted Jongin’s chin up and pulled him into one last kiss. It was slow and lazy, but still amazing. Sehun moved a little which caused him to stop and twist his face in disgust.

“Ew.” Sehun groaned.

“I know.” Jongin sighed.

“I mean we could take a shower together.” Sehun offered playfully, laughing when Jongin shot him a glare.

“Don't push it.” Jongin said while trying to suppress a smile.

“You can shower first, I’ll wait here.”

 

***

 

“I didn't know you were into that stuff.” Sehun pulling Jongin under the covers after they had both showered. 

“Shut up.” Jongin whined as his cheeks went bright red and he curled in on himself. Sehun laughed at the reaction before scooting forward and wrapping his arms around Jongin. He turned around to face the blonde haired man. They looked at eachother for a second before Sehun pulled Jongin into yet another kiss. Jongin sleepily kissed back, as Sehun tangled his hands in Jongin’s hair. It was really soothing, and quiet just the sound of them breathing and their lips.

“Are you boys going to sleep?’ Jongin’s father burst into the room, and the two separated at the speed of light.

“Ye-yeah.” Jongin struggled to say as his panic levels started to rise. _Did he see? Is he going to punish me? Oh my god what am I supposed to do-_  

“Okay make sure you are up by 8:30!” Jongin’s father warned before closing the door, leaving them in darkness once again. Jongin struggled to fall asleep when he knew his parents were just a room away. He felt so guilty from… what he did earlier and no matter how much Sehun tried to comfort him it didn't seem to work.

The scary part was Jongin didn't want it to stop. He didn't want to stop being with Sehun and the things that they did. He was hooked on Sehun and embarrassingly enough he loved the things Sehun did to him. _Don't be a coward._

Then something changed in him. He just didn't care anymore. I mean obviously he cared about what his parents thought but why would he stop being with Sehun and feeling so guilty, if it _felt so good?_ He decided he wouldn't fight Sehun anymore, instead, he would encourage it. It would take some courage but he wasn't going to be a coward anymore.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he listening to the sound of Sehun breathing behind him.

 

***

 

“Sehun, please wake up.” Jongin drowsily shook Sehun awake.

“Mmmmm, don't wanna.” Sehun mumbled trying to drag Jongin back under the covers.

“Wow, seems like you two are very affectionate!” Jongin’s mother laughed from the doorway. Sehun’s eyes snapped open to see a very panicked Jongin and his very happy mother.

“Yeah, we are really close friends.” Jongin emphasized the friend part while glaring at the man in bed. Sehun quickly understood the situation and sat up.

“Well we are leaving soon so please be ready!” She smiled before leaving the room. Sehun and Jongin shared a moment of eye contact where they just stared at each other and sighed.

“Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Jongin asked, as he got out of bed, Sehun nodded, falling back on the bed. Jongin rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a green button down and some dress pants. He placed them on the bed before grabbing some clothes for himself and changing in the bathroom. Sehun looked at the clothes in disgust but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset Jongin.

“What did you do to my neck?” Jongin gasped as he emerged from the bathroom, looking like the clean-cut boy his parents expected him to be dressed in khakis and a navy long sleeve shirt. He looked nothing like the boy Sehun had seen last night, hair mussed up and lips bright red.

“Oh those are just hickies.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders when Jongin pulled down his collar to reveal the many dark purple marks that covered his clavicle.

“We are leaving in a couple minutes get your shoes on!” Jongin’s father warned from outside the door. They walked out together and put their shoes on before joining Jongin’s parents in the car. Church was everything Sehun expected and more. Everyone was dressed to the nine (almost all wearing vineyard vines), and they all a certain innocence to them. Sehun stuck out with his blonde hair and overall dark vibe, but Jongin did the best to cover it by animatedly talking to people. 

The mass was about to start and Jongin’s parents took their usual seat in the front but Jongin stayed back informing his parents that they were going to sit in the back instead. Sehun found church very boring. The only remotely titillating thing to happen was when they stood to get communion.  It was silent and no one was moving so Sehun took it upon himself to make some fun for himself.

 _Oh god not again,_ Jongin thought as Sehun once again put his hand on the older’s thigh. He sent a warning look to Sehun, but it didn't bother him and he kept massaging Jongin’s thigh. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, he was so grateful they decided to sit in the back.

He wouldn't admit it but he was starting to give into Sehun. He was starting to love how Sehun was so sneaky and mischievous but also had a softer side to him, that made Jongin long for more. Sehun just seemed to know exactly where to touch Jongin and how to handle him so well.

Jongin was very sensitive to touch, and Sehun loved it. Every time he moved his hand further up his thigh he squirmed under Sehun’s touch. He moved right up to where his thigh met his crotch and stop, before leaning over.

“What's wrong, baby boy?” Sehun whispered into Jongin’s ear. The older had to stop the moan that bubbled in the back of his throat but thankfully the service was over. Sehun took his hand away and Jongin, almost whined at the loss of touch, before he noticed his parents walking over. 

“We’ll meet you at the food tent!” Jongin’s mother said, excitement bubbling through her voice. Sehun nodded and they walked away leaving Jongin and Sehun alone.

“Do you want to go to the food tent now?” Sehun asked innocently, though he already knew the answer. Jongin slowly shook his head, and Sehun smirked. He scanned the room looking for the nearest door and stood up leading Jongin to it. It was a small room with just a small praying stool and nothing else. 

“What's this room?” Sehun said looking around the room.

“The confession room.” Jongin mumbled out.

“How ironic.” Sehun said, and then he was on Jongin’s lips. The force of the kiss made Jongin slam against the wall, knocking over a few random decorations.

Jongin answered with the same amount of force as Sehun was throwing into the kiss, taking hold of Sehun’s waist and pulling the older boy firmly against his chest. Jongin had long abandoned his morals and was only thinking of one thing. Sehun. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was all pushing and pulling, biting lips and struggling for power. It was full of emotions of frustration, lust and guilt.

This was what he needed right now, to push all his frustrations into this fierce kiss with Sehun, with the taste of Sehun in his mouth and the scent and feel of Sehun filling his senses with excruciating and confusing want for something he could not name, but it sure as hell had a lot of arousal ingrained into it.

Jongin let out the smallest of whimpers, but Sehun definitely heard it, and if he was turned on before he’s definitely hard now. He lets his hand slide up under Jongin’s shirt, his hands roaming the smooth skin. He brings his hands up higher, brushing over Jongin’s nipple. The older gasped into the kiss, pulling away and resting his head against Sehun’s. 

It was almost funny, how addicted he was to Sehun. It was almost like he was addicted to him in every way possible, to the point where it made him want to do crazy things. Things that he would usually never try or even be disgusted by he was doing because of this man. He breathed out a small laugh at the thought. 

He stared into Sehun’s dark eyes, as the younger slightly smirks. Sehun would never get used to how Jongin changed in a matter of seconds. Mere minutes ago he was the sweet little church boy who listened to his parents, yet here he was looking like the devil himself. Jongin was sex on legs, how no one else seemed to notice was beyond him.

Sehun could draw the most beautiful little sounds out of Jongin’s mouth, as his hands played with Jongin. Sehun pressed down, kissing Jongin with an open mouth, tracing the outline of Jongin’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Jongin responded immediately, his lips parting and tongue darting out to meet Sehun’s in the middle, the kiss deepening slowly, the heat rising steadily higher. Kissing Sehun was always an exciting experience and it was no different this time.

Sehun let his hands slide down until he was at the hem of Jongin’s pants. He tugged at the belt, waiting to see if Jongin would stop him, but the older did none of the sort. Jongin was too far gone at this point to even think about stopping Sehun and the things he was currently doing to his body. Jongin grabbed a fistful of Sehun’s hair and with his other hand was clutching onto the hem of Sehun’s button down. Anything to ground him. The only thing his brain was say- no screaming at him, was the need for release.

Sehun fumbled with Jongin’s belt, but kept the older busy by continuing his attack on his lips. He knew that Sehun had succeeded once he felt the cold against his upper thighs. Jongin barely had time to register what was happening before Sehun had sunk to his knees. It was almost funny how two or three weeks ago Jongin would have laughed if you told him he would end up in a situation like this. 

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Sehun said, looking up at Jongin as he played with the waistband of Jongin’s briefs. Was he okay with this? Everything was happening so quickly, but he couldn't find it in him to stop it. He slowly shook his head yes. Sehun gave him one last glance as he took his time pulling down Jongin. 

It was then that the gravity of the situation hit him. Here he was with his dick out in the confession box, about to be given a blowjob by his boyfriend. _Wow._ Before he had the chance to regret anything, Sehun wrapped his hand around the base of Jongin’s dick. Jongin gasped at the sudden contact, it felt weird but he definitely liked it. Sehun kept the eye contact before licking from the base all the way to the tip. Jongin let out a strangled moan at the new sensation. Sehun pressed a small kiss to the tip before completely taking Jongin. 

He shuddered at the feeling of Sehun’s mouth on his dick, it was so overwhelming it left his legs shaking. He held the table in a death grip, anything to keep him up. He threw his head back so hard it hit the wall, and his other hand was trying to find something to grip. Sehun led his hand to his hair, and let Jongin grip the blonde locks. 

Sehun knew exactly what to do, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head, reducing Jongin to whimpers and moans. He let his hands fall down to his crotch, unzipping the dress pants and jerking off under his boxers. 

Jongin felt his orgasm approach embarrassingly quickly. He tried to communicate to Sehun to slow down or get his mouth off, but he didn't know what language he was speaking in anymore and it was in vain to hope that he'd be making any coherent kind of sentences considering the state he was in. Sehun's dark eyes flickered up for a moment to look at Jongin's face from the awkward angle it was when you were down on your knees sucking someone’s dick. 

The sight caught the breath in Jongin’s throat. Sehun’s eyes had a spark to them and their gaze was powerful. The moment was over quickly and Sehun, though seemingly understanding what Jongin tried to communicate, ignored his warning and kept going in the steady, moderately quick pace that was going to push Jongin over the edge any moment now. Jongin's orgasm hit him like a freight train. 

He almost sobbed as Sehun pushed him over the edge, ecstasy overwhelming him as he came in the younger boy's mouth. Sehun hit his high soon after, moaning around Jongin’s dick. Sehun took his orgasm like he was used to giving head to guys, swallowing around Jongin's slowly softening length. Jongin's hips jerked reflexively at the sensation, but the younger boy kept his hips from bucking with the one hand keeping them in place. Sehun popped off wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing up. 

“So how was that?” Sehun asked cocking one of his eyebrows.

“Different.” Jongin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. He pulled his pants and briefs back on, but his hands were shaking which wasn't much help. Sehun helped zip up his pants before pulling Jongin into a much sweeter and gentle kiss. They both looked like a mess, their hair was messed up and their lips were red. Sehun let out a small laugh as he tried to pat down his hair, Jongin doing the same.

“Are you ready to go to the food tent?” Sehun smirked as he gestured towards the door. Thankfully no one was around until they got outside and were met with the rest of the churchgoers. Jongin led them to the food tent where they were questioned by Jongin’s mother.

“What took you guys so long.” Jongin blushed red and turned his head away at the question, but thankfully Sehun had him covered.

“Jongin gave me a tour of the building. This is such a beautiful church you have here.” Sehun smiled.

“Thank you! Well feel free to take any food you want!” Jongin’s mother smiled and gestured towards the food. 

“Woah you got Sehun to come?” Kyungsoo once again appeared out of nowhere and poked Sehun on the shoulder.

“Holy shit, where did you come from?” Sehun gasped at the sudden appearance of Kyungsoo. 

“That's not important. I’ve got to tell Wendy that you came to church! Have you finally decided to come to the light?” Jongdae joked as he pulled out his phone.

“Far from it.” Sehun smirked as he turned to look at Jongin, flashing his pearly white teeth at the older.

“Oooo, scandalous.” Jongdae quirked his eyebrows as he began to text a huge paragraph to Wendy. Jongin groaned in responses pulling Sehun away from the group and to a more secluded area of the picnic. It was a huge weeping willow tree, and the branches were low enough that you could sit in some. 

“I’m sorry about all of this, you probably didn't even want to come and I dragged you here and-” Jongin started to mumbled before he was stopped by Sehun pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

“Sehun!” Jongin scolded, taking a step back. 

“It’s fine.” Sehun assured, wrapping an arm around Jongin’s waist and pulling him close. He smiled down at Jongin, before catching Jongin’s lips in a slow kiss. Behind the security of the leaves, Jongin realised something. He really liked Sehun. Not just his body, or his face or his kisses, he just liked _him_. Everything about him. 

How he made him do things, things he would never do. How he made Jongin crazy.

And that was the scary part.

  
  
  



	6. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!!  
> just a question do you guys prefer kris and tao or suho and kris??  
> This chapter and the next are kinda short but we are updating faster and they will get longer really soon bc of, you know, plot  
> hope you enjoy!!

“Nyeol!” Chanyeol heard Sehun yell from across the hallway.

 

“God fucking dammit.” Chanyeol said silently to himself while closing his locker. He turned around and all of a sudden Sehun was literally right in front of him, like he had some sort of teleportation power or something. 

 

“Holy shit, I knew it!” Sehun exclaimed, and Chanyeol just looked at Sehun with a puzzled look. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Chanyeol asked. Sehun slowly smirked, an evil little smirk that Chanyeol knew all too well.

 

“You finally got the twink’s ass.” Sehun stated bluntly. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he was extremely taken aback by Sehun’s comment. 

 

“I can tell from your cheeky little grin that you haven’t been able to take off your ugly face since this morning.” Sehun said. Chanyeol smacked Sehun’s shoulder and scoffed. 

 

“I always seem to forget how fucking rude you are to me, respect your goddamn elders, idiot.” Chanyeol said to Sehun, hitting the back of his head. Sehun let out a small “ow” but his stupid smirk was still present on his face.

 

Sehun was about to throw another sarcastic comment before he was cut off by a certain twink cheerleader. 

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed, running towards him (and a very confused Sehun). Chanyeol turned away from Sehun and his face immediately lit up. Chanyeol opened his arms and Baekhyun basically tackled Chanyeol in a hug. 

 

“Easy, you’re gonna kill me.” Chanyeol said, holding Baekhyun closer to him.

 

“I missed you.” Baekhyun said, looking up and making eye contact with Chanyeol. Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“It’s been a day, Baek.” 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and responded with “yeah, but I still missed you.” Chanyeol smiled and brought his hand to softly grasp Baekhyun’s jaw. He pulled Baekhyun closer and closed the gap between them. 

 

The moment could have been extremely sweet, if it wasn’t for Sehun making gagging noises behind them. They broke apart and Chanyeol turned to give another smack to Sehun, but he was already running off, but not without looking back and screaming “You two are gross!” 

  
  


Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol slung his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, kissing Baekhyun’s temple. 

 

“What class do you have now?” Chanyeol asked, the pair starting to walk down the hall. 

 

“English.” Baekhyun responded, wrapping his arm around Chanyeol’s waist. 

 

Chanyeol ended up walking Baekhyun to his English class, but before Baekhyun could walk in, Chanyeol spun him around and kissed him, causing the entire english room to break out into chaos. Baekhyun broke away and smacked him lightly on his chest. Baekhyun entered the room (with people still freaking out) and blew a quick kiss to Chanyeol before he had to go to his history class. 

 

Chanyeol ran through the halls, already late for class, but he didn’t care because he got to be with Baekhyun. As soon as he entered his class, the teacher immediately started to question him.

 

“Mr. Park, where have you been?” 

 

Chanyeol just smiled to himself, and made his way to the back of the classroom.

 

***

 

“Baekkie!” Baekhyun heard Wendy squeal as she was running over to him. He got up from tying his laces and faced a (very excited) Wendy.

 

“Did you hear today we are playing volley ball!” Wendy said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder

“You know what that means.” Yeri said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

“Booty shorts!” They squealed at the same time.

“You know it really scares me when you two speak at the same time.” Baekhyun responded.

“Oh come on, I know you love volleyball.” Wendy sighed.

“And now that you and Chanyeol are official you need to show off it off!” Yeri smirked as she smacked Baekhyun’s ass, eliciting a yelp from the latter.

“Fine, fine I’ll wear them.” Baekhyun said, pretending to give in, but he knew fully well he was going to wear them regardless. Baekhyun knew he looked good, and he would never admit it, but he also loved getting all the attention, especially from Chanyeol. Baekhyun smirked to himself as he slipped the tight fitting shorts.

 

_ This is gonna be fun. _

***

As soon as the cheerleaders made their way out of the locker rooms and into the gym, where a volleyball net was already set up, Chanyeol immediately spotted Baekhyun, and let’s just say he literally almost fainted. 

 

Baekhyun was, once again, wearing those goddamn booty shorts, and it made Chanyeol go fucking crazy (on the inside, of course). He was trying so hard to keep his composure and not pop a boner right in the middle of gym class.

 

Baekhyun strutted over to where Chanyeol was sitting on the bleachers, causing him to get many whistles and comments from many of the guys, even the straight ones. Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol, running his fingers through his hair experimentally, hoping to get some reaction from Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol grabbed the back of Baekhyun’s head and brought his closer, until they were only centimeters away from each other.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Chanyeol said huskily, which caused Baekhyun to shiver. Baekhyun bit his lip (just to make Chanyeol even more riled up) and ran his fingers under Chanyeol’s jaw line. 

 

“Maybe.” Baekhyun said with a smirk.

 

“Get a fucking room!” Kris yelled from behind them. 

 

Chanyeol turned around and yelled, “Look who’s fucking talking!” and then turned back around to face Baekhyun and make heart eyes again. 

 

“God, now that they’re together no one will be able to get them apart.” Tao commented. Kris nodded, still looking at Tao (he was completely whipped, just like Chanyeol and Baekhyun). 

 

“They’re so fucking in love with each other.” Tao said with a chuckle. Kris didn’t respond, he just looked down sadly. Kris had had a massive crush on Tao since they literally first met all those years ago, but Tao was a total man whore.

 

He literally hooked up with every guy (and almost every girl) in the entire high school. But, one day Tao confessed that he liked Kris, and Kris had a small sliver of hope that they would be together, but no one can tie Tao down. Kris agreed to have an open relationship, but he’s been regretting it. He can’t stand hearing about Tao’s hook ups, and it just makes him fall even more in love with him.

 

“Kris, you good?” Tao asked, snapping him out of his trance. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kris replied. Tao looked like he wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t push it. Kris was glad he didn’t. 

 

***

“Alright everyone! I’m choosing Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be team captains. Pick whoever you want.” Coach Min said before lazily walking off the court and to his usual seat on the side.

Baekhyun had to admit he was a little disappointed that him and Chanyeol would not be on the same team but he got over it, when he realized he could choose Kyungsoo and Jongin for his team. He decided he would have a little fun with Chanyeol being on opposite teams.

 

“You’re going down, Park.” Baekhyun said, starting walking to his side of the court. Chanyeol scoffed and smacked Baekhyun’s ass lightly, catching Baekhyun off guard.

 

“Are you really sure about that?” Chanyeol responded, smirking and walking to the other side of the net. Baekhyun gathered his composure and smiled cheekily at Chanyeol.

 

“Oh, I’m definitely sure.”

Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Baekhyun had been on the volleyball team in middle school, and not to brag or anything, but they were the best trio on the team. Kyungsoo had the best defense and always hit the ball to Baekhyun, the setter. Then, Baekhyun would set to Jongin, who by far was the best hitter in their state.

“Not to brag or anything, but I’m really good at volleyball.” Sehun said, and Jongin raised his eyebrows.

“Oh really now.” Jongin scoffed.

“Yeah, I could beat you easily.” Sehun said, playfully.

“Wanna bet?” Jongin said, taking the whole situation just a little bit too seriously, but Sehun was not about to be beat by Jongin.

“Sure, If I win you have to do whatever I say for a month. If you win, I have to do what you say, sound good?” Sehun said filled with pride. It was no secret that Jongin wasn’t the best in the gym class, so Sehun thought he could win easy.

“Okay, It’s a deal.” Jongin said holding his hand out for Sehun to shake. The younger disregarded his hand entirely and opted to give Jongin a peck on the cheek before jogging off the his side of the court.

“I won't hold back babe!” Sehun shouted over to Jongin who was getting in position, and he rolled his eyes in response. Kyungsoo bounced the ball a couple times before throwing the ball up and hitting it across the court. Kris saved the ball, hitting it forward to Sehun who bumped it over the net.

_ Oh this is going to be easy. _

Kyungsoo bumped the ball forwards towards Baekhyun who set it to Jongin. The second the ball touched Baekhyun’s fingers, Jongin was already preparing to jump. He swung his arms and launched himself into the air, slamming the ball back into the wooden floor of the court. Once he landed again he took one look at Sehun who was gaping.

 

“Oo, He ended you!” Kris said as he ran up to Sehun. Jongin shrugged and blushed at the sudden attention that was on him. Sehun brushed it off and kept playing. They played a couple more rotations until it was Baekhyun’s time to serve. During the game so far he had stayed pretty quiet, setting the ball to the hitters, but that was about to change. 

 

He walked a couple feet behind the line, ignoring the comments saying he was too far. 

 

“Good luck, Baekkie.” Chanyeol said mockingly, confident that he’ll be able to beat Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun smirked and steadied himself. He threw the ball in the air and too a few steps before jumping, and slamming the ball down into the other side of the court. How he managed to use so much power when he was such a small person was crazy. Chanyeol tried to save the ball, but it inevitably failed, causing Baekhyun’s team to rejoice because they just won the game. 

 

Jongin and Baekhyun both threw playful kisses to their boyfriends, who were both stunned and defeated. 

 

***

 

“I had no clue you played volleyball.” Sehun said once the game was over.

 

“Yeah, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and I used to play together in middle school.”Jongin said taking a sip from his water bottle. Just a little bit of water ran down Jongin’s neck, causing Sehun to visibly gulp. It was scary how Jongin didn't know how hot he was. 

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was still dying. There Baekhyun was, with the cheer squad, stretching in his  _ booty shorts.  _ But Chanyeol knew Baekhyun wasn’t just “stretching,” the way he arched his back to get his ass out further, the way he would look back at Chanyeol, almost  _ tauntingly,  _ made Chanyeol want to scream. 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Chanyeol marched to where Baekhyun and the cheer squad was, Baekhyun turning around at the sound of footsteps. Once Chanyeol reached them, he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, saying “come with me,” huskily. Baekhyun had goosebumps run down his spine as he was lead away from the cheerleaders by Chanyeol. 

The pair entered an empty locker room, Chanyeol closing the door behind them. 

 

“What are you-” Baekhyun began to say, but was cut off by Chanyeol’s lips crashing on his, not wasting any time and moving his lips against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, Chanyeol pushing him against a nearby wall. Baekhyun moved his hands up to thread them through Chanyeol’s hair, making Chanyeol let out a low moan again Baekhyun’s lips. Both of them broke away to catch their breath. They were panting, lips swollen, Baekhyun thought that it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Chanyeol’s hair all messed up, breathing deep, and his hands on Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun never wanted this moment to end. 

 

Chanyeol took the initiative, yet again, and pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s, a little softer this time, but with even more passion. Their lips moved together, wanting to keep exploring, wanting more. Chanyeol trailed his hands down Baekhyun’s waist, reaching his ass and squeezing it, making Baekhyun let out a moan. Chanyeol took this opportunity and slipped his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, making Baekhyun shiver and moan again. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other’s mouths, feeling as if they just left earth and are floating through heaven. 

 

Chanyeol’s hands trailed down even lower to reach Baekhyun’s thighs, lifting him up. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, tilting his head slightly to kiss Chanyeol deeper. Chanyeol moved them to one of the benches, sitting down, Baekhyun sinking into Chanyeol’s lap. They broke away from their heated kisses, giving them time to breathe again. Chanyeol almost lost it at how fucking  _ gorgeous  _ Baekhyun looked. 

 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun blush. Baekhyun leaned in slowly to capture Chanyeol’s lips in a soft kiss, much different from the ones they just shared minutes ago. 

 

“Baekkie! Joy and I are-” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun quickly broke away and turned to face whoever (rudely) interrupted them. They found Yeri standing in the entrance to the locker room, looking very caught off guard. 

 

“I-I, nevermind, continue what you were doing!” Yeri said as she rushed out of the locker room. Chanyeol and Baekhyun just looked back at each other, trying to process what just happened. After a few seconds of stunned silence, the pair burst out laughing. 

 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Baekhyun said. 

 

“Well,” Chanyeol said, “I can’t believe that I’m actually your boyfriend.” Baekhyun giggled and kissed Chanyeol sweetly, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck. 

 

***

“I can't believe Chanyeol and Baekhyun dethroned you guys as the cutest couple in school.” Jongdae sighed as he walked the hallways with Sehun and Jongin.

 

“They did not!” Sehun gasped, sounding completely scandalised. “I can't believe you would say that.”

 

“Come on Sehun, Chanyeol’s the head of the football team and Baekhyun's a cheerleader. They were practically meant to be, and on top of that they are so adorable.” Jongdae stated, as if they were cold hard facts.

 

“I don't know what you are talking about, me and Jongin are definitely the cutest couple, right babe?” Sehun said, intertwining their fingers and swinging their hands.

 

“Sure.” Jongin sighed, it was impossible to go against what Sehun said anyways.

 

“Whatever you say.” Jongdae sighed, before walking down a different hallway as the two. 

 

“Follow me.” Sehun smiled as he led Jongin behind the school building. There was a small spot under the trees where Sehun and his friends usually hung out, and to no surprise they were there. Kris and Tao were making out against the wall, Yixing was laying on the ground, high as per usual, and Luhan was trying to woo Minseok to no avail. Sehun took out his lighter, flicking it on and lighting the cigarette he had in his hand. 

 

Jongin watched as the younger to a long drag, breathing out the dark grey smoke. It spiralled upwards before it inevitably disappeared. How did Sehun make something so dangerous, look so  _ hot. _ It was like everything he did was sexual. He took another drag, laughing out the the smoke when Luhan said something stupid. 

 

Kris and Tao returned, taking a seat on the ground next to Yixing, who put his head in Tao’s lap. Sehun leaned against the wall, prompting Jongin to do the same. He slung one of his arms around Jongin. The smell of smoke clung to Sehun, filling Jongin’s senses. Luhan reached in his bag, pulling out what seemed to be a blunt and lighting it up.

 

“Hey Minseok, what does let's bang mean?” Luhan asked sounding genuinely curious but Sehun could detect the mischievous undertones.

 

“You of all people should know what it means.” Minseok laughed but was shocked when he saw Luhan really didn't know what it meant. “It means, let's have sex.” 

 

“I mean, If you insist.” Luhan winked, and Minseok slapped the older on the chest. Kris exploded in laughter, causing everyone else to laugh.

 

“You make me so angry sometimes!” Minseok crossed his arms, while pouting cutely.

 

“What can I say, Art is meant to provoke emotion.” Luhan shrugged before taking another drag of his blunt, and Minseok rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey at least we aren't like that anymore.” Sehun whispered to Jongin who scoffed.

 

“We are still very much like that.” 

 

“No we arent. I’m offended you think so.” Sehun pouted, before pecking Jongin on the lips, and taking another drag. Jongin watch the younger in fascination as Sehun put the cigarette between his lips and breathed in. The younger turned to look at him as he breathed out, causing Jongin to snap out of whatever daze he was in. 

 

“Do you wanna try?” Sehun asked, offering his cigarette over to Jongin. Before he could even think, he started nodding, shocking both everyone in the group and himself.  _ Well it's too late to go back now _ he thought as Sehun placed the cigarette between his lips. He took a deep breath before exploding into a coughing fit. The cigarette dropped to the floor, long forgotten as Jongin coughed so hard, tears started to sprout from his eyes. Sehun chuckled as he pat Jongin on the back and passed him a bottle of water.

 

“I guess Jongin isn't a church boy after all.” Kris laughed.

 

“The same thing happened to you when you first smoked.” Tao glared at Kris who glared right back.

 

“If I recall correctly this is the same kid that called cigarettes death sticks just a week ago?” Luhan chuckled.

 

“Are you okay babe?” Sehun asked, when Jongin finally stopped coughing.

 

“I'm fine.” His voice came out hoarse. Conversation flowed on normally, as Sehun pulled out another cigarette from his box and lit it. He quirked an eyebrow as he offered the cigarette once again. Jongin took a deep breath before trying once again. He felt the smoke pass through his lungs before exhaling. He looked over at Sehun with the biggest smile on his face, which caused Sehun to laugh in response. He passed it to Jongin every once in awhile and the older eventually got used to it. When it was time for class, Sehun passed his cigarette box over to Jongin.

 

“Keep it.” Sehun said, before running off to his economics class.

 

***

 

“Tell us more, Baekkie!” Irene said, all of the cheer squad (who were currently circling him like hawks) nodded enthusiastically. Baekhyun closed his locker and smiled.

 

“Well, he’s the sweetest thing ever,” Baekhyun started, the cheerleaders all looking like overjoyed toddlers. 

 

“And, he’s always is so cheesy, and he makes me feel so happy.” The girls all let out a chorus of “aww’s.”

 

“Oh my god, Baekkie, you’re literally gonna kill me with all of this cute shit.” Joy said. 

 

“Literally! I feel like I need to step up my game with my boyfriend.” Irene said.

 

“Irene, you’ve always needed to step up your game.” Joy said. Irene scoffed and replied with, “Honey, at least my pussy pops to the feeling, does yours?” 

 

“Are you sure? Because all I can smell when we’re changing is fish.” Joy replied with an expert level of savagery. Baekhyun sighed and shook his head,  _ here they go again.  _

 

“Oh, you’re really trying to fight?” 

 

Baekhyun turned around to avoid getting an acrylic nail in his eye, starting to leave those two to cat fight, yet again, but he was caught off guard as a hand grasped his own. He looked up and saw Chanyeol smiling down at him. Baekhyun giggled and squeezed their joined hands. 

 

“Do you want to go to that coffee shop down the street?” Chanyeol asked, both of them starting to walk out of the school. 

 

“Of course you invite me to a coffee shop.” Baekhyun said jokingly. 

 

“Hey, you know me, king of clichés.” Chanyeol responded, opening the door and the pair stepping out of the high school. 

“God, that’s so true.” Baekhyun said, smiling widely as Chanyeol began to kiss his temple. 

 

They continued to walk down the street, familiars and strangers passing them, small amounts of snow already starting to pile up on the sides of the street, winter almost fully settled in the small town. They made small comments, Baekhyun expressing his love for snow and how excited he was for the holidays, Chanyeol commenting on how cute Baekhyun was, which caused Baekhyun to get flustered, which also caused Chanyeol to keep pestering him about how adorable he was.

 

After a few more minutes, they reached the small coffee shop, a small bell going off as Chanyeol opened the door and they walked into the shop. The place was warm and gave a homey vibe, not many people were in there, and there were only two workers behind the counter. Baekhyun was already enjoying himself. 

 

The pair walked up to the cashier. “What do you want?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. 

 

“I don’t know, surprise me!” Baekhyun responded, making Chanyeol chuckle. He turned back around and ordered two medium peppermint mochas, paying for both (Baekhyun promised to pay him back, Chanyeol assured him he didn’t have to). 

 

“I hope you like coffee and chocolate.” Chanyeol said, leading Baekhyun to a table right against the window. 

 

“Of course I love chocolate and coffee, who do you think I am?” Baekhyun said as he and Chanyeol sat down. Chanyeol chuckled and responded with “Touché.” 

 

Comfortable conversation flowed between the two of them, discussing their interests, favorite shows, hobbies, and much more. Baekhyun felt like he was on top of the world, dating Chanyeol (even though they’ve only been together for a few days) was one of the best things that has ever happened to him. 

 

“Why did you decide to become a cheerleader?” Chanyeol asked, after they got their mochas and started drinking them calmly. 

 

Baekhyun laughed softly, placing his coffee down. 

 

“It’s actually really weird, you’re gonna laugh.” Baekhyun said, clearly stalling. 

 

“Come on, tell meee.” Chanyeol begged, dragging out the last syllable. 

 

Baekhyun sighed and gave in. “Well, I actually joined only because I found out you were on the football team.” Baekhyun said, lowering his head in embarrassment. Chanyeol let out a loud laugh, making Baekhyun look up, red tinting his cheeks. 

 

“I only joined the football team to impress you!” Chanyeol admitted, while still laughing. Baekhyun’s lips curled in a smile and he started to laugh, too. 

 

“God, we’re so pathetic.” Baekhyun said, giggling. Chanyeol nodded his head in agreement as he reached his hand out to hold Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun interlocked their fingers, locking his gaze with Chanyeol’s. They sat there, immersed in their love, never breaking eye contact. 

 

“You have no idea how happy I am now.” Chanyeol said after minutes of their comfortable silence. 

 

“Me too, I’m so happy.” Baekhyun responded. 

 

“I still remember when I would tell my friends on the football team how you’d never like me back.” Chanyeol confessed. Baekhyun giggled at that. “Literally me too. After cheer practice, I would tell the girls how much I liked you and how you would never even consider me.” They both laughed at that, how far they’ve come from those days of mutual pining. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun laughed lightly, “Of course you can.”

 

Chanyeol leaned across the table and connected their lips softly. Baekhyun sighed happily as he reached his hand up and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol broke away for a short second, before placing a quick peck on Baekhyun’s lips and leaning back into his chair. 

 

“Fucking faggots.” A voice scoffed next to the pair. Chanyeol whipped his head around to make eye contact with a built man sitting next to two other men much like him. 

 

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol said, getting out of his chair, trying to keep his anger down. Baekhyun stood up and softly grasped Chanyeol’s arm, trying to avoid the situation from getting ugly. 

 

“You heard me, fag.” The man said, standing up as well. He stepped closer to Chanyeol, a disgusting smirk on his face. 

 

“Why don’t you get your close minded head out of your own ass and leave us the fuck alone?” Chanyeol replied, Baekhyun’s grip on his arm getting tighter. 

 

“Why don’t you and your slut burn in hell?” The man snarled, gesturing to Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s hands curled into fists as he grit his teeth. 

 

“What the fuck did you just call him?” Chanyeol said, lunging forward and pushing the man backwards, anger pouring through through him. Before Chanyeol could make another advance, the man threw a punch at Chanyeol’s face, hitting him in the cheek and making him stumble backwards. Baekhyun latched onto his side and touched his injured cheek softly, making Chanyeol turn towards him, his features softening once he made eye contact. 

 

“Let’s get out of here, Channie.” Baekhyun said, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and leading him out of the coffee shop. Once they made it out and onto the sidewalk, Baekhyun started to walk faster, leading Chanyeol down the road. 

 

“Baek, I’m sorry, I should’ve just left, I shouldn’t have-” Chanyeol began to apologize, but was cut off by Baekhyun’s lips pressing against his own. 

 

“I’m not mad,” Baekhyun began to say as he broke away, “I’m just scared, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheek and closed the gap between them again. 

 

“I won’t, and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun smile and wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. 

 

“Come on, let’s go to my house, I’ll make hot chocolate and we can watch shitty rom coms.” Baekhyun said, lacing his fingers with Chanyeol’s and starting to walk to his house. 

 

“You and your goddamn romance movies.” Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun just smiled and reached up to give Chanyeol a small kiss on his cheek.

 

***

 

“Mama, I’m home!” Baekhyun called out as he entered his house, leading Chanyeol inside. After Baekhyun didn’t get a response, he continued to lead Chanyeol up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

 

“Bummer,” Chanyeol started to say as he entered Baekhyun’s room, “I was kind of hoping to meet your mom.” Baekhyun kicked his shoes off and sat on top of his bed, gesturing for Chanyeol to join him.

 

“Trust me, be happy she isn’t home. She would literally be all over you.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol chuckled as he crawled on top of Baekhyun’s bed. 

 

“She sounds lovely.” Chanyeol said, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulling him closer, drowning him in kisses. Baekhyun giggled and lightly pushed Chanyeol’s face away. 

 

“You’re so clingy,” Baekhyun said, and added, “but then, so am I.” while leaning up and kissing Chanyeol’s nose. 

 

“I’m gonna make some hot chocolate, I’ll be right back!” Baekhyun said, getting up and out of Chanyeol’s strong grip. Baekhyun bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening the cabinets and getting the necessary ingredients to make hot chocolate. Baekhyun wasn’t even gone for more than five minutes before he heard (very loud) footsteps stumbling down the stairs. Baekhyun sighed, a smile ghosting on his lips as he turned around. As soon as he turned his body, Chanyeol was standing right in front of him, which made Baekhyun release a small yelp. Chanyeol laughed at the sound that escaped Baekhyun’s lips. 

 

“Stop! You scared me!” Baekhyun said, hitting Chanyeol’s chest, but Chanyeol kept laughing. 

 

“What are you doing here anyways? I told you to wait.” Baekhyun said, turning back around and turning on the stove. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, resting his chin on top of Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

 

“I was lonely.” Chanyeol confessed, watching Baekhyun pour milk onto the bain marie that was resting on top the ignited flame to heat it up. Baekhyun let out a small, breathy, laugh and shook his head. 

 

“You’re unbelieveable.” Baekhyun said, continuing to make hot chocolate. He reached up to open a cabinet, revealing an abundance of mugs. 

 

“Which one do you want?” Baekhyun asked, turning his head to face Chanyeol, not realizing that Chanyeol’s head was still on his shoulder, which caused them to bump noses. Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun. 

 

“Stoppp, you’re distracting me.” Baekhyun whined, pulling away. Chanyeol smirked and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. 

 

“I want the one that says ‘#1 dad’.” Chanyeol said, a cheeky smirk on his lips. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Of course,” He said, while reaching over to take the mug out of the cabinet, while also reaching for a mug that had various flowery designs on it. 

 

“Why do you have a princess mug?” Chanyeol asked, gesturing towards the mug that was behind the ‘#1 dad’ cup. Baekhyun blushed and buried his face in his hands, which made Chanyeol chuckle. 

 

“Shut up and take your stupid hot chocolate.” Baekhyun huffed, placing the mug into Chanyeol’s hands. Chanyeol smiled and grabbed Baekhyun’s free hand. 

 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Chanyeol said, the pair walking back upstairs to Baekhyun’s room. Baekhyun blushed again, entering his room with Chanyeol next to him. They placed their mugs on Baekhyun’s bedside drawer and Chanyeol laid down, opening his arms for Baekhyun to join him. Baekhyun smiled, crawling into Chanyeol’s lap. The small boy wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him closer, connecting their lips in a slow kiss. Chanyeol’s large hands gripped Baekhyun’s waist, moving his lips against Baekhyun’s. 

 

“Did you know,” Chanyeol muttered into Baekhyun’s lips, “that I really like kissing you?” Chanyeol looked up, making eye contact with Baekhyun, their eyes only centimeters apart. Baekhyun grinned, bringing his hands up, placing them on either side of Chanyeol’s head, and kissing him softly. Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered closed as he moved his arms to fully wrap around Baekhyun’s waist, bringing him even closer (if that was even possible). 

 

Baekhyun broke away from the kiss. “The hot chocolate is gonna get cold.” He said, moving so that he was laying down next to Chanyeol (and not on top of him). 

 

Baekhyun reached over and grabbed both of the mugs, giving Chanyeol his, and settling into the pillows. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, bringing him closer. The pair brought the hot drink to their lips and took a sip, letting the warmness heat their cold bodies up. 

 

Chanyeol raised the cup to his lips again and took a bigger gulp, immediately wincing and pushing the cup back. 

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked worriedly, turning his body to face Chanyeol. 

 

“Yeah, I just burned my tongue,” Chanyeol said, pausing for a little before his lips curled into a smirk and said, “I know how you can make it better.” 

 

Baekhyun cocked his head in a questioning matter, starting to ask what he was talking about, but was then soon cut off by Chanyeol’s lips on his own, slipping his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth making him yelp and jump back. 

 

“Your tongue feels weird now!” Baekhyun exclaimed, taking a careful sip of the hot chocolate. Chanyeol pouted childishly, making Baekhyun giggled and roll his eyes, but giving in and giving Chanyeol a quick kiss. 

 

“So, what shitty romance movie are we gonna watch this time?” Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun reaching over and opening his laptop that was sitting at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Hey, they’re not shitty!” Baekhyun said, opening Netflix. 

 

Chanyeol gave him a weird look, as if he was saying “are you sure?”. Baekhyun sighed, “Maybe some of them are cheesy-”

 

“And repetitive,” Chanyeol added. 

 

“Whatever, just drink your hot chocolate you ungrateful human.” Baekhyun huffed, choosing a movie, making Chanyeol chuckle. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Chanyeol said, pulling Baekhyun closer, the smaller boy giving in and nuzzling into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol pressed a slow kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, making Baekhyun hum softly in happiness. 

And there they were, for the rest of the afternoon until late at night, hugging each other close as the temperature continued to drop outside, letting the movie play in the background as they sipped their hot chocolate and they bathed in each other’s presence. 

 

They were happy together, and it seemed as if nothing could break them apart.

 

***

 

Jongin was starting to get a little too comfortable at Sehun’s house. After a month and half of dating he knew all the nooks and crannies of Sehun’s house. Hell some of his clothes were even there. He was still working on getting Sehun’s dog, vivi to like him, but it was a work in progress. Junmyeon knew to open up the gate for Jongin whenever his parents drove him there, but Sehun liked to pick the older up. 

 

They were sitting on Sehun’s on basement couch, entangled in each other's limbs watching some pointless show. It really didn't matter what they were watching, they just enjoyed being in each other's presence. Sehun leaned over, lazily kissing at the older’s neck. He tilted his neck a little to give Sehun more access.

 

The show was long forgotten when Sehun climbed into Jongin’s lap and pulled the older into a kiss. It was slow and gentle, but there was an underlying sense of urgency. Sehun would never get sick of the way Jongin timidly kissed back. He let his hands slide down to the hem of Jongin’s shirt, slipping his hands under the fabric. Jongin let out a gasp at the feeling of Jongin’s cold hands against his skin. 

 

Sehun took advantage, slipping his tongue in Jongin’s mouth when the older gasp. He pressed closer to Jongin’s body as he deepened the kiss. He tangled his hair in Jongin’s dark brown locks. His hands travelled up Jongin’s skin, finger’s brushing past Jongin’s nipple. He let out a confused gasp and Sehun pulled the shirt over his head.

 

He attacked the new skin, and Jongin threw his head back as Sehun travelled down his neck. He was still confused by the fact that it felt  _ so good _ even though it was supposed to be painful. Sehun got lower and lower , and experimentally flicked his tongue over Jongin’s nipple. He let out a strangled moan and threw his head back.

 

Jongin was so sensitive it drove Sehun crazy. Simple touches managed to draw the prettiest sounds out of the older. He smirked as he continued his ministrations to Jongin’s nipple and he arched his back into Sehun’s mouth as he moaned. He brought his lips back to Jongin’s initiating a hot and demanding kiss, only stopping to pull his own shirt off.

 

He pressed his body flush against Jongin, the skin on skin contact warming Sehun’s cold skin. Jongin tangled his hand in Sehun’s blonde locks and tilted his head up in the opened mouth kiss. Sehun grabbed both of Jongin’s hands and led them down to Sehun’s ass. Jongin squeezed experimentally causing Sehun to let out a moan. 

 

Sehun was not sure where Jongin’’s sudden confidence was coming from but to be honest he didn't hate it. Jongin grabbed the younger's neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together harder as Sehun started to slowly grind against Jongin's thigh. 

 

Sehun toyed with the hem of Jongin’s sweatpants, before he raised his hips letting Sehun take the pants off altogether. He stood up briefly and kicked his own pants off before straddling Jongin’s lap again. He was grinding down on Jongin’s leg as the former grabbed at Sehun’s hair and moaned into the kiss.

 

Sehun was blown away by how bold Jongin was being. He tugged at the hem of Sehun’s pants prompting the younger to his hips and let Jongin slide the material completely off. Jongin hesitated a second, looking up at Sehun for moral support. Sehun pulled Jongin in for another kiss to distract the latter. He moaned into the kiss when Jongin finally wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s length. 

 

It was weird, but at the same time it was like jacking off, Jongin quickly learned. He pumped Sehun’s length a couple times trying to find a steady rhythm, and once he Sehun was bucking his hips into Jongin’s hand. He started to slow down when Sehun started biting at his neck, causing the younger to whine in frustration.

 

Jongin was cut off when Sehun reached down and pulled Jongin’s dick out of his briefs. He grabbed both of their lengths and pumped them in unison. Jongin let his head fall onto Sehun’s shoulder, biting down as to not let out any sounds. Sehun shuddered at the feeling before pumping harder.

 

“Sehun- _ ah _ .” Jongin moaned directly next to Sehun’s ear, making the younger groan and throw his head back. Jongin could feel the pleasure coiling in his stomach, as Sehun continued to pump them together and soon enough he was cumming all over the Jongin’s chest, along with the former. 

 

“I can't believe we just did that.” Jongin said, as Sehun leaned over and grabbed the tissue box from the table and used it to clean both his chest and Jongin.


	7. Bake Sales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS PLS DONT HATE ME  
> there will be a resolution next chapter :))) hopefully

**Xing:** [video link] how to pamper your hedgehog.

 

**Flute boy:** What the fuck xing???

 

**Xing:** sor ry wrong chat lol

 

**Flute boy** (luhan) **:**  How many group chats are you even in?

 

**Jongin:** Do you even own a hedgehog?

 

**Playboi** (Sehun) **has changed Jongin’s name to Sehun’s bitch.**

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** AJKSHFGDKSJZGHAKSFHLJDHGKS

 

**Sehun’s bitch:** What????

 

**Snapchat me that bussy has changed Playboi’s name to Jongin’s bitch.**

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** Thats more like it.

 

**Nyeol:** lmaooooooooooo

 

**Kyungsoo:** You shouldn't be talking, aren't you Baekhyun’s bitch?

 

**Fuckboy** (Kris): HJDS HGK HE ENDED YOUUUU

 

**Jongdae has changed Kyungsoo’s name to Devil spawn.**

 

**Nyeol:** Sehun I stg did you change my name to Nyeol

 

**Sehun’s bitch:**  How do I change my name?? :(

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** awww

 

**Flute boy:** awww

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** AWWWWW

 

**Sehun’s bitch:**  So is no one going to help me?? D:

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** No.

 

**Minseok:** So is no one going to mention Yixing’s link

 

**Flute boy has changed Minseok’s name to Luhan’s bitch.**

 

**Luhan’s bitch has changed their name to Minseok.**

 

**Fuckboy:** Damn shot down

 

**Flute Boy:** :(

 

**Devil Spawn:**  It's not cute when you do it

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** wow soo is a sav

 

**Nyeol:** I know right he used to roast me on the daily

 

**Flute boy:**  Chanyeol everyone roasts you, its not just a kyungsoo thing

 

**Nyeol:** Yeah but atleast with you guys I know you are joking soo is just ruthless

 

**Flute boy:** Wait you think we are joking???

 

**Nyeol:** hahah real funny

 

**Nyeol:** guys?

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** ………

 

**Xing:** gu ys Ive decided what pet I wnat

 

**Xing** : you are gonna be blwon away

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** What pet xing

 

**Xing:** Sea slugs

 

**Nyeol:** Wait are you joking?

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** Wait yixing no

 

**Xing:** Yixing yes

 

**Sehun’s Bitch:** Yixing, sea slugs are toxic

 

**Xing:** so are yuo bith but no one’s saying anythin

 

**fuckboy:** BITCH OH MY GOD

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** the fuck did you say about my boyfriend you fuckin tic tac dick

 

**Flute boy:** yixing you should run while you can

 

**Devil Spawn:** rest in fucking pieces 

 

**Nyeol:** your fat blunts will be missed

 

**Xing:** PLEASE DONT KILL mE JOngING IM SORRY

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** that’s what I thought

 

**Devil Spawn:** so the funeral is called off,,,, damn

 

**Nyeol:** you literally scare me so much sometimes

 

**Baekhyunnie:** what the fuck

 

**Xing:** ayyYEEE the other twink made it lmao

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** he must be so confused 

 

**Baekhyunnie:** literally what the fuck happened

 

**Devil Spawn:** everything

 

**Nyeol:** hi babe

 

**Baekhyunnie:** hi i missed you

 

**Xing:** y’all are so cute im vomiting 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** ^^^

 

**Flute Boy:** ^

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** Does anyone want to come over, I have food

*******

And that's how they found themselves sitting on Sehun’s couch in his basement. 

 

“Can we do something other than sit and talk, that's all we do.” Luhan groaned as slumped down into the couch.

 

“My dad got table tennis, but Jongin doesn't want to play with me. You guys can play.” Sehun lazily said as he motioned at the table a room over.

 

“How about we play sting pong?” Jongdae suggested with a look of mischief on his face.

 

“Yes!” Luhan jumped up.

 

“What’s sting pong?” Minseok piped up.

 

“It's like regular ping pong but the loser has to pull up their shirt and get hit with the ball.” Luhan said with a smirk creeping onto his face.

 

“Are you obsessed with pain or something? What is with the look on your face?” Luhan winked in response. 

 

“Luhan, can you please stop trying to touch Minseok’s dick for a few minutes and come play with me?” Jongdae said, causing everyone to burst in a small chorus of “ooo’s”. 

 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll win for you.” Luhan said to Minseok, which caused him to roll his eyes in reply. 

 

Luhan set the ball to Jongdae and he immediately hit with full force, the small ping pong ball bouncing on the table and flying past Luhan. 

 

“Holy shit.” Luhan heard someone whisper from the couch. 

 

“Lift your shirt, cotton candy head.” Jongdae said with a smirk. Luhan sighed and took his shirt off, revealing a very  _ very  _ toned chest and muscled arms. Minseok was slightly taken aback (maybe a lot). He did not expect Luhan to be so  _ ripped.  _ It made his cheeks flare up slightly, but he ducked his head and hid his face with his hand to avoid being noticed. Someone lightly nudged Minseok’s side, he turned his head to see Baekhyun (who was practically on Chanyeol’s lap) wearing a cheeky grin. He knew what the fuck was up. 

“Fuck off.” Minseok said quietly to Baekhyun, which only made Baekhyun giggle slightly. 

 

“Give me your best shot, short Gretchen Wieners.” 

 

“Fuck off, Luhan, you’re literally a centimeter taller than me.” Jongdae replied. 

 

“Yeah, but I’m still taller.” Luhan smirked. Jondgae rolled his eyes and got ready to hit the ball. 

 

“Don’t hold back on him!” Sehun exclaimed, making Luhan yell “Literally, fuck you!” back to him. 

 

Jongdae then hit the small ping pong ball with a force that made the ball quite literally disappear. A loud smack echoed throughout the room and was then replaced with Luhan screaming in pain. Everyone gathered around Luhan, a small pink welt had started to form on the expanse of his pale back. The group all shout out exclamations like “holy shit” and “oh my god.”

 

“I hate you so goddamn much.” Luhan said to Jongdae, who just smiled and held up his racket, making Luhan flinch. 

 

“Don’t mess with me.” Jongdae said, a wide smile still on his face. 

 

“Am I the only one who’s really fucking scared right now.” Kris muttered, moving to hide behind Tao. Jongdae just giggled and said “another round?” to Luhan.

 

“Fine bitch, if that’s how you want to play.” Luhan said, grabbing another ball and serving it, with a lot more force this time. The game continued, the rest of the group migrating towards the table getting immersed in the intense game. The ping pong ball whizzed past the faces of the group, whipping their heads in sync, trying to follow the ball as it went back and forth between Luhan and Jongdae. Every time one of the two would score, the group got even more riled up as they kept hitting each other’s backs with the small ping pong balls. Luhan got hit significantly more than Jongdae. 

 

“Why do you assholes want me to lose? I thought we were friends?” Luhan exclaimed as he hit the ball back to Jongdae’s side, trying to score. 

 

“Because it’s funny how scared you are of Jongdae.” Chanyeol said. 

 

“Yeah, and I like seeing you in pain.” Sehun added. The rest of the group nodded and said a chorus of agreements. 

 

“You guys are literally the worst.” Luhan said, serving the ball to Jongdae, who hit it back with his usual force. The ball kept bouncing back and forth between the two, creating a sensation of anticipation throughout the room. 

 

“Come on Jongdae!”

 

“End him!”

 

“Hit it harder!”

 

“I hate you guys!” Luhan exclaimed, trying to concentrate on the speedy ball going back and forth between him and Jongdae. 

 

Finally, Jongdae scored, making everyone burst in celebration. Luhan groaned and turned around, his back facing Jongdae. The group gathered around Jongdae, watching as he prepared to hit Luhan. 

 

“Rest in pieces, my friend.” Tao said. 

 

“You’re the first one I’m gonna kill after this shit.” Luhan responded to Tao. 

 

Jongdae bounced the ball on the table, immediately hitting it with his racket, the ball flying to Luhan, hitting him right in the middle of his spine, making him fall to ground because of the stinging pain. 

 

“Ow what the fuck!” Luhan exclaimed, while still on the ground. Meanwhile, the rest of the boys basically praised Jongdae, shouting and jumping around the room. 

 

“So, who else wants to play?” Jongdae asked, his eyes scanning around the room. All of a sudden, everyone got quiet, none of them wanting to face Jongdae’s fury. 

 

“I’ll play.” Jongin said all of a sudden. 

 

“I mean, how hard can it be?” he added, walking towards the table, picking up a racket. 

 

“Sehun, you better find another boyfriend because this one’s dead.” Kyungsoo said, after being quiet for quite some time. 

 

“Fuck off, he’s not stupid.” Sehun replied. 

 

“I mean, I’ve never played before.” Jongin said, Jongdae preparing to serve the ball. 

 

“Wait, what?!” 

 

The ball whizzed past Jongin as soon as Jongdae’s racket hit the ball. 

 

“Oh, does that mean I lost?” Jongin asked, looking at the guys all sitting around the couch. 

“Time to call the funeral parlour.” Kyungsoo said. 

 

“Your presence was nice while it lasted.” Tao added. 

 

“Shame, I was just about to get you to buy some of my shit.” Yixing said, taking a drag of his blunt. 

 

“Why are you guys so obsessed with people dying?!” Jongin exclaimed, trying to stall the inevitable hit. Jongin turned to Sehun to get some help out of his situation. 

 

“Rest in peace, babe.” 

 

Jongin groaned and threw his head back. 

 

“I hate all of you.” he said, taking his shirt off and turning around, preparing himself for the pain. 

 

Jongdae bounced the ball, once again, and swung his racket, the ball hitting Jongin’s shoulder blade, making him yelp in pain and drop to his knees, holding the injured shoulder. 

 

_ Fuck, _ Sehun thought to himself. Something about Jongin being in slight pain, making him look so submissive and hurt made Sehun really turned on. He tried to keep from getting hard, but it was really difficult, seeing Jongin’s muscles tense, the skin on his shoulder blade getting pink. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining Jongin’s flesh turning red as Sehun-

 

His thoughts were cut off as everyone began to gather around Jongin, Sehun following the group.

 

“Holy fuck, are you okay?” Kris asked.    
  


“Ow.” Jongin said quietly, but then starting to laugh. 

 

“That was actually pretty fun, I want to try again!” He said getting up, but then Sehun quickly stopped him. 

 

“Oh no, you’re not doing that shit again.” Sehun said. Jongin sighed, pouting slightly. 

 

“Guys, we should go around town.” Yixing suggested. 

 

“And do what?” Tao asked.

 

“Terrorize the population, obviously.” 

***

“What are the odds you’ll lick that car?” Sehun asked Chanyeol as the group walked down the neighbourhood streets toward the town.

 

“One to ten.” Chanyeol responded.

 

“One, two, three... ten” Chanyeol and Sehun said in perfect unison before Chanyeol started groaning and walking towards the car. He licked it with a grimace on his face before walking back to the group.

 

“Now what are the odds you’ll kiss Baekhyun.” Kris said with a smirk on his face.

 

“Ew.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out.

 

“One to two” Chanyeol responded with zero hesitance, making eye contact with Baekhyun who fake gagged. 

 

“One, two, three  one” Kris said but Chanyeol shouted out two instead. “Thank God!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Chanyeol pretended to be severely hurt, but placed his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun was secretly happy Chanyeol didn't have to kiss him because, although he loved kissing his boyfriend, he didn't know what was on that car.

 

“What are the odds that you’ll steal that kids ball.” Yixing asked Sehun gesturing at the kids playing a ball not too far away.

 

“Hmm, one to fifteen.” Sehun responded. 

 

“One, two, three fifteen.” They said in unision. The group rejoiced, excited to see how this would go down. Sehun started to walk towards the group of kids, one of the kids bouncing the ball excitedly. The group all gathered behind a tree, giggling and commentating softly. Sehun looked back at them and sighed, before running towards the kid, grabbing the ball from the kid’s grasp and running towards the group. The boys all started to laugh and cheer, but then the kid started to cry, loudly, and then a middle aged man sitting on a nearby bench started to run towards them. 

 

“RUN!” Sehun shouted, throwing the ball to the side, the group breaking out in a sprint. They ran as fast as they could, bolting down all the streets and alleyways before they finally lost the parent. They laughed the incident off and kept playing until they finally reached the town.

 

“Oh my god, guys,” Yixing started to say, getting the group’s attention. “There’s a fucking Girls Scout bake sale.” he said, gesturing towards the table that was set up on the side of the park, a bunch of baked goods on top, and a sign next to it saying “Troop 72 Bake Sale!” with lots of colors and glitter on it. 

 

“Yeah, what about it?” Luhan scoffed. Yixing smirked and unzipped his backpack, pulling out a small Hello Kitty container, opening it and revealing a small amount of weed. 

 

“Holy shit! You brought weed?” Kris exclaimed. 

 

“What the fuck are you planning?” Sehun asked. The group started to question Yixing, before Baekhyun said “Is no one going to mention the fact that he keeps his weed in a Hello Kitty container?” 

 

“It’s my special box.” Yixing replied, kissing the side of the container. 

 

“You’re bat shit crazy.” Luhan said, which made Yixing laugh and say “honey, do you even know me?” 

 

“Wait wait,” Kyungsoo said, getting the attention of everyone, “are you implying that you’re gonna sneak some of that shit,” he continued, gesturing to the Hello Kitty container with weed, “into the brownies of the girl scouts bake sale?”

 

Yixing nodded, still smiling. 

 

“Well then, what the fuck are we waiting for?” Kyungsoo said, reaching for the weed container, stunning everyone but Yixing. 

 

“Hold up, Kyungsoo?” Minseok said, making Kyungsoo turn around. 

 

“Yes?” Kyungsoo answered. 

 

“Are you really going to put weed,  _ Yixing’s weed,  _ into little girls’ bake sale?” Minseok asked. 

 

“Why not? Seems fun.” Kyungsoo said bluntly. 

 

“You really are a devil spawn.” Kris commented, but then promptly agreeing to join in on Yixing’s plan. 

 

“Eh, why not?” Tao then said, joining in too. 

 

“See you assholes in jail.” Luhan said, taking a bit of the weed and joining the group of boys. 

 

Minseok sighed and then took a bit of the weed, too. Yixing pumped his fist in the air, but was careful not to spill any of the drug. 

 

“I already caused pain to two of my friends, why not give weed to toddlers?” Jongdae joined in. 

 

Now there were only Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jongin left who hadn’t joined in on the plan. 

 

“So?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol and Sehun looked at their boyfriends, Baekhyun and Jongin looking at each other, then bursting in a fit of giggles. 

 

“You only live once, right?” Baekhyun said, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and joining the group, followed by Jongin and Sehun. 

 

“I gotta stop calling you a church boy if you keep doing this shit.” Luhan said, making the group laugh as they all took a piece of the green substance from the Hello Kitty container. 

 

“Okay, so the plan is we divide and conquer. Go around and if you see anyone with one of those bake sale goodies, distract them and sneak this shit into it. Kyungsoo and I will take the table.” Yixing said, giving out the instructions for each person, and off they went. The group split up, searching for kids with baked goods and once they found them, snuck the weed into the food. After everyone was done, they all gathered behind the tree line, keeping watch for what would happen next. 

 

“You guys know this is technically illegal, right?” Jongin said. 

 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in doing something legal?” Yixing responded, the group bursting into (quiet) laughs because they didn’t want to blow their cover. 

 

After a few minutes, they overheard one little boy say “Mommy, I feel funny.”

 

“Let the games begin.”

 

One after the other, the kids started to literally trip balls. One kid was running around screaming about how all the colors of the world were just reflections of light, another started to roll around on the ground, a few more seemed to be starting a cult, and another said to her dad that “I can smell every equation.” 

 

The eleven boys were basically losing their shit, trying to keep quiet but couldn’t control their laughing fits. 

 

“No but tag yourself, I’m the kid that’s running around screaming.” Baekhyun said in between laughs. 

 

“I’m the leader of the cult in the corner.” Tao added.

 

“I’m the girl that told her dad that she can smell every equation.” Kyungsoo said, making everyone laugh again. 

“Guys, we literally made babies eat weed.” Kris said, and then added, “this is the best thing I’ve ever done.”

***

**Jongdae has changed his name to Gossip Girl**

 

**Baekhyunnie:** i mean he’s not wrong

 

**Gossip Girl:** can i please tell the entire school that we made babies trip balls

 

**Fuckboy:** why the hell not lol

 

**Sehun’s Bitch:** wait what if we get in trouble though :(

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** why the fuck is he so cute I hate

 

**Gossip Girl:** don’t worry my dude, I’m an expert when it comes to these things

 

**Fuckboy:** ^

 

**Baekhyunnie:** ^^^

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** don’t worry babe I got you

 

**Xing:** loterally yall can fuk off wit your cute shit

 

**Baekhyunnie:** you wanna bet

 

**Xing:** pls no

 

**Baekhyunnie:** Chanyeoooll

 

**Nyeol:** yes babe

 

**Fuckboy:** DO YOU SEE HOW QUICK HE ANSWERED THAT DKFJS

 

**Baekhyunnie:** I miss you channie

 

**Nyeol:** I miss you too baby

 

**Xing:** THE FUCK DID I JUS SAY

 

**Gossip Girl:** why can’t i have a relationship like this

 

**Fuckboy:** ^^^^^

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** *looks at tao*

 

**Sehun’s Bitch:** *looks at tao*

 

**Gossip Girl:** *looks at tao*

 

**Flute Boy:** *looks at tao*

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** what

 

**Fuckboy:** What am I then

 

**Devil Spawn:** i fucking swear 

 

**Gossip Girl:** some people are so stupid

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** ANYWAYS

 

**Kyungsoo:** tf you so loud for

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** im having a party at my house tonight y’all should come

 

**Flute Boy:** ill be there

 

**Fuckboy:** me too

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** ^^

 

**Gossip Girl:** you bet your ass ill be there i need fresh tea

 

**Baekhyunnie:** i cant :(

 

**Nyeol:** i wont go if you cant babe

 

**Baekhyunnie:** awe you dont have to

 

**Nyeol:**  i want to though

 

**Gossip Girl:** fuck outta here with that gay shit i swear

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** chanyeol i stg you better go or else Im going to tell everyone about what happened in the 4th grade

 

**Baekhyunnie:** what happened in the 4th grade?

 

**Nyeol:**  OKAY IM GOING JESUS CHRIST

 

**Baekhyunnie:** text me when you get home!!!

 

**Nyeol:** dont worry i will

 

**Xing:** are yall seeing this i cant believe real love still exists

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** babe can you come plsssss

 

**Sehun’s Bitch:** okay, if you really want me to come

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** of course i do

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** Also come early

 

**Sehun’s Bitch:** why???

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** bc I wanna kiss you

 

**Xing:** ew

 

**Flute Boy:** BITCH STOP BEING SO FUCKING IN LOVE I SWEAR

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** aight so see you guys at my house

 

***

Jongin watched as people started to file in, the music got louder, and the lights got dimmer. Sehun was idly drinking from a red solo cup, occasionally handing the cup over to Jongin to take a sip. They watched as the party got more crowded and the room started to smell of smoke, and sweat. Jongin could feel his body start to buzz from the drink, but so far it wasn't that bad.

 

Sehun led him onto the dance floor, and they danced for a bit. Jongin gaining a little bit of confidence from the drink and letting loose a tad. He still let sehun dominate their dancing, with his hands firm on Jongin’s waist. They lazily moved around and danced before Jongin complained. 

 

He honestly wanted to go home. He wasn't one for parties. The music was too loud, people were all over each other and it smelled. He still had plenty of homework to do and the stress was starting to get to him. 

 

“Come on Jongin, it'll be fun if you just wait.” Sehun whined. “Do it for meeee.” 

 

“Fine.” Jongin huffed before taking a seat next to Kyungsoo on the couch.

 

“Are you sure you don't wanna go home, I’ll drive you.” Kyungsoo offered.

 

“It’s fine i’ll stay.” Faking a annoyance but he couldn't help but smile when he saw Sehun’s happy face. Sehun pulled him in for a kiss. Kyungsoo grimaced and walked away as the kiss got a little bit more heated.

 

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get a refill.” Sehun whispered into Jongin’s ear before disappearing into the crowd. The longer Sehun was gone, Jongin could feel himself getting more and more tipsy.

  
  
  


“You're Jongin right?” A man walked up to Jongin and asked. He turned around slowly and found a man with dark hair looking up at him.

 

“Yeah, How did you know that.” Jongin asked, getting suspicious.

 

“I’ve heard from other people. I’m Hwayoung.” The man responded, though he didn't really answer Jongin’s question. 

 

“You go to eastern high school right?” Hwayoung asked.

 

“Yeah, do you?” Jongin questioned right back.

 

“I used to go to that school but I switched because of… something.”Hwayoung let the last part of the question hang in the air causing an awkward silence between the two.

 

“You don't exactly seem like a party type of person what are you doing here?” He asked in a playful manner.

 

“I’m not a party type of person but I came because its my boyfriends party.” Jongin said while smiling. He could never get over the skip in his heartbeat whenever he would boyfriend. It was still so weird to say.

 

“Sehun right?” Hwayoung asked, and his expression fell when Jongin nodded.

 

“You know, I was Sehun’s last fuck.” Hwayoung said, almost laughing.

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin said, stiffening up at the name of his boyfriend in such a negative way.

 

“I used to be this innocent little boy, but then I met Sehun and he changed my life. It was fun at first but he left me broken and never spoke to me again after he got what he wanted.” Hwayoung explained. Jongin scoffed in response walking away and taking a seat at a couch a little away from the party.

 

“Hey Jongin you okay?” Jongdae asked since Jongin looked distraught. Chanyeol looked over since he was standing near by.

 

“Have you heard of a guy called Hwayoung?” Jongin asked, as his eyes snapped up to Jongdae, and Chanyeol seemingly when a little paler at the question.

 

“Yeah...Why?” Jongdae said as he looked anywhere other than Jongin.

 

“Just tell me.” Jongdae and Chanyeol shared a moment of hesitant eye contact before Jongdae spoke up. 

 

“Well, you didn't hear it from me, but he used to fuck around with Sehun, and then once they actually hooked up Sehun left him. It really messed up Hwayoung and he had to switch schools.” Jongdae explained. “It wasn't the first time he's done it either…” He concluded and Jongin’s eyes went wide before he walked away nodding. Sehun would never do that to him, right?”

 

But what if Sehun was using him? What if after they finally had sex Sehun would leave him? The younger had never been clear on why he got with Sehun in the first place. He thought back to their first encounters and it was like everything dawned to him. Sehun probably only wanted his body. The same thing would happen that happened to Hwayoung would happen to him wouldn't it? 

 

It did make sense. Why else would Sehun talk to him. When they met Jongin was not the type of person that Sehun would hang out with. It was obvious that the younger was just trying to get in his pants, i mean one of their first encounters involved Sehun kissing his neck after all.  _ How could I be so naive? _

 

“So now you believe me?” Hwayoung said as he sat down next to Jongin.

 

“He's going to use you and leave you.” Hwayoung said. “Just like he did with me.”

 

From his knowledge of Sehun the younger was constantly looking for someone to hook up with. A tear slipped out from his eye as everything crashed down on him. In his drunken state he had made Sehun out to be the bad guy, and wasn't thinking correctly. He stood up stumbling a bit before angrily wiping his tears away.

 

He wasn't about to let Sehun get away with this.

 

***

Kris was standing in the corner watching Tao try and hook up with yet another person. He sighed and leaned against the wall. It was so frustrating being in a relationship with Tao. Right when he thought they were getting close he would go off and hook up with someone else.

 

He was considering leaving the party, when he saw someone new walk into the room. His hair was pitch black and had the cutest cow lick. He was practically irresistible as he looked worriedly around the room.  _ Two can play this game, _ Kris thought as he took one final glance back at Tao. He walked over to the man making conversation and he found out his name was Junmyeon.

 

“What's wrong?” Kris asked, and the man looked up at him. 

 

“Oh um, Its nothing. I really shouldn't be worrying.” In all honesty Junmyeon had been looking for Sehun, but he knew deep down it was a lost cause to begin with.

 

“I could help you get your mind off things.” Kris let the question hang in the air as he put his hand on the opposite wall and got impossibly close to Junmyeon.

 

“Oh you mean that.” Junmyeon looked down, before snapping up and grabbing Kris by the collar. “Fuck it.” The second their lips touched Kris’s hands were all over Junmyeon, pulling at his hair and clothes. Junmyeon was slammed against the wall from the sheer intensity of the kiss. He stood no chance as Kris dominated the kiss, full of anger and jealousy. 

 

He bit down hard on Junmyeon bottom lip and he moaned into the kiss, Kris taking advantage and sliding his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth. The kiss was dirty and filthy, full of frustrations and stress. Kris slid his hands down Junmyeon’s back settling at his ass, giving it a squeeze. Junmyeon gasped before pulling away.

 

This is exactly what both Junmyeon and Kris needed. To push all of their frustrations onto each other. Working for the Oh family was hard as hell, even though Sehun’s parents were never home. Sehun was always getting into trouble and doing unspeakable things, and he was always having to save the boy. The only thing he cared about in this moment was Kris and his hands and lips all over him. 

 

“Follow me.” He said eyes dark and filled with want. He grabbed Kris’s hand and dragged him down the hallways and into a bedroom. Once inside Kris slammed Junmyeon against the door, crashing their lips together. They stumbled backwards, losing layers of clothing. Junmyeon pulled away for only a second rummaging through a drawer and pulling out what Kris could safely assume was lube. 

 

Junmyeon pushed Kris down onto the bed before straddling him Kris and the latter responded by kissing him again. Kris grabbed his ass again and pulled him closer, massaging the flesh. He grabbed the bottle squeezing out a suitable amount before closing the cap and disregarding it somewhere on the bed.

 

He used one finger to circle Junmyeon’s entrance and the former flinched at the touch. In all honesty it had been a while since he last hooked up with someone other than his own fingers. Kris tried his best to distract Junmyeon by biting and kissing his neck, sure to leave red marks behind. He breathed out as Kris pushed one finger inside. He started shaking as one finger became two and then two became three. 

 

“On your knees.” Kris demanded and Junmyeon happily obliged getting on his hands and knees for Kris. Kris grabbed his ass again and positioned himself at Junmyeon’s entrance, before slowly pushing in. Junmyeon sighed at the feeling of being stretched out after such a long time. Kris stayed still for a while, until Junmyeon started moving trying to get some sort of friction. 

 

Kris smirked as he pulled out entirely, Junmyeon whined at the loss, before Kris was slamming back in. Junmyeon grabbed at the sheets for dear life as Kris started fucking him  _ hard _ . All that could be heard were their voices and the clear slapping sound in the air. 

 

Junmyeon tried his best to stay up but his elbows eventually gave out and he fell down. Kris grabbed his waist and slammed in harder making Junmyeon cry out in pleasure. There was something so exhilarating about fucking someone you had just met, making the whole situation hotter. Kris gripped Junmyeon’s hips so hard they would definitely leave marks, as they both reached their highs.

 

“Fuck.”

 

***

 

Jongin was fuming. All he could see was red, as he stormed over to Sehun. His grip on his cup was so hard it made his knuckles white. He saw Sehun laughing and smiling with Yixing, but that soon ended. He launched his drink in Sehun’s face.

 

“What the fuck?” Sehun gasped when he felt the cold liquid hit his skin.

 

“I can't believe you would do this.” Jongin said, voice cracking as he let a few angry tears out.

 

“You're drunk.” Sehun deadpanned. Jongin laughed as he tried to take a step towards Sehun. He promptly tripped over a cord, but was steadied by Sehun grabbing his arm. 

 

“Stop leading me on! It’s not like you actually care, I’m just your boy toy.” Jongin scoffed as he shook off his arm.

 

“Jongin, wait.” Sehun called after Jongin as the older walked away once again.

 

“Sehun, he’s drunk. He’ll calm down.” Yixing said, holding Sehun back. “Come on let's go outside.”

 

Jongin could almost feel the anger pumping through his veins. It was that or the copious amount of alcohol he had ingested in his anger-driven fury just moments before. 

 

“Woah calm down there bud.” Luhan said with wide eyes as he watched Jongin down his 7th shot. Jongin turned and looked at Luhan, and realised just how beautiful the man was. He was always paying attention to Sehun and never really thought of Luhan. He really was gorgeous, with his pale purple hair and his dark eyes. Not to mention his dark red lips which contrasted his pale skin  _ so  _ perfectly.

 

_ Fuck it. If Sehun could fuck around with other guys so could he. _

 

Jongin grabbed both sides of Luhan’s face, before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Luhan of course was caught off guard, who wouldn't be when you were kissing your ex-boyfriend’s boyfriend. Luhan however got over quickly, shrugging before wrapping his arms Jongin’s waist and pulling him flush against his body.

 

It was so different than what Jongin was used to, and that's what made it so thrilling. Excitement was thrumming through Jongin’s body with every move of their lips. Some part in the back of his mind reminded him that it would never be as good as Sehun but he promptly pushed the thought away.

 

He wasn't going to be thinking about Sehun.

 

Luhan pulled away, his dark eyes looking almost animalistic as he shoved Jongin against the nearest wall. In a second Luhan was back on Jongin’s lips, harsher and rougher than before. Nothing about the kiss was sweet, it was tongue, lips and teeth clashing against each other. It was a battle for dominance but neither of them won.

 

“Woah.” Kyungsoo said as he was pouring his drink but since he was so shocked he didn't realise the cup was full causing the drink to spill. “Yeah Jongin lets go.” Kyungsoo nodded as he pulled Jongin away from Luhan.

 

“Don't wanna.” Jongin protested, ripping his hand away and crossing his arms.

 

“Listen Jongin, you've done a lot of bad things lately and we are not about to add infidelity to the list.”

 

“I wanna dance.” Jongin’s face lit up as he saw the crowded bodies dancing on the dance floor. Kyungsoo sighed as he watched Jongin disappear into the crowd. Jongin was flinging his body around in what could loosely be considered dancing before he ran into Kris.

 

“Woah, hi.” Kris said when Jongin slammed into him. Someone then pushed Jongin and he lost his footing, causing Kris to fling his arms around Jongin’s waist to steady him. Their faces were inches apart.

 

“Oh.” Jongin let out as Kris stood back up, not moving his arms. Jongin began to dance, moving his hips and wrapping his arms around Kris’s neck. The older seemed to get the idea and pulled Jongin closer. Jongin spun around, pressing his back against Kris and keeping one hand on Kris’s neck as Kris kept his hands on Jongin’s waist. Jongin was grinding against Kris’s crotch, as the older let his hands roam the expanse of Jongin’s tan stomach under his shirt.

 

Kris was overjoyed, not only did he get Junmyeon but he also got Jongin. He would have never looked twice at Jongin, but after Sehun introduced him to the group he was having second thoughts. Half of their friend group had to agree, Jongin was hot. WIth his tan skin and dark eyes it was like he was made for sex. He was fit and had the tightest little ass. Sehun was lucky, he had Jongin all to himself. Well… considering the current situation maybe not.

 

It was crowded and hot and there were people surrounding him only adding to the body heat, but he was still having the time of his life. With Kris’s hand on his waist, he let go of himself. He no longer was Jongin, the church boy and Sehun’s lastest fuck, he was just himself. He was dancing and shouting and moving his limbs about in whatever way he wanted, not caring about what other people thought.

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Tao stomped over and pried Jongin off, who whined at the loss of contact.

 

“Why do you care, go suck someone else’s dick.” Jongin grumbled as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

 

“Why don't you.” Tao challenged.

 

“I can't handle this right now, i’m gonna go get another drink.” Jongin slurred as he stumbled over to the bar. He let someone pour him a drink and right as he was about to drink it, someone else came up to him.

 

“Hello.” The stranger winked. Jongin thought it was strange but let it slide. “I’m Kellen.”

 

“Jongin.” He struggled to say. He was definitely confused when half-way through their conversation the stranger snaked his arms around Jongin’s waist.

 

“What- What are you doing?” Jongin mumbled out as the stranger tried to kiss him.

 

“No thank you.” Jongin pushed Kellen away.

 

“But I just say you kissing like two other dudes.”

 

“But i don't wanna kiss you.” Jongin mumbled out, furrowing his eyebrows.  _ Why isn't this guy taking a hint?  _  The excitement was starting to wear off and he was starting to want to go home

 

“Okay fine.” The guy said, throwing his hands up but there was still a weird look on his face. Jongin turned to walk away. He just wanted to find Kyungsoo and go home and wallow in self pity. He was stumbling everywhere and still couldn't find Kyungsoo. He sighed and walked back to the bar.

 

“You left this behind.” Kellen said holding his drink out, still with a weird look on his face, like he knew something Jongin didn't know.

 

“Thanks…” Jongin took his drink back and walked away. He quickly downed the drink and went to go and find Kyungsoo. He found the man sitting on the couch.

 

“God Kyungsoo, I’ve been looking for you for ages.” Jongin sighed out a breath of relief when he saw him. “I wanna go home.”

 

“Okay let me go and get my stuff.” Kyungsoo stood up and walked away. Jongin was so thankful that Kyungsoo didn't ask questions. Jongin’s head started spinning, and everything seemed to be disappearing. As he tried his best to walk to and meet Kyungsoo at the door, his legs gave out. He was grabbed by Kellen before he could hit the ground.

 

“Woah woah, how about you come with me.” Kellin whispered into Jongin’s ear as he helped him to his feet but didn't let go.

 

“I don't wanna go.” Jongin tried to say but his mouth wasn't working, and it came out mumbled. It was then that he realised Kellen had probably roofied his drink. Tears slipped out of his eyes as it finally hit him. He didn't know what to do since he body wasn't listening to him. He tried to fight back, but his arms weren't doing what he wanted, and he was limp as Kellen practically dragged him away. 

 

He was pulled into an unfamiliar room, but tears started to stream down his face when he saw the bed and the implications. He was unceremoniously dumped on the bed letting out a strangled yelp. He tried to move his body but it was like he was moving in slow motion or through mud. His moves were quickly stopped when Kellen pinned his hands down to the mattress. He pulled off his tie, using it to bound Jongin’s hands together above his head and to the metal headboard. 

 

“Please stop.” Jongin managed to choke out as more tears streamed down his face. His eyes were heavy and he could hardly keep them open as Kellen unbuttoned his shirt.  _ I should’ve gone home. I shouldn't have listened to Hwayoung.  _

 

Kellen’s mouth was rough against his own. It was nothing like kissing Sehun. He started sobbing as he thought about Sehun and how he completely overreacted. He struggled, pulling at the tie and trying to kick Kellen but nothing was working. He was completely helpless against Kellen.

 

“Help.” he managed to breathe out.


	8. Baseball Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here you go :)   
> i hope you dont hate me anymore!!

**Devil Spawn:** Guys have any of you seen Jongin?

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** I thought he was going home with you

 

**Devil Spawn:** I thought so too, but I saw him walking off with some guy when we are about to leave. I haven't seen him since.

 

**Flute boy:** sehun did something happen between you and Jongin? He was going crazy and kissing everyone

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** wait what the fuck

 

**Devil Spawn:** I'm being dead serious Jongin has never acted the way he did last night. He would have told me if he left.

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** kyungsoo i need you to tell me what the guy looked like

 

**Devil Spawn:** He was tall and fit with like dark brown hair that fell in his face.

 

**Devil Spawn:** I didn't get to see his face though

 

**Nyeol:** I don't know if this is worth mentioning but I saw Hwayoung at the party.

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** Of fucking course he was at the party

 

***

 

All Jongin could remember was pain and Kellen’s hands. Everything hurt. He was drained and tired but he didn't want to close his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes he would only remember what Kellen did to him. Though the man left ages ago he couldn't move. His hands were still bound to the bed and his wrists were raw from his struggle. 

 

All he could do was cry and cry and cry. His voice was hoarse from crying and screaming but no one heard him. Everytime he moved it was a reminder of what Kellen did to him. He tried calling out again but it was so no avail. He cried harder. His tears wetting the pillow beneath him.

 

The party was officially dead. Everyone was either gone or passed out on the floor. Sehun sighed as he stood up and made his way to his bedroom. He slid the door open to find some random couple doing more than just sleeping. He grimaced, and closed the door again. Thank god he had guest rooms. After checking his text messages he shoved his phone in his pocket and ran to the west wing of the house.

 

He was walking through the west wing of the house to his favourite guest room when he heard someone in the room he had just passed. It sounded vaguely like crying. Curiosity got the best of him and he slid the door open, appalled at what he saw just behind the door. It could have been another couple or just another person sleeping on his bed but no. He almost screamed.

 

“Holy fuck.” He whispered as he ran to the bed. On the bed was Jongin, naked and with his hands tied to the metal bedframe. He was covered head to toe in bruises and was even bleeding in some places. His eyes were red and shedding tears. His hands scrambled to untie his bound hands and he placed his hands over the bruises that had formed on his wrists.

 

“What happened?” He whispered as he sat down on the bed, scared to know what Jongin’s answer would be. The implications were loud enough in the silence. The older just cried in response. Sehun pulled him into his arms. Jongin was shaking furiously as Sehun did his best to comfort him. 

 

“Shhhh, It's gonna be okay.” Sehun whispered into Jongin’s hair while rubbing his back. 

 

“Sehun-” Junmyeon stepped into the room, eyes widening when he saw the two.

 

“Junmyeon run a bath.” Sehun said not taking his eyes off Jongin.

 

“But-”

 

“I said run a bath.” Sehun said channelling all the authority into his voice and snapping to face him. When he turned back to Jongin, he saw the older had passed out. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale and devoid of colour. 

 

Sehun was floored. Had Jongin been raped? He was tied to the bed stark naked with bruises everywhere. He tried not to think about it and stood up. He picked up Jongin bridal style and walked into the bathroom.

 

He saw Junmyeon kneeling on the floor running the bath. He gently placed Jongin in the water making sure that his head stayed above water. The water got rid of all the stickiness but did nothing to help the situation. Junmyeon thankfully stayed quiet and didn't ask questions. Sehun gripped the edge of the bathtub when he saw the bruises on Jongin’s hip. They were obviously from hands. His knuckles turned white. Junmyeon place a hand on his own.

 

“Sehun, why don't you wait in your room. I can take care of the rest.” He said with the most gentle voice. Sehun wanted to say no. He needed to stay with Jongin, but he needed a break. He needed to calm the anger that was bubbling in his chest.

 

He nodded and quietly walked back into his room. He slammed his fist into the closest wall in anger. He bit his lip so hard it drew blood, in a bid to hold in the emotions that were about to spill forth. He wasn't going to cry. He was going to stay strong for Jongin.

 

He paced around his room trying to find answers to why jongin was on the bed like that but it all came back to that. Jongin was way too intoxicated to make any decisions. What if someone took advantage of that. He covered his mouth and bit down on one of his fingers. He wasn't going to cry.

 

“Sehun!” Junmyeon shouted from the bathroom. Sehun looked up and practically ran back to the bathroom. The bath was drained of water, leaving Jongin still asleep in the tub. He picked up the man and brought him back into his bedroom, and Junmyeon left a couple towels before leaving.

 

“Sehun, please tell me if you need any help.” Junmyeon said and Sehun nodded. He dried off Jongin with the plush white towels and dressed him in a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. Right has he finished dressing Jongin, he woke with a start. He sat up quickly, almost crying out at the pain from the sudden action. He looked around the room confused. He stopped when he saw sehun, quickly looking away.

 

It was like he was avoiding eye contact.

 

“You talked to Hwayoung didn't you.” Sehun asked but it sounded more like a comment. Jongin nodded, while looking at his lap.

 

“Let me explain.” Sehun said, placing his hand on Jongin’s. He pulled his hand back, shocking Sehun.

 

“You don't need to. I know exactly what you want. You’re going to use me and then leave me. Just like he did.” Jongin said, whispering the last part, but it still broke Sehun’s heart.

 

“What happened last night Jongin?” Sehun asked, holding Jongin’s shoulders and forcing him to look up at him.

 

“I just- i can't remember much.” Jongin said.

 

“What do you remember?”

 

“His hands a-and the pain.” He broke into sobs as he said the words. It was like Sehun was watching Jongin collapse in front of his eyes. He pulled the crying man into his arms, letting him wet his shirt with his tears. His body was wracked with sobs, his voice cracking from his cries. He had never seen Jongin like this. 

 

He ran his hand down Jongin’s back and did his best to comfort him. Sehun wasn't going to cry. He was going to stay strong for Jongin. Jongin cried, and cried and cried, until he couldn't cry anymore. And even then he stayed hiccuping in Sehun’s arms after he stopped. Sehun didn't stop comforting him, resting his head on Jongin’s hair.

 

“Can I explain now?”Sehun whispered into the silence. He felt Jongin nod.

 

“What did he say?” More silence. Jongin stayed silent for a while. Sehun thought for a second that maybe the older didn't hear him. But how could he not in the silence of the room.

 

“He told me that you used him. And that you would do the same to me.” Jongin said back, his deep voice a cutting through the silence. His voice was still so quiet. If you weren't listening you would miss it. It was almost like Jongin had gone back to how he was before Sehun. He was closed off.

 

“Jongin, that's not true.” Sehun said and Jongin used his hands to lightly push Sehun away and put some distance between them.

 

“Chanyeol and Jongdae told me that it wasn't the first time it happened.” Jongin said in the smallest voice as he looked to side, once again avoiding his eye contact. He wasn't wrong though.

 

“I- Okay you're right.” Sehun gave up looking down at his hands. “I used to play around a lot. I didn't care about consequences. I just wanted sex.” His words hung in the air as Jongin continued to avoid his eyes.

 

“I didn't care what they thought. I lead them on and them ditched them.”

 

“I was going to do that with you but...” Sehun said, his voice cracked and Jongin finally looked him in the eyes. Jongin had never seen Sehun so vulnerable. He could see tears welling up in Sehun’s eyes as he talked to him.

 

“Jongin, I would never do that to you.” Sehun said, placing his hands on Jongin’s shoulders and massaging them lightly.

 

“I started to really care about you Jongin.” A tear slipped out of his eye.

 

“I don't know what I would do without you, I-I really-” 

 

There was silence. They just stared at each other as a tear ran down Sehun’s cheek and disappeared under his jaw.

 

“I-I love you.” His voice cracked, and he erupted into sobs and cries. Jongin took the initiative and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s shaking form. They cried into each other's shoulders, finding support in one another. Sehun gripped the back of Jongin’s sweatshirt like it was a lifeline, like it would keep him there forever. Jongin cried quietly as Sehun calmed down.

 

“I love you too.” Jongin whispered into Sehun's shoulder. And then they stayed this. Silent and in each other's presence. Jongin looked up and it was almost like he knew what Jongin was thinking.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun asked, his voice quiet and unsure. Jongin nodded, and soon enough his lips were on Sehun’s. Kissing Sehun had become such a familiar and regular thing that Jongin sighed at the feeling of his lips against Sehun's.

 

The feeling of love and adoration that the two shared was crazy. The kiss was soft and sweet, with an underlying feeling of vulnerability. Jongin could taste the salt on his tongue from their crying and he knew Sehun could as well. It was filled with emotions and it brought tears to Jongin’s eyes once again.

 

It was nothing like Kellen. 

 

***

 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Sehun asked Jongin as they laid down in the bed and held each other.

 

Jongin nodded.

 

“I think we need to take you to the hospital or something.” Sehun said but was cut off by Jongin furiously shaking his head no.

 

“But Jongin-”

 

“If I go to the hospital then they will tell my parents. I don't know what they will do if they find out.” Jongin’s voice trailed off and Sehun started thinking of resolutions to the issue.

 

“What about Junmyeon. He went to med school. He can help.” Sehun offered but Jongin still looked unsure. “He won't tell a soul.” 

 

“Okay.” Jongin nodded and Sehun sat up. Jongin did the same, wincing slightly at the pain. Sehun quickly got up and helped Jongin to his feet. It was like watching a deer try and walk for the first time. Jongin gripped onto Sehun’s arm for dear life as Sehun led him to Junmyeon’s room.

 

“Junmyeon.” Sehun called for the man he was there in a second. He seemed to get the situation right away. He sat Jongin down on his bed and walked into his bathroom returning with a first aid kit.

 

“Are you having trouble walking?” Junmyeon asked as he rummaged through the box. 

 

Jongin nodded.

 

“Don't worry, it’ll wear off soon. Can you roll up your pants and sleeves.” Junmyeon responded and Jongin hesitantly did so.

 

“Sehun can you get me some ice from the kitchen.” Junmyeon asked and the younger quickly obliged.

 

“Your bruises don't seem to bad, and you only have minor cuts. If you don't mind, can you lay down for me?” Junmyeon asked. Jongin really had no reason to feel nervous but there was still this feeling that he shouldn't listen. Sehun stepped into the room with the ice and Sehun’s presence alone calmed down Jongin significantly. He knew he was safe. He laid down on the bed. Junmyeon placed bandaids on the cuts that littered his body.

 

“Okay I’m going to lift your shirt and roll the hem of your pants down just a little to check out the bruises on your hips. Is that okay with you?” Junmyeon asked. Jongin looked up at Sehun who nodded. He shut his eyes when Junmyeon rolled down his pants.

 

“The bruises on your hips are the worst out of everything else. Sehun can you hand me the ice.” Junmyeon asked and Sehun handed it over. Junmyeon placed the ice on Jongin’s hip bones.

 

“I’m going to go downstairs and make some breakfast. Call me if you need anything.” Junmyeon said, standing up and brushing his pants off. He sent a quick smile before exiting the room , leaving the two alone. Sehun silently got up and kneeled on the bed near Jongin. He pat his lap and Jongin shifted placing his head in Sehun’s lap.

 

He closed his eyes in peace as Sehun ran his fingers through his hair. He really liked the silence. He liked how Sehun seemed to understand everything without words and how he didn't ask questions. He hummed when Sehun leaned down and pressed a little kiss to Jongin’s forehead.

 

***

 

Jongin ended up staying at Sehun’s house for the weekend. He then skipped a week of school insisting to his parents that he didn't feel well. Little did they know that Sehun would sneak in and spend time with Jongin. Nothing too bad, just cuddling and the occasional kiss.

 

One thing that Sehun noticed was that Jongin changed. It wasn't a huge change, and no one else probably notice, but Jongin was opening up much more. He was much more open with Sehun and he initiated more of their kisses and he was being much more bold. However they never went past kissing. Jongin just wasn't ready for it, but that was okay. 

 

He was still quiet as ever but he was loud with his body language. He no longer shied away from pda and instead would even initiate it sometimes. It was because he was no longer insecure. He knew Sehun loved him, and no longer doubted his actions. 

 

After a week Jongin was ready to go to school. Well he said that but he was clinging onto Sehun’s sleeve like a baby. Sehun didn't mind though. He came over to Jongin’s house early and told his parents that he would drive Jongin to school. He woke him up gently and got him ready. 

 

After a short drive, they made it to the school building. He didn't let go of Sehun which was okay since they had many classes together but eventually Jongin had to go to history and bio alone. He had Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, but it was different. Sehun drove him to his house and Junmyeon greeted them at the door.

 

“How was school?” Junmyeon asked.

 

“It was okay.” Jongin responded, and Sehun took his hand. They walked through the hallways, Sehun talking about his day and all the crazy things that happened. Jongin stayed relatively silent and just listened, laughing every once in awhile when he would say something funny. They were sitting on Sehun’s couch when he came up with an idea.

 

“How about we get back at him?” Sehun said, with a devilish smirk on his face as he turned to face Jongin.

 

“Who?” Jongin asked.

 

“Who else? Kellen.” Sehun said and Jongin stiffened at the name.

 

“What would we do?” Jongin asked. 

 

“Get revenge obviously.” He said like it was the most the most obvious thing in the world. “Trust me.”

 

“Okay okay.” Jongin said.

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** JONGDAE I NEED YOU TO SPILL SOME TEA

 

**Gossip girl:** yes how can I be of assistance

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** Damn that was quick

 

**Gossip girl:** You know im always lurking ;)

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** Thats not important, Jongdae I need you to give me all the dirt on Kellen that you can find

 

**Gossip girl:** Im on it

 

**Gossip girl:** So theres not much about him other than hes weirdly obsessed with cars and he even names his cars???? 

 

**Gossip girl:** Oh shit nvm I found something v bad

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** what????

 

**Gossip girl:** So he switched schools after narrowly avoiding being put in prison for a rape case

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** well, if we cant put him in jail, what if we mess with him

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** :)

 

“Come follow me.” Sehun said, jumping up and practically dragging Jongin to the his bedroom. “Pick out something.” He gestured towards his closet, and Jongin turned around confused.

 

“Did you really think we were going to go get revenge in sweatpants? Dressing up is half the fun.” He pointed towards the closet. Jongin chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking to the closet. He ended up surprising Sehun with his choice. It was a black shirt with zippers on the sleeves, and when unzipped it revealed his shoulders. He also wore ripped black skinny jeans. In all honesty Jongin looked mad hot. Sehun walked over and slung his arms around Jongin’s neck.

 

“You look hot.” Sehun whispered as he toyed with the zips on the shirt. He looked Jongin in the eye as he slowly unzipped both. Jongin smirked before capturing Sehun’s lips with his. Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin's shoulders and pressed his body against Jongin’s. The older slowly slid his hands down Sehun’s back before grabbing his ass. Sehun smiled and broke out into a laugh against Jongin’s lips. He pulled away and looked at Jongin who’s eyes were dancing with mirth.

 

“Come on let's go.” Sehun laughed, and Jongin smacked his ass after finally letting go. Sehun laughed once again as he ran down stairs with Jongin. They walked into the garage, and Sehun separated looking through a couple boxes before producing a baseball bat. It was obviously old and the paint was chipping. He then slung a bag full a bags over his shoulder and hands the bat over to Jongin.

 

He held the bat curiously as Sehun pulled his car keys out and unlocked the car. He opened the door for Jongin before getting in himself. He motioned for Jongin to put the bat in the bag and threw the bag of cans into the back aswell. He started up the car and opened the garage door before pulling out completely and driving onto the main road, the open roof making their hair whip in the wind. He flicked his sunglasses down and passed a pair to Jongin who took them gratefully.

 

“Where are we even going?” Jongin asked.

 

“Kellen’s house, Jongdae gave me his address.” Sehun answer before popping a piece of gum into his mouth. “Dont worry I know he's at work right now.” They pulled into a driveway, that showed off two very expensive looking cars.

 

“Even though we won't involve the police, we can sure as hell give this guy the punishment he deserves.” Sehun parked the car and got out, inviting Jongin to do the same. 

 

“Won't we get in trouble?” Jongin asked as Sehun grabbed the bag of cans from the back.

 

“Anything we do won't be nearly as bad as what he did to you.” Sehun said as he pulled the baseball bat out and gave it to Jongin. They dumped the bag out onto floor to reveal a bunch of spray paint cans. 

 

“Do your worst.” Sehun smirked as he gestured to the expensive sports cars in the driveway. Jongin smiled as he hit the bat in his hand once before grabbing Sehun by the collar and pulling him into a kiss. Kissing Sehun had become something to calm his nerves since it was such a familiar thing. 

 

He pulled away quickly and turned around to face the cars. Jongin walked up to the hood of one of the cars with Sehun, taking one last glance at the younger before slamming the bat down into the hood. There was something so satisfying about the way the bat dented the smooth metal. Sehun smiled before turning around and getting a couple cans of spray paint. He ran to the white garage door and started his work. 

 

He sprayed countless words (all negative) onto the white surface. Jongin was still hard at work taking out all of his frustrations on to the metal car. He broke windows and the hood of the car was almost caved in from the beating it had taken. Sehun was smiling and watching when Jongin had finally finished.

 

Sehun walked over throwing a can of black spray paint over to Jongin. He popped off the can and sprayed the words “Low life” onto the battered hood of the car. Sehun scoffed at the choice of words but still leaned over and kissed Jongin on the cheek approving his work. 

 

“One second, I need to capture this moment.” Sehun ran back and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Pose for me.” Jongin rolled his eyes before swinging the bat so that it was resting on his shoulders. Sehun snapped a picture, and quickly uploaded it to his instagram.

 

Sehun pulled out a new pack of cigarettes pulling out one for Jongin and one for himself. He flicked the wheel on his lighter and lit the deathstick before helping Jongin

 

“I think our work here is done.” Sehun smirked, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth after taking a long drag, before getting back into their perfectly fine car. 

 

“I agree.” Jongin mused before sliding into the car.

 

***

 

“What the fuck did you do to my car?” Kellen stormed over to Sehun. The younger seemed taken aback by the comment rolling his eyes and scoffing.

 

“What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend?” Sehun slammed his locker shut and crossing his arms. Kellen deflated at the comeback and looked away.

 

“I’m sorry if you thought that you could just get away with what you did with zero consequences, but that's not how it works around here.” Sehun said. “Do you know the Oh family?”

 

Kellen seemingly froze at the name. The Oh family was a powerful one. They dominated the market and they had a rich family history. On top of that Sehun’s father was in charge of their towns police force and his mother was ceo of the biggest company in the area. 

 

“You’re lucky you got away with just a broken car.” Sehun started. “If it were up to me, You're life would be over.” Sehun glared, Kellen opened his mouth to speak but gave up and shut it.  

 

“I can still go to the police about my car.” Kellen said matter of factly.

 

“Well, it seems you forgot the fact my family controls the police and that you literally, how do I say this, raped a man- my boyfriend.” Sehun trying to not let his anger get to him. Out of the corner of his eyes Sehun saw Jongin walk up with a smile on his face, until he saw Kellen.

 

The smile quickly dropped from his face, and was replaced with an expression that Sehun couldn't decipher. It was part angry and part sad but also scared. He marched over and finally confronted Kellen. He swung his fist into Kellen’s face, using his body to make it stronger. The force of the hit made Kellen stagger backwards, until Jongin hit him again making him hit the floor. Sehun cheered.

 

He straddled Kellen’s stomach and just kept hitting him. Tears filled his vision and making everything blurry to the point where he could only see vague images. He still hit Kellen, not letting his impaired vision stop him. He kept hitting him ignoring his cries to stop and the crowd that had started to form. He felt someone link his arms under his armpits and pick him up. He waved his arms and screamed. The guy holding Jongin back was stopped by Sehun who wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him down the hallway. He knew very well that he looked like madman but he didn't care. He thrashed in Sehun’s hold, anything to get out.

 

“Shhhh, Babe please calm down.” Sehun said once Kellen was out of view. Jongin looked up at Sehun, his eyes welling up with tears. He lunged forward and kissed Sehun. It immediately calmed Jongin down but he couldn't find himself regretting what he did. Sehun eagerly kissed back running one hand soothingly through Jongin’s brown locks. Jongin blinked away his tears and let them slide down his face, before Sehun pulled away. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to a runaway tear.

 

“I’m really proud of you.” Sehun smiled and pressed his forehead against Jongin’s

 

“I thought you were mad?” Jongin asked.

 

“Hell no, that guy deserved it. I just didn't want you to get hurt or suspended.” Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist. “Now how about we go home?” Sehun proposed and when Jongin nodded he pressed a quick kiss to his lips before laughing and pulling him away.

 

***

Baekhyun was woken up abruptly by the sound of his phone ringing right next to his ear. He rubbed his eyes, trying to come to his senses. He flung his arm, trying to reach his phone, which was still ringing on his dresser. After finally grabbing his phone, Baekhyun answered the phone with a groggy “hello,” not even bothering to check the caller ID.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” came Chanyeol’s voice, making Baekhyun immediately smile. 

 

“Hm, kind of, it’s fine though.” Baekhyun answered, turning his body so that he was now laying on his back. 

 

“Meet me at the intersection between West Over and King Lane in fifteen minutes.” 

 

Baekhyun didn’t even have time to answer before Chanyeol hung up, leaving Baekhyun to question why Chanyeol would want to meet him at that specific intersection so early on a Saturday morning? Baekhyun didn’t spend too much pondering, though, checking the time seeing that he only had eleven minutes to get ready. 

 

Baekhyun got out of bed quickly and rushed to his dresser, trying to think of an outfit. He looked outside, seeing the snow beginning to pile up, and he thought it would be smart to wear warmer clothes, he didn’t want to freeze. He ended up picking out black skinny jeans, a thick white sweater, vans, and his black winter coat. He ran down the stairs, ready to exit the house before he was stopped by his mother stepping in front of his path.

 

“And where do you think you’re going this early in the morning?” His mother questioned, placing her hands on her hips. Baekhyun checked the time on his phone,  _ 8:25 _ it read, and he had to be at the intersection in five minutes.

 

“Mama, please, I have to go.” Baekhyun begged.

 

“Not before you’re telling me where you’re going?”

 

Baekhyun sighed, “Chanyeol said to meet him at the intersection of King Lane and West Over, and I have to be there in five minutes.” 

 

His mother then broke out into a smile

 

“Why didn’t you say that earlier, dumb boy! I could drive you!” She said enthusiastically, but Baekhyun was already making his way out of the house, shouting “I’ll text you to tell you what time I’ll be home, bye Mama!” 

 

“Have fun, Baekhyunnie!” She called back, the door shutting. She sighed, the smile still on her face. 

 

“Now where the hell did my goddamn apron go?”

***

Chanyeol checked the time on his phone, leaning against the side of one of the building’s at the intersection. It was five minutes past 8:30, and Baekhyun wasn’t there yet. Chanyeol tried to be patient, but it was hard. 

 

_ Maybe I woke him up too early. Maybe I should have just driven to his house, but I don’t have a car, god I’m an idiot- _

 

“Chanyeol!” His thoughts were cut off by a familiar, sweet voice, echoing from a few meters down the street. Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile as he opened his arms, letting Baekhyun jump onto him. They wrapped their arms around each other, warming themselves up a little more from the cold air around them. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, a wide smile on his face, then puckering his lips comically, making Chanyeol chuckle, but still leaning down to capture Baekhyun’s lips in his. Baekhyun yelped and jumped back, placing his hand on his lips. 

 

“Your lips are so cold!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

 

“Well, yeah I was standing here for ten minutes.” Chanyeol said, Baekhyun’s smile falling.

 

“Oh, did I make you wait for a long time? I’m sorry-” Baekhyun said, but was then cut off by Chanyeol placing his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders softly. 

 

“Baekhyun, don’t worry, you’re perfectly fine.” Chanyeol said reassuringly. 

 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked, still skeptical.

 

“Yes, I’m one hundred percent sure.” Chanyeol responded. Baekhyun looked down, as if he was deep in thought. 

 

“Well, at least let me warm you up.” Baekhyun said, causing Chanyeol to have a confused expression on his face.

 

“Baekhyun, what are you-” Chanyeol started to say, but was then cut off by Baekhyun’s lips on his, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck, having to go on his tiptoes to reach. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and hug Baekhyun’s waist. Chanyeol tilted his head, starting to move his lips slowly and lovingly. Baekhyun moved his hands and placed them on either side of Chanyeol’s face, pulling away for a second to give the pair time to look into each other’s eyes, before Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol in and connected their lips in another kiss. 

 

They broke away, Chanyeol’s hand meeting Baekhyun’s, their fingers intertwining. The pair started to walk down the street, swinging their joined hands. 

 

“So,” Baekhyun started to say, “what are we gonna do today?” 

 

“Well, first we’re gonna go to this coffee shop a few blocks down for breakfast.” Chanyeol responded.

 

“Another coffee shop? My life is just turning into one big cliché because of you.” Baekhyun said, groaning jokingly. Chanyeol laughed and responded with, “Yeah, but you love it.” Which made Baekhyun sigh and say “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

 

“Anyways, after that we’re gonna go to the park, take a walk, eat lunch, overthrow the government, you know.” Chanyeol added, making Baekhyun giggle and bump into Chanyeol’s side on purpose. 

 

“And, the last thing is a surprise.” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun groan again. 

 

“You and your surprises! Why can’t you just tell meee.” Baekhyun said, dragging out the last word. 

 

“Because it’ll ruin the surprise.” Chanyeol responded, making Baekhyun hit his side again, which made Chanyeol hit Baekhyun’s side in response, and the both of the continued to bump into each other on purpose, laughing like a pair of five year olds. 

 

After walking for a little bit more, they reached the coffee shop, Chanyeol opening the door for Baekhyun (as expected), and a bell ringing throughout the shop as they entered. They went to the cashier, Baekhyun ordering a fruit salad with a hot mocha and Chanyeol ordering a bacon, egg, and cheese with a white hot chocolate.

 

They got their food and drinks, Chanyeol paid again, and Baekhyun insisted he would pay for his food, but Chanyeol paid for both of them anyways and sat at an open table at the corner of the cafe, right next to the large window which was fogging up because of the contrast between the warmness of the coffee shop and the freezing temperature of the outdoors. As soon as they sat down, they peeled off their coats and started to drink their hot beverages, warming them up.  

 

Chanyeol took a bite out of his bacon, egg, and cheese, and threw his head back in delight. 

 

“Is it really that good?” Baekhyun asked, eating a small piece of his fruit salad. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he took another bite, nodding enthusiastically. Chanyeol held the sandwich in front of Baekhyun’s face, “do you want some?” he asked. Baekhyun shook his head, looking down at his container of fruit. 

 

“Why not? I saw you physically drool over it not even a minute ago.” Chanyeol said chuckling, but Baekhyun just shook his head. Chanyeol sent a questioning glance. 

 

“Cheerleading is getting more serious, as we go deeper into the year the coach starts to really push us, and now it’s that time of year again where we all have to go on diets to maintain our shape.” Baekhyun explained, playing with his food with his plastic fork. 

 

“Oh, I mean, do you really have to go on a diet? You’re already perfect.” Chanyeol said, managing to make Baekhyun smile and blush. 

 

“I mean, yeah, it’s something we have to do every year, even if we’ve reached our optimal weight, our coach still wants us to not put on any weight, like at all.” Baekhyun responded. 

 

“Trust me, if I could I wouldn’t do this stupid diet.” Baekhyun added, groaning and pushing his container of fruit away. 

 

“I miss chocolate!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Chanyeol laughed lightly, petting Baekhyun’s head softly. Baekhyun looked up, a pouty expression on his face. Chanyeol held his sandwich in front of Baekhyun, again, this time Baekhyun looking more interested. 

 

“I shouldn’t.” Baekhyun said, looking down again.

 

“But you want to.” Chanyeol added, making Baekhyun look up, his mouth watering at the sight. Baekhyun sighed and reached over to grab the sandwich, but Chanyeol grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

 

“Are you seriously gonna feed me?” Baekhyun asked. 

 

“I mean, you did do the same to me when I was sick.” Chanyeol said, which made Baekhyun smile at the memory. Chanyeol put the sandwich in front of Baekhyun’s face again, this time Baekhyun opened his mouth wide and took a huge bite, releasing a series of happy sounds. 

 

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun said, still chewing, “I missed carbs!” Chanyeol laughed, giving Baekhyun more of his sandwich. After swallowing his second bite, Baekhyun grabbed the sandwich and put it in front of Chanyeol’s face, indicating for him to open his mouth. Chanyeol put his head in his hands, laughing slightly, but then raised his head up to take a bite from the sandwich. They kept doing that routine, feeding each other bits of the sandwich, Baekhyun’s “stupid diet” forgotten, laughing at each other as they stained the corners of their mouths slightly. 

 

“You have a little something,” Chanyeol gestured to the side of Baekhyun’s mouth, wiping the food off with his thumb, but then Baekhyun tilting his head so that he licked the food off Chanyeol’s thumb, making Chanyeol’s eyes widen. He wasn’t gonna lie, that was kinda hot, no  _ really  _ hot. 

 

Baekhyun slowly moved his gaze so that he made eye contact with Chanyeol, a sly smile on his face. Baekhyun leaned in, kissing the side of Chanyeol’s mouth, bringing his hand up to caress the underside of Chanyeol’s jaw. Baekhyun slipped his tongue out, licking the skin, making Chanyeol involuntarily let out a low moan. Baekhyun shuddered at the sound, but backed away, starting to put on his coat, leaving Chanyeol stunned in his seat. Baekhyun got out of his seat, holding his hand out, “are you coming or not?” Baekhyun said sweetly, completely different from what he was acting like not even five minutes ago. 

 

Chanyeol snapped out of his trance, taking Baekhyun’s hand after he put his coat back on and leaving the cafe, the bell above the door going off again. The pair continued to walk down the nearly empty streets, the sun low in the sky, even though it was past nine. The cold air nipped at their noses, making Baekhyun visibly shiver. Chanyeol noticed and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun, pulling him closer to make him warmer. Baekhyun hummed happily, as he also wrapped his arm around Chanyeol. They kept walking comfortably, the sun beginning to get blocked out from the clouds rolling in, the temperature dropping significantly, signaling it might snow soon. 

 

The two reached the entrance to the local park, greeted by only a few other people walking around, most of the population were still in their warm homes, not wanting to go out into the cold. 

 

Chanyeol led Baekhyun to a bench that was under a tree, facing a small and abandoned jungle gym. The pair sat down, Baekhyun leaning into Chanyeol, his head resting on his shoulder, Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulder, both of them living in each other’s presence, never wanting to be separated for they were too content with each other. 

 

Chanyeol turned his head and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s head, making Baekhyun look up, their soft gazes meeting. Chanyeol started to lean in, Baekhyun following him, so that their lips met half way. Their eyes both closed peacefully, basking in the beautiful moment. Baekhyun stroked Chanyeol’s hair slowly, slightly pushing Chanyeol so that their lips pressed more into each other’s. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him onto his lap, making Baekhyun gasp, Chanyeol slipping his warm tongue in, meeting Baekhyun’s. Their tongues moving together slowly, enjoying the moment that they were in. Their movements were intimate and passionate, but also slow and calm, both of them never wanting this to end. 

 

The minutes past, and they were still tangled in each other. The clouds fully took over the sky, snowflakes starting to fall slowly around them. One of the snowflakes landed on top of Chanyeol’s nose, making him yelp (in a manly way… of course) and disconnect their lips. Baekhyun was about to question what he was doing, when he noticed the snowflakes falling from the sky, and his eyes immediately lit up, a wide smile on his face. 

 

“Channie, look! It’s snowing!” Baekhyun exclaimed, getting up from Chanyeol’s lap and running off into the open field, leaving Chanyeol on the bench, smiling like an idiot. Baekhyun stopped, his back facing Chanyeol, looking up into the sky. Chanyeol got up from the bench, making his way to Baekhyun, who was still turned around, gazing at the snowflakes floating around the atmosphere. 

 

Chanyeol then ran up, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, making the smaller boy yelp as he was being spun around. Baekhyun’s laughs echoed throughout the park as Chanyeol brought his arm under Baekhyun’s legs to carry him bridal style, pressing kisses all over Baekhyun’s face. Apparently, Chanyeol was too busy being a mushy little shit, so he completely missed the rock that was right next to his foot, making him trip and dropping Baekhyun on the snowy ground. 

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Chanyeol said, getting up and stumbling over to Baekhyun, who was currently laying in the snow. Chanyeol was about to pick Baekhyun up and out of the cold ground, but then Baekhyun broke into a smile and he started to move his arms and legs, giggling as he did so. 

 

“Channie, I’m making a snow angel!” Baekhyun exclaimed, making Chanyeol smile and drop to the ground as well, joining Baekhyun in his actions, laughing as well. 


	9. Skateboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiuhan!!!  
> Next chapter is gonna be really fun!!

 

The cold snow seeped through their warm clothes, bringing a chill to their bodies. They shivered, but they felt warmer than ever. It was like a low flame inside of both of them, getting stronger the more time they spent together. Even though they were both in the middle of below freezing point weather, their clothes damp from laying in the snow for too long, they felt the flame inside of their hearts. It was the flame of love.

 

“So,” Baekhyun said, his cold fingers interlaced with Chanyeol’s, “where are we going now?” 

 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun by their locked hands closer to him and kissed the side of his head quickly. 

 

“Now,” Chanyeol said, checking the time on his phone, “we get lunch.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and smiled, “that’s probably a good idea.” 

 

“What do you want?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Hm, surprise me.” Baekhyun responded, making Chanyeol groan. 

 

“It seems like you always say that.” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun giggle. 

 

“What can I say, I kinda like your stupid surprises.” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol, being his extra self, pretended to be thoroughly hurt.

 

“My surprises aren’t stupid.” Chanyeol huffed. Baekhyun raised himself on the tips of his toes to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek, smiling cheekily at his action. Chanyeol smiled, too, letting go of their locked hands and putting his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, hugging him close. 

 

***

The pair ended up getting food off a street vender who seemed a little sketchy, but which street vender doesn’t look a little off? They sat down on a bench near the vender, the streets becoming more populated as time went on. 

 

“Linda,” Baekhyun said, gesturing towards a middle aged woman who was walking with a stroller with two toddlers inside and had hair up to her shoulders. 

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Timmy, stop making a fuss or else you’re not getting mac and cheese tonight.” Baekhyun laughed as he was about to take a bite of his food. 

 

“Okay okay, what about…” Baekhyun started to say, looking for another middle aged woman. 

 

“That one!” He said, pointing to a woman who was dressed in a pink jumpsuit,  talking on the phone angrily. 

 

“Definitely a Sharon.” Chanyeol responded. 

 

“Really? I was thinking more a Janice.” Baekhyun said, but Chanyeol shook his head. 

 

“Hold on,” Chanyeol cleared his throat again, “Linda I swear on Mother Mary herself if you bring your gluten free oatmeal cookies to the PTA meeting again-” Chanyeol said, but couldn’t even finish because Baekhyun was laughing too hard. 

 

“No no wait, listen.” Baekhyun said, putting his food down, “Oh, Amy! I saw your Facebook post, how is the divorce going with Johnny?” The pair burst out laughing, getting weird looks from some onlookers, but they didn’t care, they were happy and that’s all that mattered. 

 

“Hey Channie,” Baekhyun said, making Chanyeol turn his head to meet Baekhyun, but what he wasn’t expecting was his face to be hit with a snow ball. Chanyeol slowly wiped his face, Baekhyun giggling in the background. 

 

“You’re so dead.” Chanyeol said, gathering some snow, Baekhyun’s eyes widened in realization and he jumped out of the seat and started running away. Chanyeol was quick, though, and he hit the back of Baekhyun’s head, making him yelp and duck his head. 

 

“You ass!” Baekhyun exclaimed, picking up some more snow to throw at Chanyeol, running at him at a full sprint. Chanyeol started to run away, thinking that he could get away from Baekhyun, but he was wrong. Suddenly, as if he had appeared out of thin air, Baekhyun was in front of him, and there was another snowball to his face. 

 

“Don’t underestimate me, Park!” Baekhyun said, running to the side, gathering snow as he did. Chanyeol chuckled, forming another snowball and throwing it at Baekhyun, hitting his back. Baekhyun screamed as the cold snow hit his back, throwing another snowball at Chanyeol’s direction, but he ducked and it missed him completely. Chanyeol laughed at that, making Baekhyun pout cutely, and was suddenly hit right in the face. 

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed, wiping the snow off his face, Chanyeol laughing loudly in the background. Suddenly, Baekhyun broke out into a sprint, fear running through Chanyeol’s eyes as he started to run away from Baekhyun. Chanyeol, being on the football team, was expected to be the faster runner, and it seemed as if he had a large advantage, but Baekhyun’s small legs could  _ really  _ sprint. 

 

Chanyeol slowed down a bit, thinking he had lost Baekhyun, but was then abruptly thrown to the ground. His back hit the snow with a thud, and he released a small “ow”. He opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun on top of him, smiling smugly. Chanyeol sighed, but still smiled. 

 

“What did I tell you?” Baekhyun smirked. Chanyeol groaned, “not to underestimate you.”

 

“Exactly.” Baekhyun said, leaning down slowly and kissing Chanyeol. Their eyes closed, Chanyeol bringing his hands up to softly caress the back of Baekhyun’s head and deepening their kiss. Their cold lips moved against each other, the warmth that was shared between them gnawing away at the icy feeling. The pair broke away, their breaths forming small fog, their eyes locked in a soft gaze. Chanyeol reached his hand up, his pinkie finger sticking out. Baekhyun smiled at him, curling his pinkie around Chanyeol’s and dipping down to press another kiss to his lips. 

***

“Where are you taking me now?” Baekhyun asked impatiently as he and Chanyeol walked out of the park and down the street. Chanyeol smirked mischievously and swung their joined hands.

 

“What?” Baekhyun said, noticing Chanyeol’s questionable smirk. 

 

“This is where the surprise comes in.” Chanyeol responded, making Baekhyun groan at the mention of the surprise. 

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Chanyeol saying “You and your goddamn surprises” in a mocking tone. Baekhyun scoffed and hit Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

“I do not sound like that!” Baekhyun defended.

 

“Yes you do!” Chanyeol retorted. 

 

“No I don’t!” 

 

“Oh really? Well then how come I hear you trying to sing to rap music it sounds like an actual eleven year old girl?” Chanyeol said cheekily, making Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

“I do not sound like an eleven year old girl!” 

 

Chanyeol laughed, clearing his throat to prepare himself. 

 

“Percocet! Molly Percocet!” Chanyeol sang, in the most high pitched voice he could muster, making both of them burst in a fit of laughter, stumbling around the sidewalk. 

 

After walking for a few more minutes, Yixing’s truck (that Chanyeol stole from Yixing’s place earlier) came into view. As soon as Baekhyun spotted the truck, he stopped dead in his tracks. Chanyeol stopped too, casting a confused look at Baekhyun.

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun started to say, “what the fuck did Yixing do to his truck?” 

 

Yixing’s truck was no longer just plain black, it was now painted a powder blue. Not only did he paint the whole truck blue, he also felt the need to add flames on the side of the truck, one of the flames painted on top of a huge dent that Yixing didn’t even bother to fix. “It’s her battle scars.” he would say when people asked why he wouldn’t fix the various scratches and dents. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Chanyeol said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Yixing decided that just black wasn’t cool enough, so he repainted the whole thing. He bought the softest blue he could find and googled how to paint flames.” Chanyeol explained, which made Baekhyun laugh and mentally face palm. 

 

“Of course Yixing would do some shit like this.” Baekhyun said, shaking his head. Chanyeol started to walk towards the truck, but Baekhyun grasped his hand, stopping him. 

 

“Are we seriously going to ride in that thing?” Baekhyun questioned. 

 

“Well, do you see any other forms of transportation that we can use around here?” Chanyeol said rhetorically. Baekhyun sighed and started to walk to the truck that basically screamed early 2000’s low budget hip hop music video. 

 

“The things I go through for you, I swear.” Baekhyun sighed as he stepped into the passenger seat (that still smelled like weed). Chanyeol got into the driver’s seat, chuckling as Baekhyun fake gagged jokingly. 

 

Chanyeol started the truck, the old thing almost collapsing on top of them, and he started to drive off. Baekhyun turned on the radio and jammed to familiar songs as the truck made its way to the surprise location.

 

After about ten minutes of driving, Chanyeol stopped the car in the middle of a field that was covered in snow and trees surrounding the perimeter. 

 

“Wait for a second.” Chanyeol said, getting out of the truck and out of Baekhyun’s sight. Baekhyun heard him rummaging through some stuff in the back, then after a few minutes, Baekhyun’s door opened and Chanyeol stood there with a smile on his face.

 

“What are we doing here?” Baekhyun asked as he stepped out of the car (with Chanyeol’s hand in his, of course).

 

“You’re not gonna murder me are you?” Baekhyun said as a joke. 

 

“No, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol responded, laughing slightly as he lead Baekhyun around the truck and to the back, opening the door and gesturing for Baekhyun to climb in. Baekhyun crossed his arms, not seeming to move. 

 

“I don’t trust you, Park, what if your entire plan was to take me to an isolated place and then kill me? How do I know you’re not just gonna chop me up and dumb me in a river near by?” 

 

Chanyeol chuckled, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He stepped closer to Baekhyun, his hands inching closer to Baekhyun’s waist. 

 

“Maybe I am.” Chanyeol said, before suddenly grasping Baekhyun’s waist making the smaller squeal as Chanyeol lifted him up and put him in the bed of the truck. Baekhyun was surprised to feel something soft and cushioned under him and not hard metal, as he had expected. Baekhyun looked around the back, seeing that there was an array of blankets and pillows all laid out expertly. Baekhyun turned back around to face Chanyeol, who had already climbed on and was barely a few inches away from Baekhyun. 

 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked tentatively. Baekhyun broke into a wide smile and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, pulling him close. Chanyeol gasped slightly at the sudden movement, but then put his strong arms around Baekhyun, nuzzling his face into Baekhyun’s soft hair. 

 

“I love it.” Baekhyun said into Chanyeol’s chest, making Chanyeol smile and place his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, pushing him back slightly. Chanyeol leaned in, capturing Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss. Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. 

 

Chanyeol broke away, softly pushing away the hair that had fallen on Baekhyun’s forehead and pressing a short kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek. Chanyeol moved so that he was now laying down on top of the many pillows. 

 

“Come on.” he gestured to Baekhyun to join him. Baekhyun crawled over to where Chanyeol was laying, him laying down as well and Chanyeol grabbing one of the nearby blankets, placing it on top of them. 

 

“So, what are we doing here exactly?” Baekhyun asked. 

 

“Just wait a few more minutes.” Chanyeol responded. The sun had already set, only a few stars appearing for now, but more were coming out slowly but surely. After a few more minutes of waiting, Baekhyun gasped.

 

“What?” Chanyeol asked, facing Baekhyun who had an expression of wonder on his face.

 

“I can see the Big Dipper!” Baekhyun exclaimed, pointing at the sky. 

 

“Look! Right there!” Chanyeol turned around and looked at where Baekhyun was pointing, and sure enough there was that famous constellation. 

 

“Did you know that right there,” Chanyeol said, pointing at another constellation, “is the constellation Capricorn?” Baekhyun watched in amazement. 

 

“Where? Where is it?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol laughed lightly and pointed once again. 

 

“See, there’s the head,” Chanyeol said, moving his finger a little to show Baekhyun, “and there’s the head, and it’s legs.” Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun who’s eyes were lighting up, a large smile on his face. 

 

“And there,” Chanyeol started to say, pointing to the south, “is Leo.” Baekhyun looked to where Chanyeol was pointing. “I see it! It’s a lion, right?” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded his head. 

 

“You know that the Ancient Greeks said that that constellation is actually a real lion that lived and he was killed by Hercules-” Chanyeol said, but cut himself off as Baekhyun shifted and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, placing his head on his chest. 

 

“Go on.” Baekhyun said softly, and Chanyeol smiled, lacing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, making Baekhyun hum in approval. 

 

“Well, the story goes that Hercules had to go through twelve different trials created by Zeus to become a god, and one of those was to kill the Nemean Lion, who was basically the bitchiest lion out there,” Baekhyun giggled at that, “and the lion was basically this huge unbeatable beast, but long story short, Hercules strangled it and brought its fur to the king of Nemea and Zeus was like ‘yo, that was pretty sick’ so he made a constellation that was a lion to honor Hercules.”

 

Baekhyun hummed in response, burying his face into Chanyeol’s chest more.  _ Oh god, this is literally the best day of my life.  _ Baekhyun thought to himself.  _ I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have Chanyeol as my boyfriend, literally after years of stupid pining we’re finally dating! And this couldn’t be any more perfect.  _

_ I think,  _ Baekhyun thought to himself,  _ maybe I love him. Wait, no, I don’t think, I know.  _

 

_ I love Park Chanyeol. _

 

“Channie,” Baekhyun said, getting Chanyeol’s attention. 

 

“Yes?” Chanyeol responded, caressing Baekhyun’s head. 

 

“I-” Baekhyun started to say, “I, um”  _ Come on, idiot, just say it. He probably already knows you love him, just say it idiot! _

 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked. 

 

“I-I love-” Baekhyun was about to say, but then quickly said, “the stars! I love the stars!” 

  
  


***

Minseok was having a shit day, and it was only eight in the morning. He woke up late, he barely got any sleep, and was late to school. His parents refused to drive him to school, so he had to drive himself. He groaned as he grabbed his keys off the counter and went outside. 

 

He pulled into the starbucks and ordered his usual, his voice monotone and his eyes droopy. He sat waiting in a chair for his drink, getting ticked off at every sound around the cafe. Eventually, he got his large iced coffee and walked out of the store and drove to school.

 

School was a shit show. He managed to completely forget about his english literature test, and he didn't read the book. He tried his best to bullshit his way through the test, but he knew he failed. Sighing, he packed up his things and walked through the hallways like a sleep deprived zombie with a large iced coffee. 

 

“Minseok!” He heard a voice say behind him. He internally groaned before turning to face the perpetrator, who of course was Luhan.

 

“What is it?” Minseok groaned, he really didn't want to deal with Luhan at this current moment.

 

“Woah what's wrong babe.” Luhan asked, slinging an arm around Minseok’s shoulders.

 

“I’m not your babe.” Minseok said, shaking off Luhan’s arm. His smile faltered before he tried talking to Minseok again.

 

“But seriously what's wrong?” Luhan asked, his eyes full of concern and worry. Right as he said that Siwon and his friends walked by. Minseok froze at the sight of them. Siwon had made an appearance in Minseok’s life when he was in elementary school, and he hasn’t left since. It seems as if his entire school career he had been bullied by that same group of people.

 

It was always Siwon and his assholes, because apparently there was something about Minseok that made them want to punch him in the gut. People told him it would get better in Highschool, but it really didn't. If anything, it made it worse since they got stronger and more reckless. Siwon had been less present in the recent days, making Minseok forget about him, but of course here he was. Luhan placed a reassuring hand on Minseok’s shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Nothing.” Minseok lied shaking his head. He really did want to talk to anyone right now, so he waved goodbye and walked away, making his way outside. Luhan was left in the middle of the hallway, feeling hurt, but he’s never really felt this kind of hurt before. He’s always had fuck buddies, friends with benefits, one night stands, etc. 

 

He could never maintain a real relationship, Sehun was proof of that, but as soon as he laid eyes on Minseok, everything changed. Luhan wanted to be with Minseok, not like he was with everyone else. He wanted Minseok to be  _ his,  _ but it seems like Minseok has no interest. Luhan isn’t a person to back away from a fight though, that much he knows, so whatever is going on with Minseok, Luhan will get to the bottom of. 

 

Minseok just wanted to eat in peace, free from any socialization since he was sure he would pop off if anyone even tried to talk to him. He pulled his lunch out and eat. It lightened his mood slightly, but he was still very ticked off. The courtyard was empty since no one else seemingly had a free this period, so he sat down at one of the picnic tables near the blacktop. The place was quiet and serene, making Minseok relax a little bit. His shoulders were incredibly tense, and it felt good to rest. He needed this moment, but of course the moment had to be ruined. 

 

“Hey Minseok.” A man said causing Minseok to spin around, face falling when he saw Siwon skating forward on his precious skate board with the rest of his friends. 

 

“Can you please not do this today.” Minseok sighed and started packing up his bag and books.

 

“Nah.” Siwon responded pulling the bag out of Minseok’s hand and dumping its contexts onto the courtyard grass.

 

“I’m not in the fucking mood today for your bullshit, Siwon, so why can’t you just leave me alone?!” He groaned before shouting back at the guys and stomping his foot in anger. He immediately knew he had made a mistake. He was backed onto the blacktop as the guys looked offended.

 

“Is little Minseokie here trying to stand up for himself?” Siwon said but Minseok was not having it, not today. He reached over to the table grabbing his coffee. In a spur of the moment decision he ripped off the top and dumped it all over Siwon. Everyone in the group gasped and Minseok immediately knew he fucked up.

 

“You’re fucking dead.” Siwon spat, practically seething as he wiped the coffee out of his eyes.

 

Minseok was thrown the the floor, the cold blacktop greeting him as he slammed into the concrete. He stayed quiet as he was punch and hit, only whimpering a bit after a particularly hard blow. Honestly, he was used to at this point. He had been bullied his entire school career and this was nothing new to him. He knew to stay quiet and not speak up since that would only make things worse. 

 

He just wished he stayed quiet in the first place. His bad mood really got to him and lead him into this situation. He curled in on himself- a defense he had learned over the years. Siwon got down and hit Minseok across the face. He yelped in pain but otherwise stayed quiet. He didn't want to provoke them further. 

 

The rest of their friends joined in, kicking Minseok all over. He pulled his hands over his head and stayed still, hoping they would stop but it was to no avail. They continued their attack until all of a sudden it stopped. He peaked through gap in his arms to see none other than Luhan standing in between Minseok and Siwon.

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Luhan and although Minseok couldn't see his face he knew Luhan was fuming. The boys backed away for a second, terrified of Luhan before they were stopped.

 

“Where do you think you guys are going?” Luhan scoffed walking towards the guys before grabbing Siwon by the collar. “I haven't even started.” Luhan smirked and cocked his head. He balled his hand into a fist and slammed his hand into Siwon’s face. The boy staggered back from the force of the hit. 

 

His friends gasped before turning to face Luhan. They attacked in unison, but they were obviously less skilled than Siwon and ended up on the floor in a second. Minseok almost laughed, which distracted Luhan who turned around to see Minseok. It was then that Siwon stood up, gaining confidence, he hit Luhan in the back of the head so hard he fell to the ground.

 

The latter groaned and blinked a couple of times before standing back up. But Siwon still had another plan. He picked up his skateboard and swung it with all the strength he could muster, and flung it at Luhan’s calf. Minseok cringed when he heard the audible crack that obviously wasn't from the skateboard.    
  


“Luhan!” Minseok screamed.

 

Luhan staggered backwards, and let out a pained gasp at the searing pain in his leg but didn't let it stop him. He snapped up to look at Siwon, with the scariest look in his eyes before using his good leg and slamming it down on the board, effectively breaking it. That seemed to finally scare away Siwon and his guys who ran away, leaving their stuff behind.

 

“Oh my god Luhan are you okay?” Minseok said, scrambling to his feet.

 

“I'm perfectly fine.” Luhan turned and said, but right as he finished his sentence he promptly fell to the floor and passed out.   
  


***

 

“You fucking idiot!” Minseok said the second that Luhan woke up, flicking him on the forehead.

 

“What the fuck? Where am I?” Luhan groaned when he woke up. He gasped when he moved and felt the pain in his leg.

 

“You're in the hospital, because you broke your leg and got a concussion while fighting three guys. Did I mention that you are an idiot?” MInseok said.

 

“How did he break my leg?” Luhan asked.

 

“He swung his skateboard and it broke the bone in your calf.” Minseok explained.

 

“And I don't get a thank you for helping you?” Luhan pretended to act offended.

 

“Ugh, thank you.” Minseok groaned and Luhan grinned before pointed to his cheek, basically telling Minseok to kiss him.

 

“As if.” Minseok smacked away Luhan’s hand.

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** Where the fuck are you Luhan you're missing history and the teachers pissed.

 

**Flute boy:** Fuck you I’m in the hospital 

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** How did that happen????

 

**Flute boy:** nothing its no big deal

 

**Minseok:** He broke his leg while fight three guys

 

**Jongin’s bitch:** Wow holy fuck

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** wow luhan I thought you were stronger than that im disappointed.

 

**Flute boy:** Fuck you

 

Their texting was interrupted by a nurse walking in and checking his blood pressure and his temperature.

 

“So when can I go home?” Luhan asked, the nurse.

 

“Not anytime soon, I’d expect it’ll be two weeks before you can walk on crutches.” The nurse explained.

 

“What the fuck?” Luhan shouted and quickly sat up before grabbing his head in pain.

 

“Please calm down and don't move too much, it could really hurt your head.” The nurse said, while helping Luhan lay back down. “We have already explained the situation to your parents and they have agreed you need to stay here.”

 

“They’ll do anything to keep me out of their house, I swear to god.” Luhan cursed before slumping into the hospital bed. 

 

***

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Baekhyun asked to Chanyeol, who was getting into a car filled with his friends from the football team. 

 

“I promise.” Chanyeol said, quickly kissing Baekhyun’s cheek and getting into the car. 

 

The large van started to speed away, when Chanyeol rolled down the window and quickly shouted a “Don’t study too hard! I’ll call you!”

 

Baekhyun waved and smiled to himself, he truly was the luckiest boy ever to have such an amazing boyfriend. Once the car was out of his sight, Baekhyun stopped waving and turned around to get back inside his house. 

 

Baekhyun rushed up the stairs, getting the necessary textbooks from his backpack, and sitting down at his desk, starting to study for his test the next day.    
  


The seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours. Soon enough, two hours had passed and Baekhyun decided to take a break. He was reminded of Chanyeol’s voice telling him to not study too hard. Baekhyun smiled at the thought of Chanyeol, and decided to check his phone to see if he got any notifications. 

 

He opened his phone, no new texts or missed calls, so he started to check Snapchat, seeing what people were doing. He scrolled for a bit before he landed on Tao’s story, knowing that Tao was also at the party that Chanyeol went to, Baekhyun decided to check to see what he was missing. 

 

At first, it was like a normal party story, a few blurry selfies, and some videos of people chugging drinks, he almost missed one video where he could recognize Luhan downing two shots of alcohol at once. 

 

_ Looks like I didn’t miss much,  _ Baekhyun thought to himself as the last video on his story loaded. Baekhyun almost clicked out, until he noticed something in the background. He could recognize that stupid puff of hair anywhere. There Chanyeol was, sitting on the couch, with a girl on his lap. It was only a second, but it was enough for Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun quickly closed the app, trying to rationalize in his head every possible situation, but they all led to what Baekhyun believed were the hard facts. Chanyeol kissed a girl, at a party, while Baekhyun was at home studying. Chanyeol cheated. 

 

Hot tears threatened to run down Baekhyun’s face, he tried to blink them away, but it was all just a domino effect. Now Baekhyun was sobbing, the tears running down his face rapidly, his heart feeling as if it had just shattered in a million pieces. He sunk to his knees, putting his head in his hands, trying to stop crying, but he just cried harder. 

 

_ Chanyeol cheated, he cheated on you. He cheated on you because you’re not good enough, you were never good enough.  _

 

And Baekhyun sobbed, his studying long forgotten, for the only thing on his mind was the man he loved, and how he was convinced he didn’t love him back. 

 

***

Baekhyun didn’t go to school that day. He couldn’t bring himself to face Chanyeol, not after what he saw. His mom believed his stupid lie that he “was feeling sick” and let him stay home and wallow in his own self pity. 

 

It seemed like no matter where he was, he couldn’t escape the thought of Chanyeol. The bed he was laying on was were they drank hot chocolate after their coffee shop date, his window was where Chanyeol accidentally hit him in his eye with a pebble while being his cheesy self, even his fucking laptop reminded him of when they watched shitty rom coms together.

 

It was like Chanyeol was always there, in the corners of his mind, because as much as he wanted to convince himself that Chanyeol had done something terrible, it seemed as if he could never stop loving him. Even if Chanyeol cheated on him with a girl, he still felt his heart swell at the thought of the football player, his charming self, his cheesy jokes, his soft lips, and everything else that Baekhyun loved about him. 

 

Baekhyun loved him so much that it physically hurt to even think about him anymore, but he couldn’t stop thinking of him. He couldn’t stop thinking  _ how is he right now? What class is he in? Does he have football practice today? _

 

_ Is he thinking of me as much as I’m thinking of him? _

 

_ Does he love me as much as I love him? _

 

_ Stupid Baekhyun, of course he doesn’t. Why would he love you at all if he cheated? You aren’t good enough for someone like him to love you. You were never good enough. _

 

Baekhyun let out a choked sob, hugging his pillow tightly, not being able to stop himself from wishing that Chanyeol was right there, next to him, to hug him and tell him that everything will be okay. 

 

He wishes so hard for Chanyeol to be where he is right now, but at the same time he just wants Chanyeol to disappear, no he wants himself to disappear. As much as he wants to hate Chanyeol, he can’t bring himself to, and that’s what he hates about himself the most.

 

***

_ Call Baekhyun _

 

_ Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice- _

“Goddamit.” Chanyeol muttered, leaving yet another voice mail to Baekhyun’s cell. 

 

You see, Baekhyun is horribly mistaken, it seems as if he can’t help himself from thinking of the worst possible situations. Last night at the party, there was a girl, yes, but Chanyeol didn’t kiss her or make any advances on her. 

 

Her name was Seunghee, and she was a complete bitch. It was basically known all throughout school that she was not to be messed with. When Seunghee wanted something, her twisted ways would guarantee her victory, and she wanted Chanyeol. Unfortunately for her, Chanyeol started to date Baekhyun, and her anger fueled her actions. At that party, she tried to seduce Chanyeol, using every trick she had, but he was already too whipped for Baekhyun to even consider her. He never kissed her, the video Baekhyun watched made it look like they were closer than they actually were, but Chanyeol never even touched her. 

 

And now Chanyeol is standing outside of a classroom, with seven unanswered calls to Baekhyun, and many unread text messages. He knew Baekhyun had an important test today, which is why he stayed behind last night, but he was nowhere to be seen, and he hadn’t answered any of his calls or texts, so Chanyeol was beginning to worry. He was contemplating going to Baekhyun’s house to check up on him, but he decided against it. 

 

He didn’t want to impose on Baekhyun, maybe something important came up, maybe a family emergency came over, he didn’t want to be rude. So, he just went home, tried calling Baekhyun again (no response, again), and went to his room. But, something deep inside him told him that he should have gone to Baekhyun’s house, something inside him knew something wasn’t quite right.

 

***

The sun rose, hitting Baekhyun’s tired eyes. He hadn’t moved from his bed since the day before, worried that any movement would cause him even more pain. He tried to sleep, but he couldn’t quiet his mind. A man’s worst weakness is himself, and Baekhyun was proof of that. The entire night, he couldn’t even shut his eyes without an image of Chanyeol popping up. So, he did what every other person did while going through this type of heartbreak, he opened his phone and scrolled through the hundreds of pictures he and Chanyeol took together. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the tears from falling, he stopped trying. He cried and cried, feeling emptier and emptier, as his whole world had crashed on top of him. 

 

***

Another day passed, and Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol kept trying to contact him, but he wouldn’t answer. He didn’t show up to school again, and he was beginning to worry. Baekhyun’s cheer squad told him not to worry too much, they said that maybe he got sick, and Chanyeol should relax; but Chanyeol couldn’t relax. There was that feeling again, that strange feeling inside him that told him that something was wrong. There was something definitely wrong, and he told himself that if Baekhyun didn’t come to school the next day, he’d have to intervene. Chanyeol loved Baekhyun too much just to let this go. 

 

***

 

“I’m sorry you’re so sick, honey.” Baekhyun’s mom said, getting up from sitting down on Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun shook his head, opening his tired eyes. 

 

“It’s okay Mama, I’ll get better soon.” Baekhyun said, forcing a smile.  _ No I won’t.  _

 

“Okay baby, take your medicine and drink some tea. I’ll be back home in a few hours.” She said, walking out of the room and shutting the door quietly. After a few minutes, Baekhyun heard his front door close, and he let out a breath. Baekhyun turned around, his body facing his door, half hoping for his mom to come back inside so that he could spill everything that had happened, but one part prayed for that door to stay closed forever. 

 

One part of him wanted to be left alone until he died, but the other part of him cried out for someone,  _ anyone,  _ no- not just anyone, he cried out for Chanyeol. He needed Chanyeol, but Baekhyun was in this mindset that Chanyeol didn’t need him. Baekhyun thought back at everything they did together, when they went to the coffee shop and Chanyeol defended him, taking the punch from the bigoted asshole for him, when Chanyeol would watch the romance movies he hated just for him. 

 

When Chanyeol took him out in the snow for the entire day because Chanyeol knows how much Baekhyun loves snow, when Chanyeol let himself be yelled at by Yixing because he stole his truck just to drive Baekhyun around; all of that makes Baekhyun think maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol really does care about him. But, that was all thrown away when Baekhyun saw Chanyeol kiss that girl. 

 

Baekhyun slowly sat up, stretching, multiple bones cracking at the movement. Baekhyun looked out his window, running his hand through his hair. It was such a beautiful day. The temperature was getting colder, the sun was long gone, and the snow began to accumulate more, leaving the memory of autumn far behind. Small animals had gone into hiding, escaping from the colder temperature.

 

Baekhyun loved the winter, he loved bundling up in large clothes and running around in the cold snow until he couldn’t feel his fingers because of the cold. Baekhyun would have left the house by now, enjoying the beautifully white painted neighborhoods, but Baekhyun was inside. He couldn’t bring himself to leave his own room in fear to be reminded even more of Chanyeol. He had to wake up every day and be reminded of what he had, but now he lost all of it, and he couldn’t help but cry about it, again and again. 

 

***

 

“Let's go for a walk!” Jongin said while sitting up from his place on the couch.

 

“Nooo.” Sehun mumbled while wrapping his arms around Jongin and trying to bring him back down.

 

“All we do is sit on this goddamn couch, can we please go do something.” Jongin begged.

 

“But I love this couch! Plus it's cold outside.” Sehun whined. Jongin untangled himself from Sehun’s hold and crawled into the younger’s lap. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sehun’s lips before pulling away and giving him the cutest puppy dog face he could muster.

 

“Can we pleaseeee go?” Jongin said, batting his eyes for added effect.

 

“Fine fine.” Sehun rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Jongin off his lap. They walked upstairs and donned their coats and scarves and whatever else they needed to protect themselves from the cold winter wind. Sehun grabbed some keys from the kitchen counter before waving to Junmyeon and walking into the garage. They picked a different car than their usual light blue Lamborghini, and Sehun instead unlocked the black range rover. 

 

Jongin slid into the leather seat and put on his seatbelt. He was just happy to be out of the house for once. He had been spending a lot of time at Sehun’s house, making up excuses to his parents saying  he was at the library studying or with Baekhyun to avoid suspicion. Sehun drove them through the dark streets, the only source of light coming from the street lights and the moon above.

 

He parked the car near Yixing’s house but once he got out he led Jongin down the street and away from the house. Jongin intertwined their hands and put them in his coat pocket because he knew Sehun got cold way to easily. The younger was always freezing and his skin was always cold to the touch. Sehun smiled, looking over to Jongin. They walked down the street, their breath coming out in puffs of air in front of them.

 

“Do I remind you of anyone?” Jongin said before taking in a deep breath and breathing out, his breathing clouding. Sehun shook his head, utterly confused.

 

“Tao.” Jongin breathed out a chuckle and Sehun joined in seconds later. Tao had recently taken up an interest in vaping which honestly made him look like an idiot (more so than usual).

 

“Do you remember this place?” Sehun asked, pulling their hands out of Jongin’s pocket and stopping them. Jongin’s features glowed under the streetlight as he shook his head no.

 

“It’s where we had our first kiss.” Sehun smiled, and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist. He looked into Jongin’s eyes before closing his eyes and leaning in. He pressed his lips against Jongin’s lips. He loved the way Jongin would always sigh into their kisses as if it was something he so desperately needed. The kiss was soft and sweet, nothing demanding.

 

Sehun pulled away, smiling like a fool as Jongin pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Realllly like you.” Sehun pressed a final kiss to jongin’s lips before pulling away entirely. They walked down the streets and into a small park. Sehun stopped them fountain, so small you would miss it if you weren't really looking. He untangled their hands and reached into his own pocket, and producing two coins.

 

“Make a wish.” Sehun put one coin in Jongin’s hand before gesturing at the fountain.

 

“That's so cheesy.” Jongin grinned and Sehun chuckled, before wrapping his fingers around his coin. Jongin did the same.

Sehun threw his coin in and screwed his eyes shut and clasped his hands together. Jongin smiled at the sight, before throwing his own coin in. 

 

_ I hope that Jongin never leaves me _

 

_ I hope that Sehun never stops loving me and our relationship lasts a long time. _


	10. Snow Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally! this chapter took so long im so sorry! the next chapter is going to be alittle short but i hope you still look forward to it!

“Byun Baekhyun.” The teacher said Baekhyun’s name while taking attendance. The room was silent, for a second everyone looking around to see if Baekhyun was present. It was his fifth day in a row missing school and Jongin was starting to get seriously worried. He spent the rest of class thinking about the dirty blonde. 

 

Baekhyun said that he was sick but Jongin knew he was lying. He had known Baekhyun for years and he could pick up whenever he was going through something. He kept his distance whenever these things happened because it would usually blow over after a day or two but Baekhyun kept missing school. 

 

“Hey, do you want to go Baekhyun’s house? I want to check if he's okay…” Jongin said grabbing Sehun’s sleeve as they left the classroom.

 

“Yeah sure why not, just let me get my keys from my locker.” Sehun shrugged before running down the hallway to his locker. Jongin pulled out his phone and sent Baekhyun a quick text saying they were coming over. Sehun jogged over, keys in hand, and they walked out. Baekhyun lived close to school which made the drive easier. Sehun parked on the sidewalk of the cul-de sac right across from Jongin’s house. They got out, Jongin shivering at the drop in temperature. Baekhyun’s mother answered after a Sehun’s knuckles rapped on the door.

 

“Hi Mrs. Byun! We have some notes for Baekhyun so he doesn't fall behind.” Jongin said smiling brightly at Baekhyun’s mother.

 

“Oh yes, please come in.” She said as she opened up the door. “Baekhyun’s in his room upstairs.” she smiled as the two kicked off their shoes. Sehun led Jongin up the stairwell and in front of Baekhyun’s room. They paused when they were cries from the room. Jongin whipped the door open to find Baekhyun, on the bed, eyes red and tears streaming down his face as he curled himself under a blanket.

 

“Oh my god what's wrong?” Jongin rushed forward to the side of the bed. Baekhyun looks at Jongin for a second before breaking down and lurching into Jongin’s arms. Baekhyun wrapped his arms tightly around Jongin, sobbing into his shoulder while Jongin ran his hands softly up and down Baekhyun’s back in attempts to comfort his crying friend. 

 

Sehun walked closer to the pair, placing his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder to help Baekhyun calm down. Once Baekhyun’s cries got more silent, he raised his head from Jongin’s shoulder, wiping the tears from his face. 

 

“What happened?” Jongin asked softly. 

 

“Chanyeol, he-” Baekhyun started to say, but then he broke down again. Jongin pulled Baekhyun in again, letting Baekhyun cry on his chest. Sehun sat down on Baekhyun’s bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller. 

“He kissed her.” Baekhyun sobbed, making Sehun and Jongin look at each other, their eyes widening. 

 

“What?” Jongin asked.

 

“He-he went to the party and I had to stay home and study, and I checked Tao’s story a-and I saw him and there was a girl sitting on his lap and-” Baekhyun said, before he could finish another wave of sobs racking through his body. 

 

The rest of the time spent at Baekhyun’s house, the pair hugged Baekhyun close, trying to comfort him. But, the efforts were useless, Baekhyun was too far gone. He cried into them, whispering about how much Chanyeol must have hated him to do such a thing. The two boys kept trying to tell Baekhyun how maybe he was mistaken, maybe it was someone else he saw on that video, but Baekhyun just shook his head and cried more.

 

Jongin and Sehun had to eventually leave, Jongin hugging Baekhyun again, telling him a few more words of encouragement, which Baekhyun smiled weakly at. 

 

Sehun lead Jongin out of the house, taking his hand in his and walking to the parked car. Baekhyun watched their locked hands through his window, and he couldn’t help but to break down and cry yet again. 

 

“I swear to god, I’m gonna kill him.” Jongin said through gritted teeth as he opened the car door.

 

“Don't.” Sehun said, wrapping an arm around Jongin’s waist and effectively stopping him from leaving the room. “This is between the two of them don't get involved.” Sehun whispered into Jongin’s ear. “All you need to do right now is be there for him.”

 

***

 

After seeing Baekhyun, Jongin went back to Sehun’s house. They spent the night studying together, and by that I mean Jongin was studying and Sehun was distracting him with kisses and touches. He begged his parents to let him sleepover, they were hesitant since it was a school night but after a bit of pleading they gave in. Jongin woke up in Sehun’s room, the cold air biting at his bare chest. He got up and went to close the window they had stupidly left open the night before.

 

White snow blanketed the ground, making everything so bright Jongin had to squint his eyes in order to see. Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabbed his phone to see numerous texts from both his parents about it being a snow day. He dropped his phone and ran back to the bed.  He jumped on, making the bed bounce under his weight.

 

“Sehun!” He said, and the younger groaned in response, turning over and covering his face with the blanket. Jongin shook him a little more before straddling his waist.

 

“It's a snow day!” He exclaimed and and Sehun shifted under the blankets. His head popped out from underneath and his face broke out into a grin.

 

“Really?” Sehun said.

 

“Yep!” Jongin did a little dance of happiness on top of Sehun.

 

“Perfect! I had a history test I didn't study for!” Sehun cheered before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist.

 

“You know what this means right?” Sehun said into the nape of Jongin’s neck.

 

“What?”

 

“I can shower you in affection all day long.” Sehun smiled before tackling Jongin down and tickling his bare sides. Jongin erupted into the laughter, tears filling his eyes as he gasped for air.

 

“Stop it!” He laughed, while clawing at Sehun’s shirt. The younger chuckled before stopping his attack and settling for peppering Jongin’s face with small kisses. Jongin giggled and wrapped arms around Sehun’s neck pulling him down for a short kiss. When they pulled away they spent just a second staring into to each other's eyes before Sehun rolled off. 

 

“Let's go eat!” Sehun grinned, practically vibrating with happiness

 

***

 

_ Call Baekhyun _

 

_ Your call has been- _

 

“Fucking shit!” Chanyeol exclaimed, throwing his phone across his room, the phone landing with a threatening thump, but Chanyeol could care less about that thing at this moment. Another school day passed and Baekhyun was still missing, no calls, no texts, nothing. Chanyeol knew at this point that something way worse must have happened than just a “family emergency” or “the flu.” 

 

He knew his boyfriend, and he knew that Baekhyun would tell him if something like that had happened, but Baekhyun was literally silent. He was practically wiped off the face of the earth, and Chanyeol couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand the thought of not being with Baekhyun, of Baekhyun being gone. It was like he was incomplete without him, Baekhyun completed him. He was everything that Chanyeol needed and more, and now he’s gone. 

 

One thing that Chanyeol knows he won’t do is just sit around and sulk as Baekhyun was god knows where. Chanyeol is not one to give up on something, and he’s not going to give up on Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol went to bed that night devising a plan within his head; tomorrow he’s going to skip school and go to Baekhyun’s house and find out what the fuck has been going down. He’s done waiting, he can’t wait any longer or else he’ll literally go insane. 

 

The night dragged on, Chanyeol not being able to even close his eyes because of his restlessness. He couldn’t help but think of the worst possible outcomes. He couldn’t stop to think that maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun doesn’t want him anymore. Maybe he’s ignoring him on purpose because he hates him and wants to get as far from him as possible. 

 

Chanyeol shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head and get some sleep, but in the end his efforts were useless. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to drift off, forget everything for a while and let his mind be shut down. It was like his brain demanded to be heard, but Chanyeol was sick and tired of his own brain. It was all over the place, trying to convince him of one thing and then immediately changing opinions, and Chanyeol was so fed up with that. He just wanted to think straight and figure everything out; he just wanted things to be right again, he just wanted to be with Baekhyun again, he just wanted them to be happy again.

 

The alarm on Chanyeol’s bedside table went off, Chanyeol hitting it as soon as the first beep rang out. Chanyeol didn’t sleep at all that night, his own mind kept him awake. After the first two hours of not succeeding to dose off, Chanyeol just decided to stay awake, letting his mind run its course. 

 

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes and he got out of his warm covers. He walked over to his window, pulling the curtains back and being met with inches and inches of snow falling at a rapid pace. The ground was completely covered by almost a foot of snow, the branches of the trees dipping low from the weight of the snow, and even some of the cars parked outside were completely buried in snow. 

 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol cursed out loud, burying his head in his hands. He had a plan, he was supposed to skip school and got to Baekhyun’s house to see what the hell was going on with his boyfriend, but now the streets were filled with snow and practically undrivable. How the fuck was he going to get to Baekhyun now?

 

***

“Honey,” Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly at the soft voice of his mother, who was standing in the doorway of his room. 

 

“School is canceled today, there’s a snow storm going on right now, so I’ll be at home for the rest of the day, okay?” Baekhyun nodded his head into his pillow. His mom sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. 

 

Baekhyun turned his body around so that it was now facing his window, the blinds closed. He sat up slowly, reaching his hand over the open the blinds. He saw the white snow as soon as the blinds were raised. The snow was falling immensely and very quickly, he could see why school was cancelled. The roads were basically buried in snow, no cars could even think to drive on that. 

 

Baekhyun just stared at the snow, the large flakes floating through the sky and landing softly on top of even more snow. The flakes were beautiful, falling so nicely and gently, but creating such chaos under them. Suddenly, Baekhyun felt a pang in his heart.

 

_ Channie, look! It’s snowing! _

 

Baekhyun remembered how beautiful the snowfall was that day, he remembered how warm Chanyeol’s arms were when he wrapped them around him, he remembered the cold feeling of the snow under him as he made snow angels with Chanyeol, he remembered the weird looks they got as they laughed about the silliest things, he remembered how Chanyeol’s icy lips felt against his own, and holy shit he misses it so much. 

 

The tears built up, threatening to spill, but Baekhyun didn’t hold back. He learned that it was useless now, he just let himself cry. The hot tears streamed down his face, a choked sob coming out of his lips. Baekhyun brought his hands up, placing them over his face, hoping to silence himself somehow. Sobs racked through his body, his hands starting to shake. 

 

_ I miss him, I miss him, I miss him,  _ Baekhyun kept repeating in his mind, unable to control himself anymore. 

 

_ No, I don’t miss him. _

 

_ I love him.  _

 

And Baekhyun sobbed, hugging himself because he was so utterly alone.

 

***

 

Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered open, surprised by the weight on his chest. He turned his head and saw Kris on the pillow next to him, fast asleep. He smiled for a second before pressing a kiss to tip of Kris’s nose. The kid was really gorgeous okay?

 

“Sorry I didn't mean to wake you.” Junmyeon whispered when Kris opened his eyes up and then he was stopped by Kris lurching forwards and pressing a soft kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. He was taken aback by the sudden action but he smiled and kissed Kris back. It was almost weird how sweet the kiss is. Whenever they kissed it was like a struggle for dominance, nothing like the kiss they would regularly share.

 

Kris rolled over and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. 

 

“Oh shit.” Kris shot up to a sitting position.

 

“What? What's wrong?” Junmyeon said as he sat up.

 

“It's a snow day.” Kris said. Junmyeon had found himself in quite the dilemma. He really needed to teach himself self-restraint, after what had happened last night. Sehun had left late with Jongin, and he was very very  _ very  _  needy, so he did what any other person would do. He called Kris and invited him over. 

 

It seemed like a good idea at the time, since they had hooked up multiple times after the party, but now it wasn't so good. He learned that Kris and Sehun were friends, but (thankfully) Kris was of age, so he wasn't committing a crime. But that wasn't the bad part. He thought that Sehun would have been gone by the time Kris woke up, but it was a snow day.

 

“You need to leave.” Junmyeon said while kicking the sheets of his body, Kris doing the same. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and struggled to put them on, while Junmyeon fumbled with his suit. Kris slung his bag over his shoulder and Junmyeon put his hands on Kris’s shoulders and pushed him out the door. He guided him through the maze that was Sehun’s house, praying that the boy was still asleep.

 

They made it to the kitchen, safely and without being noticed, and Junmyeon visibly relaxed. Kris smiled and walked towards Junmyeon. He placed his hands on the table behind Junmyeon and caged him in. Before Junmyeon could protest, Kris had his lips on Junmyeon's. He whined into the kiss but hesitantly kissed back, gripping onto Kris’s waist.

 

“What the fuck?” Junmyeon and Kris jumped away from each other when a voice resonated throughout the kitchen. Sehun stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, Jongin standing just behind him. “Kris?”

 

“L-look I can explain!” Kris said before looking at Junmyeon his eyes begging for help. Sehun looked at the exchange before gasping.

 

“Are you fucking my butler?” Sehun said, sounding positively scandalised. It was silent for a second.

 

“Maybe?” Kris said his voice still filled with panic.

 

“What the fuck Kris?” Sehun said taking a step towards them

 

“ _ Please don't tell Tao!” _ Kris begged in chinese so no one other than Sehun could understand. Sehun gasped in realisation.

 

“ _ You didn't tell him about Tao did you?” _ Sehun responded and crossed his arms over his chest. “ _ You have one minute to explain yourself.” _

 

“ _ Okay so at your party a while back, I kind of hooked up with Junmyeon but I didn't know he was your butler but he was a really good fuck I mean oh my god how have you not-” _ Kris rambled on before he was cut off by Sehun making a noise of disgust.

 

“ _ Minus the details please!” _

 

“Right, sorry,  _ Anyways we keep hooking up and yeah, just please don't tell Tao!” _ Kris explained as Sehun kept a look of utter disgust on his face.

 

“ _ Look I wont tell because honestly Tao kinda deserves this,  _ but seriously, my butler?” Sehun said, switching to english mid sentence.

 

“Sorry?”

 

***

 

Chanyeol stumbled, his face almost meeting the cold snow but he caught himself before he could fall. Chanyeol paused for a moment, catching his breath, and then taking another step, his foot sinking deep into the cold snow. Chanyeol grunted as he kept taking more steps, the large flakes hitting his face repeatedly as he kept on walking through the snow storm. 

 

Chanyeol was a fucking idiot, that much was obvious, but he was an idiot who was in love, and people do crazy shit for love. 

 

Chanyeol was going to make things right between him and Baekhyun, and he’ll finally find out what the hell has been happening, and no storm can stop him. Since there is literally no way for a car to drive through the snowy streets, Chanyeol went for just walking through the many inches of snow and practically freezing to death. 

 

Chanyeol clutched his jacket, shivering as snow entered his boots when he took another step. Nevertheless, he persisted. No matter how cold it got, or how many more inches of snow he needed to trudge through, he will make it to Baekhyun. 

 

***

 

Baekhyun’s silent sobs died down, so that only small tears were running down his face. He didn’t move from his position, simply sitting on top of his bed, staring out to window at the snow storm, his mind blank and his limbs tired, even if he hadn’t moved an inch.

 

He was so tired of crying, he was so tired of laying in bed and sulking, he was so fucking tired of being so sad because of Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted to hate him with every bone in his body, he wanted to walk up to him with no regrets and tell him how much he hates him for making him suffer like this. 

 

But he couldn’t, because he loved Chanyeol. Baekhyun loved Chanyeol with everything he had, but Chanyeol had no love to give to him, and he felt empty. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol didn’t love him, and no matter how hard he tried, Baekhyun couldn’t seem to stop loving Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun released yet another choked sob, his body shook as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to find some sort of comfort within himself. The sobs racked through his body, all of the emotions that he had experienced throughout the course of these few days all seemed to combine into one moment, all bursting on top of him. 

 

“I love you!” Baekhyun screamed out loud.

 

“Why don’t you love me?” Baekhyun sobbed again. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Why do you want to hurt me?” 

 

“Please,” Baekhyun said softly, tears running rapidly down his face, “please. I love you.”

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun heard a small object hit his window. Baekhyun lifted his head and whipped his head to face the window. Once more, the object hit his window, now Baekhyun saw that it was a rock. Baekhyun questioningly crawled towards the window, wiping his face to clear the wet tears from his face. 

 

_ Who the hell would be throwing rocks at my window in the middle of a snow storm?  _ Baekhyun asked himself. Another small pebble hit the window and Baekhyun’s heart jumped. 

 

_ “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” _

 

That was a month ago, that was after their first date, that was when Park Chanyeol threw pebbles at Baekhyun’s window and accidentally hit him in the eye. 

 

Now someone is outside throwing rocks at his window, and there is a small sliver of hope within Baekhyun that maybe, just maybe it’s Chanyeol, and just maybe he’s here to apologize and that he actually loves him. Baekhyun unlocked his window, pushing it upwards and being hit with an intense cold wind.

 

“Baekhyun!” The familiar deep voice shouted through the harsh winter winds and the bitter cold. Baekhyun looked down, and there he was, Park Chanyeol, standing in a foot of snow with only a jacket and wet sweatpants in the middle of a snow storm. Tears brimmed the corners of Baekhyun’s eyes as he made eye contact with the man he loved. 

 

“Baekhyun! Listen to me!” Chanyeol shouted out once again, which made Baekhyun blink and lock eyes with him again. 

 

“I don’t know what happened, and I don’t know what you’re going through right now but I just want to make sure you’re okay!” Chanyeol shouted, which made Baekhyun’s blood run cold. He didn’t apologize. Chanyeol didn’t apologize for cheating. 

 

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know what happened?” Baekhyun asked, his voice raised. Baekhyun swallowed the familiar knot forming in his throat.

 

“I-I don’t! You just didn’t show up to school, you ignored my calls, you didn’t text me back, what is going one Baekhyun?” Chanyeol responded. At that moment Baekhyun just wanted to scream and cry and rip his own hair out of his scalp. 

 

“You fucking asshole!” Baekhyun screamed, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks. Chanyeol’s eyes widened, his heart feeling as if it had been shot. 

 

“You kissed her, you went to that party and you fucking kissed her! You cheated on me and now you’re acting as if you don’t even know what you did! I saw you kiss that girl and now you’re not even going to apologize? Do you know how much you hurt me? Do you know how hard I cried for you? Do you even know all of those nights I cried myself to sleep and no one was there to comfort me? I needed you! Goddammit, I love you Park Chanyeol! I love you so much that it physically hurts me to think of you because I know you don’t love me and you never will! I love you!” The sobs were now escaping Baekhyun’s lips, making him double over and grip the edge of the window. 

 

The air was silent, as if Chanyeol was never there to begin with, and Baekhyun had just been talking to himself. The only thing Baekhyun could hear over his sobs was the wild howling in the distance. Baekhyun looked up slowly, secretly hoping that Chanyeol would still be there, no matter how much it seemed like Baekhyun hated him. But he wasn’t there. 

 

Chanyeol was gone, and the only thing left of him was the footprints that he left as he walked away. Baekhyun’s heart shattered, his eyes not moving from the empty spot where Chanyeol was standing. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes as he slowly looked down again at his shivering hands. Baekhyun closed his eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks silently. Baekhyun didn’t sob, he didn’t scream, he just sat there, the tears falling rapidly and accumulating on his shaking hands gripping the window sill. 

 

_ He doesn’t love me.  _ Baekhyun thought to himself.

 

_ He never has, and he never will.  _

 

Baekhyun’s body felt as if it had completely shut down. His limbs shook harshly, half because of the cold sweeping into his room through the open window, and half because of the silent sobs racking through his body. Baekhyun’s arms curled around his own torso, hoping to find some sort of comfort in himself. His grip on his body tightened as another muffled sob escaped his lips. 

 

Baekhyun seemed to not hear the front door to his house opening, or the rushed voices coming from downstairs, or heavy footsteps running up the stairs, or the door to his room opening, but he did notice when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shaking body. Baekhyun gasped and shot his head up, and there he was. Park Chanyeol was right there in front of him, hugging him, touching him, holding him close. And Baekhyun practically melted in his arms. 

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said in a soft voice, their gazes locking. 

 

“I don’t know what you saw, or what you heard, but that night at that party, I swear on my life I did not touch Seunghee.” Chanyeol said, making a watery eyed Baekhyun shake his head and push away from Chanyeol’s grip. 

 

“But, I saw the video on Tao’s story, I saw her sitting on your lap. I saw how close you two were.” Baekhyun said quietly.

 

“No, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol started to say, reaching out to touch Baekhyun, but Baekhyun turned away from Chanyeol’s touch, making Chanyeol’s heart clench in his chest. 

 

“Baekhyun, please listen to me.” Chanyeol pleaded, making Baekhyun look up and make eye contact with him. 

 

“Seunghee has a reputation of ruining people’s lives because she has nothing better to do. It was obvious that she had a crush on me for a long time, and after we became official I guess she snapped. At that party, she was making advances on me. She forced herself on top of me, but I pushed her off immediately.” Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun bit his lip, looking down and avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze. 

 

“Baekhyun, please believe me.” Chanyeol pleaded again. 

 

“Please, Baekhyun. I-” Chanyeol cut himself off, taking a deep breath. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes shot up, locking with Chanyeol’s.

 

“W-what did you say?” Baekhyun asked softly, a small sliver of hope laced in his words.

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol repeated.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes filled with tears again, and Chanyeol placed his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, wiping away the falling tears. 

 

“I love you, Byun Baekhyun. I have loved you since the very first time I saw you walking into school in the middle of March during seventh grade.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he realized that, after all those years, Chanyeol still remembers. Chanyeol’s hand caressed Baekhyun’s cheek reassuringly.

 

“I remember how scared you looked, you were even smaller back then, and you were wearing this purple sweater that completely swallowed you. You walked in and you introduced yourself with the quietest little voice, then some prick asked you to speak up with a shitty tone, and I stood up for you. I remember how your face lit up when I did that, and I remember how your eyes widened when I stood up and you realized how tall I was. I knew then, that I was in love. I was so utterly in love, and I still am. I love you with every single bone in my body and I would never even think to cheat on you because you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Chanyeol confessed, and Baekhyun cried softly. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, Chanyeol pulling him close and into his cold chest. 

 

Baekhyun cried in Chanyeol’s chest, but these weren’t tears of sadness. These tears weren’t like the ones he shed hours ago, no, they were tears of happiness. Baekhyun was happy again. Chanyeol was with him, and that’s all he needed. All he needed was the tall man’s warm embrace and soothing words of comfort, and he was happy. 

 

Chanyeol caressed the side of Baekhyun’s face, Baekhyun moving away from his chest and leaning into the soft touch. Chanyeol moved his hand so that it rested under Baekhyun’s chin, their eyes meeting. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in and sealed their lips together. Baekhyun placed his warm hands on Chanyeol’s cold cheeks and brought them closer together, their cold lips moving together after days of not meeting each other. Their fingers moved delicately against each other’s skin, wanting to be soft and slow for the other, showing how much they truly cared for each other. 

 

They broke away slowly, their foreheads touching and their hands laced together, Chanyeol’s cold fingers caressing Baekhyun’s hand softly. Baekhyun sighed happily, smiling as Chanyeol pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol said.

 

“I love you, too.” Baekhyun responded.

 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol closer, attempting to warm him up, realizing that he was covered in snow and probably freezing. They both fell down on Baekhyun’s bed, a handful of snow falling from Chanyeol’s coat and onto Baekhyun’s hair, the pair laughing at each other. It felt so good to laugh again, to be happy again, to feel loved.

 

Chanyeol shed his damp coat and boots, more snow falling from inside the boots. 

 

“Did you seriously walk through this storm for me?” Baekhyun asked after Chanyeol sat back down on the bed with Baekhyun. 

 

“Yeah, I did.” Chanyeol replied, settling into the soft cushions and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Baekhyun said, giggling. Chanyeol leaned down and connected their lips in another kiss, their lips moving slowly against each other. Baekhyun brought his hand up to cup Chanyeol’s cheek, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him on his lap, Baekhyun wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. 

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol said against Baekhyun’s lips. He kissed Baekhyun again, but breaking away immediately to say “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Chanyeol said in between kisses, making Baekhyun giggle and bury his head in Chanyeol’s neck. 

 

“I love you too, more than you can imagine.” Baekhyun said into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun closer to his body, nuzzling his face into Baekhyun’s hair. 

 

“Guess what?” Chanyeol asked, making Baekhyun tilt his head up and meet Chanyeol’s gaze. 

 

“What?” Baekhyun responded. Chanyeol dipped his head down, so that their faces were only centimeters apart. 

 

“I love you.” Baekhyun giggled and lightly shoved Chanyeol’s head backwards. 

 

“I already knew that.” Baekhyun said. 

 

“Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure.” Chanyeol responded.

 

“Well,” Baekhyun started to say, pushing Chanyeol’s wet hair back softly, “I love you too.”

 

The snow storm continued outside, more and more snow accumulated on the streets and the school called in saying that there might not be school the next day either, but at that moment Baekhyun and Chanyeol couldn’t care less what was going on outside. They were together, and they didn’t need anything else. The world could have been ending outside, but they wouldn’t even care. They would still be happy because they had each other and they were in love. 

  
***

 

Minseok was really starting to hate himself. He was becoming so forgetful, especially when he was around Luhan. He had been visiting Luhan in the hospital everyday, since he felt guilty for being the reason he was there in the first place. Although Luhan would always say it was fine, he couldn't get rid of the feeling. He was starting to softening up to Luhan- though the older would always ruin it with some horribly cheesy comment.

 

But whenever he was with Luhan, he just got caught up in the moment, and that's what left him in his current dilemma. After spending visitor hours with Luhan, he was quickly ushered out by the nurses. He made a quick exit and drove home, leaving all of his belongings there. First he noticed his phone was missing. However he didn't want to leave his house, because of the snow and he had a ton of work to do, but then he noticed he left his backpack there as well.

 

He told his mother who told him to drive to the hospital and retrieve his belongings, but to be careful since it was snowing. He groaned and cursed himself for being so forgetful as he trudged through the snow to his car. He drove slowly to avoid, you know, dying, and made it to the hospital soon enough. 

 

He walked through the hallways which were becoming way too familiar, and eventually found himself in front of Luhan's door. He slid the door open quietly and popped his head in. He saw Luhan lying in the bed, who looked up. A smile grew onto his face as Minseok stepped into the door and walked over to the bed, not meeting Luhan’s eyes.

 

“I was sure you weren't going to come, Don't you have a snow day?” Luhan asked sitting up as Minseok took a seat on the chair next to the bed. “Or did you really want to see me so bad?” Luhan leaned over until his face was inches away from Minseok's, eyes flashing down to his lips. Minseok scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“You're going to have to try harder than that.” Minseok pressed a finger to Luhan’s nose and pushed him away.

 

“No but seriously why are you here?” Luhan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“I left all of my stuff here.” Minseok responded scanning the room for said belongings. He spotted his bag in the corner and walked over.

 

“Aw are you going to leave me here. All alone. On this snowy morning.” Luhan whined, batting his eyelashes for extra effect.

 

“I have a lot of work to do.” Minseok gave an excuse, but honestly he just wanted to be back in his own bed under his covers.

 

“Fine. Bye.” Luhan huffed and looked away. Minseok waved and walked out the door and to the lobby. He was about to leave when he was stopped by security.

“Is there a problem?” Minseok asked, taking a step back.

 

“The streets have been deemed unsafe, because of the blizzard, I’m sorry sir but you are going to have to stay here.”  _ Just my luck  _  Minseok cursed under his breath and reluctantly walked back to Luhan's room.

 

“Back so soon?” He quipped. “I thought you had work to do.” 

 

“The roads were “Deemed unsafe” and i'm not allowed to leave.” Minseok crossed his arms over his chest and flopped back down into the chair.

 

“You know what this means?” Luhan said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

“What?”

 

“Hospital Adventure!!” Luhan threw his hands up in the air to make his words seem more interesting.

 

“How are we supposed to have a “hospital adventure” What even is that? You can't even walk.” Minseok quickly shot him down.

 

“You're such a downer. I mean we go around the hospital and you push me on the wheelchair.” Luhan pointed at the wheelchair folded up in the corner.

 

“Wow that sounds so fun.” Minseok deadpanned.

 

“Oh come one! It’ll be fun, just try.” Luhan said making eye contact with MInseok. He stared at the younger until he was sure his resolve had broken. Minseok sighed as he got up and unfolded the chair. Luhan did a little dance of happiness as he threw his bedsheets away and let his legs dangle over the side of the bed.

 

“I can't believe you are making me do this.” Minseok said as he helped Luhan from the bed and onto the chair. Luhan made a sound of glee as Luhan helped him into the chair. He was bouncing in his seat as Minseok pushed him out of the room.

 

“Which way do you want to go?” Minseok sighed. He knew fighting Luhan would get him nowhere.

 

“That way!” Luhan said pointing down the hallway. A smile graced Minseok’s face at how happy Luhan was. He was a source of terror for the kids at school, but when he was with Minseok he was nothing but sweet. It was almost funny. Almost.

 

Minseok aimlessly pushed the chair down the hallways, looking into other people's rooms to see some empty and some with people alone. The sight didn't do anything to Luhan he was still just as happy as he was before as he bounced in his seat.

 

“Go this way go this way.” Luhan pointed towards the lobby. “There's a greenhouse I really want to see.”

 

“Why is there a greenhouse in a hospital?” Minseok asked as they walked into the lobby.

 

***

After the whole situation with Kris had been solved, and Sehun had begrudgingly listened to their sexual endeavours he left them alone. There wasn't anything he could do, Kris was of age and what they were doing was completely legal even if it was weird to Sehun.Of course he remember that although Junmyeon was his butler, he still was a human being and that he has needs too. It was weird to think that his butler also had sex, just like he did. He shrugged it off and tried not to think about Kris fucking is butler in detail. 

 

Jongin and Sehun ate across from Kris and Junmyeon in a silence. It was so terribly awkward as the idea of Kris and Junmyeon hooking up hung over their heads. Jongin ate quickly and even ate some of Sehun’s food, when he did not finish. He dismissed Junmyeon after asking him to start a fire in the living room. 

 

“Do you want any tea?” Sehun said as he stood up, Junmyeon had gone into the living room and Kris was awkwardly standing in the corner. Jongin nodded, and Sehun put some water into the kettle and set it on the stove. “Any flavour in particular?”

 

“Wow you're making tea? Jongin really has domesticated you.” Kris smirked as he leaned against the wall.

 

“Hes whipped!” Junmyeon piped in from the living room. 

 

“Oh shut up, at least i'm not hooking up with a butler.” Sehun glared at Kris.

“Do you have peppermint?” Jongin breathed out a laugh, playing with the edge of his sleeve. Sehun nodded and prepared the tea, getting mugs and tea bags. The kettle shrieked, signalling that the water was boiling and overall ready. He poured the water into the mugs and added a little bit of sugar and water so that it was sweeter and scaldingly hot.

 

Sehun gestured for Jongin to follow him and with two mugs in hand, he led Jongin into the white living room. A fire was burning in the fireplace adding a warm orange glow to the bright white room. It softened the harshness of the bright lighting and made everything just a little bit more cozy. Sehun set their mugs on the coffee table before taking a seat on the floor, leaning his back on the couch just behind him.

 

Jongin sat down right next to them, relishing in the warmth the fire provided. They were close enough to feel the fire but still far so that they didn't overheat. Sehun passed Jongin his mug before taking a sip of his own. Jongin took a tentative sip of his tea, scared that it was going to be hot but he relaxed when the warm liquid hit his tongue. Sehun held his mug in one hand and with the other he lazily caressed Jongin’s waist.

 

“Do you want a sip?” Sehun offered his green tea to Jongin, who scrunched up his face in disgust. He put his mug back on the coffee table and Sehun did the same.

 

“I don't like green tea it's too bitter.” Jongin stuck out his tongue and shook his head, causing Sehun to breathe out a laugh. He tried to persuade Jongin to get in his lap, by moving his waist and it eventually worked and Jongin was straddling Sehun’s legs.

 

“It does wonders for your skin and body.” Sehun said, and Jongin smirked before placing his hand on Sehun’s cheek.

 

“Maybe that's why you have such an amazing body.” Jongin leaned in and mumbled against Sehun’s lips before pressing his lips against the youngers. Sehun smiled into the kiss before locking his fingers together loosely behind Jongin’s back. Jongin let his hands slid behind Sehun’s neck, and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. 

 

They pulled away for a second and Sehun leaned back, admiring Jongin. He had never really taken a second to step back and realise just how lucky he was to have Jongin all to himself. Jongin smiled softly and played with the hairs on the back of sehun’s neck, as the younger let his thoughts wander. 

 

He looked into Jongin’s eyes and smiled at the man, who would have completely ignored him a couple months ago.He really was whipped. He never thought he would admit it but he was completely and utterly whipped for Jongin. He was wrapped around Jongin’s little finger, and would do anything for the man. He grinned and pulled Jongin closer.

 

“Have I ever told you that I reaaalllyyy like you?” Sehun smiled as he looked up at Jongin.

“I think you have.” Jongin smiled back, and Sehun loved the way Jongin’s eyes crinkled just a little bit when he smiled. 

 

“No like I love you.” Sehun said as he tried to quell the fear that bubbled in the pit of his stomach when he said those three words. Those words hadn't been said since the day after Jongin’s… incident. The meaning and weight of those three little words was suffocating as Sehun looked up at Jongin.

 

“I love you too. Did you know that?” Jongin said, a small smile slipping onto his face. Sehun lit up and pressed a quick kiss to Jongin’s lips before pulling away.

 

“Well I know now, don't I?” Sehun quipped and pulled Jongin down for another kiss.

 

***

 

Luhan happily rolled himself throughout the greenhouse. Minseok looked out the window at the snow piling up and how the windows had completely fogged up. Outside it was freezing and the snow was harsh but inside with Luhan, Minseok was warm as he followed Luhan around the greenhouse. 

 

Minseok was quite surprised when he learned about Luhan and his obsession with flowers. He knew the names of every flower- even their scientific name, and he knew the meaning behind each flower. He babbled on about the flowers, Minseok listening eagerly. He couldn't help but laugh a little bit at how the man who instilled fear into many of the students at school, knew so much about flowers.

 

Luhan was such an interesting character. He was tough but also sensitive, and he had a soft spot for love. He was scary at times but also flirty in all the best ways. He had so many layers that drew Minseok in and made him want to learn more about this complicated man. No matter what he was always nice to Minseok. No matter how many times he turned Luhan down, he kept trying. Minseok always chalked it up to Luhan just wanting to get in his pants but maybe he was wrong. Maybe Luhan meant it when he would throw flirts at Minseok.

 

Then it all came crashing down on him. Maybe just maybe, Luhan actually cared about him.

 

“You okay?” Luhan looked up and asked MInseok who was currently stood with his mouth open like an idiot.

 

“Yeah yeah i'm fine.” Minseok quickly nodded his head.

 

“What does this flower mean.” Minseok said aimlessly pointing at the daffodils. Luhan smiled for a second before answering.

 

“Uncertainty, Chivalry and,” Luhan picked one of the daffodils and gave it to Minseok before meeting Minseok’s eyes. “New love.”


	11. Hospital Greenhouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi,, we just wanted to say that we know Luhan now has a girlfriend, but we started writing this before he announced it! We dont want to sound like we are pushing our beliefs on him, or that he think that his girlfriend is terrible or some shit lol. I love that lu is finally getting his flute blown but im not about drop his plot line!

“What do you mean I can't leave the building?” Minseok raised his voice before mumbling an apology.

 

“I mean, You can't leave the building. The roads are way too dangerous.” The security guard responded, not making eye contact with Minseok and keeping his eyes forward. 

 

“But it's ten pm!” Minseok almost screamed. “I have school tomorrow!” 

 

“Oh I doubt you’ll have school tomorrow.” The security guard scoffed before straightening his back and smoothing his jacket. “I’m sorry but you will most likely have to sleep here. Ask one of the nurses to make a bed for you.” 

 

Minseok wanted to scream and pull his hair out. He spent the day with Luhan and got no work done. Now they were saying he couldn't go home! It was crazy, and in turn it was making him go crazy. He walked over to the front desk, and begrudgingly asked for a bed. 

 

“I’m so sorry but due to the overwhelming amount of visitors sleeping here because of the storm, we  have no beds left. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but you can sleep on the couch in Mr. Luhan’s room. You are visiting him correct?” She responded. Minseok felt so empty. He just wanted to sleep in his own bed. He trudged back to Luhan’s room.

 

“Back for more?” Luhan winked and Minseok just glared. 

 

“What's wrong?” Luhan said when he saw how upset Minseok actually was. 

“I have to sleep here overnight.” Minseok groaned and Luhan had to stop the smile that was threatening to burst onto his face. 

 

“And that's a bad thing?” Luhan asked and Minseok glared once again. “Sorry.”

 

“They don't have any beds left. I’ll have to sleep on the couch.” Minseok responded, while he sat down on the couch across from Luhan’s bed.

 

“I mean you could always sleep in my-” Luhan began to say before he was cut off by Minseok.

 

“Don't push your luck.” Minseok let a smile slide onto his face. A light blush blossomed on his face as he even thought about sleeping in the same bed as Luhan, and he turned his head so Luhan couldn't see.

 

“Awww is someone shy?” Luhan cooed.

 

“Shut up!” Minseok said trying to get the smile off his face as he picked up one of the couch cushions and threw it at Luhan.

 

“Aww how cute!” Luhan grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.

 

“I’m going to sleep.” Minseok laid down and turned around so that he wasn't facing Luhan. He was so happy he wore sweats instead of jeans but at the same time he was freezing. Hospitals were always cold, but it was worse when he was trying to sleep. The lights went dark, meaning that Luhan had turned off the lights and that he was also going to sleep. 

 

Minseok tried his best to fall asleep, and he drifted every once and awhile but he would always wake right back up. He brought his legs into his chest and tried to retain some heat but it was to no avail. Time passed and it got to the point where his teeth were chattering. He was fed up. He angrily stood up and walked over to Luhan’s bed. 

 

“Hey.” Minseok whispered loudly as he tugged on Luhan’s sleeve.

 

“W-what is it?” Luhan woke up after being shook a couple times.

 

“Can I sleep in your…” Minseok trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

 

“Sleep in my what?” Luhan smirked when he realised the context of the situation. 

 

“In your bed.” Minseok said, an angry blush covering his cheeks, he was just happy that it was dark.

 

“Of course.” Luhan scooched over in the small bed, making room for Minseok, who hesitantly got in. Luhan laid the covers over MInseok.

 

“Wow you really are cold.”  Luhan said when he felt Minseok’s arm brush over his own. He wrapped his arms around Minseok and brought his close. Minseok gasped and resisted by trying to remove his hands. 

 

“Just let me warm you up, okay?” Luhan whispered against the back of Minseok’s neck. Minseok was so glad that Luhan could see his face, since it was bright red. He could feel Luhan’s heart beating slowly against his back, a contrast to minseok’s erratically beating one. 

 

He tried his best to calm his breathing.  _  Breathe in, Breathe out, _ He thought. Luhan had already fallen asleep but Minseok still was struggling. Luhan was his friend, I mean, he was constantly flirting, but he never realised Luhan might just be telling the truth. He always thought Luhan was joking, that Minseok was his little game, but maybe, just maybe it was true.

 

He eventually fell asleep with Luhan’s arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

  
  


***

 

“You fucking idiot.” Kris commented, walking into the almost empty hospital while trying to shake the snow off his hair. 

 

“What? I got you assholes here in perfect condition!” Yixing replied, making the entire group groan in disagreement

 

“We literally almost got in a car crash.” Tao said.

 

“Twice.” Sehun promptly added. 

 

“You try driving in this kinda shitty weather, bitch.” Yixing snapped. 

 

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Chanyeol said. 

 

“No! We need to visit Luhan, he’s probably feeling lonely. I feel bad.” Jongin added, making Sehun press a kiss to the side of his head and coo at his adorable boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, It’s not like anyone could have visited.” 

 

“Does anyone know where Minseok is?” Baekhyun asked, making everyone realize that he has been missing from their group the entire time. Matter of fact, he’s been practically silent since yesterday. 

 

“Last time I remember seeing him, he said that he was going to go visit Luhan in the hospital. Some shit about feeling bad for being the reason or something like that.” Kyungsoo said from one of the chairs he was sitting on, making everyone whip their heads around in confusion. 

 

“Wait, since when did you get here? I thought you said you were busy and that you couldn’t come with us?” Baekhyun asked, thoroughly confused. 

 

“So, Minseok is probably here with Luhan.” Kyungsoo continued, ignoring Baekhyun’s pressing questions. 

 

“Is no one gonna comment on the fact that Kyungsoo literally just ignored Baekhyun's questions?” Tao asked. 

 

“Minseok was probably stuck here because of the storm.” Kyungsoo said, again, not answering the questions that were directed at him.

 

“I swear to god, I can’t stand you.” Kris scoffed at Kyungsoo.

 

“Then bitch have a seat.” Kyungsoo retaliated with an adequate level of savagery, which made the whole group erupt in a chorus of “oohh!” and “roasted!”

 

“I always knew Kyungsoo could teleport.” Chanyeol then commented out of nowhere, making the group face him instead. 

 

“Babe,” Baekhyun started to say, “I love you, but please shut the fuck up.” 

 

“Can we just go and find the fucker?” Sehun insisted. The group nodded, and Jongdae went up to the front desk, requesting to know the room where Luhan was staying. The lady behind the front desk responded and Jongdae flashed his signature smile. 

 

“He’s staying in Room 273.” Jongdae told the group. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” The large group walked down the halls, looking for Room 273, but then they were suddenly stopped by a nurse. 

 

“Excuse me, what are you all doing here?” The short nurse asked the group. Baekhyun stepped forward and smiled sweetly at the nurse.

 

“We’re visiting a friend of ours that got hurt recently.” Baekhyun responded.

 

“Visiting? All of you? At once?” The nurse asked, a bit of sass laced in her words. Baekhyun smiled again. 

 

_ This fucking bitch I swear to god,  _ Baekhyun thought to himself

 

“Yes, we’re all very close friends and we all wanted to make sure he was okay.” 

 

“I’m sorry, but there is a limit to amount of people per visit, and you all are clearly exceeding that limit.” The nurse replied with even more sass. 

 

The group behind him tensed, but Baekhyun looked back at them, signaling that he had this under control.

 

“Listen, I’m really trying my best here. We’re not asking for much, we just want to see our friend who is  _ injured  _ in this goddamn hospital. I did not have to go through over an hour of driving through icy roads, literally almost getting into a car crash  _ twice  _ while I was being physically crushed because we didn’t want to take two cars. I suggest you let all nine of us visit him or this will not end pretty for you,  _ Miss. _ ” Baekhyun sneered, but then stepped back and smiled sweetly at her. 

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Baekhyun said, grabbing Chanyeol’s hand and leading the rest of the group down the hallway and to Luhan’s room, leaving a very stunned nurse behind. 

 

When Luhan woke up, he thought he had finally died and went to heaven. Minseok was in his bed, head on Luhan’s shoulder and his pink lips slightly open as he slept. But of course it couldn't be heaven. He had committed way too many sins for that to be true. So it had to be real life. He slightly thanked god for letting this happen and he swore he would start going to church if he could just stay with Minseok like this just a little bit longer.

 

He silently brought his hand up from under the covers and lightly placed it on Minseok’s cheek. His skin was  _ so  _ soft, as Luhan brought his hand up and laced it through Minseok’s black hair. Everything about Minseok was just so soft. His hair, his skin, his eyes and his lips. God, his lips.

 

Luhan so badly just wanted to lean down and capture Minseok’s lips with his own but he couldn't. His soft, pink lips. It took every bit of Luhan’s strength to hold himself back and resist the urge to kiss him. Call him cheesy or cliche but he wanted their first kiss to be special, that is if Minseok would ever fall for him.

 

His attention was taken away from Minseok when he saw the door open, and he almosted shat himself. In the door was all eight of his friends, except for Yixing. He brought a hand up to his lips and shushed them when they gasped. The seven boys relaxed, some of them smiling, Kris even doing a silent sex gesture, then the worst happened. Yixing burst into the room, eyes wide when he saw the two on the bed.

 

“Holy shit!” Yixing practically screamed, and Minseok’s eyes fluttered open. He took a second to slowly asses the situation as he took his time sitting up. He watched as horror spread across his face when he saw the nine people in the doorway. Luhan immediately took back his promise to go back to church, the second that Minseok scrambled to get out of bed. He sent Yixing a glare as Minseok opened and closed his mouth trying to find some excuse as to why he was in Luhan’s bed.

 

“Don’t worry Minseok, I’ve literally watched Luhan in a threesome once, this is nothing new.” Sehun waved Minseok off as he pat the man on the back and took a seat on the couch.

 

“Cuddling is nothing compared to what I have seen.” Tao added on while taking the seat next to Sehun.

 

“Y’all nasty.” Jongdae said walking further into the hospital room. 

 

“Yeah, seriously. I’m gonna have to start going to church with Jongin if you keep talking about this shit.” Chanyeol added, joining Jongdae on the couch, Baekhyun following close behind with their hands still intertwined. 

 

“Stop playing innocent, Nyeol, we all know you and Baekhyun have probably already done so much kinky shit.” Sehun said. 

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Nope.” The group of boys all looked stunned. 

 

“Have you done anything with each other yet?” Jongdae asked pressingly. 

 

The pair looked at each other, then back at the group and shook their heads. 

 

“Seriously? You guys have been dating for months, not even a hand job?” Kris added, making Kyungsoo hit his arm. 

 

“I do not want to think of my best friend’s dick like that thank you.” Kyungsoo said. 

 

“No, but seriously, not even a hand job?” Tao asked. Baekhyun blushed a deep shade and shook his head again. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s embarrassment and chuckled softly, placing his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulling him closer. 

 

“You guys are too cute I can’t.” Sehun said. 

 

“Anyways!” Minseok said, grabbing everyone’s attention, “What are you guys even doing here?” 

 

“We came to visit Luhan, of course.” Baekhyun saw sweetly. 

 

“Aw, I knew you guys cared about me.” Luhan grinned. 

 

“Don’t push it.” Tao, Kris, and Sehun all said at the same time. 

 

“Damn, okay.” Luhan responded.

 

“Are we all gonna ignore that they literally said that at the exact same time?” Jongin observed. 

 

“It’s the fuck boy mentality, it’s like their brains are all connected.” Yixing whispered to Jongin, which made him jump at the sudden presence of Yixing right beside him. 

 

“Can we turn the attention back to me, I’m suffering.” Luhan whined from his hospital bed. 

 

“Shut up you overrated cripple.” Sehun responded. 

 

Luhan gasped comically and placed his hand on his heart. “I am both offended and hurt that you would say such a thing, Sehun.” Luhan then moved his hand up to his forehead and threw his head back dramatically. 

 

“After all we’ve been through!” 

 

“Please stop.” Sehun pleaded.

 

“After I sucked your dick in the band room and you cried when you came because it wasn’t Jongin!” 

 

“Wow.” Jongin deadpanned.

 

“I swear to fucking god!” Sehun snapped, running to Luhan to make him have not only one injury, but many more, but he was stopped by Minseok gripping his shoulder tightly and making Sehun cry out in pain. 

 

“Holy shit.” Yixing commented, “the twink has strength.” Minseok groaned and threw his hands up in frustration.

 

“So now I’m the twink?” 

 

“Nah, you always were a twink.” Luhan laughed. Minseok spun around and glared at Luhan. He then let go of Sehun’s shoulder and the younger stormed towards Luhan.

 

“Okay okay! I’m sorry!” Luhan begged, putting his hands up to cover his face in defense.

 

“You better be.” Minseok snapped.

“Kinky.” Yixing commented. 

 

“Yixing!” The whole group said at once. 

 

“Yoo, this is like some gay ass sitcom.” Yixing said. 

 

“I feel like our lives are just gay ass sitcoms.” Chanyeol responded.

 

“Does that mean you’re the Chandler Bing to my Monica Geller?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, making the group release a chorus of aww’s. 

 

“Nah, Jongin and I are the leads and the rest of you are the gay ass extras.” Sehun retorted. 

 

“Boy, I think the fuck not.” Chanyeol objected, “Baekhyun and I are the leads, you and Jongin are the horny side couple.” 

 

“Bitch, square up!” Sehun challenged.  

 

“Guys, guys, please.” Yixing said calmly from his position on the floor. “I’m obviously the lead.”

 

“Boy, you don’t even know what’s going on half the time, how can you even maintain a stable plot arch?” Kris said. 

 

“Not true!” Yixing fought back.

 

“Really, what day is it?” Tao asked. 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Anyways!” Baekhyun piped in from the couch, “I brought food!” 

 

The group of boys immediately cheered and ran over to where Baekhyun was in attempt to get some of the food, but Baekhyun pushed them all away. 

 

“No, no, no, this isn’t for you assholes,” Baekhyun started to say, walking over to Luhan. 

 

“It’s for Luhan.” Baekhyun said, giving the bag to Luhan. 

 

“Aww, thank you Baekhyunnie.” Luhan responded.

 

“Chanyeol, look out, Luhan’s gonna steal your man!” 

 

“I think the fuck not.” Luhan said in disgust. “I belong solely to Minseok.” Then he blew a kiss to Minseok’s direction, which Minseok “grabbed” and threw it out the window. 

 

“Ew cut that gay shit.” Tao groaned in disgust.

 

“You literally had my dick in your mouth no less than ten minutes ago.” Kris said, making Tao hit the back of his head. 

 

“Ohh, that’s why they were gone.” Jongdae put two and two together 

 

“Damn, Tao’s a sub.” Kyungsoo said, making Tao scoff. “I’m not!” 

 

The entire group looked at Tao questioningly. 

 

“Are you sure about that?” Kris asked, threading his fingers through Tao’s hair and pulling it harshly, making Tao release a small moan. 

 

“Fuck you.” Tao snapped. 

 

“That’s the plan.” Kris whispered sensually. 

 

Tao shot up out of his seat, grabbing Kris’s arm and leading him out of the room.

 

“Where the fuck are you guys going?” Luhan yelled out at the pair. 

 

“Sorry, something came up, we have to leave.” Tao called back, shutting the door behind him and Kris, leaving a stunned group of boys. 

 

“I’m guessing the thing that came up was Tao’s dick.” Jongin whispered to Sehun who gasped at his language.

 

After a few moments of silence, Yixing spoke up. “He bouta get a good dicking.” 

 

“I mean,” Chanyeol started to say, “he’s not wrong.” 

 

“I can’t believe Tao’s a sub.” Jongdae said, shaking his head. 

 

“I mean, what did you expect? For Kris to be a bottom?” Kyungsoo said. 

 

“I could kinda see it.” Jongdae responded.

 

“No way, Kris is the biggest power top.” Kyungsoo said. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Sehun said, making everyone turn their heads questioningly. 

 

“Kris fucked you?” Jongin suddenly blurted. 

 

“No! I just… know things.” Sehun defended, really trying to keep the images of Kris fucking Junmyeon out of his mind. 

 

“Ooo, what kind of things?” Jongdae pressed, wanting to know the hot gossip. 

 

“I-I can’t say.” Sehun stammered.  _ If I tell the group about what Kris is doing, he’s going to kill me,  _ Sehun thought to himself. 

 

“Come on, Sehun, don’t be a pussy.” Luhan said with a mouthful of Baekhyun’s food, “This is really good, by the way,” Luhan added, making Baekhyun mouth a small “thank you.”

 

“No, seriously, I really shouldn’t-”

 

“Come on, Sehun!” The group said in unison, yet again. 

 

“Okay, this is getting scary.” Kyungsoo commented. 

 

“Fine! Kris is fucking my butler!” Sehun blurted out, catching everyone off guard. 

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

“You mean Kris Wu is  _ fucking  _ Junmyeon?” Luhan exclaimed

 

“As in the Kris that wants Tao to stop fucking everyone he sees?” Chanyeol added. “As in the Kris that hates his and Tao’s open relationship?” Sehun nodded his head. 

 

“This is some delicious tea.” Jongdae commented, whipping his phone out in the process. 

 

“No! No, you are not telling anyone else!” Sehun said, slapping the phone out of Jongdae’s hand.

 

“If Kris finds out that I told you guys, he’ll kill me.” 

 

“You mean, if Tao finds out that Kris is now going around and fucking other people, Kris is going to kill you.” Luhan corrected. 

 

“Goddamit! Why can’t those kids get a grip?” Yixing groaned. 

 

“They’re definitely getting a grip on something, alright.”

  
  


***

Days passed, and Minseok continued to visit Luhan. It stopped being because of his guilt but instead he started to, dare I say,  _ enjoy _ hanging out with Luhan. He shared his homework with Luhan and kept him up to date with what he was missing at school. He listened to Luhan’s incessant whining about how the food wasn't good, and his bed wasn't comfortable and how he was so lonely.He told him about all the drama at school, and how everyone thought that Luhan went on an impromptu trip to Russia to join the mafia.

 

In return, Luhan would take Minseok through the garden (well Minseok was actually taking him since he was pushing his wheelchair) and show him all the flowers. Minseok loved Luhan’s weird talent of knowing the names of flowers. It was peculiar but interesting. Luhan would pick flowers for Minseok and he would take them home. He put them in a small vase on his study desk and didn't take them out even if they had wilted.

 

Whenever he wasn't at the hospital he was at home studying or at school. He would sit at his desk and fill out his notes, making extra’s for Luhan. He would take a break and look up at the wilting flowers and sigh before going back to work. Luhan had caused a lot of work for Minseok. 

He came into Minseok’s  life like a hurricane, ruining everything in its path, however, Looking at the vase put a little smile on his face, thinking about the purple haired boy. They had such a push pull relationship, Luhan doing the pulling and Minseok pushing, but it was amusing. Minseok could help but smile when he was with him. He was becoming oddly fond of Luhan, no matter how much he tried to hide it by deflecting his advances.

 

He had a weak spot for him.

 

And today was the day he finally got out of his wheelchair. He was finally going to get crutches and finally going to leave the hospital. Luhan was stoked to get out of his annoying hospital bed, but he was upset that he wouldn't get to see Minseok everyday. He shook it off and patiently waited for his last breakfast at the hospital. He was sure the hospital couldn't wait for Luhan to leave. He would no longer terrorize the hospital by rolling around everywhere screaming on his wheelchair and annoying the elderly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Minseok walk into the room with his hands behind his back.

 

“Hi.” Luhan grinned, when Minseok came closer and pulled a chair up to sit next to Luhan. “Did you bring something?” Luhan said gesturing towards the bag Minseok was holding behind his back.

 

“Uh, yeah. You’re always complaining about the food so I thought I would bring you something.” Minseok mumbled the last part and looked away. He put a box of food on the small table next to Luhan’s hospital bed. He gasped and pulled the box into his lap, grabbing the fork from Minseok.He eagerly tore off the lid and dug in. The second the eggs touched his tongue he regretted it. It was way too salty. He kept chewing however.

 

“How is it.” Minseok asked.

 

“Salty.” Luhan said while stabbing another egg with his fork. “Very salty.” Minseok grabbed the box and put the lid back on.

 

“Don't eat it then.” Minseok said holding the box away.

 

“Hey!” Luhan complained and tried to get the box back 

 

“You said it wasn't good!” Minseok countered.

 

“Yeah but you made it for me so I’m going to eat it anyways!” Luhan responded and finally took the box back. He made a point of taking a huge bite of his food. Minseok looked away once again to hide the light pink the brushed his cheeks. Luhan was about to coo about Minseok once again when a nurse came in.

 

“Mr. Lu, a doctor will come in and give you a final check up before you are free to leave.” The nurse smiled, probably thrilled for Luhan to finally be leaving. “May I ask your guest to step out?”

 

“Of course.” Minseok smiled and walked outside. He sat on the chair and let his thoughts consume the time. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he would miss seeing Luhan every single day. I mean he would probably see him at school but it would be different. 

 

Something about Luhan made him act differently than usual. Minseok usually kept to himself and he liked it that way. He didn't go out and try to actively make friends, and he had the same friends his whole life. But then Luhan came and ruined everything. Luhan was determined to find his way into Minseok’s quiet little life and trash everything. 

 

But maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was a calling to do something with his life. Instead of spending all of his time in his room he was going out places with Luhan. Maybe it was a good thing Luhan came into his life. And maybe just maybe Luhan actually liked him. Minseok didn't like all of the maybes that started filling his life when Luhan came. He liked yes or no, and he hated the uncertainty that was coming at him from all sides.

 

He shook his thoughts from his head when the nurse came out and said that he could go back in Luhan’s room. Minseok walked in to see Luhan standing with the help of crutches. He couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face with he saw Luhan grinning back at him. 

 

“How do I look.” Luhan asked as he tried his best to walk to Minseok with his new crutches, but it didn't work out so well for him.

 

“Great.” Minseok said sarcastically.

 

“Can you help me pack up?” Luhan asked, and Minseok nodded. It was silent as the two packed up, the thought of separation weighing heavily on their minds. Luhan didn't try to fill the silence with jokes or anything of the sort, he was silent. It was a new to Minseok. He had never really experienced Luhan being so quiet. I guess that's what made the moment so powerful.

 

“Okay all done!” Luhan said plopping his bag done onto his bed before turning to Minseok and smiling that stupid smile of his. Minseok looked at Luhan for a before he was wrapping his arms around Minseok. He gasped in surprise before taking a second to wrap his arms around Luhan’s back.

 

“Thank you for visiting me everyday.” Luhan mumbled into Minseok’s neck. Minseok could feel Luhan hugging him tighter and grabbing the back of his shirt. Minseok sighed before pulling away, keeping his hands on Luhan’s back.

 

“How about we go to the greenhouse one last time?” Minseok smiled, and Luhan nodded in response. The two left the room in silence, Minseok carrying Luhan’s backpack. They made the familiar walk through the white hallways to the greenhouse. There was something different about today. You’d think that Luhan would be excited about finally leaving the hospital, but he was sullen and quiet. 

 

Minseok walked with Luhan through the green house, instead of pushing him. Luhan bragged about being taller than Minseok again, even if it was just by a few centimeters. He laughed it off and they kept walking. Thanks to Luhan, Minseok knew the names of most of the flowers and their meanings, but he still enjoyed listening to Luhan babble on about the different flowers.

 

His eyes fell upon a flower that he had never seen before. It was pale blue with light streaks of purple so faint you would miss it if you didn't look hard enough. Luhan saw Minseok looking at the flower and fondly smiled as his long fingers wrapped around the stem and picked the flower up. Minseok looked up at Luhan.

 

“It’s a bellflower.” Luhan broke eye contact and looked down at the flower.

 

“What does it mean?” Minseok asked, and Luhan breathed out a small chuckle.

 

“Unwavering love.” SIlence. It was quiet around them for a moment as Minseok took in his words.

 

“Kinda like my love for you.” Luhan joked before throwing a wink at MInseok. It was almost funny how Luhan could just say things like that in a joking way. 

 

“What's wrong?” Luhan asked when Minseok didn't respond with a usual rolling of the eyes or something of the sort.

 

“Have you fallen for me yet?” Luhan joked once again, but Minseok had gotten to know him in the past two weeks. He could sense something more within his words, more than just playful banter and sly dirty jokes, there was something in there that Minseok could sense as true love. And that’s what made him lose all rational thought at that current moment.

 

Minseok stepped closer to Luhan, taking the bellflower from Luhan’s hand, their fingers brushing together and sending nervous vibrations all throughout Minseok’s arm. The smaller boy took a deep breath, a small blush tinting his cheeks, as he took another step closer to Luhan and placed his hand on Luhan’s cheek. 

 

Before Luhan could ask what Minseok was doing, a pair of soft, warm, lips met his own.


	12. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be super short but it ended up being reaallllyyyy long wow  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and what is coming in the near future!

Luhan was still, mouth shut ,eyes open as Minseok pressed a kiss to his lips. His brain short circuited for a second before screaming Holy shit! You are kissing Minseok right now! Luhan’s eyes widened as Minseok pulled away. For once Luhan couldn’t think of a clever comment. Minseok refused to look at Luhan and instead looked down. It was absolutely silent, the only sound being the rain beginning to hit the roof. Minseok turned and ran away. Luhan took a second to register what had just happened before doing his best to run after Minseok, being on crutches and all.

“Minseok!” He shouted after the man, grabbing his hand before he could leave the greenhouse. His ears were tinted bright red, but it was nothing compared to his cheeks, once Luhan had finally coaxed him to turn around. Minseok still didn't meet his eyes. Luhan used one hand to gently tilt Minseok’s head up to meet his gaze. Minseok’s eyes were scared and uncertain. Luhan brought his other hand up to Minseok’s neck, and his eyes flickered down to Minseok’s lips. He leaned in slowly, each inch adding to Minseok’s growing anxiety.

“Can I?” Luhan asked, his lips ghosting Minseok. It was silent for a second, neither of them speaking. Minseok could feel his skin burn where Luhan was touching him. He slowly nodded. Luhan leaned forward just a little bit more, and their lips finally touched. Luhan was still for a while, giving Minseok the chance to get used to their lips against each other's. Minseok moved his hand up to cup Luhan’s cheek softly, their heads tilting slightly to deepen the kiss. Luhan started to move his lips slowly, his tender and soft movements almost making Minseok’s knees want to give out. 

God, I’m so whipped, he thought to himself as he moved his lips against Luhan’s, bathing in the beautiful feeling of their warm bodies pressing closer to each other. 

Minseok pulled away, looking up at Luhan in anticipation. Luhan smiled at him, leaning on one of the crutches with one arm and using his free hand to tuck a strand of Minseok’s hair behind his ear.

“So, have you finally fallen for me?” Luhan said. Minseok groaned and flicked him on the forehead, which caused Luhan to cry out in pain.

“What do you think, idiot?” Minseok replied. Luhan laughed lightly at his comment. Luhan quieted down, the pair just staring at each other silently, until Luhan leaned in, and this time they didn’t hesitate. 

Their lips met again, Minseok’s arms curling around Luhan’s neck, pulling him closer.  
“Does this mean I can finally call you mine?” Luhan muttered against Minseok’s lips. Minseok let out a breathy laugh and pressed a tender kiss to Luhan’s lips. 

“I have a feeling I’ve always been yours.” Minseok said, but then immediately backed out of Luhan’s hold and fake gagged at himself.  
“Oh my god that was the cheesiest thing ever, please stop me from saying these things.” 

Luhan smirked, walking (or… wobbling with his crutches) to Minseok and replied with “In your dreams, sweetheart.” 

***

“Look who’s finally not wearing that god-forsaken white robe.” Sehun smirked when Luhan walked (I would hardly call it walking when he was stumbling in with crutches) into Zhang’s Parlour.

“You’re back!” Jongin said happily bouncing from his place on the couch.

“And you brought a plus one.” Jongdae mused when he saw Minseok walk in soon after. 

“And I hope you brought that good kush, because it’s been weeks.” Luhan said pointing at Yixing and throwing a wink in for extra measure.

“We’ve been waiting for you, I guess something-” Jongdae began to say with a devilish look on his face.

“-Or someone!” Kris chimed in.

“Held you up?” Jongdae quirked his eyebrow. “Care to explain?” Minseok looked away, blushing as per usual as Luhan reached down and intertwined their fingers.

“Wait wait. Luhan is holding hands with Minseok and he isn't fighting back. Does this mean what I think it means?” Sehun said, and then the room quickly erupted into squeals and shouts of happiness over the newly formed couple.

“Aw, Luhan you finally got a mans. I’ve never been more proud.” Sehun stood up and placed his hands on Luhan’s shoulders before wiping a fake tear away.

“Tell us everything.” Jongdae prompted while sitting them down. They were more or less forced to spill everything detail of what happened in the greenhouse.

“Ugh that’s so cute I’m gonna throw up.” Yixing said and as he laid back on the floor.

“Thanks I guess?” Luhan threw his arm around Minseok pulling him close. Minseok blushed a deep shade and buried his head in Luhan’s chest, eliciting more awws from the group.

“Damn, I can’t believe Luhan and Minseok took Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s place as ‘cutest couple.” Yixing commented from his lying down position. Chanyeol immediately shot up from his sitting position, making Baekhyun suddenly fly off his lap and onto the floor. 

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol said, stepping closer to Luhan. 

“You heard him, Yeol.” Luhan replied. 

“Nah, all I heard from his mouth was bullshit.” Chanyeol sneered back.

“I think the fuck not you trick ass bitch.” Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Minseok got closer to each other, silently enjoying the defensiveness of their boyfriends (it was kinda sexy if you think about it)

“My boyfriend is literally the cutest fucking thing ever, don’t even try to deny it.” Chanyeol said to Luhan, making him scoff. 

“Please, my Minseokie is a hundred times cuter.” Minseok would never admit it, but he couldn’t help but love the way that Luhan just called him his. 

“See, that’s where you’re fucking wrong. Baekkie is the cutest person to ever walk this earth.” 

“Listen here, you fucking bitch,” Luhan stepped even closer to Chanyeol, the height difference causing the group to laugh slightly, “I won’t fucking hesitate- can you guys stop laughing, I can’t control the fucking length of Chanyeol’s goddamn legs!” Luhan turned to the group of laughing boys. 

“Okay, short stuff, I can see that I’ve won. Baekhyun’s the cutest, sorry.” 

“Um, guys.” Baekhyun said from the corner of the room, interrupting Chanyeol’s and Luhan’s bickering. 

“Can we just agree that we’re both equally attractive?” Baekhyun suggested, signaling to himself and Minseok. Chanyeol and Luhan looked back at each other and sighed, walking to their boyfriends. 

“Fine!” Luhan said, sitting down next to Minseok and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

“Yeah, but you’ll always be the cutest to me.” Chanyeol said, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek, making him erupt in a fit of giggles. 

“Ah, I’m glad that’s solved, but now I can really see who the best boyfriend is.” Minseok said,. Baekhyun nodded in approval.  
“Yep, we all know who the best boyfriend is.” Baekhyun responded.

“Luhan.”

“Chanyeol.”

The two twinks turned their heads slowly to face each other, a look of pure fury in each of their eyes. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Baekhyun asked, standing up. “Can you repeat the bullshit that just came out of your mouth?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t understand you, I don’t understand the language of needy bottom.” Minseok replied, standing up abruptly.

“This is getting good.” Yixing commented, taking a drag of his blunt.

“Excuse me.” Baekhyun sneered, stepping closer to Minseok. 

“You heard me, needy bottom.” 

“Bitch, square the fuck up! My boyfriend is clearly the best!” Baekhyun replied.

“Bitch where? My boyfriend is way better than your fucking overgrown lima bean!” 

“At least my boyfriend wasn’t a man whore!” 

“At least we didn’t go through literally over five fucking years of annoying mutual pining!”

 

“Oh please, at least my boyfriend didn’t annoy you every second of every day just to get you to suck his bendy dick!” 

“My boyfriend is better than yours!”

“No, he’s not you tsundere piece of shit!” 

“Guys!” Jongin said, standing up abruptly, stopping the bickering from the two boys. 

“Who said that either of your boyfriends were in the run for the best? Obviously the best boyfriend is Sehun.” Jongin gestured to his boyfriend, who blew a cheesy kiss at him. 

“Sit the fuck down, Jongin, no he’s not.” Minseok said, turning his attention back to Baekhyun. 

“Excuse me? Yes he is.” Jongin stepped in. 

“No he’s not, Chanyeol is by far better than Sehun.” Baekhyun retorted. 

“At least my boyfriend actually got the balls to ask me out and not waiting five fucking years!” 

“The mutual pining was cute!” Baekhyun groaned. 

“Yeah, it kinda was, but it was annoying as fuck!” Jongin responded. 

“Agreed!” Tao called out from his position next to Yixing and Kris. 

“Shut up you egotistical whore, no one’s talking to you.” Baekhyun said to Kyungsoo.

“Damn, the sweet cheerleader ain’t so sweet anymore.” Kris said, taking the blunt from Yixing’s hands and taking a drag.

“Well, this has been fun. But I really need to go home and study for finals.” Kyungsoo stood up and dust off his jeans.

“Since when did you get here?” Jongdae asked, the whole group whipping their heads to find Kyungsoo sitting in plain view yet no one seemed to notice him until then. 

“Wait, finals?!” Luhan said barely above a whisper. Everyone turned to look at him, and saw the look of pure horror on Luhan’s face. 

“Please don’t tell me you forgot about finals.” Jongdae said, Luhan responding with the same look of horror on his face.

“What did you expect me to do? I was in the hospital for two weeks!” Luhan responded. 

“And, of course those were the review weeks…” Baekhyun trailed off. 

“What am I going to do?” Luhan sighed and collapsed on top of one of the couches. 

“Oh shit, I haven’t studied at all either.” Kris mentioned.

“What, were you busy with a certain something- or rather, someone?” Sehun quirked an eyebrow.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah, what were you busy doing that wasn’t me?” Tao said, a hint of jealousy coating his words (which was a bit ironic)

“The real question is, who hasn’t Tao done already?” Kyungsoo piped up, and earned a hit to the back of his neck from a very offended Tao.

“Guys! I’m trying to speak!” Luhan whined

“Bitch, no one’s trying to hear you.” Kyungsoo retorted again. 

“Oh shit the egg is a sav!” Kris whooped.

“No, but seriously, I have no fucking clue what’s going to be on my finals, and I’m not about to fail everything and repeat a year.”

“Luhan’s right-” Baekhyun started to say.

“For once.” Sehun promptly cut him off.

“I haven’t been able to study lately, either because of cheer practice.” Baekhyun finished, and soon many of the other boys in the group started to confess how utterly screwed they were for finals. 

“Well, guess I’m gonna have to repeat a year.” Kris said, already starting to give up early. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Jongin said suddenly, standing up abruptly, catching everyone off guard. 

“I didn’t join this friend group just to be the resident twink,” He said earning a couple giggles from around the room. “I can help! I’m second in the class, and I can help you study.”

“Perfect, be at my house tomorrow eight am.” Luhan said clasping his hands together.

“Oh no you don’t.” Sehun said, wrapping his arms protectively around Jongin’s waist and pulling him down. “I don’t trust this fucker, and you two did play tonsil tennis at my last party.” Sehun glared.

“Tonsil tennis?” Jongdae asked.

“Is this the 80s?” Jongdae said his face contorting into one of raw confusion.

“Why do you have to be there, idiot?” Luhan asked.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Jongin chimed in. “I’m second in the class but-”

“I’m first in the class.” Sehun cut in proudly. “Incase you forgot, I am an intellectual.”

“It’s an easy to forget, seeing how fucking stupid you act day in and day out.” Luhan smirked. 

“Bitch, I swear to god-”

“Anyways!” Jongin cut Sehun off before another petty fight started, “my point is, I can help you study.”

“Hey! He’s not the only one that needs help!” Kris called out. 

“Yeah, I have no fucking clue what’s even going on in class half the time.” Yixing added. 

“That’s because you’re always high.” Chanyeol added, making Yixing nod and take another drag from his blunt. 

“Wait! If everyone needs help studying, and Sehun and Jongin can help us, why don’t we have a study group?” Baekhyun asked excitedly. 

“That’s actually genius.” Minseok said. 

“Yes! It’ll be so fun!” Baekhyun added. 

“I don’t know how you think studying will be fun, but okay.” Kris said. 

“As long as I pass this year, I’m fine.” Chanyeol said, most of the rest of the group agreeing. 

“Oh, we’ll definitely make sure you pass.” Jongin said, looking at Sehun. 

***

The beat up truck sped down the roads to Sehun’s house filled with rowdy boys, all hoping to relieve their stress of finals with this lighthearted and fun study session with Jongin and Sehun as their “teachers.”

“You’ll still love me if I manage to repeat a grade?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, who was wrapped in Chanyeol’s lap (they said it was because they needed to fit all six of them, but we all know they just wanted an excuse to be closer to each other). 

Baekhyun giggled and nuzzled Chanyeol’s chest. “Of course I will.” He said before shooting his head up and saying with a more serious tone, “But you better not repeat this year, I don’t want to spend Senior year alone with these losers.” Baekhyun gestured to the screaming boys.  
“Turn left! No, Yixing, your other goddamn left!” Sehun shouted aggressively at Yixing, who was driving the truck. 

“I don’t want to drive anymore!” Yixing said, suddenly letting go of wheel, making the group all scream bloody murder and Kyungsoo hurriedly reached over and grabbed the wheel to prevent them from crashing into something. 

Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun, who burst into a fit of giggles because of their friends’ antics. 

“We’re really gonna die because of Yixing.” Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol smiled and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, pulling him closer into his chest. 

“I won’t let that happen.” Chanyeol tilted Baekhyun’s head up and pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. 

“That shit’s gay!” Kris shouted from the trunk. 

“So are you!” Chanyeol shouted back. 

“Speaking of gay, we’re here!” Yixing said, getting out of the car. Kyungsoo was still gripping the wheel from the passenger seat tightly, as if it was his lifeline. 

“I swear,” Kyungsoo said, letting go of the steering wheel, “One of you fuckers are sitting up here with him next time.” 

The group got out of the car and walked to the front door, and before one of them could knock, the door swung open, revealing Junmyeon, welcoming the boys into the house. 

“Sehun and Jongin are in the basement.” Junmyeon said, greeting the group with a warm, motherly smile. One by one, the boys filed into the large house, until an all too familiar face greeted him, with a look that said “say one word, and I’m going to kill you.” Following him, was another male, slightly shorter, but he also had a certain look, almost possessive. Junmyeon had never seen him in his life before. The male held the piercing eye contact with Junmyeon until both the boys were inside, and the shorter male instantly grabbed Kris’s hand, looking back at Junmyeon with that same possessive look. 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and closed the door, walking towards the kitchen to finish cleaning up. 

Fucking high schoolers

***

“Jongin? Sehun? Are you two down here?” Chanyeol called out, walking down the stairs to the basement, the rest of the group following closely behind. 

The group reached the end of the stairs and turned the corner, expecting the basement to look it’s usual messy self, and for Sehun and Jongin to be probably making out; but, as soon as they turned the corner they saw a series of coffee tables set up strategically, like a classroom, a large schedule hung up on the wall, and Sehun and Jongin looking as if they were ready to hand each of them a detention for sneezing in class. 

“Um, guys?” Chanyeol called out again, causing both Sehun and Jongin’s heads to snap up and meet the boys’ gazes in sync, startling the group. 

“Take a seat.” Sehun said, and the group of boys hesitantly walked into the large room, sitting down on the ground next to the set up coffee tables.

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun asked. 

“This,” Jongin said, getting everyone’s attention, “is Finals Boot Camp.” 

Jongin slammed his hands on top of Minseok and Luhan table, causing everyone to jump a little. 

“Alright ladies, we have a total of seventy-two hours before finals week starts, and I plan on using every single hour.” Jongin continued in a serious tone, and then added “and I mean every single hour.” 

“To pass the year you need to pass only three of your exams,” Jongin continued, then slammed his hand on the schedule that was hung on the wall, “So, we’re only going to focus on three subjects, English, Biology, and History.” 

“Math can go fuck itself.” Sehun then added. 

“Exactly!” Jongin responded, pointing at Sehun, then directing his attention back to the exam schedule. 

“We will spend the first two hours focused on Biology, then the next on History, then on English. After that, we will repeat the cycle. I expect none of you to fall behind, I have a strict schedule and we cannot waste a single second! You will pass this year, thanks to me!” 

The boys sitting down looked at each other in horror. 

“First hour, begin!” Jongin shouted, and Sehun started a timer. Jongin and Sehun walked over to a pile of papers and books and picked them up, walking over to each of the tables and slamming the piles on top of them. 

“Wait, we’re not actually going to do all of this?” Luhan asked pressingly. 

“Do you think this is a joke?” Jongin asked, casting fear into Luhan’s eyes. 

“N-no.” Luhan responded, making Minseok try to hide his laugh next to him. The oh-so-tough Luhan has become a scared little boy all because of Jongin (in his defense, Jongin was pretty scary at this moment). 

“I want all of you to finish these by the end of the two hours. Sehun and I are going to start from the basics, reteaching you this subject and making sure you idiot have this nailed to your core!” 

Kris groaned and slammed his head on the desk and mumbled, “Lord, save me now.” 

“Not even Jesus Christ can save us anymore.” Tao responded. 

“Alright pussies, it all starts with the eight facets of living things.” Sehun said, taking the floor from Jongin, and the boys all hurriedly started to write on the papers given to them. 

***

“Hour Two is finished! Now, onto History.” Jongin shouted, stopping the timer. The group of boys all collectively groaned and let go of the tension in their bodies. 

“It’s only been two hours and I can already feel my soul leaving my body.” Jongdae mumbled, his face buried in his hands. 

“My soul left my body years ago.” Kyungsoo said ominously. The boys stopped their groaning and turned their heads slowly to face Kyungsoo. 

“What are you going through?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Enough with the useless chatter.” Jongin said, he and Sehun slamming and more abundant pile of papers and books on the tables. 

“It’s time to review History, same procedures apply. I expect that all done and correct by the end of the two hours. I will review everything from the beginning, try not to fall behind because I will not stop.” Jongin said, Sehun walking over to the set up white board. 

“The birth of civilization was with the Mesopotamians,” Jongin started his review, the boys stressfully writing down everything they heard, trying desperately to maintain the information that was fed to them. 

***

The timer went off, signaling it was end of the fourth hour. 

“Fourth hour has finished!” Jongin announced happily, but the boys groaned even louder in response. 

“I’m seriously regretting this.” Chanyeol said, rubbing his eyes that were always starting to get tired. 

“Is that weakness I hear?” Sehun said, running over to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s table. 

“Yes, I’m weak and I’m about to give up on this shit.” Chanyeol mumbled, running his hands through his hair in stress. 

Sehun slammed his hands on the desk, causing Chanyeol to jolt backwards.  
“I didn’t raise no weak ass!”

“You didn’t raise me.”

“Where’s the Chanyeol that showed no weakness to anyone, huh? Where’s the Chanyeol that never gave up on his shitty football team until they finally won in the regionals? Where’s the Chanyeol that never gave up on his crush on Baekhyun even after five goddamn ye-” 

“Oh my god, I get it! The pining was stupid!” Chanyeol said, cutting Sehun off. 

“I thought it was cute.” Baekhyun said, hugging Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol smiled, “I thought your pining was cute, too.”

“You think everything Baekhyun does is cute!” Kyungsoo called out from one of the back tables. 

“Shut up, egghead, no one’s talking to you!” Chanyeol called back. 

“Why don’t you all shut up, because it’s time for English Lit!” Jongin shouted out, slamming on the different tables to get the boys to wake up from their dazes. 

“Come on, boys, we can’t waste any time!” 

“Jesus Christ.” Tao said, burying his head in his hands.  
“Hey! Don’t bring Jesus into this!” Jongin exclaimed, starting to write down the initial notes on the whiteboard. 

“Okay, losers. This is how we’re gonna go about English Lit. First hour, we’ll talk about The Great Gatsby, the importance of the different themes throughout the book, how to explain a quotation with the correct context, the uses of similes, metaphors, and other literary devices. This will lead us to the second hour, which we will talk about grammar, sentence structure, incorporating correct goddamn grammar, Luhan, into essays and such.” Sehun explained.

“Hey! My grammar isn’t bad!” Luhan blurted. 

“Sure Jan.” 

“That’s a dead meme, Sehun.” Kyungsoo said. 

“Shut up, you’re a dead meme!” Sehun retorted. 

“I mean,” Chanyeol started to say, “he’s not wrong.” 

“What the fuck, I thought we were bros?” Kyungsoo said to Chanyeol. 

“Anyways!” Jongin said, retreating the attention back to the matter at hand, English Lit. 

“Fifth hour, begin!” 

***

After the end of the first cycle, the studying continued, more and more hours piling up, the group of boys filling out paper after paper, reading page after page, and still so much more was left to do. 

It was the end of the twentieth hour. 

“I’m going insane.” Jongdae said, his head laying down on the piles of open books. 

“All sanity has left me years ago.” Kyungsoo added. 

“Seriously, what are you going through?” Baekhyun asked turning his body around to face Kyungsoo. 

“I want to die!” Kris shouted out. 

“Retweet.” Tao mumbled, his face buried in his arms.  
“You can’t die just yet! We still have,” Jongin paused to check his watch, “forty two hours left! Come on, come on, get up!” Jongin shouted, clapping his hands loudly to get some of the boys who had fallen asleep to wake up. 

“Hey, why are we all screaming?” Yixing said, suddenly appearing from one of the closets. 

“What the fuck?!” Luhan screamed and jerked back in his chair.

“How long have you been in there?” Minseok asked. Yixing shrugged, “I don’t know, five minutes, five hours, five days. What even is time?” 

“Okay Existential Crisis, sit down, you’re interrupting our finals boot camp.” Sehun said. 

“Oh shit, Finals, right.” Yixing said, nodding slowly to himself. “I forgot those were a thing.” he added with a laugh. 

“How the hell do you intend on passing, then?” Chanyeol questioned. 

“Oh, I got a lot of stored up shit in here,” Yixing pointed at his brain, “it’s like I can remember everything that’s been ever said to me. It’s weird. Like, I remember that on February 16th at six fourteen p.m. in 2014, this one girl said to me ‘I like your hair, I kinda wanted to get mine styled like that but I’m a broke college student and I have no time on my hands’ and I was like ‘cool’ and then we walked away and I never saw her again. I wonder if she did ever end up cutting her hair, that would be nice.”

The whole group looked stunned, as if the secrets of life were just revealed to them. The room was silent, the boys trying to decipher what the hell they just heard coming out of Yixing’s mouth. 

“That’s- holy fucking shit.” Sehun said, finally breaking the silence. 

“How is that even possible?” Jongdae asked, jumping out of his seat. 

“I don’t know, I can just kinda… do it.” Yixing responded. 

“I-” Luhan started to say, but then gave up and closed his mouth. 

“I’m amazed yet also not surprised.” Sehun added. 

“Why couldn’t I have been graced with those talents!” Baekhyun exclaimed, slamming his head on the table. 

“You already have the best talents, baby.” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun giggle and kiss him briefly. 

“Can’t you two cut that cheesy shit for one day?” Tao grumbled.

 

“Seriously, you’re so in love it makes my heart hurt.” Kris added. 

“Oh, we all know why you’re heart is hurting.” Chanyeol scoffed, the rest of the group throwing knowing glances at Tao. 

“What?” Tao asked. 

“These boys, I swear.” Jongdae said, shaking his head. 

“Guys! Focus, we only have,” Jongin checked his watch, “forty one hours left!” 

The whole group groaned loudly, some of them rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, others just immediately crashing their heads on top of the tables. 

“Come on! I didn’t spend twenty plus hours training grandpas!” Jongin yelled, slamming his hands on top of the tables to get the boys to wake up. 

“Alright! Let’s continue.”

***

“No sleeping!” Jongin screamed at Luhan, who’s head was falling farther into the floor. Luhan woke up with a jolt before his body could hit the ground. 

“What?” He asked, groggily. 

“Come on, Luhan, you’re the one that needs the most help out of all of them!” Jongin gestured to the rest of the group. 

Luhan groaned and slapped his face with his hands. 

“That’s it, I can’t do this!” Luhan exclaimed, while angrily standing up. 

“Hell no, you don’t.” Minseok said, “I’m not going to kiss you,” Minseok held up three fingers and put one down, “hug you,” he put a second one down, “or hold you hand,” and he put the last on down, “if you don’t pass all your finals.” 

“Suddenly I have become the reincarnation of Albert Einstein himself!” Luhan exclaimed, grabbing his pencil and starting to write down more notes. Minseok smiled before leaning in and kissing Luhan’s cheek, and quickly returning to his original position. The majority of the people in the room rolling their eyes. 

“Okay, I think you guys deserve a snack break.” Junmyeon said as he opened the door with one hand his other hand holding a tray of sandwiches. Everyone paused for a second before jumping up and practically tackling one another to get to the sandwiches. Jongin opened his mouth, about to protest when Sehun slid his arm around Jongin’s back.

“Come on, I think they deserve a break.” Sehun whispered into Jongin’s ear, before pressing a couple kisses down his jawline and a short but sweet kiss to his lips. “And I think we deserve one too.” He quirks his eyebrow suggestively. Jongin glares at him for a second.

“Fine.” Jongin released a sigh as Sehun pumped his fists in celebration. “You guys get a short break but be ready to work in-” Jongin announced as Sehun pulled him out of the room, his hands trying to get Jongin’s shirt off, while he eagerly kissed Jongin’s neck. “Wait a second!” He whispered at Sehun. “Be ready to work in-” He tried to say again but his worlds got muffled as Sehun pulled him into yet another kiss.

“Gross.” Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue.

“I know, right.” Chanyeol said sarcastically, before grabbing Baekhyun’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Baekhyun hummed happily in response, finally receiving something after over twenty hours of working and studying. He gripped Chanyeol’s shirt pulling them closer together. 

“Literally, go home.” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun broke away from Chanyeol to respond with “aw Kyungsoo, it’s okay to be jealous.” Baekhyun winked at Kyungsoo’s direction and reattached his lips to Chanyeol’s. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich. 

Kris stood up and walked towards Junmyeon. No one seemed to notice since they were all too busy with their sandwiches and Tao was in the bathroom. Perfect. 

“Do you want to take a break with me?” Kris wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and pulled him close. Junmyeon could feel Kris’s hot breath tickling the back of his neck. Kris’s hands travelled impossibly lower, playing with the hem of Junmyeon dress shirt before slowly dragging his hands up to Junmyeon’s tie and loosening it just a tad.  
“Get a room.” Luhan called.

“I’m working on it.” Kris said before spinning Junmyeon around and looking at the others, bringing a finger to his lips and silently telling them “don’t tell tao,” before practically dragging Junmyeon out of the room. Right as they left Tao opened the door.

“Where’s Kris?” Tao said as he walked into the room and plopped down onto the couch. Everyone in the room locked eyes with a knowing look.

“He’s a little busy doing something.” Minseok said. “Yeah something alright.” Luhan whispered into Minseok’s ear.

“What's he doing?” Tao asked, getting just a little bit suspicious.

“He just has his hands full at the moment.” Jongdae said.

“Looks like you’re stuck with us.” Yixing said and Tao rolled his eyes in response. 

Something inside him twitched, like a small nerve was pushed a little too far. Tao knew exactly what was going on, he wasn’t a stupid bitch (even though many people would call him one). Kris was up to something and Tao didn’t like it at all. Just thinking of the way that man, whoever the fuck he was, looked at Kris made Tao’s blood boil. He was getting jealous. Tao shook his head at the thought. 

I’m Tao, for fucks sake, I don’t get jealous. Other people get jealous of me, but I don’t get jealous. 

But he was jealous, and a part of him wanted Kris to know that, so that he can stop whatever he’s doing, but another part didn’t want him to care. He was the one that always slept around, he was the one that even proposed the idea of an open relationship in the first place, he was the “slut” and the “man whore” that everyone talked about, and it was true. He was a slut, and he took pride in it. He got more dick in a week than any slutty girl did in a month. He was happy being a slut, but just thinking about Kris messing around with other people didn’t settle well with Tao. He wanted Kris to be his, but it was unfair, and Tao knew it. If he got to sleep around, then why can’t Kris? Tao didn’t know the answer to that question yet. 

Kris came back a few minutes later, and obviously something happened. His hair was not the same as it was thirty minutes ago, his breathing was slightly deeper, and his lips were redder. These weren’t obvious things, it seemed as if he had the decency to clean himself up before returning to the group, but Tao noticed. Of fucking course he noticed. As soon at Kris sat down, Tao placed a (possessive) hand on his thigh, stroking it slightly. 

“What are you doing?” Kris asked, almost laughing at the end of the question. 

“Oh, nothing.” Tao responded innocently. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Alright!” Jongin said, walking back into the room with Sehun trailing closely behind. “Let’s get back to work!”

“What? Did you guys finish fucking already? Damn, I thought we were going to get at least a few more minutes of a break.” Kyungsoo said, sitting back on the ground next to his table. 

“Looks like Sehun made it a quick.” Yixing added, making everyone else laugh. 

“Anyways! Let’s get back on track. Turn to page number seventy two in Gastby.”

***

Finally, finally, after seventy two hours of consecutive studying, with copious amounts coffee and snack breaks, Monday rolled around and Finals week started. The week that the whole group had anticipated was finally here, all of those hours of hard work we're finally going to pay off. 

Rolling up to the high school, Yixing’s old truck halted suddenly, making everyone jerk forwards and Baekhyun almost went flying through the windshield. 

“A perfectly safe ride, yet again!” Yixing exclaimed, getting out of the car. 

“Sure, “perfectly safe,” Sehun said, getting out of the truck as well and putting air quotes around “perfectly safe.” 

“I think my life just flashed before my eyes,” Baekhyun said, hopping out, holding (more like gripping) Chanyeol’s hand as he got out. 

“Stop exaggerating.” Yixing said. 

“Exaggerating?! I almost flew out of the car!” Baekhyun responded. 

“Exactly, almost, nothing actually happened to anyone, so I’d call that a perfect ride.” Yixing said, making everyone shake their heads and groan. 

“I’ve had so much coffee, I think I can see the matrix. No, I AM THE MATRIX.” Luhan said, his eyes wild as he gripped at his hair.

“Hey hey easy. Just hand me the latte before someone gets hurt, Mr. singularity.” Minseok patt Luhan on the back. 

“Come on, boys!” Jongin exclaimed, walking forwards and leading the group into the school, “It’s time.”

“I feel like I need a hug before descending into the pits of hell” Minseok said. 

“Group hug!” Jongdae exclaimed, throwing his arms open. 

“Eh, why not?” Sehun said, putting his arms around Jongdae, and soon everyone joined in a giant group hug.  
“I love you guys!” Yixing exclaimed, deep in the group hug. 

“You just screamed in my fucking ear, Yixing!” Luhan said. 

“Guys, I think someone touched my butt.” Baekhyun said

“Who wouldn’t want to touch your butt?” Tao responded.

“You better shut your mouth before you lose a limb.” Chanyeol threatened. The group then broke away from the tight group hug and the boys started to part ways, walking to their respected testing rooms.

“It’s been real.” Kris said, throwing up a peace sign and walking down the hallway. 

“Bye guys! Good luck with your exams!” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol added “Don’t fail!” as they walked to their testing room. 

“That’s really reassuring.” Sehun called back to Chanyeol sarcastically, his arm slung around Jongin’s shoulders. “Good luck!” Jongin shouted back. 

***

“Time’s up, put down your pencils. The exam has finished.” The teacher said, the whole classroom throwing their pencils down and the atmosphere feeling immediately less tense and more relaxed. 

“You are not to talk about this exam to anyone ,you are dismissed.” The students shot up out of their seats and rushed out of the room. Baekhyun grabbed his backpack quickly and squeezed past the crowds of students, looking for a certain abnormally tall male. 

After a few seconds of searching, a pair of strong arms wrapped about Baekhyun’s waist, lifting him up making the smaller yelp in surprise and whip his head around to meet eyes with Chanyeol, who was smiling widely back at him. 

Chanyeol put Baekhyun down, both of them smiling and giggling. 

“How’d you do?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Good, I hope.” Baekhyun responded

“I’m sure you did fine.” Chanyeol said, Baekhyun grabbing Chanyeol’s hand, the pair walking down the hall.  
“How about you? How do you think you did?”

Chanyeol laughed lightly, “let’s just say, if it weren’t for Sehun and Jongin’s seventy two hour study session, I would’ve been fucked.” 

“I think that’s the case for most of us.” Baekhyun giggled, swinging their intertwined hands as they continued to walk down the hallway. 

“Ah, we still have three more exams.” Chanyeol sighed, groaning inwardly. 

“I know, but we can do it!” Baekhyun said excitedly, making Chanyeol chuckle and wrap his arm around Baekhyun and hugging him close. 

***

Luhan ran down the hallway, out of the crowd of stress relieved students because of another final exam finished. 

Jongdae was also running down another hallway, followed by Kyungsoo and Minseok. 

The four of them reached the intersection between the hallways, stopping briefly in the middle of the intersection. 

“How’d you do?” Minseok asked Luhan. 

“I think I actually passed!” Luhan responded enthusiastically. 

“Me too!” Jongdae added. 

“Good luck!” The small group called out to each other as they parted ways and ran down the hallways to their testing classrooms.

***

“You are dismissed.” 

Those words were like the hymn of the angels to Jongin’s ears, as if God himself had descended from heaven and uttered that phrase from his own lips, and Jongin was not about to not listen to what God said. 

The boy bolted out of his seat, grabbing his backpack and pencils, rushing out of the classroom along with the twenty other students hurrying to get the hell out. Jongin raced down the hallways, his eyes searching for his friends, when suddenly his eyes locked with the one and only pain in his ass- Sehun (just kidding). The two boys ran to each other, Jongin jumping into Sehun’s tight embrace. 

“We did it!” Jongin exclaimed happily. 

“Hell yeah we did!” Sehun responded, just as excited and happy. He put Jongin down, both of them smiling because of the huge relief of the stress being taken off their shoulders, and maybe they can get back those (quite literally) sleepless nights. 

The pair walked out of the building, being greeted by the rest of their friend group gathered around Yixing’s truck, waiting patiently. 

“What’s going on?” Sehun asked. 

“Come on, losers, we’re going out!” Yixing said from inside the truck, honking loudly, causing some of the passing students to jump. 

Sehun sighed, why can’t he just let me drive for once?

***

“I swear, I’m driving next time.” Sehun said, getting out of the truck, followed by the rest of the group. 

“Seriously, how the fuck did you even get your license?” Kris asked, stumbling a little while getting out of the breaking down vehicle. 

“Yeah, not to be mean but, we did almost run over an old lady crossing the street.” Jongin added. 

“You guys are all ungrateful bastards.” Yixing responded, clicking a button on his keys and the truck emitted two beeps, not even a few seconds later, the front two doors completely disconnected from the truck and fell to the floor. 

“Oh, well then.” Yixing said, but then promptly added, “Guess whoever’s sitting in the front is gonna have to hold on tight!”

“All of a sudden, I can’t drive.” Sehun said. 

“Anyways! Let’s go inside!” Jongdae interjected, signaling to the restaurant they were standing outside of. The group walked inside, a smart dressed woman at the front greeted them and seated them to a large circular table in the far corner of the restaurant. 

Once they were all seated, Sehun spoke up, “You guys never told us we were going to some place like this.”

“Yeah, we texted in the group chat, but I guess you two,” Tao said, gesturing to Sehun and Jongin, “were too busy making out.” 

“Look who’s talking.” Sehun responded. 

“Bitch, look who’s talking.” Luhan said to Sehun. Sehun rolled his eyes and slammed his fists against the table. 

“That was one time, Luhan!” 

“Oh, like the time that you-” Luhan started to say, but was then cut off by Sehun lurching across the table and reaching to grab his neck, but was then stopped by Minseok grabbing his shoulder and squeezing hard, making Sehun crumple in pain. The scene seemed awfully familiar.

After a few more minutes, a waitress came over and asked for their order. Luhan was quick to answer with korean barbeque, making the others object, saying it would be too expensive, but Luhan assured them that it was fine. 

He also slipped his fake ID to the waitress, ordering a few bottles of soju. It was the end of finals, they deserved to celebrate.

“Alright hoes, finals are over, it’s time to let loose.” Luhan said as the waitress left. 

“Oh my god, bless!” Jongdae exclaimed, throwing his hands up and leaning into his chair. 

“I can’t believe Jongin forced us to stay up for three days straight studying for finals.” Kris said. 

“Yeah, but if it wasn’t for me, then you all would have failed.” Jongin replied. 

“I mean,” Chanyeol started to say, “he’s not wrong.” 

“Yeah, literally. Thanks for saving my ass, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said to Jongin. Jongin smiled and returned it with a cute “thank you!” 

The boys kept a playful banter for a small amount of time, before the food was presented before them. The group exclaimed happily, clapping and cheering at the sight of the delicious (and beautifully expensive) meat. 

“This isn’t the first time you gaylords are happy at the thought of raw meat.” Yixing said while the group started to put the meat on the grills. The boys groaned, one or two of them (Tao and Kris) jokingly mumbling a small “you’re right.” 

“Yixing, have you ever thought that maybe consuming copious amounts of marijuana might kill you one day?” Jongin asked after putting his slice of meat on the grill.

Yixing laughed, “We’re here for a good time, not a long time, my friend.” 

“That was actually kinda deep.” Jongdae said, surprised. 

“Yixing’s actually low-key an intellectual.” Chanyeol said to Jongdae. 

“Heckity yes I am.” Yixing smirked.

“I’m pretty sure that anyone that says the phrase ‘heckity yes’ is definitely not an intellectual.” Kris chimed in. 

“Fuck off.” Yixing cursed. 

“Can you guys at least pretend to like each other just for tonight?” Luhan said.

“What, like you pretend to like Sehun on the daily?” Tao retorted.

“Hey! We’re friends now.” Sehun interjected. 

“You two know way too much about each other that none of us know about.” Chanyeol said. 

“Yeah, but it’s more fun this way,” Luhan said, and then added, “I have so much blackmail material.”

“Stop trying to act menacing, you have too much of a baby face.” Sehun said, sticking his tongue out at Luhan. 

“Oh, really? What about that one time behind the Ben and Jerr-” 

“Okay! I’m sorry, you have a gorgeous face!” Sehun cut Luhan off before he could say anything. 

“Hell yeah he does.” Minseok said, giving Luhan a kiss on the cheek. 

“What the fuck happened to ‘I hate showing affection in public,’ huh, Minseok?” Kyungsoo pestered. 

“Shut up.” Minseok grumbled. 

“Aw, you’re so cute.” Luhan cooed, hugging Minseok (maybe a bit too hard).

Baekhyun turned to his side and faced Chanyeol, pouting playfully. 

“Am I cute, too, Channie?” Baekhyun asked (obviously on purpose to elicit a response from his boyfriend).

“Oh my god, of course you are.” Chanyeol said, after almost having a heart attack, then added “You’re the cutest.” before leaning in and kissing Baekhyun sweetly. 

“Ew, go home.” Kyungsoo commented, taking his meat off the grill. The rest of the boys took their food, digging in immediately. The group all released sounds of utter happiness because of how good the meat was. After a long week of finals and that intense study session, they deserved a break.

The group ate and talked, sharing laughs and stupid insults, the hours carrying on. Before they knew it, their empty plates were taken away, and then the drinks were served. 

“What’s this?” Jongdae asked lightheartedly. 

Luhan smirked and responded with “Soju, it’s time to let loose boys.”

The group cheered, happy that they could get their hands on some good alcohol after a very stressful week and have some fun. The boys each grabbed a bottle, pouring the liquid into the glasses. 

“Cheers! To our messy gay asses and to Sehun and Jongin, without you two none of us could have passed this year!” Yixing said, the boys all clinking their glasses and downing the alcohol. Minseok started coughing intensely after taking a gulp of the soju.

“Oh my god, that’s strong.” Minseok said, coughing more. 

“Weak.” Kyungsoo smirked, drinking from his glass.

“Fuck off.” Luhan defended.

“Since when do you drink?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Baek.” Kyungsoo responded, taking another drink. 

“I don’t know wether to be scared or worried.” Jongin said. 

“Probably both.” Kyungsoo stated.

The night carried on, the boys pouring drink after drink, most of them losing their senses of reality pretty quickly, some of them stayed sober though. One of the particularly fucked over boys was, of course, Baekhyun. That boy was the most lightweight person in their entire high school. 

“Nyeeoooll,” Baekhyun said, dragging out Chanyeol’s (stupid) nickname. 

“God, not you too.” Chanyeol shook his head. Baekhyun clung to his side (he was a very very clingy drunk). 

“Channiieee, did you know that i love youuu.” Baekhyun slurred. Chanyeol laughed as Baekhyun started to poke his face. 

“Yes, Baekhyun, I know.”

“No no, Channie I like really really love you.” Baekhyun said drunkenly again. 

“God, Baekhyun’s such a lightweight.” Sehun chuckled. 

“Shhhhut up loser.” Baekhyun slurred, bringing his finger up to hush Sehun, even though he was sitting at the other side of the table. 

“Guys guys guys.” Kris drunkenly said (he was shit faced too). “I’m gon miss you guys salot. Y’all are my fam.” 

“What the fuck is he even talking about?” Luhan joked. 

“Fuck off flute boy.” Kris pointed at Luhan. 

“Haaa, he called Lu a flute.” Baekhyun said, slumping onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Chanyeol said, the rest of the group agreeing after checking how late it was. Luhan took out “his” card (it was his dad’s, but don’t tell anyone that) to pay. After paying, the boys walked to Yixing’s truck, Chanyeol having to carry Baekhyun, and they all piled in. The drive was smooth, seeing that Kyungsoo insisted driving because he really didn’t want to die because of Yixing’s drunk ass crashing into a tree. 

Each person was dropped off at their houses, but Chanyeol insisted having Baekhyun sleep at his house because his hangover was going to be a total bitch the next morning, and of course Chanyeol knew a bunch of remedies for those kinds of things. 

Chanyeol hauled Baekhyun up his stairs and into his room, putting Baekhyun down gently on his bed. 

“Do you want to get into some comfier clothes?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun giggled and pulled Chanyeol down on top of him. 

“You’re so prettyyy.” Baekhyun said, still giggling. Chanyeol’s lips curved into a dorky smile. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol into a kiss, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol was about to break away, but Baekhyun put his hand behind Chanyeol’s head, bringing them closer, his lips moving against Chanyeol’s. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s tongue entered Chanyeol’s mouth, sloppily kissing him, his hands stumbling and running them under Chanyeol’s shirt. 

Chanyeol broke away, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand to stop him. Baekhyun looked at him, almost pouting childishly. 

“Come on, let’s get you into something to sleep in.” Chanyeol said, starting to walk to his closet, but was stopped by Baekhyun grabbing his hand. 

“Channieee, please.” Baekhyun whined, pulling Chanyeol closer. He kissed Chanyeol again, then pulling apart to say “Channie, I want you to fuck me.” 

Chanyeol shook his head, and Baekhyun looked at him dejectedly. “You’re drunk.” Chanyeol said, walking over to his closet and getting a pair of sweatpants out and a sweater, then bringing to to Baekhyun for him to change into. 

“Channie-” 

“No, Baekhyun. You’re drunk, and you’ll probably regret it tomorrow.”

“I won’t.”

“I don’t care,” Chanyeol brought his hand up and cupped his cheek. “I want it to be special.” Baekhyun giggled, “you’re so cheesy.” Chanyeol smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Can you dress me pretty please? I’m tirreeed.” Baekhyun slurred, falling backwards onto the bed like a ragdoll. Chanyeol jokingly rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. 

After the two of them got out of their clothes and into something more comfortable, Chanyeol situated himself on his bed. “Can we still cuddle?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun. “Of course baby.” 

Baekhyun nuzzled his head into Chanyeol chest, “I like it when you call me baby.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, it makes me feel like I’m yours. I like that.” 

“You are mine, and I’m yours.” Chanyeol said, pulling Baekhyun closer and kissing his head.


	13. Guitar Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write im so sorry!!!!  
> ghjkdfhg christmas is my favourite season so im looking forward to the next chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Flute boy:**  MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU OVERSIZED WHORES

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** was that a fat joke

 

**Minseok:** Luhan its the day before christmas eve

 

**Flute boy:** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVE

 

**Minseok:** I swear to god im in love with an idiot

 

**Flute boy:** whO HAS STOLEN MINSEOK’S AFFECTIONS I WILL FIGHT THEM

 

**Gossip girl:** wow he really is stupid

 

**Sehun’s Bitch:** Sehun has been playing christmas music since september

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:**  THE CHRISTMAS SEASON STARTS IN SEPTEMBER, GOTTA GET A HEADSTART

 

**Flute boy:**  yoU HAVE A STRONG POINT

 

**Flute boy:** PETITION TO RENAME AUTUMN THE CRISTMAS SEASON

 

**Devil Spawn:** what about halloween

 

**Flute boy:** fuck halloween

 

**Devil Spawn:** the fuck you mean “fuck halloween” shut the fuck up you bubble gum dumb dumb bitch

 

**Fuckboy:** wow the egg popped off

 

**Nyeol:**  Halloween is his favourite holiday, diss it and he’ll end your life

 

**Nyeol:** I speak from experience :(

 

**Baekhyunnie:** who hurt my bby i will fight

 

**Fuckboy:** leave

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** JUST HEAR THOSE SLEIGH BELLS RINGING AND TING TING TINGLING TOO

 

**Devil Spawn:** dear lord

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** COME ON IT’S LOVELY WEATHER FOR A SLEIGH RIDE TOGETHER WITH YOUUUU

 

**Gossip Girl:** jongin control your man

 

**Sehun’s Bitch:** OUTSIDE THE SNOW IS FALLING AND FRIENDS ARE CALLING YOO HOO

 

**Nyeol:** oh god no

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** COME ON IT’S LOVELY WEATHER FOR A SLEIGH RIDE TOGETHER WITH YOU

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** i will exterminate you

 

**Flute boy has changed Minseok’s name to Flute blower**

 

**Flute blower has changed their name to Minseok**

 

**Flute boy has changed Minseok’s name to Flute blower**

 

**Xing:** wow

 

**Flute blower has changed their name to Minseok**

 

**Flute boy has changed Minseok’s name to Flute blower**

 

**Gossip Girl:** okay

 

**Flute blower has changed their name to Minseok**

 

**Flute boy has changed Minseok’s name to Flute blower**

 

**Flute blower has changed their name to Minseok**

 

**Flute boy has changed Minseok’s name to Flute blower**

 

**Fuck boy:** give it up minseok we all know that you sux his dick

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** I’m happy Luhan is finally getting his flute blown :’)

 

**Flute blower:** I have never “blown his flute” stop

 

**Flute boy:**  Oh really now because if I do recall correctly, what happened yesterday begs to differ

 

**Sehun’s Bitch** : wow he used proper english he must be serious

 

**Flute blower:** I DID NO SUCH THING

 

**Flute boy:**  Minseok,,, I hope you know that pet store janitor closets have cameras

 

**Flute blower:** oh

 

**Gossip girl:** brb im driving to the pet store to get receipts

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:**  wow you gave him a blowjob in such a public place

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** aw my kids are growin up :’)

 

**Flute boy:** Im older than you

 

**Flute blower:** Im older than you

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** yeah well you sucked lu’s dick in a janitor closet so…..

 

**Baekhyunnie:** Sehun that made no sense

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** shhhh little one, sehun never makes sense

 

**Nyeol:** He tries to win arguments by saying things that are completely off topic

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** Shut it Nyeol

 

**Xing:** Can that be the name of our sitcom

**Snapchat me that bussy** : Is no one going to ask what they were doing in a pet store

 

**Xing:** I thought we established that minseok was giving lu the good succ™ 

 

**Snapchat me that bussy:** no what were they doing in a pet store before the whole dick sucking thing happened

 

**Flute boy:** I wanted to look at the geckos :D 

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** wow what a nerd

 

**Flute boy:** Fuck off, you literally once went outside in -22 degree weather to look at a hedgehog

 

**Baekhyunnie has changed Nyeol’s name to Chanyeollie <3**

 

**Chanyeollie <3:** awwwwwww babeeeeeeee

 

**Baekhyunnie:** :)

 

**Jongin’s Bitch has changed Chanyeollie <3’s name to Nyeollie**

 

**Baekhyunnie:** :(

 

**Baekhyunnie has changed Nyeollie’s name to Nyeollie <3**

 

**Baekhyunnie:** compromise?

 

**Nyeollie <3: ** please let this nickname go

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** never

 

**Devil Spawn:** can you stop texting pls im trying to sleep

 

**Gossip Girl:** it’s two pm???

 

**Devil Spawn:** i have a lot of sleep to catch up on thanks to the two gaylords that keep singing christmas music

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** fuck you

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** no but real talk I’m bored

 

**Fuckboy:** don’t you have jongins dick to suck 

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** shut the fuck up kris AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERUPPTED 

 

**Xing:** *interrupted 

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** i swear i won’t hesitate

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** ANYWAYS

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** since we have nothing to do and im super bored why don’t we all just hang out

 

**Sehun’s Bitch:** I’m down!

 

**Nyeollie <3: ** jongin you’re down to do anything that sehun says

 

**Baekhyunnie:** that sounds like fun !!!

 

**Nyeollie <3: ** okay ill come

 

**Fuckboy:** can you spell “whipped for baekhyun”

 

**Gossip Girl:** anytime there’s a social outing ill come 

 

**Devil Spawn:** fuck it ill go

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** lit

 

**Fuckboy:** please never say lit ever again

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** …

 

**Jongin’s Bitch:** lit

 

**Fuckboy:** i hate you

 

***

 

**Gossip Girl:** So I went to the pet store and asked to look at the security footage

 

**Gossip Girl:** I think Minseok lives up to the “flute blower” name

 

**Flute Blower:** hoW DID YOU GET THEM TO SHOW YOU THE FOOTAGE??

 

**Gossip Girl:** i have my ways

 

**Fuckboy:** jesus fucking christ

 

***

 

“I’m cold.” Tao whined, walking into Sehun’s house. 

 

“Tough shit.” Sehun said, closing the door behind the group of boys. 

 

“Sehun, I’m cold.” Jongin said, almost teasingly. 

 

“Aw, come here babe.” Sehun responded, taking his sweater off and giving it to Jongin. Tao gasped. “I can’t believe this disrespect.” 

 

“Where can we put our jackets?” Baekhyun asked, taking his jacket off. Sehun gestured for the group to follow him to the mud room, the group all putting their coats, scarves, and hats on the open hangers and walking to the kitchen. 

 

“Okay whores, it’s time to get into the Christmas spirit,” Sehun said enthusiastically, the group looking at him with questioning glances. 

 

“That means, we’re drinking eggnog!” 

 

Most of the group cheered, because eggnog was a drink that many of them loved, and who didn’t want to get into the Christmas spirit? 

 

“I don’t like eggnog.” Kyungsoo said. 

 

“What, don’t wanna drink your relatives?” Sehun said, grabbing the carton of eggnog from the fridge. 

 

“Yeah, kinda ironic that you don’t like eggnog.” Chanyeol said with a laugh, making Kyungsoo hit the back of his head. 

 

“Mugs are in that cupboard!” Sehun said, pointing to one next to the fridge. The boys rushed over to the cupboard, picking out the mugs they liked the best. 

 

“I wanted that cup!” Yixing whined, Kris laughing at his despair. 

 

“Too bad.” 

 

“Girls, play nice.” Sehun joked. 

 

After the group all got their mugs, the boys poured themselves the eggnog, all making sounds of appreciation after they took their first sips. The group walked to the large living room, Chanyeol almost hitting his head on the large chandelier dangling a little too low. 

 

“Careful! That was expensive!” Sehun said, after Chanyeol almost poked his eye out with one of the many intricate designs on the large chandelier. 

 

“Why the hell did you put such a big chandelier in a room with a low ceiling?” Chanyeol asked, sitting down on the side of the couch that was the farthest away from the chandelier. 

 

“I don’t know, my parents are extra.” Sehun responded. The group laughed, mainly because of the fact that Chanyeol was so tall that he almost hit his head against a chandelier. 

 

Once all the boys found a seat (Sehun had to force Yixing to sit on one of the chairs because  _ no, Yixing, you can’t sit on top of the piano _ ) Jongdae found a Christmas playlist on Spotify and the group began to have nice chatter. After a few songs, a very familiar chord rung throughout the room, Jongdae and Baekhyun snapping their heads to the side to make very  _ very  _ competitive eye contact.

 

“What the fuck-” Luhan started to say, but was then cut off by Baekhyun and Jongdae singing (very dramatically).

 

“I-I-I, don’t want a lot for Christmas.” The two boys stood up slowly, their eyes still locked with each other. 

 

“There is just one thing I need.” Confusion was the only thing that could describe the faces of the rest of the boys. They had no idea what was going on at that current moment, all they knew is that Baekhyun and Jongdae had a fire in their eyes that they’ve never seen before. 

 

“I don’t care about the presents.” Baekhyun and Jongdae sang, stepping closer to each other. 

 

“Underneath the Christmas tree.” Both the boys hit those riffs perfectly, making Yixing whistle. 

 

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.” Kris and Luhan whooped, encouraging the strange behavior that Baekhyun and Jongdae exibiting. 

 

“Make my wish come true.” The two maintained their (almost angry) eye contact as they stepped one step closer. 

 

“All I want for Christmas~” They two boys broke out into a long run, everyone whooping at their unknown shared talent. 

 

“I-i-is, youu.” The music sped up, and then two boys started to walk around the room, as if they were putting on some sort of weird performance, trying to outshine each other. 

 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. And I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” Baekhyun and Jongdae started to belt the lyrics, hitting every note perfectly, but obviously both of them trying to do it better than the other. 

 

“I just want you for my own, more than I could ever know.” The boys sang, building on each other. 

 

“Oh gosh, here it comes.” Jongin muttered. 

 

“Make my wish come true.” The pair held out that note in their soft head voice, and then “Baby all I want for Christmas is you!” A strong vibrato rang throughout the room coming from both Baekhyun and Jongdae, the rest of the group cheering and whistling. 

 

The song went on, Baekhyun and Jongdae singing their hearts out, bursting with energy as they (practically strutted) throughout the room. The group watching, very entertained by their antics, many times cheering for them as they held out a good sounding note. Then, the bridge of the song came and the pair recommenced their strong eye contact. 

 

“Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children’s laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing.” Their voices were picking up, gradually getting louder as the song reached its climax. The boys stood up in sync on top of the glass table, Sehun yelling at them to get down, but they were too focused on outperforming each other that they didn’t even notice. 

 

“Santa, won’t you bring me the one I really need? Won’t you please bring my baby to me?” The two of them hit the high notes perfectly, causing the group to cheer and scream. 

 

“Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for.” Baekhyun and Jongdae jumped off the table in sync, making the rest of the group question if they secretly planned all of this earlier. 

 

“I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door.” More high notes were hit, and the group screamed even louder, cheering both of the boys on. 

 

“Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is.” The boys looked at each other and then snapped their heads to look directly at the rest of the group in sync. 

 

“Youuu.” They held out the note for many seconds, the group of boys cheering and whooping, most of them going crazy (Yixing). 

 

The song ended and Baekhyun and Jongdae sat down on the couch. 

 

“Oh my god, that was amazing!” Yixing exclaimed. 

 

“Seriously, what and how the fuck?” Kris asked, the whole group looking at them now, their eyes demanding answers. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other and laughed. 

 

“It’s a long story.” Jongdae said. 

 

“Yeah, and we have time.” Sehun pressed on. Baekhyun and Jongdae sighed, giving in. 

 

“Basically, we were in the same choir class in middle school. Jongdae was that really loud Soprano 2 and I was the quiet shy one. We were the only boys in the Soprano section, since our vocal range could go really high. Then, one day, it was literally the day after Halloween and Jongdae comes in, just completely belting that song, and I love Mariah Carey with my entire heart and soul so I started singing along kinda softly-” Baekhyun explained, but was then cut off by Jongdae

 

“And then I was like, ‘yes bitch sing it with me’ and we ended up singing the whole song together while everyone watched, and then after we finished two different people went up to us and said that we were the better Soprano 2, so then it became this silent competition between us, and every time that song plays we need to sing it together and have like a mini competition.” Jongdae finished, the group taking a few seconds to really understand what they just said, and then they all started to laugh. 

 

“So, this is just all a petty competition between you two?” Luhan asked. 

 

“Basically.” Jongdae responded, and Baekhyun nodded, the group laughing again. 

 

“That’s so amazing but also so petty at the same time.” Sehun said. 

 

“Basically Jongdae’s personality.” Baekhyun joked, causing Jongdae to shout “hey!” and throw a pillow at him (and then Sehun proceeded to scream at him because apparently those pillows cost more than their tuition.)

 

The day passed quickly, with the group continuing their Christmas festivities, and then Yixing shouting “Hey wait, I think I might be jewish” and Sehun telling Yixing that he could not swing from the chandelier for the second time that day. 

 

The sun slowly started to sink down, signalling it was time to go. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, leaving Sehun in his big and empty house, alone. 

 

***

 

_ “I’m so fucking cold goddamn.”  _

 

Baekhyun laughed, “Then turn on the heater, idiot.” Chanyeol groaned from his phone, making Baekhyun laugh again. 

 

_ “But the heater is so far away, and I don’t want to leave my bed.”  _ Chanyeol whined. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m dating a huge baby.” 

 

_ “Hey! Shut up.”  _

 

Baekhyun giggled and put Chanyeol on speaker, walking over to his closet to get a sweater out because, damn it was really starting to get cold. 

 

“So, what are you planning to do on Christmas?” Baekhyun asked, then he heard Chanyeol sigh softly, and the sheets rustling from the other line. 

 

_ “Nothing really. My family has never really celebrated Christmas all together. We’re not really religious, or friendly towards each other.”  _ Chanyeol explained, Baekhyun walked over to his bed where his phone was placed. 

 

“Why’s that?’ Baekhyun curiously asked. 

 

_ “There’s no reason in particular, it’s just we all kinda hate each other. I can’t stay in the same room as my dad for more than five minutes or else we’ll be ripping each other’s throats out. Everytime I see my grandparents it’s like a business meeting, and I’m not even going to start on my mother. She’s like a goddamn statue.”  _ Chanyeol sighed again,  _ “It’d be nice to, for once, actually do something for the holidays but everyone’s busy and my family doesn’t give a shit so…”  _ Chanyeol trailed off. 

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry.” 

 

_ “Don’t be sorry, it’s not something you can change. It’s just the way things are.”  _

 

Suddenly, as if a light bulb had appeared on top of his head, Baekhyun got an idea. 

 

“You’re right, I can’t change your family, but I can change the way you’re going to spend Christmas.”

 

_ “Baekhyun, what-” _

 

“I’m coming to pick you up, pack up some things and be ready in ten minutes.” Baekhyun hung up, dashing down the stairs and throwing his shoes on. 

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Baekhyun’s mom said, appearing out of the kitchen with a ladle in her hand. 

 

“Mama, this is important. Can I borrow your car?” Baekhyun asked frantically. 

 

“May I ask why?” 

 

Baekhyun groaned and started to explain, “I need to drive to Chanyeol’s house because he’s all alone on Christmas Eve and his family literally hates him and he says he’s okay, but I know my boyfriend and he’s really not okay and I just want him to have a good Christmas so I thought I could go to his house, pick him up and drive him here and we could spend Christmas together, and I know it’s a lot to ask but-”

 

“Baekhyun.” His mom cut him off. “How does he like his steak cooked?” She asked with a smile. Baekhyun ran to his mom, enveloping her in a hug. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Baekhyun chanted, hugging his mother close. 

 

“Of course, Baekhyunnie.” His mother got out of the hug, grabbing her keys from the table next the front the door, “Now go get your man.” 

 

***

 

Driving through the streets on Christmas Eve was surprisingly easier than Baekhyun thought. The streets were emptier than usual, families all already at home, putting up the last decorations, enjoying the company of distant relatives. 

 

Baekhyun sped down the snow-cleared streets, Chanyeol’s house coming into view. The lights were all off, except for one on the second floor. There were minimal decorations, just a wreath pinned up on the front door and a small string of Christmas lights hung up. Baekhyun stopped his car, running to the front door and knocking loudly. Not even a few seconds past before the door opened and revealed Chanyeol, wearing his heavy parka, looking slightly confused. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. 

 

“Baekhyun, what are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun still holding him close. 

 

“I’m not letting you spend Christmas alone.” He responded, making Chanyeol break into a smile and hug Baekhyun tighter. 

 

“God, what did I do to deserve you?” Chanyeol said, burying his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun giggled and broke away from the hug, smiling widely at him. 

 

“Come on, dork, let’s go.” Baekhyun held his hand out and Chanyeol took it happily, the two boys walking towards Baekhyun’s mom’s car. 

 

Once Baekhyun started the engine, Chanyeol immediately turned on the heater, rubbing his hands together to create warmth. 

 

“Goddamn it’s so cold.” He said as the car sped down the streets. 

 

“Do you not have heating in your house?” Baekhyun jokingly asked. 

 

“I do! It’s just broken now and I don’t know how to fix it.” Chanyeol defended.

 

“Well, good news is the heater at my house isn’t broken.” Baekhyun teased. 

 

“Oh thank god.” 

 

Chanyeol reached over to turn on the radio, and Christmas music started blasting. Baekhyun started to sing along immediately. 

 

“Oh god.” Chanyeol chuckled. 

 

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away!” Baekhyun sang out. 

 

“This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special.” Baekhyun turned his head to look at Chanyeol, the taller male laughing at Baekhyun’s antics. 

 

“Eyes on the road, idiot!” Chanyeol said, still laughing. Baekhyun whipped his head back to look at the road. 

 

“I can’t help myself, you’re too much of a distraction.” Baekhyun said, winking in Chanyeol’s direction. 

 

“When did you get all cheesy?” Chanyeol asked, “Usually I’m the cheesy one.”

 

“You’ve rubbed off on me.” 

 

The car slows down as Baekhyun pulls into his driveway, the various Christmas lights and decorations hanging from the roof illuminating the path as the pair get out of the car. Baekhyun intertwines his hand with Chanyeol’s, the two of them walking up the front door of his house. Baekhyun was about to put his keys in to unlock the door, but suddenly it swung open and there was a short, older looking woman with a stained apron on and a glistening smile. 

 

Chanyeol had no time to process that that woman was Baekhyun’s mother before said woman flung herself on him, her arms wrapping around in a tight hug. 

 

“Mama, what are you-”

 

“You must be Chanyeol!” the woman said enthusiastically after letting go of him. 

 

_ So, this must be Baekhyun’s mother,  _ Chanyeol thought to himself. 

 

“Hello Mrs. Byun-”

 

“Silly boy, drop the Mrs, just call me Mama.” Baekhyun’s mom interrupted. 

 

“Mama-” Baekhyun began to whine

 

“Hush up, Khyunnie.” Baekhyun’s mom said, leading the two boys into the house. 

 

“Please, make yourself at home. I’m just finishing up dinner, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything!” Baekhyun’s mom called out while walking into the kitchen. Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head. 

 

“I’m sorry she’s like this.” Baekhyun said. 

 

“No need to apologize, I actually kinda liked it.” Chanyeol smiled. 

 

“Just a warning, she’s going to be all over you at dinner.” Baekhyun said, flopping onto the couch. 

 

“I don’t mind that.” Chanyeol said, joining Baekhyun on the couch. 

 

“Well, I can see where you got your short genes.” Chanyeol then joked. 

 

“I hate you!” Baekhyun turned around and started to hit Chanyeol’s sides, the taller male laughing as Baekhyun kept hitting him. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Chanyeol laughed. 

 

“You better be.” Baekhyun grumbled, pouting as he sat back down. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him onto his lap, making Baekhyun yelp. 

 

“Cutie.” Chanyeol said, Baekhyun hiding his blushing face behind his hands. The taller male started to pepper kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, making the boy giggle and squeal. 

 

“Stooppp.” Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and removed them from his face, pulling him closer and pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s, effectively stopping Baekhyun’s whining. The smaller boy curled his fingers around Chanyeol’s, their hands clasping together. Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s hands and wrapped his arms around his waist while Baekhyun placed his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s face, bringing him closer still. 

 

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by Baekhyun’s mom bursting into the living room, Baekhyun’s father right behind her as she announced, “Baekhyunnie, your father’s home!” 

 

The two boys immediately pulled apart, making very  _ very  _ awkward eye contact with Baekhyun’s parents. Baekhyun just wanted to crawl into a hole and die at that moment because his  _ parents  _ just caught him literally making out with his boyfriend. 

 

“Well, we’ll just leave you two.” Baekhyun’s mom said, while winking in Baekhyun’s direction and dragging his father out of the room. After the door closed, Baekhyun could hear a faint conversation between his father and his mother  _ So, that’s his boyfriend? Yes! Isn’t he so handsome, my little Kyunnie is all grown up! _

 

Baekhyun groaned and slumped onto Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Baekhyun groaned again. 

 

“Well, that was one hell of a first impression.” Chanyeol chuckled. 

 

“Oh god.” Baekhyun whined, burying his face into Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

“Oh come on, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Not that big of a deal?!” Baekhyun lifted his head from Chanyeol’s chest, “I was just caught making out with my boyfriend by my  _ parents _ !” 

 

“Hey, at least it was just kissing, imagine if they walked into something else.” Chanyeol said, teasingly wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“I can’t with you.” Baekhyun said, putting his head on Chanyeol’s chest again. 

 

Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, “Come on, we should probably join your parents before they think we’re actually doing  _ something else.”  _

 

“I hate you.” Baekhyun said, laughing still as he got up.

 

“You love me.” Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand. 

 

“I mean, I guess.” Baekhyun said while sighing jokingly. The pair walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where Baekhyun’s mother was adding the finishing touches to the dinner while conversing with Baekhyun’s father. 

 

“There they are!” Baekhyun’s mother exclaimed, Baekhyun’s father turning around and threw a warm smile to the two. 

 

“Welcome home, Papa.” Baekhyun said, while hugging his father. 

 

“It’s so good to see you, Kyunnie.” His father responded. The two of them broke away from their hug, Baekhyun’s father glancing at Chanyeol and giving him a warm smile, walking towards him and immediately enveloping him in a hug. 

 

_ They’re very affectionate, aren’t they?  _ Chanyeol thought to himself. 

 

Baekhyun’s father let go of Chanyeol, his hands resting on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Baekhyun’s father was also… very short, but anyone next to Chanyeol is automatically very short. 

 

“You must be Park Chanyeol.” The man said and Chanyeol nodded his head. 

 

“Baekhyun has told me a lot about you.” Baekhyun’s father added.

 

“Papa don’t-”

 

“It’s about time you two got together, I’ve been waiting for this day since Baekhyunnie was in seventh grade!”

 

“Papa!” Baekhyun whined. 

 

“You know one time-”

 

“Dinner’s ready! Make yourself comfortable in the dining room.” Baekhyun’s mom (thankfully) cut the man off, Baekhyun releasing a sigh of relief before guiding Chanyeol to their dining room right next to the kitchen. 

 

Dinner with Baekhyun’s family, Chanyeol discovered, was one of the most eventful and fun experiences he had ever gone through. Baekhyun’s mother was a very entertaining woman, she knew thousands of stories and had millions of opinions, and she wasn’t scared of voicing them. 

 

Although she was small, she had a big voice. Baekhyun’s father, however, was very soft spoken. He was quiet, but extremely nice. He seemed to always have the warmest aura, giving off a sense of comfort. The food that Baekhyun’s mother made was exceptional, and Chanyeol can see where Baekhyun learned how to cook so well. All in all, it was one of the best dinners that Chanyeol had ever had. 

 

Once their plates were cleared, and it started to get late, the two boys excused themselves from the table, but not before they could thank Baekhyun’s mother for the excellent dinner. She replied with “anything for my sons.” 

 

“Mama, that’s incest!” Baekhyun called back, walking up the stairs to his room. Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun opened the door to his room, closing the door behind him and sighing. 

 

“Well, that was something.” Chanyeol said, sitting on top of Baekhyun’s bed. 

 

“Oh god, I hope you didn’t get too weirded out.” Baekhyun grumbled, walking over to Chanyeol and sitting next to him on the bed. 

 

“Not at all, I love your family, they’re so fun.” Chanyeol smiled. 

 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked, not believing Chanyeol’s statement. Chanyeol smiled and nodded his head, “Positive.” 

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief, slumping back into Chanyeol’s chest, practically using him as a mattress. 

 

“Are you comfy?” Chanyeol joked, but Baekhyun nodded and buried himself further into Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

“You’re warm.” Baekhyun mumbled, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his. 

 

“Surprising, right? Since my house was freezing.” Chanyeol laughed, his stomach moving up and down, causing Baekhyun to jostle around on top of him, laughing with the tall boy.

 

“Oh my god, how do you live there?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol shrugged, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and pulling him closer, burying his face in Baekhyun’s soft hair. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, radiating warmth between them and holding each other close, almost afraid to let go. Baekhyun was the first to break the silence.

 

“Are you just gonna hold me like this forever, or do you want your Christmas gift?” 

 

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun quickly, a surprised look on his face. 

 

“You got me a Christmas gift?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun giggled and hit Chanyeol’s chest lightly, “Of course, idiot. Why, you didn’t get me one?” Baekhyun asked jokingly. Chanyeol played with his hair nervously. 

 

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t do anything. I have a gift for you, it’s just not- um, it’s not really material? I think? I don’t know- I just-” 

 

“Chanyeol, you know I was just kidding? You didn’t have to get me anything. We never really talked about it, but I guess I just bought something for you because I wanted to.” Baekhyun said. 

 

“But I did get you something, it’s just… It’s hard to explain.” Chanyeol said. 

 

“Then, I’ll give you my gift first then you’ll show me yours.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s cheek quickly before getting off the bed and walking to his closet, opening it and reaching down, picking up a very large wrapped gift. He walked over to the bed (struggling a little to carry the large gift) and plonking it on the bed. 

 

“Holy crap.” Chanyeol said, staring at the large thing. “What is it?”

 

“You have to open it to find out!” Baekhyun said enthusiastically, obviously very excited to see Chanyeol open his gift. 

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and started unwrapping it, and soon there was a pile of wrapping paper collected on the floor and a large cardboard box sitting in between the two boys. Chanyeol opened the box, revealing a black case, a guitar case. Chanyeol lifted the heavy case out of the box, holding it for a while before speaking up. 

 

“What is this?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“You haven’t even finished opening it! Come on!” Baekhyun responded. 

 

Chanyeol unclipped the case and flipped open the lid, revealing a beautiful acoustic guitar. It was a dark blue, fading into a lighter shade with white patterns adorning it. Chanyeol stared at it, his eyes wide and hs mouth hanging agape. He ran his fingers over the guitar, then moving it to the strings, not plucking them but only tracing patterns over them, as if he was scared to break such a marvelous thing. 

 

“So, do you like it?” Baekhyun asked, leaning a little into his question. 

 

Chanyeol looked up from the guitar, his eyes locking with Baekhyun’s, his eyes glittering with happiness. 

 

“Like it? Baekhyun, I love it!” Chanyeol exclaimed, throwing his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, pulling them closer together into a tight hug, 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Chanyeol chanted into Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun smiled and tightened his grip on Chanyeol. 

 

“I’m glad you do.” 

 

The boys let go of each other, still smiling at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. 

 

“Now it’s your turn!” Baekhyun giggled. Chanyeol chuckled to himself, looking back down to the guitar.

 

“Actually, your gift is perfect for what my gift is to you.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun sent him a confused look. 

 

“Well I kinda, um- wrote a song for you.” Chanyeol said shyly, running his hand through his hair. 

 

_ Oh my god.  _ Baekhyun thought to himself.

 

_ He wrote a song for me, Chanyeol wrote a song for me. _

 

_ Chanyeol wrote a song for me! _

 

Baekhyun beamed, his smile so big that it was starting to hurt, but he didn’t care because he was so happy at this moment. How lucky did he have to be to get such an amazing boyfriend like Chanyeol? What amazing thing did he have to do in a past life to guarantee such happiness?

 

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun then spoke out, still smiling. 

Chanyeol looked up, seeing Baekhyun’s happy face and he couldn’t help but smile too. 

 

“Did you- did you really write a song… for me?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol nodded. 

 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Baekhyun said, crashing his lips onto Chanyeol’s. The taller boy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s frame. The boys continued to kiss, completely lost in each other’s presence, never wanting to separate.

 

“Kids! I know it’s Christmas, but don’t get to crazy in there!” Baekhyun’s mom said from outside Baekhyun’s room. The two paused for a second before they realised what his mother had just said. Chanyeol let out a low chuckle when Baekhyun went red.

 

“Mama! We weren’t doing anything!” He said before burying his face in his hands. Chanyeol continued to laugh as Baekhyun shook his head, his hands still blocking his red face. 

 

“Okay kids, just know if you need anything, and I mean  _ anything  _ I’ll be in the living room!”

 

“Mama!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

 

“Okay, I’m leaving now!” Baekhyun’s mother said, then walking downstairs, leaving the two boys alone again. 

 

“I love your mom.” Chanyeol then said, making Baekhyun laugh and bury his face in his hands again. Chanyeol reached over and grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands, removing it from his face. 

 

“Hey, I still have to give you your present.” 

 

Baekhyun beamed, excitedly sitting back up straight, looking almost like a happy puppy. Chanyeol almost cooed at the sight. 

 

“Excited, are we?” Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“Yes! Now stop stalling!” Baekhyun exclaimed, urging desperately for Chanyeol to start. Chanyeol smiled and looked down at the guitar, strumming all the strings to see if it was in tune. Once finding the guitar was tuned, Chanyeol placed his fingers on the strings, getting ready to strum the first chord. 

 

“I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead,

Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet 

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.” 

 

Chanyeol sang the first lyrics, making Baekhyun blush and have a shy smile creeping up.

 

“'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time”

 

Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol meant with that last line. They had both been through alot during their relationship but they got through it because they loved each other. It seemed like nothing could separate them, because they always found a way to get back to each other.

 

“But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine”

 

Chanyeol looked up from his strumming fingers to meet Baekhyun’s bright eyes

 

“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but giggle slightly because he really did look a mess, he could already feel himself getting emotional and his hair was probably all messed up but Chanyeol didn’t care. Baekhyun was so incredibly beautiful in every way and Chanyeol was so incredibly in love with him.

“We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be mine and I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes”

Baekhyun felt more tears welling up in his eyes as the last lyric hit him right in his heart and he placed his hands over his cheeks to block the tears from falling down his face. 

“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And he looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight”

Chanyeol strummed the last chord, the sound resonating throughout the room. Both boys were silent for a few minutes, as if a single word would break this magical sort of moment. It was Baekhyun’s soft sob that broke it. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun worriedly, as if he’d done something wrong, but he saw that Baekhyun was wearing the brightest smile ever as tears continued to stream down his face. 

 

“Did-did you like it?” Chanyeol asked wearily. Baekhyun laughed out loud, then proceeding to pounce on Chanyeol, throwing his arms around his neck and sobbing happily into Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

 

“You idiot, I loved it-I love it,” Baekhyun lifted his face up from Chanyeol’s shoulder making eye contact, their faces centimeters apart. 

 

“I love you.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol now smiled wide, promptly closing the gap between them. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed, a few more tears escaping from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks and wiped the tears off while starting to move his lips against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun climbed over the guitar, still seeming to keep their lips connected and sat on Chanyeol’s lap. 

 

Chanyeol’s hands trailed down from Baekhyun’s face to his waist, tracing patterns around Baekhyun’s lower back. The smaller boy leaned further in, causing Chanyeol to fall back on the bed, bringing Baekhyun down with him. Baekhyun giggled as he rolled off Chanyeol’s stomach and next to him on the bed. The pair turned their bodies to face each other, looking deeply into each other’s eyes, smiling to themselves. 

 

“I love you, too.” Chanyeol then said. Baekhyun giggled, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead and then getting up from the bed, “I’m gonna get into some comfier clothes.”

 

Baekhyun walked over to his closet and grabbing a very familiar looking sweater and then walking into his bathroom to get changed

 

“You brought pjs right?” Baekhyun asked from inside the bathroom.

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol called out, getting up from the bed and reaching inside the bag he brought with him, pulling out a loose shirt and some checkered pajama bottoms. Once he was done changing he flopped on Baekhyun’s bed again, and soon after Baekhyun got out of the bathroom. 

 

“Is that my sweater?” Chanyeol asked, pointing at the hoodie that Baekhyun was wearing which was clearly way too big for him. Baekhyun smiled sheepishly and nodded. Chanyeol almost melted at the sight. Baekhyun just looked so damn cute but hot at the same time.The sweater was almost at his knees, his beautifully smooth skin showing as he wasn’t wearing any pants. and the sleeves of the sweater were way past his hands. 

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Baekhyun asked, making Chanyeol snap out of his gaze. The taller male paused for a second, before getting up and walking over to Baekhyun.

 

“Because, you’re just too damn cute.” He said while lifting Baekhyun up as if he was the lightest thing in the world. Baekhyun released a high pitched squeal and then started giggling as Chanyeol peppered kisses all over his face. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun over to the bed, sitting back down, Baekhyun situated himself on Chanyeol’s lap. 

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol said, lifting his pinkie finger. Baekhyun smiled and hooked his finger around Chanyeol’s. 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

***

 

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of soft breathing and an armed wrapped around his waist, hugging him close. He looked down to see Baekhyun’s beautiful sleeping face laying nestled on top of Chanyeol’s arm (which was numb by now, but Chanyeol didn’t mind).  Baekhyun looked nothing less than an angel. His soft features were relaxed, his long lashes resting just above his cheekbones, and his messy hair creating a makeshift halo on the pillow. Chanyeol was so whipped.

 

He couldn’t help himself but bring his hand up to brush a strand of hair away from his face. The action caused Baekhyun to stir slightly, then opening his eyes to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. Baekhyun’s lips curled into a smile.

 

“Good morning.” 

 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun lightly, “Good morning.”

 

“Hm, can I have another good morning kiss please?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled quietly. “Since you asked so nicely,” He said, leaning in and giving Baekhyun another kiss. This time, Baekhyun placed his hand behind Chanyeol’s head so that they could stay connected for longer. After a few more peaceful moments, the pair broke away from their kiss. 

 

“Come on, I think Mama prepared breakfast.” Baekhyun said, getting up and out of the bed. 

 

“But I’m comfy hereee.” Chanyeol whined. Baekhyun groaned and walked over to Chanyeol. He threw the sheets off Chanyeol and gripped his arms, hoisting him up all within a few seconds. 

 

“Holy shit, that just gave me whiplash.” Chanyeol said, now standing out of the bed. 

 

“Never underestimate a cheerleader.” Baekhyun said, winking cheekily and gesturing Chanyeol to follow him. The pair walked downstairs and sure enough, there was Baekhyun’s mom in the kitchen preparing dinner while his father was sitting and reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in another hand. 

 

“Goodmorning Mama, goodmorning Papa.” Baekhyun said. His mom turned around and she smiled widely, running over to the two boys and hugging them both tightly. 

 

“Goodmorning boys.” She said, releasing them from the hug, “did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes, thank you again for the dinner last night.” Chanyeol responded. Baekhyun’s mom squealed in delight. 

 

“What a nice boy! Baekhyunnie, why didn’t you introduce him sooner, he’s such a gem, and so handsome too!”

 

“Mama, please don’t-” Baekhyun tried to stop from getting second hand embarrassment from his mother. 

 

“And so tall! Look at those legs, do you do any sports Chanyeol?”

 

“Mama-”

 

“Yes actually, I play football.”

 

“Don’t encourage her!” Baekhyun whined, but Chanyeol just laughed. “It’s okay Baek, I don’t mind.” Baekhyun sighed and compiled. His mom led them to sit down at the kitchen table while she finished up breakfast. 

 

“Merry Christmas, boys.” Baekhyun’s father said from behind the newspaper.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s Christmas!” Baekhyun exclaimed. 

 

“Merry Christmas Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol said respectfully. 

 

“Oh please, I thought this was already established, just call me Papa-”

 

“And call me Mama!” Baekhyun’s mom pitched in. 

 

“Calling me Mr. Byun makes me feel like some sort of important old man.” Baekhyun’s father joked. Chanyeol laughed and nodded. “Okay, how about Papa Byun?”

 

“Oh! I like that!”

 

“Yeah, I thought if I called you what Baekkie calls you it would seem like we’re brothers and well, that’s incest.” Chanyeol said, causing both parents to laugh loudly. 

 

“Khyunnie, I’m telling you this one's a keeper.” Baekhyun’s mother said, putting down various plates of fruits, pancakes, and juices. 

 

“I’m starting to think that you love Chanyeol more than you love me.” Baekhyun’s father joked. 

 

“Well perhaps,” Baekhyun’s mom started to say as she sat down next to her husband, “you just need to step up your game.” Everyone laughed at Mrs. Byun’s bold statement. Chanyeol leaned into Baekhyun and said quietly “Oh my god, you’re mom’s a savage.” Baekhyun laughed in response, the mood of the entire room getting lighter and lighter. It seems like everyone was comfortable and settled in with each other, like they were a family. Chanyeol loved the thought of being part of Baekhyun’s family, and thinking of a future with Baekhyun and his parents as his in-laws only made his heart swell, but he quickly erased the thought from his head. They were too young to think of those things, yet he couldn’t help but imagine how a golden ring would look around Baekhyun’s finger and his own. 

 

***

 

After a lovely breakfast, the two boys went into the living room with Baekhyun’s parents to exchange gifts. Chanyeol apologized for not bringing anything for them, for he joined in on their celebration on such short notice, but Baekhyun’s parents simply insisted that him being there was enough for them. Baekhyun and his parents exchanged gifts, more laughs and smiles were shared, and it seemed like this Christmas couldn’t get any better. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Baekhyun saw some white flakes falling from the sky from the living room window. He quickly got up and rushed towards the window to see that it was in fact snowing. 

 

“It’s snowing!” He exclaimed. He then rushed back to where Chanyeol was sitting and pulled him off the couch. 

 

“Come on Channie, it’s snowing, let’s go outside!” Baekhyun urged and squealed like a child. Chanyeol only smiled and nodded in agreement. The boys quickly got their coats and boots on and ran outside, the cold air hitting them like a wave, and the snowflakes already starting to stick to their lashes and hair. 

 

Baekhyun ran around the front yard, leaving footprints in his wake, with Chanyeol following closely behind him, leaving obviously larger footprints next to Baekhyun’s. The two boys laughed and ran around in the empty, snowed streets, enjoying their time together and their freedom. At one point Baekhyun secretly grabbed a handful of snow and started to make a snowball, but Chanyeol was quick to notice and tackled him before he could do anything with that snowball. The pair fell into the snow, Chanyeol hovering over Baekhyun, both of them staring at each other, mesmerized with the view they had. 

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol then said, Baekhyun giggled and he leaned up to kiss Chanyeol’s frost bitten nose. 

 

“I love you too, so much.” And they kissed under the cold Christmas snowflakes falling around them. 


	14. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy oh boy  
> heres a game: take a shot everytime sekai says i love you   
> this chapter is my child

“Sehun, whats up? You haven't been this happy since you made us watch Clueless.” Jongin said in the the phone's receiver.

 

“You’ll never believe what Junmyeon called and told me.” Sehun said, his smile practically leaking through the speaker.

 

“What did he tell you?” Jongin asked, smiling at how genuinely happy he seemed.

 

“My parents are coming home for Christmas Eve, and we are finally going to have a family dinner together.” Sehun said, his words laced with happiness.

 

“Aw that sounds so nice. Have they arrived yet?” Jongin asked.

 

“Not yet, but they will be here soon!” Sehun said.

 

“I wish I was that excited about a family dinner, I really don't want to go to mine tonight.” Jongin sighed.

 

“It can't be that bad.” Sehun tried to reason.

 

“It’s not ideal.” Jongin breathe out a laugh. “But enough about me. I’m really happy for you Sehun.” 

 

“Thanks babe.” Sehun said fondly.

 

“Nini-bear! Are you upstairs?” He heard a voice shout from down the staircase.

 

“Nini-bear? Is that your nickname?” Sehun breathed out a laughed.

 

“Tragically so.” Jongin sighed.

“How come after all this time we've been dating, I didn't know this?” Sehun pretended to sound offended but Jongin saw right through it.

 

“Because I want this nickname to die.” Jongin said in monotone.”Sorry, I have to go now, but please keep me updated on how your family dinner is!”

 

“Okay bye, Nini-bear.” 

 

“Look. I love you but that nickname is horrible, please don't call me that” 

 

“Ill try.”

 

“Bye.” Jongin rolled hi eyes and hit the end call button and shoved his phone in his pocket. He was about to sit on his bed and enjoy a couple seconds of peace when his parents called him downstairs, ripping away that freedom from him. He dragged his feet as he walked down the stairs to his family. 

 

He was positive that a living room should never hold this many people. The room was packed and lively with people laughing and smiling while greeting each other after not seeing each other in a while. He put on his best fake smile and entered the room. He was so upset that his parents only decided to have one kid because now all of the focus was on him during family events. It's not like he could push the attention onto an unwilling sibling because he tragically had none.

 

He kept conversations up with his family members answer with “No I haven't grown, I’m the exact same height since the last time you saw me.” and “No, I still don't have a girlfriend.” He would always internally cackle when his family asked him if he had a girlfriend, because he didn't have one of course but he did have a boyfriend.

 

There was something about keeping a secret that was so exhilarating. Little did they know, Jongin was actually dating what they would call “the devil incarnate.” Sehun was everything his family hated. He smoked the devils lettuce, and liked (past tense) seducing innocent boys and manipulating them to do his will. 

 

But he still loved Sehun even if almost everything he did was frowned upon. He now saw nothing wrong with their relationship but he knew that his family would. So instead he kept his mouth tight and his smile fake. He was keeping up a conversation with his cousin when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He picked up his phone surprised to see that it was Luhan.

 

“Hello?” He questioned into the speaker, confused why Luhan was calling him in the first place.

 

“Yeah hi it's Luhan.” Luhan said back.

 

“Okay i'm gonna keep this short, Sehun’s parents never showed.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean they didn't show up at Sehun’s house.” Luhan repeated.

 

“How do you know? Why didn't he tell me?” Jongin asked.

 

“He didn't want to disrupt your family dinner.” Luhan says simply.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I can bring you to his house in about thirty minutes is that okay?” Luhan asked.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Right, I’ll see you then.” He hung up.

 

“Nini-bear! Oh I’ve missed you so much!” Jongin’s aunt enveloped him in a tight embrace. She pulled away and kissed both of his cheeks. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you!”

 

“Thank you.” Jongin smiled and make a polite exit only to receive the exact same greeting from every person he encountered. He fell back onto the couch and took a deep breath, letting his head fall back and enjoy just a couple seconds of peace. He let his mind wander once again. He couldn't get rid of this feeling of slight betrayal and almost jealousy deep in his gut. Why didn't Sehun tell him his parents did not show? 

 

Why did he tell Luhan of all people. He knew that there was nothing going on between the two and that were history. He knew that Sehun loved him, but then why didn't he talk to Jongin. He felt a tiny bit of anger that he had to hear about it from Luhan. But then he tried to think about it from Sehun’s prospective. He hadn't seen his parents in months,  _ years _ almost. Sehun had been so happy when he was talking about his family's upcoming arrival.

 

He must have been so disappointed when he found out that they wouldn't be showing up. He pushed down his feelings for Sehun, because he knew that Sehun was probably way more upset than he was. He sat up and joined a conversation, aimlessly nodding so people thought he was engaged. HIs foot was anxiously tapping on the floor as he checked his phone periodically to see if Luhan had texted him yet. His phone buzzed and his quickly reached for it.

 

**Flute boy:** I'm outside

 

***

Jongin tapped the password into the gate and its doors slid open. He looked back and waved at Luhan, who waved back before driving back into the night. Jongin adjusted his scarf before walking down the long driveway to the front doors. He rang the doorbell once, and then twice before stepping back and waiting. 

 

“Jongin?” Sehun said his mouth open in shock when he opened the door and saw Jongin standing there happily. A single tear slid down Sehun’s cheek. Jongin’s heart ached when he realised that Sehun had been crying. He reached forwards, caressing Sehun’s cheek, and wiping away his tear. His tilted Sehun’s face and pulled him into a soft kiss. He pulled away and rest his forehead on Sehun’s.

 

“Luhan told me about your parents.” Jongin mumbled against Sehun’s lips.

 

“Are you skipping your family dinner right now?” Sehun asked.

 

“Anything for you.” Jongin said, trying not to cringe at his own words. It was worth it when he saw the smile that blossomed on Sehun’s face.

 

“What happened to your hair?” Jongin reached up and played with a couple strands of Sehun’s hair. His hair was black, a huge difference from his bleach blonde hair.

 

“I dyed it for my parents but… Nevermind, come inside.” Sehun opened up the door for Jongin who stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and let Sehun take off his jacket.

 

“Is Junmyeon not here?” Jongin asked.

 

“No, he went home for the holidays.” Sehun said, sounding a little sullen. The atmosphere of the house was so different than Jongin’s. There were minimal christmas decorations, the only exception being the huge christmas tree in the living room. It seemed so superficial.

Jongin sat down on the couch, Sehun following. The younger laid down, putting his head in Jongin’s lap. The latter smiled at how adorable Sehun could be, and ran his hand through Sehun’s dark locks. Sehun hummed with praise and let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you.” It was silent for a second while Jongin processed his words. 

 

“It's okay.” Jongin whispered.

 

“No, I should have told you.” Sehun sighed. “I-I’m just so used to going to Luhan when things get hard.”

 

“I know.” Jongin said as he continued to play with Sehun’s hair.

 

“I didn't want to inconvenience you, or make you feel obligated to do anything when you had a family dinner to go to.” Jongin held Sehun’s shoulders and helped him sit up. 

 

“Sehun, I love you okay? We’re dating, so your problems are mine. Inconvenience me all you want, I’ll always be there for you.” Jongin smiled, Sehun smiled back but Jongin could still see the sadness behind his eyes.

 

“Okay.” Sehun whispered before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to Jongin’s lips and pulling him into a hug.

 

“Now, how about some dinner?” Jongin smiled when they pulled away.” 

 

“I don't really have anything planned for dinner, I was just going to eat some leftovers… sorry.” Sehun trailed off.

 

“Why are you apologising?” Jongin asked, when an idea hit him. “What if we make our own dinner?” Jongin had to stop himself from breaking out into a grin when Sehun's features pulled into a grin. Sehun intertwined their hands as they walked to the kitchen. Jongin opened the fridge door to see a bottle of ketchup, what looked to be  _ very _ old leftovers, and a single apple.

 

“Oh.” Sehun said.

 

“Okay… What if we go out and get ingredients?” Jongin offered. Once they had gotten in the car they realised that it was Christmas eve and that almost every store was close. They pulled into a 24 hour CVS, It wasn't a grocery store but it was close enough. Jongin grabbed that could be used to make something close to christmas dinner. On their way to the cashier they walked through the Christmas decoration aisle.

 

“Wait!” Jongin called after Sehun, with a smile on his face. “Lets re-decorate your house!” 

 

“I’d like that.” Sehun said as he picked up a couple candles. Jongin picked up a bag of various christmas tree decorations and a couple random trinkets- basically anything he could get his hands on. Sehun lead Jongin to the cash register and they paid. Jongin tried to carry all the bags at once and ultimately failed.

 

“Let me help you out there.” Sehun grinned as he tooks some of the bags from Jongin and led them back to the car. Jongin was practically bouncing the entire ride home, overwhelmed with excitement for the night to come. As Sehun turned off and locked his car, Jongin was already opening the door to get inside. Sehun chuckled at how happy Jongin seemed to be and followed him. 

 

However, their plan to cook dinner failed the second both of them realised that neither of them knew how to use an oven. They laughed it off and opted to order chinese food instead. They scoured the internet for a place that would be open on Christmas Eve, rejoicing when the finally found one. Sehun called in an order for the both of them.

 

“While we wait, lets decorate the tree!” Jongin said holding up the bag of ornaments. Sehun smiled as he let himself get dragged into the living room. Jongin set down the bag and reached in pulling out a single red bauble. He stood on his toes and reached up, looping the ornament onto the tree. 

 

Sehun dug through the bag and hung up the cheap baubles, all with a huge smile on his face. Christmas was his favourite holiday. His parents always came home for christmas and for once he could pretend he had a perfect family. He watched Jongin put a small present under the tree. They made eye contact and Jongin sent him a quick wink before returning to decorating the tree.

 

They flopped down onto the living room couch and Sehun turned on the tv. They were delighted to see that “It’s a Wonderful Life” was playing. Sehun pulled Jongin into his arms and they watch the movie to pass the time. Jongin placed one of his legs on Sehun’s lap and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist to pull him just a bit closer.

 

He loved how Sehun smelled like peppermint, a result of his shampoo. He loved how he was always cold and how he was just so inviting to Jongin. He loved how Sehun was always touching him in some sort of way whether it was with an arm around his waist or their hands intertwined. He smiled and buried his face in Sehun’s chest. 

 

“I really love you.” Jongin said, face still on Sehun chest. His body vibrated as Sehun let out a chuckle.

 

“Where is this coming from?” Sehun grinned.

 

“I don't know, I just love you. Like a lot.” Jongin replied. Sehun tried his best to hold in his overflowing excited, but he still ended up wrapping his arms around Jongin and peppering his face with kisses.

 

“I. Love. You. Too.” Sehun said, punctuating each word with a kiss. Jongin giggled and pulled Sehun in for a kiss. He was just so happy. He never knew he could be so happy just being in the presence of another person. Sure he loved his family and he loved his friends, but this was a different type of love. He adored Sehun. He pulled away from Sehun and sighed. He was completely, utterly, and undeniably in love with him.

 

The doorbell rang around the house, momentarily snapping them out of their bliss. Sehun got up and went to the door, returning with a brown bag full of chinese food. Jongin smiled and jumped up to help him. They walked into the kitchen and Sehun plopped the food down. They ate in silence, both of them hungry beyond words. Jongin never thought he would have a moment like this. In his boyfriend’s house eating chinese food on christmas eve.

 

***

 

Jongin got up to throw away his food, Sehun following. He discarded the empty cardboard boxes and was on his way back when Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist from behind. He made a small noise of surprise as Sehun buried his face into Jongin’s waist. “Can we just stay like this for a second?” Sehun mumbled into Jongin.

 

“Of course.” Jongin whispered.

 

You know that feeling where you love someone so much it almost brings tears to your eyes? Well that's what Jongin was feeling. He smiled and leaned his head on top Sehun's, his soft hairs tickling his cheeks. He placed his hands on top of Sehun’s arms which were securely on his waist. He looked around at the decorated kitchen, smiling at the the candles and how cozy and warm the house now seemed. He was just overwhelmed with affection and love for Sehun it took his breath away.

 

With the smell of Christmas filling his senses, he came to a decision. 

 

“So, I've been thinking.” Jongin said, and Sehun made a noncommittal noise into Jongin’s neck. “I think I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level.”

 

“How so?” Sehun said, pulling his head out of Jongin’s neck and opting to place his head on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin stayed silent for a second. He finished washing his plate and then turned around to face Sehun.

 

“I really like you Sehun.” Jongin said, a fond smile on his face as he caressed Sehun’s cheek, the younger leaning into the touch. “No,  I love you.”

 

“I love you too, babe.” Sehun wrapped his arms back around Jongin’s waist.

 

“And I think I want to… you know?

 

“Jongin, I can't read minds.” Sehun breathed out a quick laugh.

 

“Please don't make me say it out loud.” Jongin said quietly, his face flushing red. He looked up to see Sehun looked completely lost and oblivious.

 

“I want to try something new. With you.” Jongin played with Sehun’s collar before looking once again.

 

“I'm lost.” Sehun said, cocking his head to one side. Jongin groaned and let his head fall onto Sehun’s chest in frustration.

 

“Iwanttohavesexwithyou.” Jongin quickly but quietly said into Sehun’s chest.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked. Jongin had to take in a breath when he made eye contact with Sehun. Everything about him was just so amazing. Everything from his lips to his eyes to his hair that fell perfectly in his eyes. Just looking at him made the butterflies in his stomach go wild. Those same butterflies he had when they met under the bleaches all those months back. He sighed before smiling.

 

“Positive.”

 

Sehun smiled, trying his his best to school his expression and hold up his bubbling excitement. Sehun brought his hand up to Jongin’s cheek, the latter leaning into the touch. He leaned in closer to Jongin to the point where he could feel Sehun’s lips ghosting over his own. 

 

The second their lips were pressed together, Jongin was sighing out a soft breath of air, and sinking into Sehun, his hands coming to rest on Sehun's side and haul him in closer. Sehun was really good at this whole kissing thing, to the point where Jongin felt like he was hardly keeping up, signing out against Sehun's lips as he sucked at each of Jongin's own. Suddenly, the light feeling of Sehun's tongue swiping over his mouth appeared, and Jongin couldn't help the full body shudder at the wonderful feeling of that.

 

“You okay?” Sehun said as he slightly pulled away.

 

“Mmhmm.” Jongin mumbled not taking his eyes off of Sehun’s lips.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jongin thought he was going to faint. Sehun hadn't wasted a second in surging back in and kissing Jongin, tilting his head so their lips did that thing where they pressed in-between each other's, mouths nudging against each other roughly until Sehun was licking along Jongin's lip all over again, and again, and again. 

 

Each time he did it, Jongin let out a soft sound of pleasure and enjoyment, unable to contain himself as his fingers moved back to Sehun's hips and dug in harshly, drawing their bodies together until they were pressed chest to chest and Jongin could feel Sehun's heart beating against his. Unsure how to do the same, and terrified to fuck it up, Jongin let his lips part and swiped his own tongue alongside Sehun’s lip, immediately stumbling backwards and bracing himself on the kitchen counter as the motion caused Sehun to surge forward.

 

Chest heaving, eyes wide, and pupils dilated with want, Jongin reached up and gripped Sehun's shirt in his hands before dragging their mouths back together all over again. He couldn't help it when he let out a breathless sounding moan. Their aimless kissing got hotter and hotter with each turn of their heads. Jongin’s hands came up to thread through Sehun’s now black locks. His other hand was grabbing at the back of his shirt. 

 

Jongin tried to pull Sehun’s shirt over his head, and once he was successful he attacked the new skin. He loved Sehun’s pale skin, and the way that it contrasted so beautifully against his tan skin. He took the initiative and sloppily kissed down Sehun’s neck, and biting down on the soft flesh just beneath his collar bone. He slightly praised himself when Sehun let out a gasp. He rolled off his toes and kissed down Sehun’s chest, going further than the two had dared to go in the past couple of months since the… incident.

 

“Is this okay?” Sehun said, grabbing at the hem of Jongin’s shirt. He eagerly nodded his head, and lift his arms to help Sehun get the fabric off his body. He took a second to just look at Jongin, because wow was he something. He rest his hands on Jongin’s waist and slowly brought his hands up his waist. Jongin let out a gasp at the feeling of Sehun’s hands and gripped the counter harder.

 

“Let's go upstairs.” Sehun leaned in and whispered into Jongin’s ear. The older eagerly nodded his head in response. Sehun reached down and linked their hands and pulled him into the hallway. They practically ran to Sehun’s room, laughing and giggling all the way. Sehun paused for a second, locking eyes with Jongin, searching for any sign of regret or hesitation.

 

“Sehun please.” Jongin said, looking through his lashes and biting his lip. Now that look was enough to drive Sehun crazy, hell it would make anyone insane with lust. Sehun found it hard to believe that this was the same boy who insisted on going to church every Sunday and prayed every night before he went to sleep. Sehun smirked before walking towards his bed. Jongin pulled on his arm, stopping Sehun from moving. He spun around before Jongin pushed him back onto the bed. He gasped in surprise before he hit the bed, Jongin crawling onto his lap and straddling him. 

 

“Wow.” Sehun said, as Jongin gave him the most innocent look he could manage before leaning back in and kissing Sehun. He tried to stay dominate, but up against Sehun it was hard. (how unironic) Sehun flipped their positions and pinned Jongin against the bed. He grabbed at Jongin’s hips and kissed at Jongin’s neck, who threw his head back. He brought his hands up Jongin’s sides before sliding them to the middle of his chest. His hands brushed over Jongin’s nipples making the older gasp in surprise.

 

Sehun smirked into Jongin’s neck before kissing down his chest stopping right before Jongin’s nipple. Sehun was beginning to learn that Jongin was very sensitive, as when he enclosed his lips around Jongin’s nipple, the older squirmed under his touch and breathed out a moan. Jongin’s back arched into Sehun’s mouth. He bite down on the bud, while flicking the other one causing Jongin to bring his hand to his mouth, muffling the loud mouth that erupted from his lips. Sehun pulled away and grabbed Jongin’s hand, moving it away from Jongin’s mouth.

 

“No ones home. I want to hear you baby boy.” Sehun whispered, his words sending a shiver down Jongin’s back. Sehun punctuated his sentence by grinding down onto Jongin’s crotch making him gasp once again.

 

“Can I try something?” Jongin somehow managed to whisper out. Sehun nodded his head. Jongin sat up, forcing the two to a sitting position. Jongin crawled off the bed, Sehun looking at him with an eyebrow up. He kneeled on the floor, and grabbed Sehun’s thighs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. Jongin looked up at Sehun before reaching up and toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

Sehun had to restrain himself when Jongin bit his lip, and looked at him with the most innocent look on his face, because dear god Jongin was so hot. How on earth did Sehun manage to find someone so innocent yet so seductive? He was so lucky, and he knew it. He was snatched away from his thoughts when Jongin pulled down his sweatpants, Sehun raising his hips to help. He flickered his eyes up to Sehun’s before leaning down.

 

Jongin was feeling the shape of Sehun’s erection with his mouth, studying the curve of it and reducing Sehun into a mess of whimpers and voiceless prayers. More than anything he just wanted the fabric parting them to just disappear out of the way, to have that skin on skin contact where he yearned it most right now, but Jongin seemed determined to take his time in exploring Sehun like this. The older boy was probably trying to get used on the thought of sex with a guy. Or he just enjoyed teasing Sehun. Or both.

Sehun let out a whimper at the feeling. Every touch was pure torture. Jongin didn't take his boxers off yet, though. Instead, he shoved his hands up the bottoms to caress his thighs, fingers digging into Sehun's hips and squeezing. Sehun shivered at his touch. Jongin’s hands were so soft and they felt so good touching him like that. And then Jongin was leaning down, kissing at his thighs, and Sehun gasped out his boyfriend's name.

His hands fluttered at his sides before flying to Jongin’s hair, not pulling or pushing, but instead just tangling in the black locks. Jongin was sucking and kissing and biting at the skin, and Sehun was shaking under him, breathing heavily, trying his hardest to keep it together. It was so damned hard to do so when Jongin was sucking marks into his thighs and making him feel claimed. Finally, Jongin pulled away, and his expression was as wrecked as Sehun felt from just feeling Sehun. It was the sexiest sight Sehun had ever seen.

By the time Jongin pulled away, Sehun's thighs were covered in bruises. Jongin could see every inch of that pale skin from the way he'd bunched of Sehun's boxes, and he'd done a hell of a job on the skin there. "Sorry," he managed to gasp out, voice totally gone and completely wrecked. Sehun was looking at him a little weirdly, a little worriedly, and Jongin reached out to dip his hand into the waistband of Sehun's boxers and finally pull them down. He inhaled sharply as Sehun's dick sprung free, hard and red and leaking at the tip, large and throbbing in front of Jongin's face. 

Everything about it was... perfect. Jongin had never thought he'd think that about another man's penis before, but here he was, having to close his eyes against the sight to pull himself together. Sehun let out a strangled whimpering noise, and Sehun’s eyes flew open, his open palm immediately reaching for Sehun's dick and wrapping around the somewhat thick shaft. He pressed his lips over Sehun's tip, and suckled experimentally, eyes fluttering closed in bliss as the taste of Sehun exploded across his tongue. Was this real? Was this happening? Jongin moaned, inhaling sharply again, and let his lips dip down lower until his mouth was pressed to the top of his fist and he could suckle at Sehun harder.

 

Jongin was... a tease. There was no other word for what he was doing. He kept lapping at Sehun’s tip, little kitten licks and motions that made Sehun’s cock sputter and twitch, but he wasn't giving Sehun any proper stimulation. Sehun really, really wanted Jongin to just put his mouth on him already, suck around the head, something /more/ than the way he was now trailing his tongue along the underside of Sehun’s cock. 

 

That was good, don't get him wrong, it was amazing, and he kept shuddering and squirming at the motions, but he needed more than this. More than Jongin teasing at his cock and licking at him but not properly touching him at all. Giving Sehun’s tip one more lick, he then took it into his mouth. It was strange to have another man's dick in his mouth, but it wasn't bad by any means. Judging by the way Sehun keened, he figured he’d done something right, and started to swirl his tongue around.

 

Jongin didn't dare go lower yet, a bit too afraid, so he just focused on the tip for a few minutes until he got the nerve to go lower. He then began to bob his head, feeling Sehun’s dick slide in and out of his mouth, and he decided he liked it. Jongin was finally moving further down his dick and sucking more of him. Sehun muffled a grunt, squirmed and held himself back from bucking his hips up, but he thought he was going to scream. 

 

Jongin's mouth on him was better than anything that Sehun had ever imagined It was erotic and sensual and made a strange pleasure thrum through him at the feeling of Sehun’s cock down his throat. "Jongin, Jongin," he whispered as the boy used his tongue, slurping around Sehun. That's when Sehun realized just how big he was, and he grew worried as Jongin sunk his mouth down lower and lower until he'd managed to take all of Sehun in and he could feel his cock head brushing the back of Jongin's throat. 

 

He whimpered, the sound strangled and messy as his hips kicked and Jongin swallowed around him. Actually swallowed, throat constricting around Sehun's dick. He went deeper still, breathing through his nose, until his nose was touching the hairs at the base of Sehun’s cock, and he heard Sehun let out a surprised whimper, his fingers tangling into Jongin's hair before pulling him off.

 

“What the fuck?” Sehun gasped, Jongin popped of his dick with a confused look on his face.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jongin asked, his voice raspy.  _ Fuck. _

 

“No, do that again.” Sehun said, and Jongin nodded his head, before leaning down and taking Sehun all in one go. “You aren't gagging?” Jongin looked up at Sehun from that weird angle you are at when your sucking someone's dick and damn was that gorgeous. Jongin tried his best to shake his head around Sehun’s dick but when that didn't work he hummed, “uh uh.” The vibrations made Sehun shudder. He helped Jongin off his dick before holding the boy gently by his chin.

 

“Are we stopping?” Jongin asked, with his eyes so innocent though seconds ago his mouth was around Sehun’s dick.

 

“Not stopping, just moving onto something else.” Sehun said. “Unless you want to stop.” Jongin shook his head.

 

“Okay.” Sehun while helping Jongin to his feet and onto the bed. Jongin crawled into Sehun’s lap as the younger reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle. He flipped the cap and and poured a little bit of the substance onto his fingers. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck. They made eye contact for a second, Sehun’s dark eyes boring into Jongin’s.

 

“Do you still want this?” Sehun asked.

 

“Yes.” Sehun gave him one final look before surging forward and kissing Jongin. Sehun circled one finger around Jongin’s entrance. He moaned into the kiss and dug his nails into Sehun’s back. Sehun slowly slipped one finger into Jongin’s hole, letting the older relax into it and adjust. He slowly slid out before going back in. Jongin made a noise as Sehun slid another finger in. He stilled, giving Jongin a chance to get used to the feeling.

 

Sehun slid his fingers in and out before scissoring Jongin open. He curled his fingers, trying to find Jongin’s prostate. He knew he found it when Jongin moaned again. Sehun used that as an opportunity to slide in a third finger. He took his time, slowly loosening Jongin up and kissing up and down his neck to make sure that he wouldn't have any sort of pain. 

 

He knew Jongin was ready when he started to subconsciously fucking himself on Sehun’s fingers, trying to get more. He slipped his fingers out and Jongin whined at the loss. Sehun gently laid Jongin on the bed, so he was hovering over the older man. He pressed a kiss to Jongin’s nose before sitting up and feeling around for the bottle of lube. He squeezed out the liquid onto his dick, pumping it a couple times before wiping his hand on the bed.

 

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Sehun asked one more time. Jongin eagerly nodded yes. Sehun spread Jongin’s legs and positioned himself at Jongin’s entrance. He looked up at Jongin before slowly sliding in. Jongin gasped, like he just had all the air knocked out of him. Sehun winced at how tight Jongin was and how hard it was to hold himself back as he stayed completely still, letting Jongin adjust. He grabbed at Sehun’s back trying to form some sort of sentence.

 

“Y-you can move now.” Jongin stuttered out.

 

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked, and Jongin wordlessly nodded. Sehun hooked Jongin’s legs on his shoulders and slid out before sliding back in, as slowly as he could manage. It was weird, like really weird, the feeling of being full was… weird. Jongin wasn't used to it. He couldn't stop himself from thinking back to that night with Kellen. He was thinking about his wrists, and how much it hurt, how  _ everything _ hurt. He didn't go slowly he went quick and didn't even think about Jongin’s feelings. But Sehun was nothing like that.

 

Sehun took his time and made sure that Jongin was comfortable and gave him the opportunity to back out. He went slowly, and he was gentle. Nothing hurt. It was nothing like Kellen,  _ he  _ was nothing like Kellen. “Why are you crying?” Sehun asked as he froze in place. “I’m sorry did I do something wrong? Do you want to stop?” Jongin felt a tear roll down his cheek.

 

“No.” Jongin said, looking into Sehun’s eyes. “No no no, I just, I really love you okay?” Jongin said, and Sehun smiled.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Okay okay, please keep going, It felt really good.” Jongin said while looking away, his face flushing red. Sehun chuckled for a second. Jongin threw his head back as Sehun started to slowly speed up and find a steady rhythm. His nails dug into Sehun’s back, as he dragged his hands down in his ecstasy.

 

Sehun used his hips to slowly grind into Jongin, careful to not go too quickly. Jongin was writhing beneath him, gasping and moaning. It was a gorgeous sight. Just below his tan skin, his muscles were contracting and releasing with his every gasp. His skin was glowing partly due to the moonlight shining in the dark room’s windows and because of the sweat.

 

His lips were swollen and dark red, begging to be tortured again, and his eyes were blown wide with lust and want, no,  _ need. _ He needed Sehun. As he got closer and closer to his high, Sehun’s name was tumbling out of his lips like a whispered prayer. He dragged his nails down Sehun’s back, leaving red marks in their wake.

 

Sehun picked up the pace, snapping his hips as Jongin grabbed at Sehun desperate for release. Jongin’s eyes screwed shut, as he threw his head back. His mouth opened as Sehun’s name tumbled out once again. His back arched and Sehun got to see those beautiful muscles stretch as Jongin cried out in pleasure.

 

His cum came out in ropes onto his stomach. Sehun pulled out and jacked off before finally coming as well. Jongin was staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, as Sehun slowly got up and walked into his bathroom. He wet a towel with warm water before walking back to the bed. He towelled Jongin off gently, the older humming contently and scooching closer to sehun. The younger discarded the towel off the side of the bed before pulling Jongin under the covers. 

 

“Was that okay?” Sehun said as he ran his fingers through Jongin’s brown hair.

 

“It was amazing.” Jongin sleepily said into Sehun’s chest. Sehun pressed a quick kiss to Jongin’s head, still caressing his hair in soft patterns. 

 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Jongin muttered a small “Thank you.” 

 

Sehun looked down at Jongin, “For what?”

 

“Everything. You showed me a world that I never knew existed.”

 

***

 

Sehun woke up just before Jongin. He tried to not more around too much, as he didn't want to wake up the sleeping man. Sighing, he rest his head back on his pillow and just looked at Jongin. He couldn't get over the swell of emotion that bubbled in his chest whenever he looked at Jongin. It was crazy how Jongin had him feeling things he had never felt before. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw him. 

 

He reached forward and brushed the hair out of Jongin’s face, resting his hand on Jongin’s cheek. Jongin’s eyes fluttered a bit but didn't open. His eyebrows scrunched up for a second before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Sehun's waist. He buried his face in Sehun’s chest. The younger breathed out a laugh before letting his hands slip through jongin’s brown locks. 

 

“Jongin, It’s christmas day.” Jongin responded with a noncommittal noise, before tilting his head and kissing Sehun on the neck.

 

“Wow, this early in the morning?” Sehun said, Jongin responded by biting down on the nape of Sehun’s neck. He smirked as Jongin kissed up the side of his neck before finally connecting their lips. It was a lazy and sloppy kiss, both of them tired from the time of day. Jongin pulled away for a second so he could crawl onto Sehun’s lap. He leaned down and kissed Sehun once again, holding him by his collar. He reached down and pulled Sehun’s shirt over his head.

 

“Jongin-” Sehun began to protest, before Jongin pressed his lips against, Sehun’s once again.

 

“I wanna do it again. What we did last night.” Jongin said against Sehun’s lips. Sehun wasn't one to complain especially when it came to sex, but he felt that now was hardly the time to do such a thing. Again. I mean he wasn't even hard. Jongin ground his hips down on Sehun, while he pulled his own shirt off. Well that changed the whole “hard” issue. Sehun grabbed Jongin’s shoulder and pulled him back into the kiss. He was no longer complaining, as Jongin continued to grind down on him. 

 

“Hurry up, I wanna open presents soon.” Jongin mumbled. Sehun chuckled. The older pulled down Sehun’s sweatpants and god was he grateful he forgot to put his boxers back on after last night. Jongin took a second to struggle and take off his boxers from his awkward position. Jongin wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s length pumping a couple times.

 

“Lube.” Sehun said before blindly flinging a hand onto his bedside table and feeling around for the familiar bottle. Before he could even flip the cap, Jongin took the bottle. He fumbled with the bottle for a second before finally popping it open. He flipped it over and let it drip onto Sehun’s length. Sehun hissed when the cold liquid hit his erection but he got over it when Jongin, once again wrapped his fingers around his dick. 

 

“Jongin, wait you need to be stretched.” Sehun said when Jongin rose to his knees above him.

 

“I'm still stretched from last night I’ll be fine.” Jongin mumbled. Sehun was about to protest but when Jongin started to slowly sink down onto his length, he was silenced.  _ Wow thats tight. _ Jongin hesitated for a second, unsure where to put his hands, when Sehun grabbed them and placed them on his chest. Jongin sunk down and paused. He swiveled his hips experimentally, trying to get used to the feeling. Sehun sucked in a breath and slightly dug his nails into Jongin’s hips. Jongin smirked.

 

“Sorry.” Sehun struggled to get out.  _ This is really tight. _

 

“Do it again.” Jongin said.

 

“What?”

 

“I said.” Jongin began to say, right as he swiveled his hips again. “Do it again.”

 

Sehun tried to laugh but it was really hard when he was in Jongin and god damn it was really  _ tight.  _ Jongin rose up and did his best to finally get some friction. Sehun dug his nails into Jongin’s hips once again as Jongin started to move. Sehun threw his head back and bit his lip. Jongin smirked and bounced harder, surprised at how Sehun was reacting. It was nice being in control.

 

Sehun noticed that Jongin was starting to get tired. His movements were getting slower and he was obviously struggling to keep going. He sat up and grabbed Jongin’s ass, helping him to keep going. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck, and buried his face in his chest. He cried out when Sehun finally hit his prostate, and tried to muffle the sound by biting into Sehun neck. The younger hissed, and reprimanded Jongin by giving him a quick slap to his ass. Jongin moaned quite loudly surprising the both of them. Sehun would have to keep that in mind.

 

He wrapped a hand around Jongin’s erection and started pumping the length. Jongin whimpered into his shoulder. Jongin moaned as he came onto Sehun’s chest, Sehun coming soon after. They stayed there for a second trying to regain their breath and composure as they painted into eachothers shoulders. 

 

“Lets go shower.” Sehun whispered. Jongin stayed silent for a second before finally responding with a nod. Jongin untangled himself from their hold and crawled off the bed. He stood up for a second before his legs started shaking, and he had to grab the bedpost to keep himself steady. Sehun had to stifle a laugh when Jongin spun around and glared.

 

“Why, pray tell, can I not stand?” Jongin said through gritted teeth. Sehun chuckled as he slid off the bed and walked towards Jongin.

 

“Sorry, that would be my fault.” He said before pressing his lips to Jongin’s. The older rolled his eyes before finally giving in. He slung Jongin’s arm around his shoulders and helped him regain his sense of balance. He turned on the shower, setting it to a hot but not too hot temperature and stepped in Jongin quickly following. 

 

Once inside, Sehun pressed him against the wall and kissed him. Jongin was caught off guard at first but soon relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist and pulling him close. They kissed for quite a while until jongin pulled away.

 

“Look Sehun, I love you. And I love kissing you, and shower sex sounds great but I literally have your cum inside of me and I really want to actually shower, so can we do that?” Jongin asked. Sehun was silent for a second before he burst out into laughter. Jongin joined in soon after before finally going under the shower water. 

 

Sehun, still quietly laughing reached for the shampoo and put in Jongin’s hair. Jongin hummed as Sehun washed his hair.They took their time washing up, and drying off and soon they found themselves right back in Sehun’s bed. Jongin was wearing Sehun’s oversized sweater and boxers, Sehun wearing only sweatpants.

 

“Can we open presents now?” Sehun asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

 

“Of course!” Jongin said, equally as excited. Sehun quickly got up and practically dragged Jongin down the stairs. He ushered Jongin to sit down, while he got up and shuffled to the tree. He rummaged around for a bit before pulling out a small box, wrapped in gold. He smiled as he handed it over to Jongin. 

 

“Open it!” Sehun said, Jongin chuckling as he slowly unwrapped the present. It was a red velvet box. He opened up gasping at what he saw on the inside. His eyes flickered up to Sehun’s before flickering down to the present a couple times. It was two cartier bracelets. They were gold and had diamonds lining the outside, followed by a small lock. Sehun reached inside pulled one out. He gently lift up Jongin’s wrist and slip the bracelet on.

 

“I really like you Jongin. Like a lot. And I know it's way too soon to think about the future, but I can't imagine a future without you in it.  Who knew that the church boy who owed way too many sweater vests would end up being the one for me?” Sehun laughed at the end, Jongin scoffed before pulling Sehun into a kiss. It was so emotional, it physically hurt Sehun’s heart. 

 

“So do you promise to stay with me forever? Or at least for a long time?” Sehun said, while scanning Jongin face.

 

“Of course.” Jongin smiled fondly. Sehun broke out into the biggest grin as he pulled out the small screw and locked the bracelet onto Jongin’s wrist. Sehun held out his wrist for Jongin to do the same. Jongin fumbled with the screw but soon enough he locked the bracelet onto Sehun’s wrist.

 

“I love you babe.” Sehun said as he rest his forehead on Jongin’s forehead.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“So where's my present?” Sehun said when he sat up.

 

“My present is nothing in comparison to yours.” Jongin groaned as he flopped back onto the couch.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it anyways. You could literally give me cat piss in a bottle and I’d still love it since it came from you.” Sehun laughed. Jongin groaned again as he got off the couch and retrieved his present from underneath the tree.

 

“Okay so I know how you love gossip girl so much, and you always refer to it as a modern day masterpiece so I got you this.” Jongin said while pulling out a small jewelry box. Sehun quizzically took the box and slowly opened it. He revealed a small gold locket in the shape of a heart. 

 

“It's so you can always…” Jongin began to say before Sehun joined in. “Have my heart on your sleeve.” Sehun smiled so big it looked like his face was going to break.

 

“I know it's not much but.” Jongin started to apologize before Sehun cut him off.

 

“No, I love it. Seriously babe.” Sehun pressed a small kiss to Jongin’s cheek.

 

“Does this mean I’m the Chuck to your Blair?” Sehun exclaimed and Jongin rolled his eyes in response before pulling Sehun in for a kiss. It was silent around the house for a second. Snow was softly falling outside, The grandfather clock was ticking and all that could be heard was their breathing and the soft sounds of their kiss. Then, a knock on the door pulled them out of their peaceful bliss.

 

“Who could that be?” Sehun said as he stood up and walked towards to front door. Jongin got up shortly after and followed. Sehun opened the door as Jongin stood behind the door, only peering in. It was a lady and man in their middle ages. The lady was blonde, with a bright red lipstick on her tight lips, her gaze was cold and piercing as he stared down at them. The man looked alot older with black hair, streaked with grey, his gaze equally cold and harsh. Junmyeon closed their car door before walking up.

 

“Sehun as you have noticed, your parents have arrived from paris.” Junmyeon piped up from behind the pair. Jongin gasped and looked at Sehun. The younger was staring ahead, completely unbothered. He opened the door and let the three in.

 

“Junmyeon, start on brunch. Sehun put on a shirt and make that boy leave.” Sehun’s mother said, before shooing them away, not even sparing them a second glance. “I’ll be in my room, ring when the food is ready.” Sehun’s parents walked upstairs.

 

“Sehun?” Jongin said, as he walked in front of Sehun. “Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine, I’m just surprised.” Sehun said finally looking at Jongin.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Jongin asked.

 

“No no please dont. I-”Sehun began to say before Jongin cut him off with a hug.

 

“Good because I didn't want to.” 

 

“Okay let's get you some pants.” Sehun chuckled and slapped Jongin on the ass eliciting a yelp from the boy.

 

***

 

Jongin didn't have the best relationship with his parents. They knew nothing about his personal life and he knew nothing about theirs, that's just how it always worked. He was terrified of his father and found solace in his soft spoken mother. He thought he didn't have a good relationship with them until he met Sehun’s parents. They were cold and rude and didn't care about Sehun at all. Jongin found himself very out of place when they sat down to eat brunch in the kitchen. Junmyeon cleared all of their decorations from the kitchen and cooked in complete silence. Actually, everyone was silent, even Sehun. He kept his eyes glued to his lap as he parents glared at him. Junmyeon cleared some of the tension by bring the food and placing it on the table. He quickly bowed before silently walking away. They ate in silence before Sehun's mother cut in.

 

“I see you have another boy toy.” She said as she cut her food. Jongin choked in surprise.

 

“What?” Sehun said, putting down his fork and looking at his mother. Jongin looked between the two of them, before grabbing Sehun’s hand under the table. Sehun whipped his head around to look at Jongin, his look softening just a little before he looked back at his mother.

 

“This is the first time you've brought one of them to a meal.” She said.

 

“Mother-”

 

“We are so lucky you have your older brother to take the company. Without him we would only have you to soil the family name. You should really be careful with your reputation.” She said.

 

“Mother-”

 

“Who knew the youngest son would be such a disappointment-” She began to say before Jongin got to his feet and slammed the table with his hands.

 

“How can you say that?” Jongin asked when the parents looked up at him in utter disbelief.

 

“We are his parents, we know him better than  _ you _ .” Sehun’s father said, his words laced with rage.

 

“Oh really? What's his favourite colour? What's his favourite song? Do you even know what grade he's in?” He spat back.

 

“Junmyeon! Take this slut back to his house. I think Sehun’s probably had his fun with him already.” Sehun’s mother called out the the butler.

 

“Excuse me?” Sehun gasped. “How dare you talk about Jongin that way. Don't you even think about speaking to him in that manner again. I love this man mother. Hear that? I  _ love _ him. I changed while you were gone. I don't just fuck every boy I see and then throw them away. I fucking love Jongin so much and maybe if you gave me the time of day you would know that!” Sehun got louder and louder as he continued to speak, to the point where he was practically screaming at the end.

 

“Love?” Sehun’s father asked.

 

“Yes, father. I love him.” Sehun said, looking at Jongin at the end.

 

“So, you're serious about this one?” Sehun’s mother put down her fork.

 

“Yes I am.” Sehun looked down at their bracelets before smiling. 

 

He knew that he loved Jongin with every bone in his body, and he wasn’t going to let him go that easily. His parents might shut him out, his own family might turn their backs on him, but he will never ever give up on Jongin for as long as he can. He’s in love, and people who are in love can do crazy things.


	15. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi it's hayleysutcliff's birthday so make sure to wish her a very very happy birthday (she's the co-writer of this fic). also i realized i never post the chapter notes it's always hayley so um,,, hi i'm lucrezia and im chanbaek's biggest stan okay here have a new year's chapter a week after new years wOOO

Jongin’s Bitch: GOOD MORNING

Devil Spawn: jesus christ

Baekhyunnie: good morning !!!

Snapchat me that bussy: it’s too fuckin early for this 

Devil Spawn: ^^

Baekhyunnie: Its 2pm

Devil Spawn: Whats your point

Baekhyunnie: how can you guys sleep so late

Snapchat me that bussy: what like you wake up at like five am

Baekhyunnie: um yes ??

Fuckboy: okay what the fuck

Baekhyunnie: what? I have a lot to do okay I like to get a headstart on the day

Devil Spawn: you sound like one of those white fitness gurus on instagram

Fuckboy: ^^^ lmao facts

Baekhyunnie: stop making fun of meeee

Nyeolie <3: who the fuck is hurting my boyfriend 

Nyeolie <3: I swear i won’t hesitate to punch every single one of you fuckers

Snapchat me that bussy: jesus christ it’s like he has sensors in him or some shit do you see how quickly he logged on

Baekhyunnie: aww channie you don’t have to do that

Nyeolie <3: yes i do bc i love you

Devil Spawn: i think i just threw up in my mouth

Baekhyunnie: I love you too <3

Jongin’s Bitch: okay this was entertaining and all but caN YOU GUYS LET ME SPEAK FOR ONCE

Devil Spawn: no

Jongin’s Bitch: the disrespect 

Jongin’s Bitch: ANYWAYS 

Jongin’s Bitch: NEW YEARS PARTY AT MY PLACE I EXPECT YOU ALL TO COME

Gossip Girl: im coming

Snapchat me that bussy: seriously do you guys have fuckin sensors or somethin bc the speed that jongdae responded to that text is scary

Snapchat me that bussy: also im coming too

Jongin’s Bitch; i bet kris hears that a lot from you

Snapchat me that bussy: fuck all the way off thanks

Fuckboy: i mean

Fuckboy: he’s not wrong

Snapchat me that bussy: fuck you

Baekhyunnie: i’ll come!!! Seems fun

Nyeolie <3: i’ll come too

Jongin’s Bitch: you better fuckin come Nyeol

Devil Spawn: ill be there

Gossip Girl: has no one noticed that Jongin, Luhan, and Minseok have all been disturbingly quiet

Jongin’s Bitch: oh yeah Jongin’s cooking me chicken soup

Nyeolie <3: And by that you mean, chicken soup but without the chicken

Jongin’s Bitch: stOp aTACKING ME

Jongin’s Bitch: I dont trust the chicken in soup.... HOw do i know if its fully cooked 

Sehun’s Bitch: Stop attacking himmmmm

Fuckboy: i stg y’all are already like a married couple

Snapchat me that bussy: How much do yall wanna bet that sehun told Jongin to defend him

Gossip Girl: k but what about Luhan and Minseok ?

Snapchat me that bussy: ;)

Nyeolie <3: ;)

Devil Spawn: ;)

Fuckboy: ;)

Jongin’s Bitch: ;)

Baekhyunnie: wait i don’t understand

Gossip Girl: oh

Gossip Girl: well

Jongin’s Bitch: MINSEOK IS GETTING THAT DICC

Baekhyunnie: ohhhhh

Baekhyunnie: i get it now

Fuckboy: now blow it like a flute

Snapchat me that bussy: ooo ooo

Nyeolie <3: oo oo oo

Snapchat me that bussy: ooo ooo

Jongin’s Bitch: show me what it do

Baekhyunnie: i still don’t get this “blow it like a flute” thing

Baekhyunnie: someone explain

Fuckboy: that’s a long story

Jongin’s Bitch: a very very very very long story

Gossip Girl: now blow it like a flute

***  
Jongin really liked Sehun’s hands.

They were soft and his fingers were long. He loved how you could see his veins peeking out from underneath the pale skin, and stretching down his arms. His bones danced as his fingers moved, even when doing mundane tasks such as typing or playing the piano. He sat on the couch next to Sehun as they watched Clueless for the third time that week. Sehun was completely absorbed in the movie, his eyebrows furrowed just a bit as he focused on the scene unfolding. Jongin had to stifle a laugh as Sehun started mouthing the words of the movie. He reached down and held Sehun’s hand.

“I really like your hands.” Jongin said as he traced Sehun’s fingers softly. 

“That’s such a weird thing to like about me.” Sehun breathed out a laugh. “I mean don’t you like my di-”

“Shut up!” Jongin said, he said as he dropped Sehun’s hand.

“No no.” Sehun grabbed Jongin’s hand. “Tell me why you like my hands.” 

“Well, they're soft and they feel really nice when we hold hands.” Jongin played with Sehun’s fingers.

“And they're really cold, which is nice because my hands are too warm.” Jongin said before bringing Sehun’s fingers up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. Sehun swooned at the gesture and promptly let Jongin’s hand drop. He grabbed Jongin’s hip and pulled the older onto his lap.

“I like how they do that.” Jongin giggled as Sehun slid his hands under Jongin’s shirt before resting at Jongin’s waist.

“I bet you like it when my fingers are wrapped around your-”

“Bible! Praise the Lord Jesus Christ!” Jongin laughed.

“I’ll praise something else.” Sehun mumbled before pulling Jongin in for a kiss. 

“What.” Jongin said when they needed to stop for air.

“Your body.” Sehun said before leaning in and pressing kisses down Jongin’s neck. He started to unbutton Jongin's’ button down, and quickly attacked the new skin. Jongin let out a moan as Sehun moved lower and lower. He pulled Sehun up again for another kiss. It was messy and filled with want. 

They stopped for a second as Sehun pulled off his own shirt. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck and the latter pulled him close. Jongin bucked his hips up before grinding down onto Sehun’s crotch. The younger groaned in response and ran his hands through Jongin's hair. Jongin reached down and dug his nails into Sehun’s back and dragged his hands against the smooth skin relishing in the way Sehun moaned loudly.

“Sehun-” Jongin said, or atleast Sehun thought he said until he realised that was definitely not Jongin’s voice. He pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to the doorway to see Junmyeon standing with a smile on his face like he hadn't just walked in on two teens furiously making out with each other.

“Your guests have arrived.”

“Fuck.” Sehun ran a hand through his hair. “We will finish this later.” Sehun said at Jongin who was already buttoning his shirt up, his face bright red with embarrassment.

***

“Welcome gentlemen and...gentlemen, wow I just realised I have zero straight friends.” Sehun opened the door and started off strong though he started mumbled towards the end of his sentence as he made his realisation.

“Hey slut.” Luhan said as he discarded his coat into Sehun’s arms.

“Why I ought to…”Sehun lift his fist up but when the door started to close he had to quickly grab hold of the door again. He propped the door open with his foot and balled up the coat before chucking it at Luhan.

“Yixing isn't gay right?” Baekhyun said as he walked in last. Everyone looked over at Yixing, who snapped at pointed at both Jongdae and Junmyeon who was innocently standing in the doorway.

“What?!” Sehun was the first to start the chorus of surprised sounds from the group.

“I swear to god how many of my friends are going to fuck my butler?”

“How many of your friends have already fucked your butler?” Tao asked as he put his coat away.

“No comment.” Sehun put the coats away in the closet as Tao eyed him suspiciously. 

“I mean,” Yixing started, “how could I not fuck Junmyeon? He’s hot as shit.”

“You realize I’m standing right here?” Junmyeon muttered from the doorway. 

“Isn’t this technically against like, every house rule ever?” Sehun pestered, looking at Junmyeon for some explanation. 

“There’s nothing in the contract.” Junmyeon simply said, smiling before walking away into the kitchen. 

“I can’t believe my butler is a hoe.” Sehun sighed. 

“I can’t believe you have such a hot butler.” Jongdae said, and Sehun groaned.

“Not you too!”

The group got situated in Sehun’s basement as more and more people started to show up at the party. The music was pounding, the lights flaring, and everyone was overall having a good time. (Let’s not mention when Kyungsoo had to forcibly remove Minseok and Luhan away from each other because they were literally about to fuck right there in the middle of the dance floor). 

“I swear to God, if you’re really that horny just go to one of Sehun’s rooms, I don’t want to see either Luhan’s dick or Minseok’s ass please.” Kyungsoo pleaded, who knew that quiet and flustered Minseok would be so goddamn horny? 

Suddenly, Yixing bursted down the stairs, a look of pure horror on his face. 

“Sehun,” Yixing started to say, facing a very confused Sehun, “why is the head of the police force here with his wife, both of them dressed in incredibly nice clothes?” 

“Oh, my parents are also having a New Years party, but it’s in the West Wing so we shouldn’t be bothered by-”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE TO DEATH I WAS OH SEHUN?” Yixing exclaimed, his body flailing with wild gestures. “If he catches my ass I’m screwed! All my precious herbs are lost!”

“You mean your weed.” Sehun cut Yixing off.

“YES MY WEED!” 

After that little mishap, the party continued in full swing, some drinking excessive amounts of alcohol (Kris) and some steering away from it, or rather forcing others to stay away from it (Chanyeol and Baekhyun). Chanyeol knew how Baekhyun and alcohol did not mix well, and he did not want to deal with a drunk Baekhyun (but he did admit it was kinda cute when he would get all cuddly and touchy). More hours went by and Yixing somehow ended up doing body shots off a random Junior, Kyungsoo drinking a full bottle of vodka but still being fully sober, and Kris and Tao making out rather aggressively against a wall (as they usually do). 

It was now fifteen minutes until midnight, the party still pounding in people’s veins, when Sehun pulled his group of friends away from the party. 

“Gather ‘round sluts.”

“What's happening?” Jongin asked as Sehun intertwined their fingers and found them a seat on the couch.

“Every New Years Eve, we gather around and tell each other about events and things that happened in the past year that we are thankful for.” Sehun explained.

“Aw who knew Sehun had soft side.” Jongdae teased, only to be shut up by Sehun glaring at him.

“It’s a tradition! We’ve been doing it since the third grade.” Chanyeol cleared up.

“Nyeol why don’t you start us off then.” Sehun gestured for Chanyeol to step up. The taller male sighed in preparation and stood up. 

“Well, I think I should start off with saying that I’m so happy that we’ve been able to create this group. Who knew that hanging out with church boys would we so fun, even though you guys are hardly church boys now.” The group laughed at that comment and Jongin couldn’t help but flush red. 

“We’ve done a lot, from getting high at Yixing’s that first time, to putting weed in kids’ brownies, to staying up for literally three days straight to study for finals, and now finally here, but of course I had to save the most obvious for last.” Chanyeol turned his body so that he was now facing Baekhyun. 

“I feel like this year has been one of the best for me, even if a lot happened, but the most important thing that happened was asking Baekhyun out that day in the locker rooms.” The group audibly “awed” and Baekhyun smiled widely, blushing slightly. 

“Things are about to get really gay.” Luhan whispered from the corner.

“I’m so grateful that we both got our shit together and started dating, because it was probably the best decision of my life.” The group awed again and Chanyeol sat back down. Baekhyun scooted closer to him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Come on, twink, it’s your turn.” Sehun said, and Minseok, Jongin, and Baekhyun all got up at the same time. 

“Wait, not you, I meant Baekhyun.” Sehun corrected, and Jongin and Minseok sat back down. 

“We need new nicknames.” Jongin whispered to Sehun. 

“So, I guess I’m thankful for you guys.” Baekhyun said half-heartedly. “I’m joking. I really am thankful for this friend group. Before you guys all I had were the cheer squad, the rest of the student body just wanted me to be friends with them because I was the “token gay friend” that everyone wanted to have, but now I have you guys. And, of course, I’m thankful above all for my boyfriend.” Baekhyun said, reaching his hand out and grasping Chanyeol’s. 

“I’m offended I’m below Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said. 

“Shhh, we’re having a moment, Soo.” Chanyeol snapped and then went back to giving heart eyes to his boyfriend. 

“Thank you for seeing the beauty in me when I couldn’t, for accepting my feelings, and for loving me.” Baekhyun finished off, and the whole group cooed loudly, some even crying (probably Yixing). 

“I’m thankful that 2017 is finally over.” Tao stood and said before sitting back down in Kris’s lap.

“Kris what about you?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah what Tao said.” Kris said before going back to palming Tao through his jeans. Jongdae snapped a photo of the moment before standing.

“I’m so grateful for the tea that was spilt and the shade that was thrown in this messy year.” Jongdae said.

“Being friends with you guys is like being on a rollercoaster that I can't get off even though i feel like i'm going to throw up and shit at the same time...and crying.” Kyungsoo said with a straight face before sitting back down. 

“Was he joking?” Minseok whispered to Luhan, who laughed in response before shrugging. The group awkwardly laughed at the joke (?), before Sehun stood up and everyone started to quiet down. 

“I started this year off crying. I was watching Gossip Girl and I got a little bit too emotional and ended crying so hard I fainted ten minutes into the year. But that didn't stop me from having the best year. I laughed, cried some more and even fell in love.” Sehun fondly looked over at Jongin, whose eyes were starting to water. “This year has by far been the best year of my life. I’ve finally found someone who I genuinely care for and love, and I look forward to spending many more years to come with you Jongin.” Everyone cheered as Sehun faked a bow and sat back down. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist and buried his face in Sehun’s neck.

“I love you.” Jongin muttered into the nape of Sehun’s neck.

“I love you too, babe.” 

“Ewwwwwwww.” Jongdae squealed before the entire group erupted into laughter.

“Let’s be real y’all,” Luhan said as he stood up.

“At the beginning of the year I was a mess.” He said and the entire group agreed. (“Was? You still are a mess” Sehun mumbled.)

“But now I’ve started getting my act together, because there is someone who I have learned to… love?” Luhan said before looking for at Minseok who had his hand over his mouth in surprise. 

“Yeah Minseok, I love you. Alot. I love your eyes, your hair, your smile, the way you pick the marshmallows out of lucky charms, and wow...I love you.” Luhan grinned, as a tear slipped down his face. “Come ‘ere.” Luhan made Minseok stand, and pulled the younger into a long, loving kiss, as everyone else in the room cheered

“I love you too.” MInseok responded.

“Five minutes to the new year!” Junmyeon popped his head into the room.

“Oh shit we gotta go, I wanna fuck you into the new year.” Minseok said and Luhan smiled before pulling Minseok out the room. Everyone was silent in shock for a second, before Sehun forced Jongin to stand.

“You’re the last one.” He smiled, before everyone started cheering him on to start.

“If I were to tell myself at the beginning of the year that I got a boyfriend, became friends with misfits and broke all or morals, I would have laughed in your face. No seriously, I broke every single one of my morals once I met Sehun. I would have never imagined being friends with any of you guys. I've made amazing friends, I've created wonderful memories and I’ve found love. It may be with a bunch of so called “bad boys”, but I wouldn't have it any other way.” Jongin finished with a smile before he was pulled back down into Sehun’s arms. The festivities continued as they joined the party once again, everyone cheering and screaming until the fated countdown.

“3!”

“2!”

“1!” Everyone erupted into cheers as they threw streamers and glitter. Jongin grabbed Sehun and pulled him into a kiss. Sehun was of course a little bit surprised but he kissed back eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulled him impossibly close, as Jongin wrapped his arms around the youngers neck.

“Happy new years.”

***

“Happy new years, Jongin.” Jongin spun around to see Sehun’s parents entering the corridor. He panicked for a second before calming down.

“Oh, hi! Same to you.” Jongin plastered on a fake smile as the parents smiled back at him. It was silent for the longest time as the three awkwardly stared at each other and Jongin pondered if it would be okay if he ditched them and ran down the hallway to safety.

“Jongin, we wanted to apologise for our behaviour when we first met you.” Sehun’s father said as he put his hands in his pocket.

“You see, Sehun has never really been the one to settle down. He has always been very frivolous and it was a surprise to see that he really cared for you. We can tell now that he really loves you. Even Junmyeon said so.” Sehun’s mother finished. Jongin smiled brightly and looked away as to hide his blush.

“Oh.” He tried to hide his smile.

“Once again we are terribly sorry for the way we acted at first but we hope to welcome you into our family in the new year.” Sehun’s mother slightly smiled which was very different from her permanent frown.

“Thank you. Seriously.” Jongin grinned.

***

Baekhyun felt his hand being pulled slightly by Chanyeol as he kept looking at the beautiful fireworks erupting over their heads. Baekhyun looked up to see Chanyeol gesturing towards the exit of the large mansion. Chanyeol started to pull Baekhyun away from the window and towards the door. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked, a small laugh in his speech as Chanyeol struggled to get the very large doors open. 

“I want to take you somewhere.” Chanyeol said, a little bit of mischief in his voice, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but grow even more curious. Damn him and his surprises. 

“Let me guess, another surprise?” Baekhyun joked as Chanyeol opened the door to Yixing’s truck for him. As gentlemanly as always, I can see, Baekhyun thought to himself

Chanyeol chuckled as he got in the driver’s seat and started the car, “You could say that.” 

The rest of the car ride was spent with the pair laughing and talking, as they usually did, and Baekhyun expressing his love for a new drama he started watching, as he usually does. It was one of the things that Chanyeol loved the most about Baekhyun, how enthusiastic and genuinely passionate he was for the things he loved. It could keep Chanyeol entertained for hours, just listening to Baekhyun ramble on and on about whatever, often times never letting Chanyeol slip in a word, but he didn’t care because he just wanted to hear Baekhyun’s voice. 

Soon enough, the pair arrived at the location, and it took Baekhyun a few seconds to figure out where Chanyeol took him because it was dark, but after the realization hit him, he felt an onslaught of emotions hit him. They were at the same place Chanyeol took him on their first date, the same place where he had his first kiss with Chanyeol. It all hit him all too fast. Baekhyun turned his head to look at Chanyeol, his eyes watering and tears threatening to spill. Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Baekhyun throwing his arms around him. 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Chanyeol laughed slightly as he held Baekhyun closer. 

“Shut up, I’m an emotional person.” Baekhyun muttered into Chanyeol’s shoulder. The taller male laughed as he stroked Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun backed away from the embrace and wiped his tears. Chanyeol reached over and put his hand on Baekhyun’s face and wiped a stray tear. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun giggled, “I knew that already.” 

“I know, I just wanted to say it, because I mean it.” Chanyeol responded. Baekhyun would have rolled his eyes at the cheesy comment, but instead he leaned in and captured Chanyeol’s lips in a kiss. 

They broke away quickly, getting out of the truck and to the behind where Chanyeol yet again set up an array of pillows and blankets, just like their first date. 

“Don’t get all emotional on me again.” Chanyeol said jokingly. Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s chest and muttered, “shut up.” Chanyeol laughed and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, picking him up suddenly emitting a surprised squeal from Baekhyun. Chanyeol put Baekhyun down on the bed of the truck. 

“How many times are you just going to pick me up with no warning whatsoever?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol hauled himself up and next to Baekhyun. 

“I don’t know, I just like doing it. You’re so small that I can just pick you up, and you always let out the cutest sounds.” Chanyeol responded while playfully pinching Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“Stop making fun of my height!” Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol cooed and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders, pulling him close and nuzzling his face in Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun practically turned to jelly in his arms. 

“I’m not though,” Chanyeol said, “I love your height. You’re so cute and cuddly and I love being able to hold you like this.” Chanyeol emphasized his point by hugging Baekhyun even closer still. Baekhyun hummed in happiness as Chanyeol scooted them both farther down so their backs could be pressed against the propped up pillows and put one of the many blankets over them. 

The two boys looked up at the sky, millions of stars dotting their vision and a bright full moon. The lights of the town below them flickered and they could hear the distant sounds of cars driving down the seemingly quiet streets. It was as if everything was perfect and at peace. 

“I love you.” Baekhyun then said. Chanyeol turned his head down, looking at the small boy. Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s head before responding with “I love you, too.”

Baekhyun turned his head up so that he was facing Chanyeol now and leaned in slowly. Chanyeol met him halfway, connecting their lips in a slow and loving kiss. Everything seemed to pause, the world taking in a breath as the pair kissed. There were a few fireworks still going on in the background, a few cars honking, and a few teenagers somewhere yelling and whooping, but it was nevertheless effortlessly perfect. Everything about this scene was perfect and neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol wanted it to ever end. 

After many minutes, Chanyeol disconnected their lips slowly, resting his forehead on Baekhyun’s. There was a sort of silent intimacy about this, neither of them having to say a word because it seemed like they already knew exactly what the other was thinking about. They didn’t need anything else but to just stay there. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, making the smaller boy look up and make eye contact. All of a sudden, Chanyeol couldn’t help but start getting flustered, his face blushing violently and ducking his head. Baekhyun released a giggle, “what?” 

Chanyeol looked back up to him but then blushed deeply yet again and bowed his head to not meet his eyes. Baekhyun laughed again at Chanyeol’s sudden shyness. 

“Channie, what’s going on?” Baekhyun giggled again. 

“No it’s just I- well I had an idea, b-but you don’t have to agree! But I- um, I planned, uh-” 

“Spit it out Channie!” Baekhyun exclaimed, cutting Chanyeol’s rambling off. The taller male took a deep breath and then leaned in, connecting their lips yet again.

“If you feel comfortable…” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun egged him on. “Do you want to, try and, I don't know um, have sex?” He looked away as he flushed bright red. It was silent for a few long seconds as Baekhyun took in the information.

“We don't have to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or scared…” Chanyeol began to ramble.

“You want to have sex. In the bed of Yixing’s truck?” 

“Yeah now that you say it out loud it does sound kind of weird and-” Chanyeol continued to ramble before he was cut off by Baekhyun climbing into his lap and kissing him.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

They kissed again, sweetly and softly, testing things out at first and taking it slow. Their lips moved slowly against each others, dancing in perfect harmony and rhythm. Every movement sent sparks down their bones, igniting a fire within them of passion and love. Chanyeol disconnected their lips briefly to gaze at his boyfriend. Baekhyun’s lips were starting to get redder, and his soft skin glistened in the moonlight. His long eyelashes framing his sparkling eyes that were locked with Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun smiled and released a small laugh. 

“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun said playfully. 

“You.” Chanyeol responded without hesitation. Baekhyun blushed slightly and couldn’t help but smile widely. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol said again, hooking his finger under Baekhyun’s chin and lifting his head up.

Their lips met in another kiss, this one more heated, laced with more want and passion. Chanyeol trailed his hands down Baekhyun’s back, the soft touches making Baekhyun shiver and arch his back under Chanyeol’s fingers. Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s soft locks, making Chanyeol groan, the beautiful sound sending arousal straight to Baekhyun’s lower region. Chanyeol’s hands experimentally grasped Baekhyun’s ass, the smaller boy releasing a small whimper. Surprised, Baekhyun suddenly disconnected their lips and covered his mouth. Chanyeol chuckled at his reaction.

“I did not expect that to happen.” Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He removed Baekhyun’s hands from his face and kissed his lips. Baekhyun grasped Chanyeol’s hands and squeezed them before going back to threading his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. 

Chanyeol ran his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt, feeling the soft skin before taking his shirt off, revealing a beautifully toned chest. Chanyeol grazed the newly revealed skin with his fingers, marvelling at the beauty of his boyfriend. The smaller boy’s muscles contracted at every touch of Chanyeol’s fingertips.

Baekhyun released a series of giggles as Chanyeol continued to run his fingers up and down his torso, “That tickles!” 

Chanyeol then threw his head back in laughter and Baekhyun hit his chest. 

“Stop laughing at me! I’m ticklish!” Baekhyun exclaimed, but Chanyeol just kept laughing. Baekhyun pouted cutely 

Chanyeol threw his head back in laughter and kissed Baekhyun’s pout sweetly. Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol’s shirt with need “Your turn.” 

Chanyeol smirked and took his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the truck. Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare. Chanyeol’s body was incredibly built, his arms thick with muscles, and his chest beautifully toned and fit. Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to run his hands all over Chanyeol’s body, biting his lip as he felt the muscles constrict under his touch. 

“Like what you see?” Chanyeol chuckled. 

“Very much.” Baekhyun smirked. Chanyeol lightly pushed Baekhyun down, his back hitting the blankets. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him down as well and connecting their lips. Chanyeol sloppily kissed back before pulling away and kissing down Baekhyun’s jaw and neck. He gently kissed at the shorter male’s neck before softly leaving marks on the beautifully pale skin. Dark red and purple started to dot Baekhyun's neck, and Chanyeol thought that it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Baekhyun let out a soft moan as Chanyeol slid his hands down the older’s back. He gasped when Chanyeol grabbed his ass again, this time Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to release a moan at the touch, and in return he thread his hands through Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol ran his fingers down Baekhyun’s torso, lower and lower until he reached Baekhyun’s clothed erection, teasingly running his fingers over the bulge. Baekhyun released a small whimper, begging for more. Chanyeol palmed the hardening cock, making Baekhyun moan loudly. The smaller blushing furiously and hiding his face behind his hands. Chanyeol reached his other hand up to push one of Baekhyun’s hands out of the way of his face. 

“I want to hear you baby, let me hear you.” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun blush even harder and bite his lip. Chanyeol leaned his head down and kissed Baekhyun, their lips moving passionately against each other as Chanyeol unzipped Baekhyun’s jeans and pulled them down, the smaller moaning into Chanyeol’s mouth. 

Chanyeol disconnected their lips, pressing soft kisses down Baekhyun’s stomach, making Baekhyun giggle again. “I told you, that tickles!” 

Chanyeol laughed again and pressed more kisses around Baekhyun’s stomach, making the smaller boy burst into a fit of laughter and lightly hitting Chanyeol’s head to make him stop. 

“Stop doing that!” Baekhyun said in between laughs. Chanyeol disconnected his lips from Baekhyun’s torso, looking up at him.

“Sorry, I can’t help myself.” Chanyeol said cheekily. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and grasped Chanyeol’s locks, pulling his head up and kissing him before sitting on his lap, never disconnecting their lips. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s waist, moving his hands all around Baekhyun’s lower back while Baekhyun placed both his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s face and turned their heads so they could press even closer to each other. 

The smaller boy shyly rolled his hips, causing Chanyeol to release a deep moan and grasp Baekhyun’s ass harshly, the slight friction making both boys jump in pleasure. Chanyeol jutted his hips forward, chasing the pleasure and the friction he felt before. The pair moaned in sync, both continuing to want more. Chanyeol continued to grasp at Baekhyun’s ass, squeezing and massaging the flesh. The smaller boy arched his back, loving the way that Chanyeol’s touch made him feel. Baekhyun circled his hips, the jeans that Chanyeol was wearing getting way too tight and uncomfortable for both of them. Baekhyun moved his hands down, unzipping Chanyeol’s jeans and hooking his fingers in the belt loops, pulling his pants down and releasing some discomfort. 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hips, urging him to keep moving. Baekhyun started to circle his hips again, drawing out a deep moan from Chanyeol, the pleasure racking through both of their bodies. Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol’s moans were the hottest things he’s ever heard, and he wanted to hear more. Baekhyun continued to grind down, chasing the beautiful feeling of pleasure. Chanyeol moaned again, attaching his lips to Baekhyun’s pale neck, kissing at the already blooming bruises and then moving down, leaving marks all over his chest. Baekhyun breathed heavily as Chanyeol continued to litter love marks all over his skin. 

“God, you’re so perfect.” Chanyeol breathed, looking at Baekhyun. The small boy’s breath hitched and he released a small whine. Chanyeol smirked, “Do you like that? When I praise you like that?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun blushed furiously and hid his face with his hands. 

“What?” Chanyeol said as he laughed slightly. 

“Stooop, it’s embarrassing.” Baekhyun whined from behind his hands. Chanyeol smiled and shook his head, then dipping down and starting to kiss all over Baekhyun’s chest. 

“I think it’s cute.” Chanyeol said in between kisses. Baekhyun slowly removed his hands from his face and looked down at Chanyeol who continued to litter small kisses all over Baekhyun’s neck and chest. 

“Really?” Baekhyun asked in a small voice. 

“Mhm, you’re so cute and so gorgeous, and you feel so good; so good for me.”

Baekhyun whined again, the continuous praises filling him with even more pleasure. Chanyeol leaned in to kiss him, their lips meeting softly and Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, suddenly flipping them so that Chanyeol was on top… or that was the plan until a loud bang erupted. 

“Ow.” Baekhyun then said softly. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol said, his hands frantically moving around, trying to find where Baekhyun was hurt. Then Baekhyun started laughing. Chanyeol was a little confused, to say the least, but seeing Baekhyun laughing and his beautiful giggles ring out throughout the area, Chanyeol couldn’t help but start laughing too. 

After their laughter started to die down, Chanyeol said, “maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to stay in Yixing’s truck.”

Baekhyun laughed again and placed his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, slowly pulling him closer and connecting their lips in yet another kiss. 

“Shall we continue?” Baekhyun said, wiggling his eyebrows jokingly. Chanyeol threw his head back in laughter as he nodded. 

“We shall.”

Chanyeol grabbed the lube, which was conveniently placed next to one of the pillows on the side of the bed of the truck, coating his fingers in a generous amount. As Chanyeol rubbed his fingers to get the lube heated, the humor slowly faded away and the realization finally hit Baekhyun. I am going to have sex with Chanyeol. His heart rate started to speed up, and his mind clouded with doubt, but he wanted this more than anything in the world. He wanted to be close to Chanyeol in ways he hadn’t experienced before, but he was terrified. Chanyeol pressed a finger to Baekhyun’s entrance and the smaller boy immediately tensed. Sensing Baekhyun’s sudden discomfort, Chanyeol paused. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Chanyeol asked worriedly. Baekhyun shook his head.

“I’m scared.” He confessed

Chanyeol smiled shyly, “Me too.”

“If you want, we can stop-”

“No!” Baekhyun cut Chanyeol off. “I want this, I want this so bad. I’m just scared. I’ve never done this before.” 

Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, pushing his bangs back and running his soft fingers down the side of Baekhyun’s face. The gentle touches making Baekhyun melt at Chanyeol’s fingertips, and he could feel his worries slipping away. 

Chanyeol smiled and dipped down, capturing Baekhyun’s lips in a slow kiss. Their lips molded perfectly together, sending sparks of want down Baekhyun’s spine. Whatever fear he felt before was washed away by Chanyeol and just his presence there. He made Baekhyun feel safe and loved, and that was enough for him.

Chanyeol broke the kiss, still holding Baekhyun close, “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” Chanyeol held up his pinkie finger and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile widely. The smaller boy interlocked his pinkie with Chanyeol’s. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Baekhyun said, releasing a deep breath. Chanyeol pressed his finger to Baekhyun’s entrance, circling the finger around in slow circles. Baekhyun’s body screamed for more, his back slightly arching at the teasing touch. The first finger went in, and it was a weird feeling. Chanyeol’s fingers were thick and long, causing a wave of pleasure to crash on Baekhyun, but at the same time there was a weird sense of discomfort because, well, he had a finger in his ass. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheeks, “You’re doing so well.” he muttered before pressing a second finger to the entrance and easing it in slowly. There was a slight burn that came with this one, since it was more than he was used to and Baekhyun tensed a little at the pain. Chanyeol stopped immediately, waiting for Baekhyun’s signal. The smaller boy took a deep breath in and out, then locking his gaze with Chanyeol’s, nodding for him to continue. Chanyeol continued to push the finger in and once it was all the way in, he kissed Baekhyun again. 

“So good, so good for me.” Chanyeol said softly and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek again while curling his two fingers, stretching Baekhyun out more. Chanyeol turned his fingers and suddenly Baekhyun released a loud whine, arching his back, chasing the pleasure. 

Found it, Chanyeol smirked to himself. 

“Wh-what was that?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Your prostate.” Chanyeol responded, angling his fingers and hitting it again, making Baekhyun cry out again. 

“Do that again, please.” Baekhyun begged. Chanyeol didn’t need to be asked twice. He started to move his fingers in a slow rhythm, continuously hitting Baekhyun’s sweet spot and the smaller boy releasing a series of whines and moans. Chanyeol added a third finger, the pleasure too overwhelming that Baekhyun didn’t even notice. There was still a slight burn, but Baekhyun didn’t mind. He loved it. The pleasure he felt at that moment was so good and so perfect. Everything about this was perfect. The way that Chanyeol would move his fingers slowly yet deeply, hitting his prostate every time, the way he would whisper praises into his ears, the way that he whined for more because he wanted more. 

Chanyeol took his fingers out, making Baekhyun gasp at the sudden empty sensation. The smaller boy whined at the loss of attention and pleasure as Chanyeol reached for the lube again. 

“You’re so needy.” Chanyeol joked, coating his erection in lube. 

“Of course I am, now hurry up.” Baekhyun whined again. “Channie, please.”

Chanyeol could probably come right then and there. The way that Baekhyun pleaded, with his hooded eyes, his red and kiss bitten lips, his warm blush, and his beautiful body presented in all its glory to him. Chanyeol wanted nothing more but to make slow, sweet, love to that beautiful boy. He wanted to praise him, feel him writhe in pleasure under him, and to kiss him slowly as he reached his climax. 

“Channie, hurry up.” Baekhyun whined again. Chanyeol snapped out of his daze and crawled back over Baekhyun, locking their eyes together in a deep gaze. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Baekhyun blushed and covered his face with his hands, but Chanyeol was quick to remove them. 

“Don’t hide, I want to see you.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun slowly before aligning his cock with Baekhyun’s entrance. As soon as Baekhyun felt the tip graze his entrance, he tensed. 

Oh god, this is actually happening. Baekhyun thought to himself.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, making sure Baekhyun was sure to continue. Baekhyun nodded and added, “Yeah, I’m just, a little scared.”

Chanyeol laced his fingers around Baekhyun’s, holding his hand softly as he kissed Baekhyun again. “I’m right here, you’re doing so well, so good for me baby.” Chanyeol whispered tender praises in Baekhyun’s ear as he slowly eased into Baekhyun’s entrance. The discomfort was big, but Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was going to make him feel good, he knew that it would all pass and he felt safe in Chanyeol’s arms. The taller male stopped as he was halfway there, noticing Baekhyun’s discomfort. 

“Are you okay?” He asked again, and Baekhyun replied with “yeah, just hurts a little.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheeks, squeezed his hand reassuringly, and kept saying comforting phrases that made Baekhyun melt. He loved it when Chanyeol praised him, making him feel so good and loved. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So beautiful like this.” Chanyeol said, pushing in a little more until he was fully bottomed out. “You’re doing so well, I’m so lucky to have you baby.” Baekhyun moaned at the praises and the increasing pleasure he felt pooling in his ass. 

“You can move, please move.” Baekhyun pleaded. Chanyeol nodded and squeezed their still interlocked fingers as he started to thrust slowly. Baekhyun moaned loudly, the pleasure so overwhelming as Chanyeol kept thrusting deeply and slowly. Chanyeol ran his other hand up and down Baekhyun’s abdomen, moving down to his leg and putting it over his shoulder, the new angle hitting Baekhyun’s sweet spot dead on and the small boy released a series of whines and moans as Chanyeol kept hitting his prostate dead on. 

“Does it feel good?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Yes, yes, god so good.” Baekhyun responded, wrapping his free arm around Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him lower, kissing him slowly as the taller boy kept his thrusts slow and deep, drawing out the pleasure. 

“I love you.” Baekhyun said into their connected lips. 

“I love you, too, so much.” Chanyeol responded, speeding up a little bit and making Baekhyun release high pitched moans, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand tightly as he felt his climax coming. 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, oh my god.” Baekhyun chanted Chanyeol’s name like a prayer, almost tipping over the edge. 

“I’m here, I’m right here, baby. You feel so good, you’re so beautiful baby.” Chanyeol praised, also feeling his climax coming quickly.

Chanyeol reached his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun’s length, pumping it in time with his thrusts and Baekhyun moaned even louder, gripping Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, I love you.” Baekhyun moaned, moving his hand so that it was gripping the back of Chanyeol’s neck, the other hand still squeezing Chanyeol’s hand. 

“I love you too, Baekhyun, I love you so much.” Chanyeol responded, their gazes locking. Chanyeol leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, and it was as if flames were growing inside of them, getting hotter and hotter with every thrust, every moan, and every movement of their lips. 

“Chanyeol, I’m-I’m gonna-’

“Come for me baby.” Chanyeol said sensually in Baekhyun’s ear, finally tipping him over the edge. Hot, white, pleasure flooded over Baekhyun as he came onto Chanyeol’s hand. Baekhyun released a loud and high pitched moan and soon Chanyeol reached his climax, releasing a long and deep moan. 

The pair layed there for a while, both breathing deeply, chests heaving as they looked into each other’s eyes. Their interlocked hands loosening their tight grip, only now resting in each other’s embrace. Words could not describe the pure feeling of bliss that was washing over them. 

“Um, Chanyeol, I love you, but there is come literally dripping out of my ass and I have to admit, it’s not a very comfortable feeling.” Baekhyun said, breaking the trance, but sending them in yet another fit of laughter. 

“Oh my god, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said as he pulled out slowly and reached over and pulled out a washcloth, cleaning Baekhyun off gently then cleaning himself off too. 

Chanyeol laid down on the pillows, Baekhyun immediately snuggled up on Chanyeol’s side, resting his head on top of Chanyeol’s chest. The taller male smiled and covered both of them in a blanket and then placed his arm under Baekhyun’s head and wrapped it around his shoulders, hugging him closer and placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s temple. 

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun smiled and looked up at Chanyeol. 

“Amazing, and so happy.” Baekhyun replied. 

“I’m happy, too.” Chanyeol said, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. 

“Good, because I want us to be happy for a long time.” Baekhyun said, then nuzzling his face into Chanyeol’s chest and closing his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

“Me too.” Chanyeol said, looking up at the stars as they twinkled billions of light years away, and the universe was at peace as the two boys slept intertwined in each other, their hearts beating in unison.


	16. Pills and Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER  
> this is a super short chapter compared to the other ones but please enjoy it and be ready for the chapters to come in the future!!!!

Luhan quickly found out after two months of dating Minseok that the boy had some serious issues with sleeping. He would spend countless nights lying awake and nothing worked. Luhan, on the other hand, loved sleeping. He never understood why people would stay up late for  _ “fun” _ . Minseok would stay awake with dry eyes, willing himself to just fall asleep. He had tried everything, counting sheep, focusing on his breathing and even taking sleeping pills but nothing seemed to work. It was so frustrating. All he wanted was to be able to sleep just like everyone else did. He would grab his hair and dig his nails into his hand out of frustration, that he just couldn't seem to do a simple thing.

However one day when they were at Luhan’s house, Minseok laid his head on Luhan shoulder and by the grace of god he finally got some sleep. He almost cried when he woke up and for once felt somewhat rested. From that moment on, Luhan put Minseok’s text tone on the loudest volume when he slept, just in case the boy would need him. 

And that is exactly how he found himself driving at 3 am while struggling to stay awake after receiving a text. “Come over?” Minseok sent, and Luhan, though he loved his sleep, couldn't say no to his boyfriend so he begrudgingly got up and drove to Minseok’s house. He didn't even bother changing his clothes, instead, he walked outside in the middle of the winter while wearing only his sweatpants. 

He knew that knocking on the door in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea, so instead, he did what he did every other time he came over in the wee hours of the morning. He used the generator next to their house for leverage and pulled himself onto Minseok’s balcony. He quietly knocked on the window and Minseok shot up. Luhan was unhappy to be awake so early, but seeing Minseok’s exhausted face light up, made it just a bit better. Minseok almost cried when he saw Luhan, bathed in the moonlight looking like an actual angel. He wanted to relish in the moment, but he shuffled over and opened the window for Luhan. He climbed in and tumbled into the room. 

“You know you could have hurried up and opened the window quicker its fucking negative degrees outside and I'm not even wearing a shirt.” Luhan grumbled as he stumbled into Minseok’s bed and buried himself under the covers. He poked his head out and looked at Minseok, “Are you coming or not?” Minseok snapped out of his daze and scurried over to the bed. Luhan pulled Minseok into his arms, draping an arm around Minseok’s waist and dragging him closer. He didn't stop until he felt Minseok back against his chest. Minseok sighed and relaxed almost instantly, as Luhan pressed some kisses to Minseok’s neck. He could feel Luhan’s chest rising up and down with each breath he took, and it seemed to calm him down. He could feel the sleep tugging his eyes down, and he didn't fight back. He let himself fall into a deep sleep.

 

***

 

Minseok decided that waking up with Luhan was almost better than falling asleep with him. It was definitely better than his alarm blaring to wake him up when he hadn't even gotten any sleep in the first place. Luhan was sitting up against the headboard, Minseok’s head in his lap as the purple haired boy was scrolling on his phone. Minseok gently woke up to Luhan carding his fingers through his hair. He tilted his head to watch Luhan as he bit his lip to stifle a laugh from a video that obviously amused him. 

“Good Morning.” Minseok whispered out and Luhan put down his phone to look at Minseok.

“Good Morning.” Luhan said with a fond smile on his face. The fond smile that reserved just for him. Luhan was known at school for being tough, and a player but Minseok knew that was utter bullshit. Luhan was a boy who loved going to pet stores and looking at the reptiles, and he loved the colour pink and he made Minseok so so  _ soft. _

That's the word Minseok was looking for. Soft. Everything about Luhan was just so soft. His soft fading purple hair, his skin was soft and pale. His eyes were soft and sweet everytime he gazed at Minseok. Before Minseok knew Luhan, he always thought of him as this rough person at school, who pushed his newest boytoy up against the locker and kissed. He smoked and obviously had come to school high on multiple occasions. But as Minseok got to know him, he realised that Luhan was really just a kid. He was a kid who was rebelling to prove something to his parents. Minseok felt drowsiness return and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“You can sleep again if you want.” Luhan mumbled, and Minseok nodded before giving into the pull of sleep. 

“You know we’ve never gone on a first date.” Luhan said a little bit later as he continued to run his hands through Minseok’s black locks. Minseok slid his eyes open to look at Luhan.

“We’ve been dating for two months.” Minseok deadpanned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and cupped Luhan’s cheek before dragging him into a lazy kiss. Luhan smiled before kissing back. Minseok pulled back all too soon and laid his head back into Luhan’s lap.

“Yeah but we never even had our first date! I'm a terrible boyfriend.” Luhan sighed.

“Luhan, I've literally had your dick in my mouth on several occasions, I think we are past the point of a first date.” Minseok let his eyes close again as he desperately tried to cling to sleep. But then Luhan suddenly got out of bed and Minseok’s eyes snapped open as his head hit the bed.

“I'm picking you up at seven. Wear something nice.” Luhan said and threw Minseok a wink before clambering out the window. Minseok sat up dumbfounded as he watched Luhan and his hopes of sleeping any longer drive down the road.

 

***

 

Minseok laid on his bed, drained after Luhan left. He had the entire day to waste, and nothing to do. So he laid on his bed. He wasn't trying to sleep, he was just trying to not exist. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep so instead he just stared up at the ceiling. He did get up eventually when he had to pee. He fed his fish, and water the chrysanthemums that Luhan had given him.

A couple red ones and a couple white ones. They looked so out of place in his messy room. Minseok had never been good at keeping things alive, his fish died frequently and he had never been able to keep a plant alive. But this time he was determined to make sure that the flowers didn't die. The red chrysanthemum symbolised fidelity and everlasting love. The white one symbolised truth and loyal love. 

Minseok wasn't the best at conveying his emotions. He was positive he didn't deserve Luhan. Luhan was always showering him with love and affection and Minseok struggled to say that he loved the man. He knew he did, but he just couldn't get the words out. He was hesitant to kiss Luhan, and he was too scared to tell his parents about their relationship. He knew he didn't deserve Luhan, so instead, he made sure that the flowers didn't die. He made sure they were watered and had adequate exposure to sunlight. 

He loved the smile that shone on Luhan’s face every time he saw the flowers, growing each day. He knew they would die eventually, but he wanted to make sure they would live for as long as possible. He may suck at showing affection, but at least whenever Luhan saw the flowers he knew that Minseok loved him. Before he knew it, the sun was setting. He looked longingly out the window at the orange sunset, wishing Luhan would just appear on his balcony, although he knew it wouldn't happen. So instead, he stood up and clicked his phone on. 

**Flute boy:**  Be there soon!

So Luhan was being serious. Minseok sighed and got up from his bed. He pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a white button down. He walked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw that his undereye circles had faded just a tiny bit. He styled his black hair up, a change from the shaggy look he usually went for. He heard what he assumed was Luhan’s car honking from outside and grabbed his coat. He pulled on his shoes and opened the door.

Luhan was wearing a dark red, silk shirt that was tucked into his  _ tight _ black leather pants, contrasting so perfectly with his fading purple hair. The best part had to be the bouquet that he held. It was filled to the brim with red and white carnations with some purple lilac mixed in. His eyes twinkled with happiness as he tried to remember what the flowers meant. 

“Hi.” Minseok managed to breathe out, before cringing at his poor choice of words. Why couldn't he be as smooth as Luhan? He opened up the door further for Luhan to come in and drop off the flowers on the kitchen table before they walked outside together and into his car. 

“Where are we going?” Minseok asked as he toyed with his sleeve.

“I’m taking you to the city.” Luhan smiled as he reached over and squeezed Minseok’s thigh. He let his hand linger for a second before sliding in a cassette and pressing play. Minseok had to hide a snicker because  _ who the fuck uses cassettes nowadays? _ He didn't like the music that was playing, he never liked the loud music that Luhan listened to, but in this moment watching his boyfriend happily sing along to the music, he couldn't help but smile.

After a 40 minute drive, spent mainly by Luhan shouting along to his music and Minseok quietly laughing and smiling along, they finally made it to the city. Minseok looked out the window in awe at the tall buildings and bright lights that flashed by. He was amazed at the number of people that walked on the pavement, all with their own destinations in mind. Luhan pulled into a parking spot on the side of a busy road and got out to open the door for Minseok who rolled his eyes at the gesture but still he held Luhan’s offered hand. He let Luhan lead the way to a small bistro nestled looking very out of place in the many office buildings nearby, and they walked in together. It was bright and the ceilings were high. 

The floors seemed to shine and he swore he could almost make out his reflection in the tiles. Luhan talked to the waiter who led them to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Luhan made sure that the conversation never died, even if Minseok did not contribute much. Minseok could tell that Luhan was starting to feel insecure since he started talking faster and faster, so he reached his hand over and intertwined their fingers on the table. Luhan relaxed and his speech slowed. The action wasn't extravagant but Luhan couldn't help the smile that reached his eyes when he looked at their hands. 

Minseok watches Luhan throughout their dinner. He would never admit it, but he was so happy he was with Luhan. He never thought another person could bring him so much joy, especially someone like Luhan. They were so different, but that's what brought them together. He stayed up late into the night, with sad eyes and dry lips, and Luhan slept and slept. But they fit together so so well. He watched as Luhan smiled and told a stupid joke. The mere sight made Minseok’s heart soar.

All in all, he was whipped.

 

***

 

Minseok intertwined their hands, as they strolled down the riverside. Luhan grinned and squeezed Minseok’s hand. Minseok looked away, mainly to hide his pink cheeks. He stared at the black river waters, illuminated only by the bright city lights that shown above. The buildings towered high into the sky, and their lights seemed to twinkle as they moved. He could see the rush of cars beneath and if he squinted he could see the people walking by. Luhan jumped in front of him, stopping their walking altogether. 

He was smiling bright- brighter than the city lights could even hope to be. His eyes twinkled with happiness and a hint mischief. His pale skin shone against the artificial street lamps above them. Minseok couldn't try to fight the smile that found its way onto his face. Luhan dragged his fingers up Minseok’s thighs before resting them on his hips. He rubbed circles into Minseok’s hipbone, before sliding his hands up and around the boy's waist and pulling Minseok against his chest. He brought one of his hands up and caressed Minseok’s cheek. Minseok let his eyes flutter shut, as Luhan leaned in, anticipating the kiss to come. He felt Luhan’s lips brush against his lips and he was about to surge forward and just kiss him already but the kiss never came. 

“ _ I don't kiss on the first date.” _ Luhan whispered into Minseok’s ear, before pressing a kiss to the patch of skin just below.

“Wh-what?”Minseok sputtered. “You fucking tease.” Minseok pushed Luhan away, who was now chuckling at Minseok’s frustrated expression. However, he didn't stay mad, and eventually laughed along with Luhan. He intertwined their hands again and they continued their walk back until Luhan called a cab to bring them to his car. (Later on, Luhan gave in and Minseok did end up receiving the kisses he deserved up against his front door.)


End file.
